Adrenalize
by yazzyazz
Summary: Sage is just a girl trying to live her life, hack a few computers, maybe beat a few guys behinds. Until Gibbons and a certain adrenaline junkie make her a offer she really can't refuse. Xander/oc only my oc and characters I created are mine. Rated M for bad language and future scenes. Thank you and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own XXX or any of it's original characters just my own characters** , **Sage and anyone else I can think up in my head. It's rated M so be warned people, there is naughty language and maybe some other stuff so please be warned. Please enjoy!**

San Juan, Puerto Rico 0600 a.m.

Now I know what you're thinking. Why is this girl spending her friday night inside a computer server room hacking into this multibillion dollar companies database while hanging upside down by a wire that was hanging in the vent. It was easy enough, get in get out. Collect the data that the person wanted her to get and a little for herself and get her money. Sage took a drag of the joint between her lips before transferring the last of the data onto the encrypted hard drive before finishing the last of her joint and packing her smart phone away. She pressed the button on the remote control in her hand and slowly ascended into the vent above her.

Tallulah quietly slipped her body around the vents corner before looking in between the slits of the vent to make sure the guards were gone. When she was sure the coast was clear she removed the vent covering and while still holding it jumped down closing it on way and slipping out and open window across from the vent. When she got out the window she grabbed for the leg across from it before jumping to the next ledge underneath her. It may take her awhile to get down since she was on the 88th floor. When she finally got to the 1st floor she jumped down next to a large garbage bin and took off the straight haired wig she had on freeing her long curly natural hair.

Sage took off her gloves and jacket and took out a new phone and switching out the sim card from the old phone before stuffing the backpack with her discarded items and throwing them in the garbage before lighting a match and throwing it in, letting it burn. She turned on her heels and walked towards her bike, a black with gold details Yamaha YZF-R1 her pride and joy parked close by and grabbed the backpack sitting on the seat. She picked the backpack up and took out a leather jacket and her riding gloves before putting on her helmet and riding off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage put her bike in park in the back of the what looked like an abandoned building and walked to the graffitied door and knocked three times and slapped it with her palm before the top part of the door slide open and two eyes looked down at her leaning figure on the door.

'Hi Greg," she said smiling at him. The eye part of the door slide closed and Sage heard the many bolts and knobs of the door before it opened up to loud music and the smell of cigarettes and drinks were in the air. She turned to the man named Greg who was a large white man with a green mohawk, he leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek as she walked in. It was your regular underground space, a free place to trade secrets, take a hit out on someone the regular.

" _Sage, mi niña está en la casa,"_ (Sage my baby girl is in the house) a male voice yelled. looked up to see her client and friend Armand, a man from Puerto Rico with many tattoos and dreads smiled at her while pointing his beer towards her making everyone's attention turn to her as she got many kisses on the cheeks and hugs from people as she passed by to get to him. When she finally walked up the stairs Armand walked up to her and gave her a kiss on both of her cheeks and hugged her.

" _Que estas haciendo, bebe,"_ (How you doing baby) he asked as she pulled a chair out for her to sit down.

" _Nada nuevo papá puesto me hizo obtener lo que me pidió,"_ (Nothing new daddy but I did get what you asked me for) she said taking her pack off her back and putting it on the table. Sage spoke about four different languages, french,spanish,japanese and english. She was raised by her grandmother and she had done her best to put her in the best schools even though Tallulah always liked the more wrong side of the tracks. Armand grinned and quickly reached out for the bag but Sage brought it back behind her.

"Oh _papi_ you're forgetting, I need my green before you get what you need," she said wagging her finger at him.

"Oh yes of course how could I forget" he waved his fingers and a busty girl came over with a black bag of money smiling at Sage who blew a kiss to her. "Here you go mama 50,000 just like you asked for," he said. Sage took the bag and gave it a little shake before nodding and getting her backpack and taking out the hard drive and handing it to him.

"So this is really all of it," Amrand asked in his thick accent. Sage took of her jacket showing off her size DD assets that laid made your eyes travel up to her rose tattooed covered neck and shoulders. Sage knew she looked good and she didn't need any man or woman to tell her. She was a average five foot five with a coke bottle bottle shape and a face that would make you want to leave your bride at the alter. She has green eyes from a father she never knew and long shinny curly hair from her dope fiend mother that left her on her grandmother's steps when she was two weeks old. Besides the tattooes on her neck she had all her fingers on both hands tattooed saying 'live' on one hand and 'die' on the other and a koi covering her whole back that she got traditionally done in japan.

"It's the real deal bank account number, passwords, personal files, the works," she said leaning back in her chair.

"Well come on _mi amor_ have a drink, relax it's not everyday that you hack into the most powerful company in the country and get away with it," Armand said raising his hand for a beer to be given to Sage. "So grandma still think you're studying abroad he said passing Sage her beer. She took a swing of it and smiled at the glass.

"Nah, I couldn't use that anymore since the school went ahead and mailed her my diploma so right now I'm just traveling and working," she said. Hmm the beer had a weird after taste to it, must be new she thought to herself.

"Mal, when you gonna slow down, _Aún tienes tu vida para vivir_ ,(You still have your life to live)" Armond said to her. Sage nodded her head and smelled the beer, hmm it even smelled weird she thought to herself. She knew she couldn't be tipsy or even buzzed because she had taken only a sip of this beer but she felt a little light on her feet.

"I'm only twenty-four Armand it's not like I have somebody waiting at home for me to play house with them," She said to him. Yeah there was the definitely something wrong with this beer. She ran her hair through her hair and tried to calm herself down and not seem suspicious. She had been drugged before but it had been a while and she wasn't completely on her guard.

"Mama, you ok, you don't look so good," Armand said patting her on the arm. Sage sighed and cracked her neck making Armand flinch and quickly made his hand retreat .Sage closed and opened her eyes before looking at Armand and if only looks could kill.

"Well I hate to ask this man but...did you drug me," She asked tilting her head to the side. The whole table got quiet and looked at Armand waiting for an answer as well. Armand gulped and rubbed his hands together.

"So is that a yes," she asked. Armand slowly nodded his head and Sage sat back in her chair.

"But listen _mami_ it's not caus-," he tried to say but she had had already pulled the 9mm pistol sitting in the man's lap that was to the right of her from him and aimed right in Armand's chest. She turned and shot the two men in the chest. When the last three tried to get up Sage went and shoot the two men on her left point blank in the chest while elbowing the man on her right in the nose then shooting him in the chest. Everyone in the club were screaming and running now out of the door leaving her and the dead men. But something still felt wrong.

Sage sat down aimed the gun at a wall and shot it before really feeling the pistol in her hand.

"These are fucking blanks…..YOU ASSHOLE, GET UP ," she yelled at the dead table throwing the gun down on the man she had punched and heard him groan. For a minute it was quiet before Armand groaned and slowly tried to get up. The others around him made noises expressing their pain ass well and trying to get up the man Sage had punched noise seemed to be broken, it was bleeding profusely and he was trying to hold his head back. Sage grabbed Armand by the collar of his shirt, ignoring his pleas for her to stop.

"What the fuck is going on Armand, you better tell me now or I really will shoot you, _Te voy a joder (_ I'll fuck you up). Suddenly behind her she heard the sound of hands clapping together slowly. Sage turned around to see a dark skinned man in a crisp suit and who seemed to have scars from the way she could see the raised and slightly deformed skinned next to a clouded over eye walking next to an good looking olive skinned man who was bald and wearing a black wife beater under and white cargo pants. He was also very well built she noticed.

"Well I got to say that was pretty darn good, so cold to, so I guess you've killed before," the black man asked with a big smile on his face.

"I'm sorry but who the fuck are you guys," she yelled at them , standing up from her chair and glaring at them. Sage noticed the bald man slowly look up her body until he was looking her in the face. "And what the fuck is this clown looking at," She said pointing to the younger man.

"Hey you can't blame me," he said shrugging.

"Enough of the chit chat, Ms. Riviera my name is Augustus Gibbons, I'm a from the government and am in charge of an organization called the XXX program I-," he said. Sage raised her finger suddenly stopping him from taking and getting the most surprised look on Gibbons face that anyone had ever seen him have and she she took down and bottle of bourbon on a shelf next to her and a glass before pouring herself one and taking a swig.

"You guys want some," she asked. The bald man and Gibbons looked at each other , the bald man with a large smile on his face already.

"You know what that'll be fine," Gibbons said walking toward the table. Luckily Armand and his buddy's had quietly slipped out , gathering their belongings fearing they would make Tallulah even more mad. Sage took two more glasses down and filled then a quarter up then took another swig of hers.

"So first off, you guys don't have to explain who are because I already know," she said making both men pause while drinking. "You already introduced yourself," she said pointing to Gibbons then turned to the bald man and reached her hand to turn his head slightly and looked at his neck to see the three x's on the back of it. "So you must be Xander Cage, I used to be a big fan". She raised her drink to him.

"Used to be," he asked smiling at her. Sage smiled back at him then turned her attention back to Gibbons. "But since you two are together it must mean you are trying to recruit me and the answer is hell to the hell no," she said downing her drink and refiled it. "You got my friends to drug me, who the fuck does that"?

"Hey I know how you feel, he shot me the first day we met," Xander said getting a look for Gibbons that made him raise his hands up and shrug.

"I'm sorry but I had to see if the rumors about you are true, you're a very hard lady to find Sage Riviera,". Gibbons pulls out a folder from under his arm and sat it open on the table. "24 years old, graduated top of your glass in computer engineer and software engineer, has mastered four languages, was taken care of by your grandmother". He closed the report and looked a Sage.

"So what's your point, I'm still not going," she said. Gibbons laughed and smiled at Sage.

"Sage I don't think you're understanding, all that information you stole and sold to your buddy, gets you about 30 years in prison, you really want that," he said Sage chuckled before reaching down and pulling out a glock 26 front her ankle and pointed it at Gibbons temple. Zander's mouth slightly hung open before he licked his lips and turned towards Sage.

"Ok I'm not one to break up a party but you don't want to do that," he said pointing at her gun.

"And why not," she said, her eyes never leaving Gibbons.

"Well I can tell you from first hand experience this guy is a asshole, so just think of what you'll have to deal with if you kill him, you'll never get the peaceful life again with what he's got on you plus murder, come on even I wouldn't want that". He had gotten Sage's attention. "Plus there's a whole bunch of guys out there surrounding this place so I hope you have a great escape plan". Sage thought about it and hated to admit he was right, she didn't have time to be sitting in some jail cell or on the run all the time from the government. She sighed and put her small gun's safety on and put the gun down. Gibbons fixed the collar on his suit and smiled at the two.

"Well that went well, but I have to warn you Sage, the next time you point a gun at me I'll just order you to be shot and we can just sit in hell together if you decided you want to pull the trigger," he said then laughed before clapping his hands and getting up. Sage turned towards Xander.

"Is it always this weird with him," she asked.

"It can get weird," he said

Come on you two we have work to do," Gibbons said from the door.


	2. Head In The Game

Meade, Maryland 0800 a.m.

Xander walked down to the room they had given to Sage holding onto a tray with food. Gibbons thought it would be better Xander would wake her out of fear that she would hurt someone in her jet lag state. Xander couldn't actually say that he didn't mind, this new girl was already interesting and the fact that her looks was just as interesting and he was going to have a good time getting to know this new girl. When he got to her door he gently knocked on the door only to not get an answer.

Xander tried again but still didn't get an answer. He put his ear to the door to try to hear if there was any indication that she was there.

"Hey it's Xander, the old man wanted me to come check on you, you in there," he said through the door. "Alright I warned you," he said opening the door. He had expected to see in some little pajamas, maybe a nighty , some cute little ducky pajamas like other women but Xander was surprised to walk in her room to see her in nothing but some green boy shorts. Besides that her entire back decorated with a large koi fish and rushing water and her long thick legs were visible to him. She was hugging on a pillow so he could not see her front sadly. Xander quiety put the tray of food on the counter and stood there looking at the colorful art on her back.

"You need something Xander," she suddenly asked making him chuckle and rub his chin. Sage turned her head so she could see him and covered her mouth to give a short yawn before brushing her hair out her face. She pointed to a corner of the room. "Could you hand me my shirt," she asked. He looked and saw she was pointing to a chair with with a black shirt on it.

"Had a rough night last night," he asked tossing her the shirt. She raised her upper body and stretching with her back towards him, making him bite his bottom lip as he watched her put the t-shirt on. "Not to shy are you".

"Xander with your reputation no girl needs to be shy, there's no point," she said putting her hair in a ponytail, letting the curls fall down her back. She walked over to the counter where she saw the food but was blocked by Xander's large body.

"And what kind of reputation would that be," he asked looking down at her. Sage huffed, she didn't have time to deal with some playboys ego, especially not one like Xander. He may be cute but she wasn't about to turn into some side piece for anyone. She looked at the tall man and slowly walked until she was chest to chest and grabbing his belt and tugging him closer to her.

"You think you're cute huh Xander," she put her other hand around the sleeve of his wife beater and pulled him alil closer. Xander had a small smile on his face and put his hands on her waist lacing his fingers together. "But you know what"?

"What," He asked her. Sage glided her hand up Xander's chest before grabbing onto the the strap of his wifebeater and braced her bare feet on the ground before flipping over her shoulder and onto the bed before he fell off to the side of the bed falling to the floor. Sage walked over to the one of her bags and took out a pair of sweatpants. Xander got on his knees and leaned on the bed just in enough to to see her raised her legs to put her pants on.

"You know, you gotta work on how you approach people," he said standing up from the floor. Sage grabbed the bagel from the tray of food on her desk and spread the cream cheese on the side and took a bite out of it.

"Awww did I hurt your feeling , I'm sorry," she said walking out the door with the tray of food in her hand. Xander rushed out the room behind her and walked next to her.

"You know you're gonna have to be a little nicer to me, we are going to be working together," he said as they turned a corner.

"That's true so that definitely means that I need to be keeping you on your toes, last thing I need is you getting me killed," she said walking down the stairs to where she saw Gibbons standing with different people but shooing them away where he saw Sage and Zander.

"Well good morning kids, you ready to put class in session," he asked. Sage sat down in an open chair and sat her feet on the desk as she poured syrup on her pancakes.

"Let's do it," she said. Gibbons signaled for someone to put something on the screen and a large number of images on the screen until a image of a caramel skinned man with with a low haircut with designs on the side and a goatee. He had somewhat of a rough look to him.

"This is Solomon Williams, he's pretty much king in Jamaica, he took up his old man's work after he was diagnosed with lung cancer three years ago and he's done a good job. Drugs, human trafficking, you name it he does it," Gibbons explained.

"So what's this guy done so bad that he has the NSA looking into him," Sage asked dipping her bacon in syrup.

"Two weeks ago, he was in Japan for business and it just so happens that one of our labs were broken into and a number of biological weapons were stolen," Gibbons said pressing a button and showing a number of weapons.

"And why would the government need weapons like that," Xander asked taking a piece of bacon and eating it off Sage's plate, getting a dirty look from her.

"Government has to go over every option when it comes to the safety of the country," Gibbons said looking at the two.

"Sure, if that just means killing the innocent to but oh well, so what we just got to go in and get these weapons, easy enough," Sage said drinking her tea.

"Something like that, Solomon is inviting all the major crime lords in the world to auction off the weapons to the highest bidder," Gibbons said showing multiple pictures of criminals. Sage and Xander both looked at each other before looking over at Gibbons.

"So you're trying to tell us that not only is this dude the kingpin but he's gonna sell off weapons that could knock off a whole bunch of people but he's gonna be selling them to the world's largest thugs," Xander asked.

"There goes the free world," Sage said putting the finished tray of food down and leaning her elbows on her knees.

"Pretty much, one of these assholes decide he's bored or high off his asshole and he could kill a whole country," Gibbons said. "We want you two to go in and infiltrate and receive the weapons. I also want you Ms. Riviera to get as much info on these guys, account numbers, business partners, I want to know where these assholes shit in the morning," Gibbons said.

"A little too much info but ok," Sage muttered, getting a nudge from Xander.

"We're going to be sending you in as a married couple, you'll get a house on the island that we've been building and is already in both of your names," Gibbons said showing pictures of a large mansion on top of a large hill overlooking the ocean.

"Wow and here I thought marriage never gets you anything," Sage said getting up to stand next Gibbons. He turned around and looked over at the sitting Xander.

"You two are going to keep a low cover, get to know Solomon and his people and find those weapons before he sells those things off, got it and Sage I want you to get to know his wife," Gibbons asked. Gibbons pulled up some picture of a blonde woman with blue eyes and a noticeably fake rack. Sage made a somewhat bored look on her face and sighed.

"So I have to make nice with the barbie," she said

"She's the daughter of a crime lord and part of a vital piece to his plane since it was her father's men who were with Solomon in Japan, so yea make friendly with her," Gibbons said. Sage rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I've always wanted to go to Jamaica, so when we leave," Xander asked.

"You'll be boarding a plane in two hours," Gibbons said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On a plane 01300 p.m

Xander and Sage sat on the plane heading towards Jamaica. Gibbons was nice enough, if you could call it that and gave Sage a new laptop with all of the missions information and a new phone. Sage felt bad though, her she was again running off and not even getting to say goodbye to her grandmother.

"Hey so what's our story gonna be," Xander asked her. Sage looked up from the information she was looking at and took off her headphones to hear him better.

"What are you talking about," she asked. Xander laughed at the annoyed look on her face and leaned back in his chair.

"Every married couple gotta have a story, some shit for the wife to go one and on about," he said. Sage laughed hearing this and brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Sorry but not this one, I say we just go with the old 'meet in the bar' but and call it a day," she said.

"Aww that's boring".

"Really then what did you have in your mind, maybe that you stole me from a old boyfriend"?

"Yea that works". Sage laughed and smiled at Xander as she raised her legs under her in the chair. Xander took a look in her tight jeans and noticed how thick but toned they looked. This wasn't gonna be that bad he thought to himself, he got to go to a beautiful island with a beautiful girl how could it really go bad.

"You know if you take a picture it'll last longer," Sage said not looking up from her laptop. Xander chuckled at the comment.

"Hey what's your story anyway, I know what scarface said in there but what's really up," he asked.

"Well he left out my crackhead mom who left me as a baby and disappearing act father, who I've never met myself if that's what you mean".

"Oh, listen sorry I-".

"Yea I know you didn't know, don't worry about it".

"Oh I almost forgot". Xander took something out on his pocket and walked over to Sage and grabbed her hand off of the keyboard. Sage was about to say something but was shocked to see Xander pull out a big 10kt diamond with a haloband out of his pocket and slipped the ring on her right hand's ring finger. Sage pulled her hand back and slowly turned her hand to look at the big rock.

"Man I think I could knock myself out with this thing," she said looking back at him.

"Yeah Gibbons was trying to get you this small tiny one but if we're gonna be with the big guys, might as well look the part," he said kneeling down in front of her. Sage tilted her head to the side and slightly narrowed her eyes. What was he trying to get at. "What"?

"What's your game X, what do you want," she asked. Xander blew his breath out through his nose and stood up slightly to be face to face with her as he held onto the armrest of the chair to trap her in.

"No game, just trying to figure you out," he said. Sage smiled and put her pointing finger on his head and pushed him back away from her.

"Well figure me out from over there, I'm going to sleep," she said collecting her things and walking further into the plane to lay down on one of the beds. Xander shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his seat. Sage looked over her seat rest and looked at Xander's retreating form. Damn, she thought as she looked at his butt while he walked away. She smacked herself on her head and shook her head no. She may have been giving in a little to the charm that is Xander but she was going to let herself be drawn in his bed, no matter how good looking he was, or that fact that his tattoos were sexing, or the fact that he had a body built like a bull. Sage knocked herself out of her thoughts, she was not helping the situation.

She just needed to do this one mission and then head home to her grandmother, well if Gibbons would actually let her go that is.


	3. Let's Get It Started

Montego Bay, Jamaica 0300 a.m.

Xander and Sage dragged themselves off of the private jet to look down the stairs to see a large black suv waiting for them with two large bodyguards and a small black man with a smile on his face.

"I believe you are the Canes," he asked them in a deep jamaican accent. Sage and Xander looked at each other before smiling.

"That's us," Xander said. The small man nodded and extended his arm to the car. Sage and Xander walked down the stairs of the jet and the two large men took their luggage and put it in the trunk of the car while Xander, Sage and the man got in the suv. Once the two men got into separate cars behind and in front of them they drove off. After about 15 minutes the small man took a breath before smiling at the two.

"Sorry about rushing you guys in here, Solomon has eyes and ears everywhere and is already aware of the fact that you are here and is curious about you," he said dabbing his sweating forehead with a clothe.

"How does he know already, it's our first day," Xander said.

"Well when you're having a house built in one of the richest parts of town and have a bunch of Americans coming in to check on locations of course the biggest crime family will want to look into it," he said.

"That;s great to know, we already have target on our backs," Sage said.

"Only to see if he has competition," the man said extending his hand out to them. "My name is Matthew, I work with Jamaican Constabulary Force, I'll be working with you guys while you're here," he said shaking their hands. William took out two folders and handed them to Xander and Sage. Sage opened her's up to see a list of addresses and pictures of people.

"These are some of the men who work with Solomon that live near you, they will be watching you, be sure of that and," He put a finger up and started digging in his pockets taking out two pairs of keys and handing them both to Sage and Xander. "These are you, your house keys, car keys-".

"Did you say cars, what kind of cars," Sage asked.

"I don't know, I was just instructed to give these to you and make sure you guys get settled oh and these to make sure you can communicate with Gibbons," William said. The car stopped and looked at the mansion that was to be her's and Xander's as she opened the door to the suv and got out. It was a large mansion that was painted white and had a large staircase leading up to the front doors, Sage could see two balconies and a large sun deck near the roof of the house. There were was a large garage door at least 12 windows from what she could see.

Sage heard a long whistle behind her and looked over to see Xander looking over the house as well.

"Well why don't you go look inside, it is yours after all," William said. He didn't have to tell Sage twice, she was already up the stairs and bringing her key to the double doors and opened them up. Sage almost screamed when she opened the door to the very large living room already furnished with a large couch and side table set with a large coffee table in front of a flat screen tv that covered the whole wall. She was very happy to see a walk around bar that was fully stocked. She turned her head to the left and almost died over the huge kitchen with a large island with a black countertop that had six stylish barstools sitting around them. The fridge was very large and was made of steel.

Sage went to run further into the house see behind a large glass screen door leading out to a brick pathway that stopped in front a large pool that looked like it belonged in the olympics and acres of grass and large palm trees surrounding it. Sage ran out the door and ran to the railing looking at the beautiful view of the lights from the city below them and the ocean just beyond that.

"If you think that cool, maybe you should go see the room," she heard behind her to see Xander and William standing at the sliding doors.

"Oh really," she said. Sage looked up at a palm tree close to the balcony to the upper levels and took of her shoes and ran up the palm tree, curving her feet around the trunk of the tree and pulling herself up while William and Xander stood there watching her in awe.

"Did she just climb up to the room on a palm tree," William asked stunned.

"I think that sums it up," Xander said. Walking back up into the she finally got to leaves of the tree she lunged her body at the railing of the balcony then flipped herself over it and looking into the room it connected to. She opened up the doors and walked into a dark purple and black colored room with a california king sized bed and what looked like to be a walk in closet.

"So what do you think," Xander said behind her. She turned around smiling.

"I'm think I'm gonna like being a married woman," she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was around ten o'clock when Xander woke up to the sound of Missy Elliott "Gossip Folks" blasting from down stairs. He sadly didn't get the chance to lay in the same bed as her since she kicked him out the room as soon as he said he wanted to try the new bed out and sent him to the guest room. Xander out his shirt on and headed down the grand master stairwell to investigate the noise. The closer he got to the sound the more he smelled what seemed to be bacon? And was that pancakes and….weed he smelled?

When he finally got to the kitchen he saw a very happy Sage dancing to the music playing that had switched to N.E.R.D's "She Want's To Move" while flipping a pancake in she very short shorts and a large grey shirt that showed of one of her shoulders that were uncovered since her hair was in a bun. She took the joint out her mouth and blew the smoke in the air before turning around and noticing Xander standing there looking at her.

"Now I was wondering when you were gonna get up," she said putting the joint in the ashtray and putting out.

"You made all this," he asked looking over all the food, pancakes, sausage, bacon and biscuits with tea and a pitcher of orange juice on the side.

"Hey I have munchies and besides can't work on an empty stomach," she said sitting at the table. She looked up at Xander who seemed a little nervous about sitting down and joining her. "I don't bite all the time X, I'm not gonna let you starve". Xander quickly sat down and grabbed four pancakes and went for the bacon.

"Now the old man didn't tell me I had a chef on my hands," he said pouring some orange juice.

"What can I say I'm full of surprises like this one," she said turning her laptop so he could see the screen. Xander moved closer to the screen to see the man that Gibbons showed them sitting in a room with multiple men smoking cigars and drinking and then at another image of the 'barbie' as Sage called her by their pool with four other women swimming and talking. Xander looked from the laptop to Sage's smiling face with a smirk of his own.

"How are you getting this shit," he asked.

" I hacked into their security feed and now everything they do we see, I got to say for the money this dude is paying for his security it was very easy to break into. I even got Gibbons in on this so he can see everything".

"Can you get into his schedule and places he likes to go "?

"Easy enough, why what do you have in mind"? Xander got up and put his dish and glass in the sink and walked toward the stairs.

"Once you're down we're gonna go out and have us some fun that's why". Sage scratched her head and looked at his retreating form.

"Fun, how is this supposed to help us, X"!

An Hour Later

Sage had gotten dressed after looking up Solomons schedule like Xander had instructed her to do. She put on a pair of ripped boyfriend jeans with fishnets under them and a black tank top with blue converse's. Sage put her hair in a low ponytail before looking down at the 10kt diamond ring on her dresser and slowly picked it up to put it on her ring finger before walking down stairs. When she got halfway down the stairs she saw Xander standing at the bottom waiting for her. Damn, she thought to herself as she looked at the man wearing a red button up shirt that was now open, showing his tattoos and strong build. Her eyes traveled down to the black pants he was wearing and the deep v that disappeared in his pants.

"You see something you like," he asked bringing her attention back to him. Sage just smiled and walked down the stair passing him and walking to the garage.

"Just enjoying the view, come on let's see what toys they left us," she said. Sage opened the door to the garage and turned the light on. Xander came up beside her as she gasped looking inside the garage. Her bike, her baby was sitting right there next to a green Chevrolet Camaro with black details and a red 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429.

"Wow Gibbons has gotten much better at picking out cars since last time," Xander said walking towards the cars. Sage took out her keys and clicked the button making the camaro light up to life.

"Oooohhh looks like I'm driving," Sage said walking towards the car and putting her hand on the door to open it. Xander walked in front of the door and put his hand over her's making her stop her actions to look up at the smug look on his face.

"You think you can handle this baby _Mrs._ Cage, this baby has some power on it," he said.

"Oh don't you worry about me I think I can handle her, I just hope you don't cry like a little bitch over some speed," she said opening the door and going under his arm to get in a close it. She turned the car on listening to the hum of the engine and smiled at the vibration it gave her all over her body. She noticed Xander was leaning on the car door looking down at her and rolled the window down.

"So are you going to get in or should I just go off by myself," she asked Xander laughed and walked around the front, pressing the button to open the garage door and opened the door to the car and slide in.

"Just don't break this," he said leaning back in his chair.

"Don't worry about what I'm doing, what's the plan exactly," Sage asked fixing her rearview mirror.

"What do rich people do the meet other rich people," Xander asked putting his arm around Sage's seat and looking at her. Sage looked back and shrugged her shoulders.

" I don't know, go to charity events, stuff like that. PLease don't tell me that's what your plan is," she said shaking her head.

"Oh no baby girl, but these aren't your regular rich folks, they're thugs, and they're used to getting their way around here".

"So what are you trying to have us do"?

"Let's make this dude a little curious about the Cage's, he already knows we're here obviously".

"What it sound like is that you're gonna have us annoy him, which may not be the best idea because I'm not trying to get shoot because of you". Xander gently grabbed a lock of Sage's hair and twirled the curly piece in his fingers.

"Don't worry Sage I got your back". Sage chuckled and moved her face close enough that he could feel her breath on his face.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to touch a black womans hair," she said taking the lock out his fingers and turning back to the wheel. "So where are we going X"?

"Where's he supposed to be right now," Xander asked. Sage took out her phone and looked at Solomon's schedule that she had downloaded onto her phone.

"He's going to be having a lunch meeting at a restaurant in thirty minutes".

"Let's start there". Sage put the car in drive and drove out the garage and down the hill from their house. It wasn't even five minutes of them driving before Sage noticed a car turning the corner with them as they left the path to their house. A few seconds later another car of the same make turned in front of them and trapping them in the middle as they drove.

"It looks like this Solomon dude is more curious than we thought." Xander said. Sage smiled and took out her phone showing a map on the screen and putting it on the mount.

"That's so cute," she said making a sharp turn to the right, losing the car in front of them. The one behind them almost lost them but roughly made the turn going slightly over a curb.

"These guys aren't that good at their job are they," Xander said looking in the rearview mirror.

"I know, anybody would know they're being followed by the way he's driving," she said making a sharp left while looking at the map. Sage could see the two men in the car behind them fighting, obviously not liking the situation they were in. Sage then shifted the gear and turned the whole rear of the car around in a sharp u-turn and drove pass the men as Xander waved to them.

"You think it's a good idea to let him know we know he's sending people to follow us," she said looking behind them to make sure they were no longer being followed.

"Hey just a even more reason for him to want to get to know his new neighbors," Xander said as she entered the city. The city was bustling and everyone was stopping to look at Sage's car as they drove by.

"So was all this attention part of the plan," Sage asked seeing the restaurant ahead.

"Yea, where do think he gets his intel, the people," he said as they parked in front of the restaurant. They both got out of the car and Sage handed the key over to the valet. Sage saw Xander waiting for her near the carpet that led to the entrance with his hand extended out to her. That's right they were 'married' so they had to play the part. She laced her fingers in his and Xander brought her closer to him as they walked to the host of the restaurant.

"Hello sir and ma'am do you have a reservation," the man asked in his thick Jamaican accent.

"No but it's me and the ladies first time here and I was wondering if there was a way we could have a little privacy," Xander asked winking at Sage. What could he be up to she thought.

"Oh yes sir we have some very nice private booths," he said gathering two menus.

"Oh no I mean like totally private," Xander said.

"I-I don't know what you mean sir," the waiter stuttered. Sage had a feeling but she didn't think he meant it.

"Ok let me say it this way, I want to buy out your whole restaurant for the time we're here," Xander said. The waiter almost dropped the menus in his hand a wiped his forehead with a clothe.

"B-but sir there is someone that has an-," he tired to say but Xander leaned into his ear, while still holding onto Sage's hand and whispered something to him and slipped him something in his hand. The waiter's face went blank for a moment before he nodded to Xander. "I will talk to my manager but until then please have a seat and we will get you something to drink" he said and hurried away into the restaurant.

"What did you do X," Sage asked watching as Xander sat down and patted the seat next to him. Sage sighed shrugging her shoulders and sat next to him crossing her legs. Xander grabbed under her legs and sat them still crossed on his lap and took her hand looking at her ring.

"I gave the guy five hundred dollars for himself and another for his boss, so we should be getting in soon," Xander said.

"Don't you think this guy's gonna get his tidy whities in a twist when he realizes you just booked the entire restaurant," Sage asked looking inside the restaurant seeing people at their tables being told to leave and some even getting upset since they just got their food.

"If he's a real business man nah," he said cuddling into her side. Sage looked at him in the corner of her eye wondering if he remembered that this was just a mission and nothing serious, no matter how nice it was feeling.


	4. Booth Talk

After getting the many dirty looks from the customers leaving the restaurant Xander and Sage were guided inside the large and beautiful restaurant and sat at a large booth in the middle of the floor. Sage never thought she'd be eating at a place like this, being in the kind of work she was in she didn't have the time to eat at these fancy restaurants that mostly gangsters ate in and preferred smaller places where no one would really notice her. If she met one of her clients at a restaurant like this they would surely be picked out of the crowd and the cops would be able to tell what they were doing.

"Can I take your orders," a waiter said when Xander and Sage had sat down.

"Yea i'll have a extra large sex on the beach and then I'll have the oxtail," Sage said handing her menu to the waiter.

"Just a burger and a beer," Xander said. The waiter nodded his head and headed towards the kitchen.

"You know I've always wondered what it was like to eat in a restaurant like this by myself and honestly I can say….it blows," Sage said leaning back in her seat.

"Oh really and how often have you been a restaurant," Xander said. The waiter had came back with their drinks, good thing about having a restaurant to yourself was faster service. Sage thanked the waiter for her drink and took a big sip from the straw.

"I'm sure more than you X". Xander put his hand to his chest in mock hurt and gave a little gasp.

"Ouch, I'll have you know I've eaten in many fine establishes".

"Oh but dear, Red Lobster doesn't count". Xander laughed out loud sarcastically and turned his gaze back to her..

"Wow you are cold lady".

"As ice, and don't forget it".

"So what do I have to do to warm you up a little"? Xander nudged her elbow with his.

"Well you can ask for the dessert menu the next time the waiter comes because I have a hankering for something sweet". The waiter came and put Sage's oxtail in front of her while he put Xander's burger and a basket of fries in front of him. Sage leaned in and inhaled the sweet aroma of the meat and the side of mash potatoes before taking a piece and almost crying over the delicious taste.

"How can you eat that," Xander asked taking a bite of his burger.

"I am part caribbean, it's normal for me," she said taking another bite.

"Caribbean, so this is where you're from," he asked.

"No, my mom is from kingston, it's alil while away but where she's from you wouldn't want to go there, not everybody is the friendliest from what I've been told."

"Speaking of not the friendliest, here comes our new friend right now". Sage looked up from her plate so see a large group of men in suits with the man named Solomon himself in the middle wearing a fitted and tailored grey suit pants and shirt. Solomon was staring with them as they ate while one of the men in the group was talking to the host of the restaurant who Sage felt so bad for because he looked like he was going to shit his pants.

"Poor guy looks like he's about to shit his pants," Xander said putting a hand on her thigh grabbing her attention. Sage looked over at him and nodded then looked in the corner of her eye to see Solomon had put his hand up stopping the man that was shaking the host and said something over his shoulder before walking in their direction. Xander kept his hand on her Sage's thigh as he took a sip from his beer.

"So how you wanna play this," he asked. Sage threw a smirk at him as she took another bit out of her mash potatoes.

"Well, if we could not get get killed this early in I think that would be great," she said listening to Solomon's foot steps get closer.

"Ahhh is Sage a little scared," Xander teased. Sage brought her face closer to his brushing her lips against his.

"Nooo, Sage just would like to keep her ass connected to her body," she said as she gently pushed her lips to Xander's. Wow was all she could think, they were in complete danger and this Solomon guy could just order his men to shoot them for pissing him off possibly but this man's lips could make any girl forget her troubles. Sage slowly tried to bring her body back but Xander wrapped an arm around her and cupped his large hand around Sage's behind catching her off guard and giving Xander enough time to slip his tongue into her mouth. Before either of them had the chance to really enjoy themselves the sound of someone clearing their throat brought them back to reality.

Xander and Sage opened their eyes and parted to see Solomon standing there with a smile on his face.

"Would you mind I sat down with you two," he said in a soft Jamaican accent. Xander sighed and pulled back from Sage but still kept a good grip on her left bottom.

"You are interrupting something, but we aren't rude people so go ahead," he said looking at the man with a bored look. Solomon snapped a finger and the waiter quickly brought out a chair for him to sit in.

"So tell me, what are the names of the people who just happen to take my usual booth from me," Solomon said waving his hand. His men at his beck and call walked in from the host area and sat down at the chairs further down surrounding the booth.

"We didn't know this booth had a name on it," Sage said finishing her meal and wiping her mouth. Solomon's eyes whipped over to Sage in a steely look.

"Your pet seems to have a big personality to match her mouth," he said leaning back in his chair. Xander quickly got up leaning over the table to Solomon, making his men jump up and grab their guns. Sage patted Xander on the arm and moved her head in the mens direction.

"Excuse me but that's my wife you're talking to and she can speak whenever she wants to," Xander said sitting back down and put his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"Oh my apologies Mrs….," Solomon asked.

"Cage," Sage said extending her hand to him. "Mrs. Xander Cage". Solomon paused the motion of shaking her hand and looked over at Xander who was watching him very carefully while tightening his grip on Sage almost making her jump.

"As in the Xander Zone," Solomon asked. Xander and Sage looked at each other and nodded. Solomon got a large smile on his face and clapped his hands together. "So what brings the infamous daredevil and his lady to our little island"?

"Well you should know that, I mean it was your guys who were following us I'm guessing," Xander said raising his hand to get the waiters attention to call him over. " Can we get some dessert for the lady please"? The waiter nodded and head back in the kitchen.

"Ahh, so you've noticed them," Solomon said.

"It was kind of hard not to notice them but who is the man who sent them is the mystery," Sage asked putting a hand on Xander's knee. She felt his leg twitch slightly under her touch and smiled at the reaction.

"Of course how rude of me, my name is Solomon Williams, I own a little business around this island, I actually own this restaurant we're sitting in," he said. "So tell me what exactly are you two doing here"?

"Just looking for some adventure," Xander said as Sage's dessert, a baked apple was brought to the table. "You know some dirt biking, maybe some skydiving who knows what the possibilities could be," he said taking a bite off of Sage's fork to which she gave him a look.

"Really well why not have not have your first adventure tonight, join my wife and I for some dinner," Solomon said.

"Another place you own ," Sage asked taking another bite from her apple.

"Oh no not this one I assure you," Solomon said smiling at Sage.

"What do you think Sage, up for some fun," Xander asked looking at her. Sage shrugged her shoulders and looked back at him.

"Can't be too bad an idea to get out the house," she said. Solomon smiled and nodded before getting up from the table, making all his men in the background stand as well.

"Wonderful, I will have someone get in contact you about the details for tonight," he said.

"Guess we don't have to worry about giving you our address," Xander said making Sage chuckle. Solomon laughed a little himself before smiling and pointing at the both of them.

"Oh and this will be the last time you use my booth," he said before walking towards his men and walking out the door. Sage sighed before taking the last bite of her apple and turning to Xander.

"So we have a double date tonight, might as well take the gun to my head and pull the trigger," she sneered. Xander smiled and waved the waiter over for the check.

"Don't be such a party pooper, you get to make friendly with his wifey, you know have girl talk and all that," he said as he took the check from the waiter and placed a few bills on it and took Sage's hand to walk out.

"Oh please if she actually has anything to talk about, these gangsters wives are just for show," Sage said as they got in her car and she started the engine.

"Who knows, maybes she's read a book before". Sage snorted and laughed. "Oh that's not lady like".

"I'm only lady like when I need to be," Sage said as she put her foot on the gas and whipped out the parking lot back towards the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLaterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you're telling me you've only been there a few hours and have already gotten in contact and have set up a double date with Solomon's wife, I'm a little impressed," Gibbons said from the screen on the phone Xander and Sage were looking at.

"Yea he had someone leave a basket of fruit here with the address of a club I guess," Xander said reaching for an apple but had his hand slapped by Sage. "Ow what the hell was that for"?

"You don't know what he could've done to that stuff and I'm not about to be out here by myself," Sage said.

"She does have a point, but good work you two try to get close to both of them and keep your ears open," Gibbons said before switching off the screen. Saged moved to get up from her chair but realized when she stood that Xander was right in front of her looking down at her with a smile.

"Going somewhere," he asked her. Sage put her hands on her hips and looked him in the eye.

"Yea I think so, I think it's called the room," she said pointing up towards the ceiling.

"Oh so you won't mind if I join you," Xander asked.

"Oh but I do big boy," she said slipping by him and walking towards the staircase but was pulled by her wrist suddenly to the wall where Xander took both her hands in one and put them above her head. Sage puffed her cheeks out and looked up at her hands that were trapped above her before looking at Xander who still hand a smirk on his face.

"X do you have a thing about bondage or something, because you seem really keen on trapping me in places," Sage said. She became slightly nervous as Xander ran his fingers up her neck and brushed his thumb against her bottom lip.

"No, but I have thought about it once or twice," he said bringing his body against hers and trapping her even more against the wall. Sage tilted her head to the side as she tried to calm her nerves as she felt Xander take advantage of her exposure and brushing his lips up her neck to lay small kisses on her cheek. Why did this man have to be so damn alluring. Sage could've gotten herself out of this but she just couldn't move in fear that her shaking legs would not be able to hold her body up. With Xander's other hand he trailed it up Sage's thigh to side until her landed on her face making her turned her head towards him and claiming her lips.

Sage sucked her breath in as she pressed her body against him, Xander released her hands and let them travel to his shoulders as his grabbed her voluptuous ass a lifted her off the ground letting his body settle in between her legs. Sage accidently let out a moan when she felt his lower body press against her's letting Xander slip his tongue in and wrestle with hers as he tightened his grip on her and pressed himself more against her. As their tongues battled each other something in Sage made her wake up and open her eyes to look down at the muscler man who hadn't noticed the change in her demeanor as she quickly brought her feet together and pushed the unsuspecting Xander away from her and stumbling onto the ground.

"Sorry X but that's enough fun for now," she said wiping her mouth and waving to him as she walked to the stairs.

"You know that's what we would call a tease," Xander yelled from the floor as she jumped two steps at a time trying to make an effort to make sure that he didn't catch up to her if he decided to pursue her. Sage ran into the room and practically slammed the door shut and pressed her back to the door and let a long breath out her mouth and fanned herself with her hands, she wasn't a fan of cold showers but she may need on.

 **MMMMMMM oxtail and baked apples I do love love love. Sorry it took awhile though, serious writers are wanted please and thank you.**


	5. Party Up In Here

Xander watched from the door quietly as Sage put on her thigh high black lace up boots in the mirror. She was wearing a red dress looked more like a long t-shirt to him because if it was just a few inches shorter he was sure the whole world would be able to see her business, not that he wouldn't of mind if it was just him. He shook his head to hisself as she bent over to check all the laces to where he could see the hint of her chocolaty thighs. The long single fishtail braid she had done in her hair slide off of her shoulder and Xander bite his lip as he wondered what it would be like to just grab that braid and pull her body back against him. It was like Sage was just teasing him and he didn't know how much more he was going to able to take from her. Sage finally lifted her body from the position she was in and went to check her hair in the mirror but paused when she saw Xander standing there watching her.

"You ever heard of knocking," she joked reaching for her hooped earrings and putting them on. Sage took a good look at him in his black dress shirt that was open to where his chest ended and black dress pants.

"Can't knock if the door was wide open," he said back to her, walking over to her. Sage went for a small gold necklace on her vanity but Xander reached it before she did and dangled it in front of her face. "Allow me," he said to her.

Sage scoffed and turned around so he could put the necklace on her. Xander slowly walked a few short steps to her until his chest was pressed to her back. He slowly lifted his hands above her head and placed the necklace around her neck before fastening it. Xander let his hands linger there for a moment before he gently wrapped one of his hand around her neck and let his other travel down to her hip where he gave it a tight grip making her hiss and pushed her butt against his crotch.

"I think, no I know by the end of all of this I'm going to make you mine," He said in her ear before nipping on her earlobe. Sage tried to keep her legs from shaking as his hand traveled to her flat stomach, rubbing circles on it with his thumb.

"I'm guess no one told you this X but I don't belong to anyone," she said to him. Xander lifted his hand off of her stomach and grabbed her arm, spinning her to where she was facing him. He went to lower his face towards her as she lifted hers until they both paused when they heard the beeping of a phone. Xander groaned and walked away from her to answer the call.

"Yeah," Xander answered as Sage shook her hands and slapped her face a little to get some feeling back in her body.

"Xander I wanted to remind you to lay low before you two before you head out tonight," Gibbons voice said from the small screen. Sage walked over and looked down at it.

"We'll be fine old man, no worries," Xander said. "I'm not talking about Sage I know she can handle herself, it's you that goes off blowing up shit and making situations bigger than they need to be," Gibbons exclaimed making Sage laugh. Xander looked confused between Sage and Gibbons before looking back at the screen.

"Hey, why am I the only one who gets a warning, you want the job done I get it done don't I,"  
Xander said.

"Now I know my reason here, babysitter," Sage said laughing again.

"Doesn't matter, the point is don't mess this up, there's a lot of men where you're going that the jamaican and a few other governments would love to see behind bars and the last thing I need you doing is you getting you and Sage both killed because you can't control your mouth," Gibbons said.

"Don't worry Gibbons, I'll make sure he's a good boy," Sage said walking out the room. Gibbons nodded on the screen and looked back at Xander.

"Be careful with her Xander, she's very important," Gibbons said.

"What the hell you so worried about her for," Xander asked.

"I'm not worried about her, you make her mad and she may just kill you," Gibbons said before the screen went blank. Xander shook his head before getting out of the room and heading downstairs to see Sage putting a 9mm's safety on before putting it in her purse.

"I thought girls usually put lip gloss in their purse," Xander said.

"Maybe little girls do but real women put guns in their purses," she said walking towards the front door. Xander and Sage walked out the front door and headed towards his red 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429, Xander walking ahead of her to open the passenger door for her. Sage cocked her head to the side and gave him a questioning look.

"Really," she asked him. Xander just smiled and extended her hand out for her to take.

"I do have some manners," he said as she gave him her hand and let him guide her into the car, not noticing that she was staring at her legs as she lifted them into the car before he closed the door behind her and walked to his side of the car to get in. When he was seated he saw Sage looking at a a green x that was marked on the car's glove department and she looked over at him.

"Something tells me I should be afraid to open this up," she said to him. Xander lifter his hands up.

"Hey, don't look at me I don't know what they're put in this thing," he said leaning over and opening the glove department to see that a Smith and Wesson 9mm pistol was placed in there for him.

"Well I'm glad to see that someone was thinking about you out there," Sage said taking the weapon from his hands and expecting it before handing it to him.

"What was that for," Xander asked.

"Had to make sure it's a real one, I know Gibbons likes to play games," Sage said leaning back in the seat as Xander gave a short laugh and started the engine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage and Xander had made it to the busy club, where people were running in and out and there was a large line that was going down and entire block full of waiting people. When Xander and Sage made it to the door the large guard didn't even ask who they were and jumped to attention, removing the velvet rope and letting them in. When they made it inside there was loud dancehall music playing and there were girls on platforms that were in front of a large screen dancing. The dance floor was hug and all around the club there were private booths were some had people sitting while a guard was grounded in front of them and the rest empty. When they made it to a certain point a light skinned girl with a short mini dress and a shaved head smiled and approached them.

"Mr and , Mr. and Mrs. Williams are waiting for you, please follow me," she said in a thick jamaican accent extending her arm out to follow them. Sage and Xander looked at eachother before Xander took Sage's hand and followed the girl. As they went deeper into the club Sage looked up to see a staircase that lead to a large booth surrounded by girls dancing in cages and hookah smoke. Xander held tighter on to Sage's hand as they saw the faces of Solomon, his wife and the bodyguards they brought with them. They both were wearing deep red, him in a red shirt with a red shirt and black dress pants while his wife was wearing a red jumpsuit with a open back.

Sage already had a bad taste in her mouth about the women, seeing all the diamonds and jewelry that she flashed when she was ordering a drink. When Solomon saw them he stood up and waved them over. Xander lifted his hand to wave back at the man.

"Follow my lead," Xander said to her as they walked over to the booth.

"If I follow you, we're both going to end up dead, so maybe you should be following me," Sage said to them. They were about to make their way inside until on of the guards came in front of Xander.

"I need to check you before you come any further," he said and then looked over at Sage and smiled.

"And your friend as well". Xander looked at the man surprised before looking over his shoulder to Solomon.

"Hey, Solomon I don't like the idea of your man checking me but if he lays a hand on my wife we're gonna have a problem," Xander said to him. Sage tired to keep a straight face as she listened to him. Stupid, she thought to herself, this is what she was talking about when she said he was going to get them killed. Let the fucking creep do his job and get his kicks so they could get in. But to Sage's surprise Solomon actually waved the man off.

"It's fine, go ahead and let them in," he said. The guard stood there for a moment before moving to the side. Xander gave the man a hard look before gently pulling Sage behind him into the booth, where she noticed that the floor was see through. " Good to see that you guys were able to make it, this is my wife Aja, this is Xander Cage and his wife Sage".

Xander nodded his head towards the woman and Sage extended her hand out to her but was surprised when the blonde just looked at Sage's hand and scoffed before flipping her hair and turning her away from her hand and looking at the clubbers. Sage had the mind to snatch the girls extension's out of her hair but was quickly brought down to Xander's side as he sat down opposite from Solomon who was giving Aja a look of warning.

"Excuse her, she has a stick up her ass tonight so she thinks that it's alright to be rude to our guest," Solomon said.

"No worries, Sage was just brought up in a very strict household," Xander said rubbing his hand up and down her arm to try to calm her down.

"I was as well but what can you do with these spoiled brats nowadays," Solomon said. Aja whipped her head in his direction and glared at him.

"If you're going to talk down to me the entire night at least let me leave," she said but Solomon just waved his hand ignoring her.

"So tell me Xander how are you guys liking this place so far," he asked them waving his hand and a waitress in a short dress came over bringing him a drink. "Would you two like anything"?

"Fuzzy navel please," Sage said.

"Make that six," Xander intergected. Sage looked over at him confused. "What three for me and three for you, unless you think you can't keep up".

"Oh you're asking me if I can keep up, miss could you actually make that nine," Sage said looking over at Aja. "Maybe it will help lighten up a little". Aja gave a short laugh and looked over at Sage.

"What makes you think I need to loosen up sweetheart," she sneered.

"Well the fact that you're in this big old club, have the best booth in the house and still have a frown on your face maybe, but who knows maybe you just have a stick up your ass," Sage said. Solomon laughed while a few of his men chuckled.

"I like your wife , you must be entertained all the time just by her presence," Solomon said nodding his head in Sage's direction.

"Most of the time but you know what they say happy wife, happy life," Xander said looking over at one of the guards that was fidgeting and sweating where he stood and discreetly poked Sage so she could see. Sage had noticed that the guard was acting weird but looking at him closer now he looked like he was sweating through his dress shirt that he was wearing and was dabbing his head with a cloth. The waitress came over and put all their drinks on the table but when Sage lifted her head to thank the girl she noticed that her eye liner was slightly running.

"Come on you can't keep us hanging," Xander said. Aja looked at the shots for a moment before leaning forward in her chair and taking one of the nine shot glasses and clinking hers with Sage and Xander's and taking a drink. Sage and Xander being quicker than her finished theirs off and grabbed onto their second and downed it, then their thirds before exhaling and whipping their mouth. Solomon and Aja both stared at them surprised before Solomon laughed again.

"What's so funny," Sage asked. She looked down at the see through floor and noticed that there seemed to be less people dancing and nudged Xander so he could take a quick look down.

"I just haven't seen anyone drink like that since my father's days in power, most people are too afraid to around me," Solomon said taking a swig of his drink. Sage looked down again and noticed there were more men now inside the club then before as well and some were making it very obvious that they were looking at the booth.

"You only live once dude and not to knock you down a few but I think I'd be more afraid being drunk around her than you," Xander said pointing to Aja who had finally finished her third shot. He leaned back and brushed his lips against Sage's ear's as he whispered. "I think we're going to be having some company". Sage drummed her fingernails on his knee letting him know that she thought the same thing.

"So what could you two be talking about so privately over there were we can't be included," Aja asked slurring her words slightly. She must be a light weight. Sage smiled at her before making a serious face.

"Well me and X were wondering if the guys coming in are here for you or us," she said. Solomon's face suddenly turned to a frown and he looked over at Xander.

"What men are you talking about woman," Solomon said. Xander shook his head and got up. Sage tried to bring him back down to his seat but he waved his hand at her.

"No Sage, first of all you don't talk to her like that, second if anyone should be asking what's going on when there's guys coming in left and right and they don't look too friendly it should be us," Xander said. Solomon lifted his hand before slowly looking over his shoulder and seeing the men they were talking about. There was even more than before now. Some were standing even close to the stairs now, looking up at the group. Solomon turned back to a sitting Sage and Xander still standing there. Aja looked down, now noticing the men to with a worried look on her face.

"Solomon, what's happening," she asked.

"Be quiet Aja, now you two listen here, the last thing I am is a cheat, now I don't know what you two are really doing here but if I really wanted to kill you two I could've done it earlier today in the restaurant," Solomon growled, leaning across the table.

"How do you expect us to believe that when you can't even give a straight answer," Sage said.

" , not that it really concerns you but those aren't my men," Solomon said. Sage shook her head and got up, alerting Solomon's guards and making them reach for their arms before Solomon raised his hand stopping them. Sage looked over at the guards with wide eyes before turning back to Solomon and pointing her thumb at the guards.

"Are they always that damn jumpy," she asked making Xander chuckle. "And for your fucking information if we're about to get killed over you messing with someone in the wrong way, hell yea it's my business I think don't you"?

"So why don't you tell us what's going on then," Xander said bringing Sage to sit down on his lap.

"I can explain it simply," a new voice said a new voice said. Everyone's heads turned to the bodyguard that Sage and Xander had noticed earlier had gotten everyone's attention and stepped out from the confused crowd of bodyguards who stared at him as he walked in front of Solomon.

"Who said you could speak," Solomon asked.

"I'm going to speak now boss," the man yelled making Aja jump in her seat. "You're making life here hard for the people, and the other gangs". Solomon scoffed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why should that matter to me,as a matter of fact why should it matter to you" Solomon asked.

"Some of us do have families and because we work for you our families are targeted since you take all the other gangs business from them," the man. Sage looked down the stairs and noticed all the other clubbers were gone now and only what seem to be one large gang was standing there staring at them upstairs. Oh boy, she thought she'd have a drink maybe dance and fake getting along with Solomon's wife but instead she's in between what seems to a gang meeting.

"What's your point," Solomon said picking up his drink and taking sip.

"I want you to take these two gangs deals, all they want is fifty percent, twenty-five for each and let them in on your international deals".

Know Sage wasn't sure what this Solomon did for his money but that was a lot of profits for any business, especially when you were still most the work _and_ let them in on your business with other partners? It would make Solomon look like a chump and weak to his peers, but that was the business.

"You think I would dishonor my family name by asking me such a thing, you and them can fuck yourselves," Solomon said. The man shook his head before facing Solomon with a fierce look on his face.

"I was afraid you'd say that you'd say that the man said before pulling a gun out and pointing to it at Aja. Suddenly half of group of guards turned on the guard next to them and aimed their gun at them. The man suddenly moved his finger to pull the trigger and Sage jumped out of Xander's lap and jumped up on the table, and wrapped her legs around his chest from the side and grabbed onto his hand that hand the gun and pointed the gun at his neck and pulled the trigger killing him. Sage jumped up before his body fell to the floor and stood there with everyone standing there looking at her.

"Shit Sage" Xander said before the bullets went flying everywhere.


	6. Ain't Nothing Like a Gun Fight

Xander grabbed Sage by her elbow bringing her down to the ground as the bullets started flying all around them. Solomon fell to the ground grabbing Aja and covering her body with his. Luckily most of Solomon's men who didn't seem to turn against him were quick shots and were able to kill their old comrades that had had guns pointed on them.

"You seriously gotta get a better system for hiring your employees Solomon." Xander said taking the gun out of his waist band and aiming and firing at someone.

"Shut up," Solomon yelled at Xander. Sage reached in her purse to grab her gun and took it off safety. "You both came here with guns, what did you think was going to happen"? Solomon ducked his head as a bullet cam buzzing by his head.

"Well obviously it was a hell of a better plan than yours," Sage said quickly grabbing a tall bottle of Grey Goose.

"I don't this is the time to be drinking Sage," Xander said shooting over the booth in an unknown direction down stairs. Sage grabbed a piece of his shirt and ripped of a piece and stuffed it in the bottle until some of the strip was hanging out. "Hey I liked that shirt". Sage laughed before reaching into her bra and taking out her gold zippo and lighting the strip until it was brightly lit. Aga lifted her head slightly and gasped when she look in Sage's hand.

"Oh my God," she screamed and then again when she saw a man fall down bloody next to her. Sage laughed and threw the large bottle over the booth to the people downstairs and ducked her head as she head the glass burst open loud and a yells from the men downstairs as flames burst from the makeshift bomb. Xander smiled and yelled out.

"Now that's the shit I'm talking about," he said before shooting one more man next to them and getting up and started shooting at the men downstairs. Sage got up and aimed at two men who were trying to get up the stairs and another one who was running there way. Solomon grabbed a gun from one of his fallen men and tried to drag Aja from under the booth but she wouldn't budge.

"I don't want to die, you can't make me go," she screamed. Sage dropped her gun and grabbed a glock 19 and held onto the trigger for a few moments before huffing her cheeks and bending back down to where Solomon and Aja were and pushing him aside to slap her in the face. Aja cried out and grabbed her cheek.

"Now listen here you, we're not going to die if you get your scary ass up and fucking move ot so help me we will leave you here," Sage yelled out. Aja sniffed back some of the tears she had in her eyes and nodded her head quickly up and down. "Great Solomon, can you handle your woman"? Solomon nodded his head and grabbed Aja's hand. "Great, X how we looking up there".

Xander ducked from a bullet that almost hit him before getting in a few himself over the booth cover.

"If you can make one of those bombs again we may be able to make it to the door, but you need to do it quick or we're shit out of luck," he said. Sage nodded her head and reached out for two more fallen bottles and reached her hand out to Xander. Xander looked at her before aiming his gun again and took his shirt completely off and threw it to her.

"Who the hell are you people," Solomon asked aiming a few shots down stairs. Sage ripped the shirt and started stuffing them into the Tennesse Whiskey and FireBall bottles before lighting both of them next to each other and turning to Solomon.

"Are you deaf, we're Mr, and ," she yelled before getting up slowly with the bombs in her hand. Some of the men down stairs saw her raise and backed away slowly. "Take this you son's of bitches". She yelled before throwing them down the stairs.

"Move, move, move," Xander yelled. Sage picked up her gun and ran up behind as Solomon, Aja and the last few of their guards ran behind them. Sage "Where's another exist we won't make it out the front with these guys". There was smoke and fire everywhere and it felt like Sage's lungs were burning.

"There's a back door," Solomon yelled shooting around. Xander moved Sage in front of him and started pushing her to run in front of them. When they got to the door Sage tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge so she kicked the door on the door, which was not easy to do in high heel boots mind you, twice before the door finally opened up letting some of the smoke that was around them flow out into the night. Solomon closed and locked the door behind them. Xander turned around and looked shocked at Solomon's actions.

"What are you doing man," he yelled at him as he tried to catch his breath and pointed his gun at the door. "There's still people in there".

"If they tried to follow us it's their own fault and it doesn't matter, everyone in that room is dead as far as I'm concerned," Solomon snarled. Xander shook his head and took Sage's hand and tried pulling her to their car.

"Wait, don't you two even try to leave the island you hear me, I'll know if you try," Solomon yelled.

"I think you have better things to think about, don't you," Xander yelled pulling the car door open and putting Sage into the car before walking over to his side and while watching Solomon the entire time got in and started the car and drove off. It was quiet in the car with only the sound of their heavy breathing. Xander looked over at Sage and almost gasped.

"Shit Sage you got hit," he yelled trying to put some pressure on her shoulder. Sage hissed and tried pushing his hand away.

"Fuck, I didn't even know till you said something, just keep driving I'm fine," she said watching as the blood dripped between her fingers.

"So you always that much fun in dangerous situations," Xander asked looking between the road and Sage.

"Oh yea I'm the life of the party, you should see me at birthdays," Sage said feeling a little nauseous. "I pop out of cakes and everything". Damn it, she really wish he hadn't pointed the wound out, all her adrenaline had distracted her from the pain.

"Whoa, whoa you alright," he asked as he rubbed his cheek, trying to wake her up. They almost swerved on the road slightly before Xander straightened the car back. "Hold on we're almost there, just stay with me". Sage tried to open her eyes as they slightly blurred.

"I'm trying dude but all this twisting and turning is not helping me any," Sage said closing her eyes. She felt the car stop a few minutes afterwards and a few moments later she felt Xander open her side of the car and gently lift her up bridal style out the car and head into the house. She must've passed out she thought because when she opened her eyes she was under a shower head with Xander holding on to her as they sat on the shower floor with her back to his chest. The water was warm and the bathroom was a little steamy. She felt him wipe her wet hair off her forehead and looked down at her face.

"You ok," he asked her. She nodded her head and hissed slightly when she tried to move the arm she had been shot in.

"I'm good, I think so," she said.

"It was only a graze, it's a little deep but there no bullet in there, come on let's get you cleaned up," Xander said getting up and lifting Sage up with him and taking their dripping wet bodies into the room and sat her on the bed. "I'm gonna need to take your shirt off to get a better look Sage". Xander slowly went to take off Sage's shirt but she made a low groan and took the shirt off herself before he could even law his hands on her. Sage sighed loudly and rested her hands on her knees letting Xander see her enticing breast, right below the red roses that covered her neck and making him gulp as he felt his pants tighten at the sight of her.

"Now I'm flattered that you think I'm still attractive in this miserable state but if you have to stitch me up please bring me a drink at least X," Sage said snapping him out of his daze. "Or do you need me to do it myself"?

"It isn't that bad ,just need you to stay off your feet," Xander said as his phone started ringing. Sage and Xander looked at each other before he went and answered the phone. "This is X". Sage went over to the dresser and picked up a t-shirt as Xander went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. When he came back out he hung the phone up and threw it on the bed and gave Sage an exhausted look.

"Why do I feel like you're about to give me some shitty news," Sage asked as he took out the bandages and alcohol wipes from the kit.

"Our new buddy wants us to meet him in the morning for breakfast with him and his lady, says he needs to discuss some things with us," Xander said gently wiping around her wound.

"Oh don't you know X this is how it works you kill a whole bunch of gang members at night and then in the morning you get some breakfast like nothing ever happened," she said twitching every once and awhile as he wiped around the wound.

"I'm not liking this man, that shit at the club could've been the end of Mr. and and I don't know about you but I intend to leave this earth with a bang and not run downed by some sleazy gangsters," Xander said as he started wrapping the wound.

"Well we don't really have a choice now do we," Sage said. Xander used a metal clip to hold the wrap together and suddenly his phone started ringing again. He picked it up and chuckled. "Gibbons," Sage asked and Xander nodded before answering. Gibbons face appeared on the screen and his smile disappeared when he saw the two.

"God damn you two look like hot shit, what happened," Gibbons asked.

"Solomon had some friends come in and crash our meeting at the club tonight," Xander said. Gibbons nodded his head and put his finger tips together.

"So they did end up coming after all," Gibbons said. Sage paused and did a double take looking at the phone while Xander had his mouth open looking at the phone.

"You're telling me you knew those assholes were coming tonight," Sage asked scratching her head.

"Well of course I did, we do have some moles inside," Gibbons said like there was nothing wrong. Sage stared at the screen for a moment before getting off the bed and walking to the stairs.

"My ass needs a drink," she said.

"Gibbons what the hell, we nearly had our asses handed to us tonight and fuckin Solomon thought they were with us, we had to kill half of them just to get out," Xander yelled.

"What's it matter anyway they were criminals anyway, it's how they were going to leave this earth besides we couldn't tell you because we weren't for sure and it would break your cover if he knew that you knew," Gibbons said. Sage came back in the room with a bottle of Captain Morgan and took a swig from the bottle.

"We were sitting ducks old man," Xander said taking the bottle from her and taking a swig himself.

"Yea but you two made it out just like I knew you would, so why are you complaining and I hope I can assume he doesn't think you two were apart of it," Gibbons said cocking his head on the screen. Xander wiped his mouth with back of his hand and handed the back to Sage who just looked at the wall.

"Fuck if I know but he wants to have breakfast with us tomorrow," Xander said and sat on the bed.

"Great then you will and you _will_ continue with the mission as planned," Gibbons said before the screen went dark. Sage took another swig out the bottle and pointed to the phone in his hand.

"That man is a major asshole," she slurred slightly.

"You just figured that out," Xander asked.

 **Thank you aven91 for the review and message, it made me smile and want to go get some ice cream and thank you people out there for actually reading my story! I feel like going out and treating myself to some sushi and ice cream while I work on my other story today. As you can see when I get happy comments it makes me want to stuff my face a little but I am also from a jamaican family so I just like food and working it off so it works out. See you guys next time!**


	7. Breakfast with the Dead

Sage groaned as she tried to use her hand and block the sunlight that was coming from the window by the bed. She turned over and cuddled in the strong arms that pulled her into a firm and warm chest and she could feel it rumble from the groan the manly voice made. Wait, manly voice? Strong arms? There was only one person in this house that had those features and it was only...she didn't, did she?

Sage slowly lifted her eyes up to to see the plump lips that as she looked further up belonged to the strong but soft face of Xander Cage. Shit, she thought to herself. She couldn't have done what she's thinking she did right now or better yet who. She rubbed her legs together and realized she didn't have any pants on and almost gasped. She had really done it now, she had slept with the sexy light skinned man and she didn't even remember, like some one night stand but neither of them had got up early enough to leave before the other person got up.

Her thoughts brightened though when she realized that her panties were still on. She looked over her shoulder to realize that her t-shirt was still on and when she moved her hand under the shirt to check she sighed in relief when she realized that her bra was still on.

"Thought we had gotten down to it Sage," Xander asked over her. She looked up to see him smiling at her. She huffed and tried to push his big body away from her but he just held on tighter. "Hey, hey do you have to be so rough this early in the damn morning, I was just joking I wouldn't do that to you ok".

Sage twisted her leg over bringing him underneath her.

"It's too early to be joking like that X, I don't sleep with people when I'm too drunk to remember," she said. Xander lifted his hands in defeat.

"You're right because if we did have sex, you definitely would've remembered," Xander said lifting his body in a sitting position to face Sage.

"Oh really, you're just that good," she asked about to get off him but he held tightly onto her hips and grounded them into his making her yelp out in surprise.

"Baby, I just have to give you a taste of what I would want to do with you and I'll tell you right now that I'd make you beg for more," he said rolling her hips on his. Xander being only in briefs made it to where there was only a layer of cloth between each of them blocked the complete contact they both were wanting right now. Xander attacked Sage's mouth as he grabbed her curls and tugged her head closer to his. Sage gave into the kiss letting her hands roll over his and her nails dig slightly into his back as he grounded her hips into his again. What was this man doing to her? He was like the song described. Smooth like tennessee whiskey, sweet like the strawberry wine and warm like a glass of fucking brandy. He practically threw her on the bed underneath him and moved his hands from her hips to underneath her knees and he laid in between her legs and grinded his hips into hers arch her back slightly off the bed as she softly whimpered trying to hide her pleasure. She wasn't going to give in that easily.

Xander smiled as he let his lips leave hers and nibble on her chin as his hands traveled up to her ass and gave it a good squeeze through her underwear. Alright, he thought to himself, he had to have her. She was driving him crazy with how good she felt. Sage jerked and held on tightly to head as his hands came to caress her through her bra, knowing exactly where her nipples were. Sage raised one of her legs up and stroked her leg between his, feeling the girth and length of his manhood. Xander groaned biting down on his bottom lip and he squeezed her against him.

"Shit Sage, you're driving me crazy," he said. She's driving him crazy, what about her Sage thought to herself as she felt him start playing with the waistbands of her underwear. Take them off already she thought, what she wanted to yell out. She was tired of playing these teasing games. But the then suddenly, like a force out there was just not going to allow them to fulfill their desires, wouldn't allow them to quench the thirst of lust and passion…..Xander's phone rang.

Both of them stopped what they were doing for a moment before Xander shook his head and went back to kissing her. The phone continued to ring it became harder for Sage to concentrate on the kiss that was being given to her.

"X...go answer the phone," she said with his lips still over her's. Xander let his hands reach inside her underwear and squeezed her plump bottom (lol).

"Fuck the phone," he growled through their kiss. When the ringing seemed to stop they both sighed in relief until the ringing started again. Xander groaned loudly before releasing Sage and stomping over to the phone to pick it up.

"What….you know I was trying to have sex with my wife before you rudely interrupted us….no we didn't forget, how'd you even get this number anyway…..fine whatever we'll be there," Xander said. He pressed a button on the phone ending the call and turned back to Sage, boner up and all in his boxers. Sage chuckled and covered her eyes.

"Wait so you were about to get all this but you can't look at the equipment, that's fucked up Sage," he said. Sage laughed and rolled off of the bed and walked towards him.

"Too bad Xander, I guess that's my cue to get ready," she said about to walk to the bathroom but Xander caught her gently by her the arm and leaned down to brush his lips on the shell of her ear.

"And what makes you think that you get to get off that easy," he asked her. Sage took a breath in as she looked Xander's body up and down, all the way from his large feet back to his brown eyes.

"You should be thinking about this little meeting with your buddy before you start thinking with that other brain, you do that and maybe we can talk about who gets off easy," she said before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Sage leaned her back against the door and closed her eyes. Man that man could drive a women crazy, she thought. On the other side of the door Xander had placed his forehead against the door as he thought about Sage's lush body underneath the water of the hot shower. Man this girl was going to drive him crazy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 1 Hour Later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage came out dressed in a sleeveless navy blue maxi dress with a halter neck and red flowers at the bottom of it. Her hair was in a high bun with a few stray curls that framed her face. She complemented the outfit with pearl studs in her ears and and red sandal heels. She had decided to not wear any makeup and wore her natural beauty like a badge. Sage looked around the room to see any signs of Xander but then heard the sound of music music coming from down stairs. She grabbed her cell phone and made her way to the stairs and started walking down them to find that halfway there she could see Xander sitting there at her laptop.

"Looking at something interesting," she said making him jump slightly and look up at her. He did a double take though as he saw her dress.

"Man, you just keep surprising me more and more when you clean yourself up," he said and receiving the middle finger from her as she walked over to him. "Solomon's doing a lot this morning, people have been in and out of his place for almost an hour now".

"He's probably regrouping, after a hit like that he's gotta fix his business and his pride," Sage said looking at the computer screen with him, she suddenly though felt as if she had eyes on her. She was correct.

"Is there something you want to ask me," she asked Xander.

"Well I wondered if you were ever doing stuff like this before now, I mean you didn't even seemed too surprised about what happened last night," He said to her. Sage stiffened visibly and tap her hand on the table.

"I'm honest enough to say that that I have," she said. Xander nodded his head.

"You're so cool about it". Sage shrugged her shoulders and scrunched up her face. She had no reason to not be ok with, even never of course actually paying for those things she did she knew they were wrong and she hand to stop.

"I think I could've done worse things if I was truly evil person," Xander nodded his head and luckily for Sage ended the conversation. Just because she had admitted she was wrong doesn't mean she really wants to talk about it. Sage looked back to the screen to see men carrying heavy guns moving through the house to an area that obviously didn't have camera's there for a reason.

"You think the weapons are in there," she asked still looking at the camera.

"After that little fiasco last night dudes probably moving them, how can you keep the shit there when half of your men were planning your death behind your back," Xander said pointing to the screen as some men came back with some boxes.

"Well that just makes this even more fucking easy doesn't it," Sage said sarcastically as she fiddled with her 'wedding ring.

"It's never as fun if it's easy, let's go," Xander said tapping Sage on the arm and walking towards the garage. Sage took one more look at the laptop screen before getting up and walking to the garage. Xander was holding her side of the car door open for her when she got there, she slipped in the car and Xander ran to his side getting in and driving in the direction of Solomon's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they finally got to there destination Xander and Sage were met with a large gate where two guards holding AK47's in their hands. The man on the left held is hand up telling them to halt and slowly walked up to the car and bent towards the window as Xander rolled the window down.

"Your business here," the man asked.

"We're Mr. and , Solomon asked us to come here," Xander said cautiously. The man nodded and back slightly away and spoke into a microphone on the collar of his shirt. After a few minutes the man listened to a response from his ear piece and nodded to the other guard who punched in a code that opened the gate.

"Enjoy your visit sir," the man said pointing to the inside of the gate. Xander nodded and put his foot slightly on the gas and moved forward. The path to Solomon's house almost looked like a tropical jungle, there were large palm trees, Sage could recognize a few flowers that she use to see in her grandmother;s book like Queen Achema, Red Ginger Lily, Yellow Elder and others flowers she couldn't name that colors popped next to the green ferns. They traveled for about half a mile before the were driving along a lush green lawn that had a large white three story house with red shingle roofing. THere was a large sundeck to the left of the house and from what Sage could see there was a huge balcony that connected from all across the front of second floor.

It was a very beautiful home besides all the guards and men that were walking around the front carrying large guns with them.

"Jeez Solomon isn't fucking around is he," Xander said as he got to the end of the driveway and circled in the front to park the car. When he parked Sage looked up from the corner of her eye to see Solomon walking out the large front doors of his house with nothing but white, flowy cotton pants and a white button down shirt that he had completely unbuttoned to show his fit body. He turned around and said something, Sage guessed to make Aja come out because she also dressed completely in a white dress that was made in a greek goddess style and her blonde hair in curled pigtails and her makeup looking perfect.

Xander got out the car and went over to Sage's side to open the door for her.

"Well good morning you two, I hope that you both had a good sleep," Solomon said now in front of them.

"Besides the gun wound I think it was pretty good," Sage said pointing to her still wrapped arm.

"I am sorry to hear about that, I thought you had both came out unscaved," he said. Xander grabbed Sage's hand and tugged her close to him.

"Nothing we haven't faced before," Xander said. Solomon nodded and flicked his hand to follow him as he turned inside the house and grabbed Aja with his other hand.

"Come let's not talk about such things on the porch, let's eat," he said. Xander and Sage looked at each other before walking in behind him. Sage really couldn't deny how beautiful Solomon's house was. There was a large fireplace in the living room underneath a 80 inch tv that actually curved against the wall where a few of his men were sitting watching tv. The walls were decorated with art and pictures of Solomon and Aja and some with an older man that somewhat looked like Solomon in different countries. The kitchen was very modern from what she could see with a long bar like island made of marble that held about six stools and a large dining room table that was a few feet away from it.

Solomon had them walk past the dining room table to the the sliding door behind it and opened it, they followed him out to a nice flat area in the grass where there was a table set up with four chairs and already had a bowl of fruit and a pitcher of orange juice sat. They made their way to the table where Xander pulled out a seat for Sage as the four of them sat down. Sage noticed three black women in blue mais uniforms standing by the side. Solomon clapped his hands and the three women quickly came over.

"Order whatever you want, they can make anything in my kitchen," Solomon said raising his glass for one of the women to pour juice in.

"Oh can they make dasheen pancakes," Sage asked making the three women pause and turned wide at her, even making Solomon pause from his drinking. Aja and Xander looked around the table trying to figure out what was happening.

"Is there something wrong," Aja asked. The oldest and biggest of the maids laughed and patted Solomon's shoulder and said something to him in patois making him smile and chuckle himself and answered her back in patois.

"She's saying that she hasn't someone ask her to make dasheen pancakes since I was a boy and she asked if you wanted some yam on the side as well then," he said. Sage nodded her head as she watch the big woman go to the house. "I didn't know your wife was so knowledgable about our food X". Xander finished telling the other maid what he wanted before putting his hand over Sage's that was on the table and smiling.

"She's actually half Jamaican," he said. Sage quirked an eyebrow up, she had to give him some points for the fact that he even remembered that detail about her.

"Oh really where are your parents from," Aja asked looking at her glass.

"My mother is from Kingston," Sage said.

"Really, it must be nice to visit your family while you're here," Solomon said. Sage looked to the side at the flowers that were near by. Sage had never really thought of the fact that her mother's side of the family was possibly just a few hours away and she didn't even know it, they didn't even know she probably existed. Solomon and Aja looked over at Sage a they realized that she had gotten quiet. Xander, realizing what the issue was spoke up in her defense.

"Sage doesn't actually know who her mother is so it's a touchy subject," he said rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

"I see I'm very sorry to have brought it up," Solomon said. Suddenly three men were brought around the corner of the house by a group of Solomon's guards. "Ahh good they're here, I'd like to get this over with before we continue". Solomon stood up and walked over as the three men were made to kneel on the ground and took a handgun from one of his men. Sage had turned her body to fully look at the men that were before her. She felt Xander put his hand on her waist, like at the slightest danger he would snatch her away from harm. She looked at the three men kneeling and saw that they were bloodied, battered and bruised everywhere, there was hardly a place on their clothing where their blood and probably some from their comrades that didn't cover them. All of them were panting and she heard one of them choke on the blood that slowly seethed through his teeth.

Xander finally stood up from the table and stepped forward to block Sage's still sitting body from the view of the men.

"What the fuck is this about Solomon, I don't know how you do it here but in America it's not usual to bring men you've been torturing to breakfast," he said. Solomon turned to them and pointed his gun at one of the men who started trembling and praying under his breath.

"Just a little business first...do you know these two," he asked the man. The man darted his eyes at Sage and Xander before shaking his head. You have to be kidding me, Sage thought to herself. He really thought that they were with these guys, what the fuck? "Answer me I asked you a fucking question"! Solomon pushed his gun further into the man's skull as Sage watched as the crotch of the man's pants darken with his own urine as he shook his head again.

"You're still on that shit ma, listen me and my wife wouldn't of risked our lives to help get us, you and your wife out of there last night if we were with these guys," Xander said. Sage felt her fingers itch as she wanted to reach for the gun she had strapped on her though just in case.

"Wouldn't you think it's strange that two strangers come to my city and then the next thing you know a large sum of your men are going against you, I don't think so," Solomon said taking the gun's safety off and pointing it back at the man and shooting him point blank in the head. Xander and Sage watched wide eyed as Aja screamed and started crying.

"S-s-solomon," she tried to say to him.

"Shut up Aja I want you to see this too," Solomon said taking his shirt off that was now soaked with blood.

"It's called business Solomon, it happens all the time when you're in a business no matter what you do, people go behind your back and do fucked up shit but this has nothing to do with us," Sage yelled getting up and slamming her hands on the table. Solomon cocked the gun again while looking at Sage and pointed it to the next man who had tears going down his face.

"I don't know what you think you're accomplishing by doing this man, but like she said you're running a business and sometimes shit goes wrong but the shit that went down last night had nothing to do with me or Sage and I can put my life on that man," Xander said. Solomon looked between the man and the woman staring at him as he pushed the gun further into the now sobbing man's head. Sage for once prayed that he actually believed them since they really had no idea until after everything that the men were going to attack him, they were sitting ducks just like her was. Solomon stared at the two of them a little longer before nodding his head.

"Alright then, I believe you," he said then BANG, Solomon shot the man in the head and Sage watched as the tears still fell from his eyes as they widened when they bullet went through his skull and he fell to the ground. Sage closed her eyes as she heard Aja next to her crying at the sight. Solomon kneeled down to the last man who was left and smiled at him.

"I'm going to let you go and I want you to tell who the fuck ever boss you work for that this is what happens when you fuck with me, my money and business, got it," he asked. The man quickly nodded his head and Solomon got up from his kneeling position and looked at one of his guards. "Take him back to the slum where he came from," he said before walking back to the table as the guards dragged the man and his dead friends with him. Solomon sat down at the table and took a sip of his juice before smiling up at the table.

"Now where were we," he said.

 **Ugh I gotta admit I'm really liking this chapter, a little nasty with some jamaican food, the best mixture of all. So just to let you guys know dasheen is just taro or purple sweet potato, I asked my nana why they call it that but she says she doesn't remember and if there is anyone out there that may know please tell me!. FYI: my family actually is from Kingston but not the tourist side but most of them are in the slums as they call it still and I would've loved to put the language we speak which is gypsy but I've never heard anyone outside our family and a few people from Jamaica I've met speak it, it's usually patois which is a mix between english based creole and some West African. So from what my mom tells me the language we speak is from what it seems dying out, but anyway thank you for reading!**


	8. French Inhale

Sage sat there in her chair slightly stunned from what just happened. What had she gotten herself in, she thought to herself. She should've done more to protect herself and she would've never been caught in this web of bullshit and violence because of Gibbon's 'I love America and let's kill everyone to prove that ass. Now she's sitting across from a man who was so bent to find out if Sage and Xander were against him that he just blew out two men's brains all over his nice lawn.

Sage turned her head towards the still crying Aja. She reached over towards the woman making Aja jump and look at Sage before Sage took her napkin off the table and gently dab Aja's tear stained face, making her makeup slightly run.

"Crying is not going to make it any better hun," Sage said looking back over at Xander who was sitting next to her but had moved himself in the seat closer to Solomon to not allow him to be closer to Sage. He was staring hard at the Smiling Solomon whose smile got even bigger once the maids came out with their food.

"Xander why such the mean look, it was just business," Solomon said. Sage quietly thanked the large jamaican maid as she placed her dasheen pancakes and baked yam in front of her. The maid nodded her head and looked at Sage for a moment before walking away.

"I don't like messy shit Solomon and you asking us here just to accuse us of being with those dudes who busted on you last night and then you blow some thugs brains out to try to prove a point and in front of my wife man, I don't care what you do in front of me but not in front of my wife," Xander said. Sage was actually touched it almost seemed like he actually cared about her and the events that just happened in front of them, even though he didn't realize that she had seen worse things before she had left on her own, she thought as she started slicing into her dasheen.

"I think Sage is fine, I mean she's not like Aja over here crying like a baby and I have to say I'm honestly impressed," Solomon said looking over at Sage.

"Just because she's not some delicate flower doesn't mean it isn't fucked up," Xander said. Sage took a bite of her dasheen and reached over to lightly tap on Xander's hand getting his attention and looked over at Solomon in the eye.

"Hun, I think I can speak for myself, don't you think," Sage said. Xander looked at her and she moved her eyes discreetly over to Solomon before looking back at Xander asking him to trust her. He took a deep breathe in before extending his hand towards Solomon letting her know to proceed. Sage smiled before taking another bite of her dasheen and looking back at Solomon with the same smile still on her face.

"Listen Solomon, I don't know what you think our angle is but like we told you before we're just here for some fun and so far all you've done is make sure we haven't had any," Sage leaned back on her chair and took a bite of her yam before drinking some juice and looking back up at at Solomon and pointing over to Aja. "I mean look at your wife man, you have her all crying and shit and for what to try to scare us into make a false confession, I don't know about you but this isn't a good look, I'm starting to think that maybe we should just go back to the states X".

"Maybe you're right Sage, things are getting a little out of hand here," Xander said. He understood what she meant, she was bluffing and wanted Solomon to try to bring them more in.

"And what makes you two think after everything that's happened I'll let you leave," Solomon said. Sage looked over at Xander who was eating steak and eggs and cutting into a piece before putting one in his mouth.

"What makes you think that you can stop us, Sage can make more bombs if you need her to," Xander said pointing to Sage who was enjoying mixing her dasheen and yam together. Solomon looked between Sage and Xander as they ate their meals without a care in the world.

"I see, then I must apologize to you two then, when you are in a position of power like I am you feel like you can't trust anyone," Solomon said standing up from the table and raising his hand towards Xander. "Please accept my apology". Xander looked back and forth between Solomon and his hand before blowing air through his mouth and looking at Sage. Sage looked back into his eyes trying to figure out what he could be trying to tell her.

"If you're asking for forgiveness you should be asking her, she's the one who holds a grudge," he said pointing over to Sage who was still eating her food. Solomon turned to her and extended his hand out and Sage looked up just to stare to him. Did she really wanted to get herself any deeper? She swallowed the food in her mouth and wiped her mouth with a napkin and thought to herself, she didn't really have a choice anyway so might as well go with it.

"You stop fucking around with us and maybe show us a good time here then I will be more than glad to forgive you," Sage said as she raised her hand and shook Solomon's. Aja had stopped crying awhile ago and was now showing a small smile on her face. Solomon let go of her hand and stood straight up to sit back down in his seat again.

"Well since you said you wanted me to show you a good time how about I invite you both to a house party we're having this evening," Solomon said.

"Are you out of your damn mind, all this shit just went down because you invited us somewhere and then guns were blazing," Sage said making Xander, Solomon and Aja all laugh at her comment.

"She's got a point," Xander said.

"I get what you mean Sage but I promise you this is nothing but this will not be the same, I promise you," Solomon said.

"Alright fine, let's go to the damn thing but If I get shot a again I'm kicking your ass," Sage said.

"I'll keep you to your word," Aja said. Sage gave out a short laugh.

"So what's this little shindig about," Xander asked.

"Nothing special, after everything that has happened I like to remind my men of our situation, that no matter what happens we're gonna be on the top," Solomon said taking a bite of his food.

"What is it exactly you do man, you can't be a doctor the way you just handled things," Xander said taking a sip of his drink.

"I dabble in a little bit of everything honestly," Solomon said. "Anything that keeps my interest and money in my pocket". It made Sage wonder if one of those things were prostitution, many people from Sage's neighborhood had said her mother had fell into that after she went rock bottom in her habit. She couldn't stand to think what those girls had to do and see and what made it worse was the fact that most of those men were ordinary citizens, politicians, people that no one would ever believe would do such horrendous acts to another human being.

Xander looked over at Sage from the corner of his eye and noticed how stiff and tense she had become when Solomon had made that comment and wonder what was wrong. She was such a mysterious person sometimes and it was moments likes this that made him wonder what was under the pretty face and tattoos.

"Hmm maybe you'll have to tell me about it later, I need to get this little lady some rest if we're gonna be here tonight, had to clean off a whole bottle of whisky to numb that gunshot," Xander said patting Sages leg.

"Of course and again, my apologies for everything that has happened, hopefully everything can be fixed between us," Solomon said. Xander stood up and Sage stuffed the last bite of her food and got up with Xander. He reached his hand out to her and she took it and they both waved to Solomon and Aja before to the front where Xanders care was. When they were a distant away Aja smiled and turned to Solomon.

"Well I'm glad everything is ok now," she said. Solomon scoffed and shook his head.

"Don't be so naive Aja, I don't completely trust the Cages yet, I'll keep playing friendly until I figure out what they are really here for.

"But they just proved to you that they didn't have anything to do with last night," Aja said looking shocked at what Solomon had said.

"You're right they did but it doesn't mean that they are innocent of everything yet," Solomon said taking a sip of his juice.

"Why do you have to think everyone is out to get you Solomon," Aja asked. Solomon wiped his mouth with his napkin and looked at Aja.

"Because I'm the boss Aja dear and when you're the boss you can never completely trust anyone," he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxWith Xander and Sagexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage and Xander had gotten in the car and were on their way back to their house now. Sage had stayed looking out the window watching as they passed things on their way back home. It was irritating for Sage to have hatred for her mother for what she had put Sage through growing up but still loving her enough to let the path her mother walked down bother her. Xander looked over to Sage as he drove and noticed the concentrated look on her face, she seemed a mixture of sad and deep in thought.

He wondered what she was thinking about and why had what Solomon said seemed to had affected her.

"Hey, Sage you alright," he asked her quietly," he asked her.

"Hmmm, yea I'm good," she said.

"You sure cause you know you could always tell me right," he said making a turn down the road that led to their house.

"Well when I need some counseling I'll let you know, besides it's not important we need to let the old man know what's happened," she said as they made it into their drive through. Sage opened the door once Xander stopped the car and walked to the house and started walking towards the kitchen where her laptop was sitting on the table. She sat down in one of the chairs and pressed a few buttons making a screen came up and she heard ringing.

"Well took you two long enough, what do you have," Gibbons said when his face popped up. Sage rolled her eyes.

"Well hello to you to sunshine," Xander said from behind her before sitting down in a seat next to Sage. "So it looks like Solomon may trust us a little".

"Yes from the surveillance Sage set up he still has some suspicions about you two, you have to fix that," Gibbons said.

"What the fuck does this guy want from us, a song and dance with a peep show," she said slamming her hands down on the table.

"Well we got invited to his party tonight so maybe that helps," Xander said.

"Good, I want you to figure out what is in that downstairs room of his, from the footage we saw that he was moving equipment from there but we couldn't get any readings on what was inside them because if they are the biological weapons he stole then he has them in their special casing that blocks any camera or thermal reader to look inside them," Gibbons said showing a picture from his side showing the cases. Sage got on her laptop and went to the images that her and Xander saw that earlier when the men were moving things from downstairs and paused it to look at it. She made the image larger than noticed a few dots on the side of the case, it was braille.

"Tell me Gibbons were one of the members working on this project blind or something," she asked tapping the screen.

"Yes but what does this have to do with anything," he asked. Xander looked over Sage's shoulder to see what she was looking at.

"You see what I mean, but I don't know what it says," Sage said. Xander gently moved her hand out the way and sent the photo to Gibbons.

"Take a look at that," Xander said. Gibbons take a look at it for a moment before growling and turning to the people on computers.

"What the fuck are you all here for if you can't even notice things like this, what is this daycamp for you," Gibbons yelled to the people behind him who were immediately typing away on their keyboards and looking over the image. "I want you two to figure out where they could have moved those weapons, he could be trying to sell them already".

"If he hasn't sold them already," Sage said.

"You think he may have already," Gibbons asked.

"Who knows man, with the way he was acting already I wouldn't think so, it was and with the way he was acting," Xander said getting up from the chair to go to the fridge and get something to drink.

"Well we don't have times for maybe's right now, get some rest before you head out to the party, I'm going to have someone come visit you to give you some party favors," Gibbons said before the screen went black. Sage blew some breathe through her lips and took the ponytail holder out of her hair letting her curly coils rolls down her shoulders and closed her eyes. She felt the chair in front of her move and she opened her eyes to see Xander in front of her smiling and holding a joint.

"What is this about," she asked pointing to the joint in his hand before looking over it from his hand. She could smell the lingering aroma coming from the joint in his hand and noticed how nicely rolled it was.

"Listen I don't know what's bothering you today but I know that you there is and if you don't feel like telling me that's ok but you need to unwind before we do this house party thing tonight and since I've never done this stuff I trust you enough to be here with me to try," Xander said waving it in front of her.

"Where did you even get this," Sage said chuckling, more at the fact that he had just said he had never smoked before.

"From one of the guards at the gate at Solomon's place".

"How do you know it's not laced with anything"? Sage had a laced joint once and even though she threw it out after one puff and the man who she beat to the point of death for even giving it to her probably regretted it more that he gave it to her, she never wanted to do that again.

"Don't worry Sage I watched him grind it down and roll it himself right in front of me, so are you going to do this with me or just leave me out in the rain"? Sage looked over at Xander and then then the joint, she did admit she needed to unwind.

"Fine X I just hope you're not a lightweight," she said taking the joint out his hand and reaching in her bra and taking out her lighter and looking over at him and lighting it up. She slowly inhaled and watched the tip of the joint burn with a orange hue. She held in the first puff as she took in another one before slowly letting it out her mouth and inhaling it through her nose (french inhale for people who may not know, there's even a song about it by Snoop Doggy Dog) before letting the smoke go. Xander licked his lips as he looked at Sage closed her eyes and let her head fall back to blow the smoke at the ceiling. She was just so damn sexy and he hated when people smoke but now he understood what people meant when people said some people just looked good doing it.

Sage opened her eyes and he saw the cloudiness in them as she took the joint and passed it to him. Xander looked over her for a moment and took the joint out her hand and brought it to his lips. He slowly felt the burn in the back of his throat as he took the joint from his lips and coughed as he passed it back to Sage. Sage laughed and shook her head.

"No dude it's puff puff pass, so take one more".

"You gotta be kidding". Sage shook her head no and Xander sighed before taking the joint to his lips and hitting it again. Sage smiled as he coughed even harder and took the joint out his hand to take a long puff out of it. She had to admit Xander did seem to be a sweetheart when he wanted to be. The fact that he would try to make her feel comfortable and didn't _seem_ to want anything out of it was attractive to her.

"Man, besides the tingly feeling going on with my body right now, this actually isn't that bad," Xander said leaning back in his chair and rubbing his face. Sage laughed as his eyes became shiny.

"You asked me earlier if something was bothering me," Sage said taking another hit from the joint and running her fingers through hair.

"Well are you going to tell me or do we have to play a game of twenty one questions," he said leaning forward and taking the joint out her hands to bring it to his lips and inhale.

"Well besides being a crackhead she also use to put herself out there on the street to feed her habit".

"Is that how she met your dad"? Sage shook her head and took the joint from Xander's hand as he passed it to her.

"No but even my grandmother who is my father's mother doesn't know how they met honestly".

"Too bad we can't pick our parents". Sage nodded her head and looked out the window from the balcony and looked at the blue sky.

"Sorry for being a debby downer it just bothered me when Solomon said he does business based on what makes money and keeps his interest and if he had some ass on the side from a girl he bought or was doing work for him I know his little wife isn't going to say anything about it". Xander shook his hands.

"Baby girl don't worry about it, men like Solomon have never had to live on the other side when they see how their business affects people, he could get whatever he wanted at the snap of his fingers and not really have to work at it. Even his title was handed to him". Sage nodded her head listening to his words, it made her feel good to know that he knew where she was coming from.

It was always hard for Sage to voice her feelings and maybe it was the weed speaking for her but honestly Xander made it really easy to talk to him.

"Anyway I think I got what you call um, shit what it called…..that thing you get wh-when you're high," Xander said snapping his fingers and laughing as he tried to figure out his words.

"You mean munchies X," Sage said through her laughter as she watched Xander rub his face.

"Yea that's right, come on let's get as much food as we can, you...pick out a movie and we go upstairs," Xander said doing a little run to the kitchen cabinets and opened them to look through them.

"Any preference on the type of movie," Sage said making sure to steady herself as she got up from her chair and started walking to the living room. Luckily for them Gibbons must've been afraid of Xander getting bored because the entire area near the entertainment system.

"No chick shit Sage, I will body slam you if you even think about it," he yelled from the kitchen. Sage looked over the movies and her eyes automatically went to "Pulp Fiction".

"How about Pulp Fiction," she said looking over in the kitchen to see Xander running to the stairs and almost falling over himself with his arm full of snacks and sodas.

"I love it, let's do it," he yelled from upstairs. Sage grabbed the movie and grabbed her skirt and kicked off her shoes before walking up the stairs to their room. When she got got there she walked into the room to see Xander in his briefs and taking off his shirt.

"What are you doing," Sage asked even though she couldn't complain too much about the view.

"It's a pajama party baby so get comfortable," he said walking slowly up to her and taking the dvd out her hand and walking over to the tv. Sage watched him walk away from her as she thought that maybe she shouldn't let him smoke anymore, because he seemed even more smooth than usual. She brushed it off and went to one of her drawers and grabbed a large t-shirt and went to the bathroom. She went for the strings of her halter dress and felt her fingers trembling. It almost reminded her of the time she lost her virginity and she was in the bathroom putting lingerie on.

What was she acting like she was so nervous before, he's just a man. A sexy, strong, strapping ( yes I said it), make you want to throw you on the bed and do whatever he wanted to do to her type of man. But a man none the less she thought as she let the dress slip off her and she slipped the t-shirt over her head. She put the dress in a hamper on the side of her and walked out the bathroom to see Xander sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the tv but directed his eyes towards her when she opened the door. She could see the devious look in his eyes mixed with the intoxication of the marijuana they had smoked before.

At the end of the bed Xander had laid out all the snacks he had dished out from chips, cookies, pudding cups and other things, making Sage wonder where the food came on the ottoman that was near the foot of the bed.

"Well come on princess, take a load off with me," he said to her. Sage shook her head and walked over getting in the bed and popping a chip into her mouth from one of the bags.

"Don't think this means you can get me easily X," she said. Xander pressed a button on a remote starting the movie and laid down in the bed next to her.

"But what you're saying is that I can get you," he asked, looking a little serious when he asked the question.

"Don't get your hopes too high baby," she said looking at the screen. Xander looked at her face and truly noticed how beautiful Sage was, he could see there were some hidden scars there hiding behind those beautiful green eyes and her rose tattooed covered neck. He looked down at her plump lips and thought about how they tasted and felt against his. This girl was a dime, she was perfect he thought to himself and he had to have her for himself. He raised a hand to her hair and let one of his fingers run down a curl.

"You know something Sage," he said to her quietly making her look from the screen to him. He could see how her eyes were glazed over as she smiled at him.

"What X," she asked. He brought his face down to hers and gently bite down on her bottom lip and grabbed on her side bringing her to him. He suddenly took his lips from her and tugged the back of her hair making her look at him.

"I'm gonna make you mine Sage, I don't know what it is about you but you make my blood boil but in a good way….shit I never should've smoked before trying to say all this but I just want to let you know to not let some other guy try to get at you," Xander said. Sage looked at him for a minute before laughing and giving him another kiss and looking back at the screen.

"Shut up Xander and watch the movie," she said. Xander smiled at her before looking back at the screen with her. She had heard what he said but she wanted to hear it when he wasn't under the influence and probably full of pent up sexual energy from all the times they had gotten close enough to close the deal. But she would see if he meant it she thought as she rubbed her feet along his legs.

 **I hope no one gets offended by the 'weed' talk on here, if so please let me know because honestly it doesn't bother me but everyone is different and even though there are worse things out there in my opinion I know some people aren't comfortable with it. But anyway thank you so much for reading guys and I hope you're liking the story at least. Also just because of the fact that I was listening to the song here's a link to "French Inhale"**

 **watch?v=PvIgGmLwGHg**


	9. Gangster Party

Xander tried to ignore the sound of the doorbell that rang for the third time and it must've been Gibbons idea to put in the long and annoying type of doorbell that went on forever. He snuggled his nose into Sage's curls and squeezed her by her waist closer to him and her heard her moan in her sleep. They had gotten through the movie and put another one in after smoking another joint but ended up falling asleep cuddled up together from the aftereffects of the mary j they had smoked together and all the snacks they had eaten while watching the movie. It like one of those cute dates that you saw in those romantic movies, he thought to himself.

Xander sighed as he heard the doorbell ring again and reluctantly removed himself from Sage as gently as he could before walking to the stairs to get to the front door. When he opened it a man shorter than him with brown marine cur style hair and square framed glasses. The man had turned, to look at the scenery Xander had guessed but was very surprised to see a Xander standing at the door only wearing boxer briefs when he turned back towards the door. He stuttered for a moment before collecting himself and standing straight.

" ," he asked Xander. Xander tilted to his head to the side and looked the man up and down.

"Yea, you need something," Xander asked.

"I was sent to give you you and your wife's party favors," the man said. Xander squinted his eye for a moment making the man in front of him nervous before remembering what Gibbons had told him and Sage something about party favors. Xander straightened his face and moved his body to the side of the door and extended his arm out, inviting him in. The man looked around in awe as they walked towards the kitchen table.

"So you got a name," Xander said.

"Oh yea, my name is Uris Harrison I'm from the- oh my goodness ma'am I'm so sorry I swear I didn't mean to look," he suddenly said and turned his head away, covering his eyes. Xander turned around to see Sage yawning as she came down the stairs in only her t shirt and her curls flowing everywhere around her head. She paused when she heard the commotion from Uris and looked at him before pointing at him and asking Xander.

"Who's the guy," she asked obviously not sensing his discomfort. Xander put his arm around Uris and turned him around to face Sage.

"Sage this is Urie, Gibbons sent him," Xander said. Sage went over to the fridge and opened up the fridge to a carton of orange juice and drank straight from it.

"Well he doesn't look like he's in for the same reasons as use so lucky him," she said. Uris cleared his throat and straightened himself before walking over to Sage and while trying not to look at her legs, extended his hand out to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you ma'am my name is Urie Harrison," he said. Sage sighed and took his hand in hers and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Uris, Sage Rivera," Sage said before Uris paused and got wide eyed. Both Sage and Xander looked at each other and looked back at Uris. "Hey man are you ok," she asked him.

"Y-yes I was just wondering you wouldn't be the Sage Rivera that hacked into Itunes and made it to where everything was free for and entire week because they couldn't figure out the code to beat the hack," Uris asked.

"Actually I gave the code to them since it should've taken them a day or two to figure it out but I guess I went a little ahead of myself," Sage said.

"Wait you made everything free on Itunes," Xander said smiling at Sage.

"I was not about to pay twenty bucks for a movie when it was cheaper to buy in real life, that's ridiculous," Sage exclaimed.

"It was amazing though, Itunes had said that if the sales were being added up for just the songs that were 'purchased' just in two days would've added up to hundred of thousands of dollars," Urie said.

"Sage you are something, just because you didn't want to pay twenty pucks for a movie," Xander said.

"Whatever shut up, anyway what is it you got for us Uris," Sage said clapping and rubbing her hands together.

"Oh yes right um," Uris sat the case he was holding in his hand on the table and opened it up. Xander and Sage looked over his shoulders to look into it and saw small round things and a few wires and a case of something. Uris took out a contact case and turned to Sage and Xander.

"So the first thing I have is an optical camera, it's just like a contact but put this baby in and you're able to record, take pictures, the feed will be automatically transmitted to headquarters so everything you see we'll see, blink twice to take a picture and it will automatically turn on when you place it on your eye," Uris said opening the case and showing them. It honestly looked like regular contact but Sage saw a slight shimmer that appeared and disappeared quickly. "Director Gibbons made it very clear he wants to be able to see everything that goes on in the party tonight".

"What are these right here," Xander said about to pick up two small band aid looking type things out the case before Uris scrambled over to him and blocked them with his hands.

"Please be careful, those are delicate," he almost screamed.

"Well what are they," Sage asked.

"They're micro bugs, very easy to hide and great audio and if need be you can turn into a quick getaway by the small bomb that is placed in it," Uris said.

"How small a bomb," Xander asked now looking over Urie's shoulder. "We're not trying to get killed ourselves".

"Of course not the only real damage it could do is if someone was literally right underneath, next to or on top of it," Uris said grabbing it out the case. "See all you have to do is remove the small barrier from it and then you're able to place it anywhere and it's nearly untraceable. Now Sage this would be for you," he said putting the bug back in the case and coming back out with a ring. It was a sapphire that was fitted into a silver band.

"So if you just press on the stone of it a small needle with come out from the other side and you can use it as a small tranquilizer, prick somebody with this and they'll be out for hours and will wake up not even remembering who they are for awhile".

"Trust me when I say it works, I was shot twice with those,"Xander said crossing his arms. Sage laughed as she took the ring out of Urie's hands and pushing down on the stone and no doubt there was a small needle that came out on the other side of the outside band.

"It's also reusable so you won't have to throw it away after the first use," Uris said proudly.

"So no weapons or anything," Sage asked. Uris sighed and shook his head.

"I asked director Gibbons and he said that if these thugs as he called them died, it was just one less criminal in the streets. Sage took in some breath to gasp but looked over at Xander who did not have a surprised look on his face.

"So I guess that's pretty normal for him then, I'm guessing," she said. Xander nodded his head.

"Pretty much," he said. Sage shook her head a whistled.

"So Urie are you staying with us for the rest of the mission," Sage asked pressing the stone again making it disappear and looking over at him.

"Oh no no no no, I do not do field mission, honestly I didn't even want to come here but Gibbons said that needed physical direction, no offense," Uris said turning to Xander who waved his hand at him. Uris hand watch started to beep and Uris looked down to turn it off. "Right on time, as you can see that is my ride is here right on time, it was nice meeting the both of you," Uris said hurriedly trying to get to the door.

"What's the hurry Urie," Xander asked. Urie stopped for a moment and looked back at Xander.

"Well , from what I heard the last tech that you with with you ended up putting in charge of finishing up a clean up mission and I like not working in the field so if you excuse me," Urie said practically running out the door and closing it behind him.

"Wow X you're so popular with not just the ladies but the men as well," Sage said putting the carton of juice away.

"Well what can I say, everyone wants a piece of me," Xander said walking over to Sage but was quickly avoided as she made her way to the stairs. "Hey where are you going," he asked.

"Well when I looked at my phone when I woke up in that big comfy bed by myself I took it upon myself to look at your phone and see the message from Solomon saying that the party starts at ten o'clock and now it's seven thirty and as far as I remember I am a girl and I need time to make all this look good," Sage said fanning her hand over her body from head to toe.

"What do you need to do that for when you already look good right now," Xander asked as she made her way up the stairs. She laughed and didn't answer his question as she walked up to their room and headed straight to the shower and turned the water on to steaming hot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTwo Hours Laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage put the last coat of her red lipstick and moved back from the mirror to look at her work. She had put her hair back into two large minnie mouse puffs and had decided to wear a burgundy pencil skirt with a matching mesh crop top and a burgundy bra underneath, to complement it she wore a pair of golden ankle strap heels. Her makeup was a simple smoky eye with a touch of gold on her lips and dark red lipstick and foundation with bronzer. She looked herself one more time in the mirror before walking to the bedroom door and down the stairs.

She went to the kitchen where the case was still sitting on the table and went to the sink to wash her hands. It was pretty quiet considering Xander had went to one of the guest rooms since he said he didn't want to get in Sage's way as she got ready. She turned the sink off and wiped her hands with a paper towel before heading to the case and taking out the contacts. She dipped her index finger into one side of the lense case and took the contact out and put in her eye. She blinked for a moment to let it adjust before putting in the other one.

She wondered if the mechanics that went behind it were making her eyes burn, she thought as she closed her eyes to let the sting settle. She suddenly heard footsteps and turned her head to where she remembered the stairs being.

"Hey you ok," she heard Xander voice say to her. She nodded her head with her eyes still closed.

"Yea I'm fine these things just burn like hell," she said. She heard footsteps coming closer to her.

"Well good thing I don't have to put them on," Xander said. Sage opened one of her eyes slowly and put a hand on her hip as she looked at Xander in front of her wearing a green muscle tight shirt and black dress pants and black shoes. He stood with his head cocked to the side as he looked her up and down and was tightening the band of a wrist watch on him.

"I don't think so X, they may separate us tonight and we need to get as much info as we can," Sage said finally opening her other eye. Xander took his hand from his wrist and brought his hand out to Sage's waist and brought her close to him as she blinked her other eye to adjust.

"Then that just means we have a even better reason not to get separated," he said.

"That's nice and all but that's not possible when Gibbons already said he wanted me to figure out this Aja girl and besides how many gangsters do you see letting their wives and actual girlfriends hanging off them when they're around their boys," Sage said laughing. "They may live high class but it doesn't mean that they are X, so come in and put your big boy pants and put the contact on".

"I don't know how to put contacts on," Xander said shrugging his shoulders. "Guess you'll have to help me but them on".

"I can do that," she said turning to the case and taking out another pair of contacts.

"Wait wait I was kidding, why can't we just make it a goal to stay together huh"?

"Because that's not how this is going to work and we'll get more info anyway, they'll think we're scared if we stay together the entire night".

"You don't know that they may think that we're just a very loving couple that likes to be under each other". Sage reached over to Xander's shoulder and dragged him over to the kitchen table to sit down.

"I'm sorry but that's not possible now stand still so we can get this shit show on the road". Sage raised her hand to open the contact lense but Xander's hands came up and stopped her.

"Now what if I told you that I wanted to keep you close to make sure didn't happen to you"? Sage suddenly felt a blush cover her cheeks but quickly swallowed the lump in her throat. Xander could really put his finger on it but he just wanted to keep Sage safe and the safest place he thought was by his side the entire time.

"That's nice X but I think I can handle myself if you haven't seen it by now". Xander slowly let go of her hands and nodded his head.

"You can't blame a guy for trying," he said giving up. Sage smiled and went to the sink to wash her hands again before coming back over to him and open the case to take one of the lenses and went in between his legs so she could tilt his head back to slowly put one of them in his eye. Xander quietly groaned but stayed still as Sage quickly poked her finger in the other side of the case to grab the other one and put it in his eye. As he closed his other eye Sage moved back from him but was mistaken when Xander brought his hands up circled them around her waist to bring her closer.

Sage didn't say anything as she sat there and watched Xander breathe in and out his nose with his eyes still closed. She searched his face for any clues on what he was thinking.

"So can you keep a promise then for me," Xander suddenly said.

"What's up," Sage said. Xander slowly opened his eyes and looked over her face. Sage could see the gleam in his from the contact and hoped that when they got to Solomon's no one else would.

"You make sure you keep yourself safe and don't get into any trouble," Xander said to her. Sage smiled down at him and traced her finger nails up his bald scalp.

"You watch my back and I'll watch yours, how about that," Sage asked. Xander leaned his head forward and gave Sage a small peck on the side of her mouth making her suck her breathe in. He slowly got up from the chair making Sage move back with him until he stood fully before her.

"You got a deal," he said in a deep voice before turning around and grabbing the bugs from the case then walking towards the garage. Sage fanned her face with her hand for a moment before picking up her phone from the table and walking behind him. She walked into the garage to see Xander leaning on her side of his car with the door open, waiting for her. She walked over to the car and slid in as he closed the door behind her and went to the other side to get in.

Xander started the car and they were out the garage and down the driveway in a flash and turning into the street.

"So what's the plan anyway," Xander asked,

"We really need one, I mean it's a party I was thinking we just go in and mingle with people," Sage said.

"I guess you mix drinks and people who like to talk you do get a lot of info," he said, making a turn.

"Exactly all we gotta do is act like we're not tourist and we'll be ok," she said.

"Ok but we do got some rules ok," Xander said. Sage turned her head towards his and gave him a disgusted look. "What don't look at me like that, nothing extreme just like if one of us go somewhere we at least let each other know we're going," he said turning his head from the road to look at her for a minute.

"Ok I can deal with that, what else," she asked.

"No getting wasted".

"Hold on why are you telling me this, I should be more worried about if I have to babysit you"!

"Like you never get drunk".

"Hardly because it's a thing called being a responsible drinker X". Xander looked over at her and made a fake laugh.

"Responsible drinker? Ok girl scout".

"You call it what you want but you'll be happy as hell when I have to drag your big because you've decided to get wasted on me instead of leaving you there with all these gangsters". Sage wagged her finger next to Xander's face as she went on. Xander made another turn.

"Of course I will, now the only other thing we got to worry about is trying to find that room that those weapons came out of". Sage sighed and sat back in her seat.

"I forgot all about that". Xander turn the car left.

"My only thing is how are we going to get pass those camera's that are up there though, I mean someone's got to be watching it". They had finally made it to Solomon's house hwere there was a long line of cars that were all waiting to drive in front of the front steps to have someone take and park their car.

"Don't worry about it, I'll come up with something". Xander turned his head toward Sage.

"Hey Sage, we in the same boat here so I do kinda have to worry about what your plan is so we both don't get killed". Sage raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought adrenaline junkies didn't mind death as long as they got a thrill".

"That's where people get it wrong, I don't know about other people but I'm definitely happier when I can escape death while doing something cool. Dying is definitely not on the top of my list baby girl".

"What is on the top of your list"? Xander bit his bottom lip as he looked down at hers and then back into her eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know". They got out of the car when they finally got to the end of the line and Xander gave the keys to the valet and waited for Sage to come to his side and grab his hand. They walked up the stairs side by side.

"It's ok Xander you don't have to tell me now, I'll just get you to tell me later she said smiling. Xander scrunched his face and chuckled quietly next to her as they walked up the stairs.

"If you think you can," he said smiling down at her.

 **Hi guys so just to warn you I just started school so posting times may be a little weird since I'm trying to get myself comfortable and all that who haw. I'm going to keep on going though so I hope you enjoy them!**


	10. Gangster Party:pt 2

As Sage and Xander walked into the party it amazed her how much money a man would spend to just impress men that he worked with. Even Xander seemed a little in awe of all the things that were going on at the party. There were girls, girls, girls everywhere. Hanging on cages, dancing on tables and of course on the arm of every man that was in the building. Sage almost jumped up and down when she saw Tommy Lee, a Jamaican dancehall artist was on stage singing one of his songs. Xander looked down as he felt Sage literally fidgeting as she looked at the stage.

"You're a fan I'm guessing," Xander said. Sage stopped looking at Tommy Lee for a moment and smiled as she looked up at Xander.

"What can I say I like dancehall and Tommy Lee happens to be one of my favorite artist out there," she said. Xander smiled and leaned down a surprised Sage by giving her a small peck on the lips. He pulled half back and looked over her face.

"See, another reason for me to stay close to you tonight, don't want you running off with anybody," he said. Sage swallowed some air as she tried to ignore the intense stare he was giving her. He chuckled before tugging her hand in his and walking further in the room. "Make sure you keep your camera on, something tells me that Gibbons will want to know about all these guys". Sage nodded and blinked her eyes twice and felt the contacts start to turn on. As soon as it did it red circles started circling around certain men's heads. Sage guessed they were men who had a record already.

The room was filled with beautiful women and men dressed to the nine. Sage noticed as they passed by a large table filled with people sitting down with long lines of cocaine in front of them. Sage was sure she had a look of disgust on her face as she watch a girl who looked a little younger than her bend over the table and let her nose inhale the white powder, she made sure to stick one of the micro bugs onto the table as she passed it.

As they walked further in Sage felt eyes on looked in the corner of her eye and noticed an older man, maybe in his sixties was staring at Sage and almost had a startled look to him. He was average height, he looked Latin-American though she couldn't place where he could be from. He wore a grey suit with a salmon tie and handkerchief in his front pocket. His hair was a nice gray and he had caramel skin and green eyes. Almost the same as Sage's she thought.

As she stared at him longer her eye camera started blinking red. She shook her head as she wondered to herself, who was this a hand was tapping away on her shoulder and she looked behind her to see Aja with two nicely dressed black girls behind her, probably part of her entourage, wearing a short gold dress with her blonde hair in a bob style and white stiletto heels.

"There you guys are, Solomon was starting to wonder if you weren't going to come," Aja said looking from Xander to Sage.

"We wouldn't of missed this, good thing to looks like you guys went all out," Xander said. Sage noticed noticed one of the girls behind Aja start to look Xander up and down as she bit her bottom lip. Sage wasn't the one to get jealous but if there was one thing she hated and that was a girl who didn't have enough class to care when a man had a women already on his arm.

"Well you know Solomon, come on he'll be excited to see you guys," Aja said turning around and started walking. Sage noticed security got tighter the further the got back, Solomon obviously was still weary about what happened the other day. She noticed he was sitting in the middle of a large group of men and the woman on their arms smoking a cigar. He was wearing a navy blue silk shirt that was unbuttoned to his stomach and black pants. He was talking to a man on his left before one of his bodyguards whispered in his ear and her turned his gaze to Xander and Sage.

He said something to the man who he was speaking to and the man before moving looked over at Sage and Xander as they approached. Solomon stood up as they got closer and reached his arms out to Xander. Xander let himself be enveloped in Solomon's hug and wrapped the arm he wasn't using to hold Sage's around Solomon.

"Glad you guys were able to make it, what do you think,"he said as he gave Sage a kiss on her cheek. She could smell the cigar on his breath.

"Well it's definitely a party," Sage said looking around.

"Well sit down you guys, we were just talking about you Xander," Solomon said as he pointed to the seats. Xander and Sage sat down and Xander put his hand on Sage's knee. "It seems like a lot of my men are fans of your's X". Xander smiled and looked around the group.

"Oh really," he said.

"Oh yea, one of them was talking about some trick you did awhile ago," Solomon said.

"Yeah, you stole some assholes car and drove it off a bridge, then parachuted down," one of the men around them said.

"Oh yea, I'm trying to work on some new stuff though, after the wife and I get back stateside," Xander said squeezing Sage's knee.

"Oh you gotta tell us man," another man pleaded.

"Sorry man gotta keep it on the down low for now," Xander said. As if like a bat outta Hell the girl who was eyeing Xander like he was a piece of candy earlier came over and slipped her hands on his knee that was opposite of Sage.

"So what do you do when you're not being a daredevil," she asked. Xander's, Solomon and Aja's eyes widened as they looked over at Sage who had a surprised look on her face. She quickly put a smile on her face and bent over to get closer to the girl.

"You must be deaf or stupid to put your hands all over man that just said he had a wife," Sage said. The girl rolled her eyes and gave a coy smile.

"Listen honey, you must be new because every women here knows that all the men have a hearty appetite," she said. Aja while trembling tried to lift her finger to get the girls attention.

"Um Marie..I don't think-," she tried to say but was interrupted by Sage's smile coming her way.

"Marie, that's your name," Sage asked. Xander looked between the two women next to him and almost wished he wasn't in the middle of this.

"Yes it is, so what are you going to do if I want your man huh, nothing," the girl said as she tried to run her hand up Xander's leg but was stopped when Sage's hand reached across the Xander's lap and grabbed her wrist at the same time she grabbed the back of the girl's scalp behind Xander's head. Sage was now standing and let herself slowly step over Xander's lap as everyone watched her, wonder what she would do next.

"Excuse me babe," she said as she sat down next to the girl while still having a tight grip on her hair. The girl was struggling now trying to get her hair out of Sage's grip but didn't expect Sage to slam her head down on the table twice, taking the breath out of her.

"Ok listen up Marie, I don't give two fucks what the other men's appetites are like," she said pointing over to Xander. "That man meat is mine and if I ever catch your trashy, slum living ass even looking at my man". Sage slammed the girls head again, getting a yelp from her. "I". Slam "Will". Slam "Make your life a fucking hell". She bent down to whisper in the girl's ear. "You understand"? The girl quickly nodded her head. "Then why the fuck are you still here"?

She let go of the girl and as soon as she did the girl got up and ran away from the group. Sage smiled and leaned back in her seat as Xander put his arm around her shoulders. She looked down at her nails before looking at Solomon whose mouth hung open. "Sorry Solomon, Aja, I can't stand an unclassy bitch". Solomon just started laughing and clapped his hands together.

"Not at all, X you gotta tell me how you ever learned how to handle such a lady as your wife," he said waving his hand over for a drink.

"I'm so sorry Sage, she must've had too much to drink," Aja said getting Sages attention. Solomon wagged a finger at Aja.

"I've told you about these friends of yours Aja, nothing but a bunch of ho's who constantly forget their place," Solomon said getting much agreeance from his other men. Aja's head dipped in shame, Sage felt bad for her. It was hard being a crime boss's wife she imagined, everything that you did was watched and judged all the time. She reached her hand out and lightly touched Aja's knee.

"Well ladies if you excuse us, Xander why don't you come with me I want to show you something," Solomon said standing up with his men. Xander looked like he was about to protest but got up and bent down to give Sage a kiss on her cheek.

"Watch your back," he whispered to her. Sage played it off with a giggle and waved him away as he walked away with the men leaving her with all the women. After sneering at Sage all the women besides Aja got up and went to the dancefloor. Aja sat there twirling her drink in her hand and looking down at her shoes. Great, now I'm going to have to comfort her, Sage thought to herself before sighing and getting up to sit next to Aja.

"Alright princess why the long face, all your buddies are out there having a good time and you're over here like a bump on a log," Sage said. Aja scoffed and took a sip of her drink.

"Please, those bitches aren't my friends, they're just around me because my husband pays them," Aja said throwing her glass on the ground after chugging the rest of the contents. Sage looked over her shoulder and looked where the glass went before looking back at the sad wife. She reached in her purse acting like she was getting her compact mirror and took out one of the bugs. After looking into the mirror to pretend she was, while at the same time noticing the same old man from before was staring at her she placed the bug on the side of the table as she put her purse down.

"Well they gotta be something if you let a bunch of bitches just hang around you," Sage said as she placed it in place.

"Yea trouble is what they are, they do something and Solomon gets mad at me," Aja said. "I really am sorry about Marie I don't even know why you hang out with her".

"Well why do you," Sage asked.

"Well you don't have too many options for friends when you're in this business so you settle even if they sleep with your husband". Sage felt her mouth drop at Aja's statement.

"You mean that trashy little thing slept with your husband and she's still alive"? Aja slowly nodded her head as she waved her hand over for someone to bring her a drink.

"Yep, caught them right in my bed when she was supposed to come over to go shopping with me and all she said was that it was an accident". She picked up a drink from a server and offered Sage one as she chugged it down. Sage took a sip from her drink intrigued.

"No way".

"Yea all because she helped him close some deal by opening her legs for some gangster". Sage's ears perked a little as she listened. Now this was getting a little interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxWith Xanderxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander walked next to Solomon as they walked down a hallway and entered a room. It was much more quiet compared to the outside where the music was still blasting and had a pool table with a smaller but still large bar and chairs around.

"Xander I have to tell you, you must be a very daring man to have a wife like Sage," Solomon said picking up one of the pool sticks.

"What can I say I like a challenge," Xander said picking up another stick and examining the tip.

"You won't like it when she starts talking back to you," one of Solomon's men said sitting down.

"I like when she talks back, makes good pillow talk if you know what I mean," Xander said. Solomon had started setting up the balls on the table and took them out of the triangle. Xander took first shot and bent over to strike the white ball. He did wonder though if Sage brought that hard attitude into the bedroom.

"A bitch needs to stay in her place, we let them speak freely and the next thing you know they'll be running our businesses," the man said. Xander hit the white ball making all the other balls scattered on the table before leaning back up and looking at the man.

"What did you just say," Xander asked.

"I said a bitch needs to stay in her place," the man said again.

"Well luckily my wife isn't a bitch," Xander said turning back to the table as another one of Solomon's men took a shot. Xander was hair away from knocking this dude off his rocker if he said one more thing about man laughed.

"Please you see one bitch you see them all," he said. Xander opened his mouth to say something and was about to turn around until Solomon's voice spoke up.

"Shut the fuck up Bruno, you don't talk about a man's wife like that," Solomon said. The man immediately shut his mouth and sat straighter.

"Sorry boss," he mumbled.

"You should be, it takes discipline and loyalty to be married to a person, something I'm not getting from any of you shits lately," Solomon said shocking everyone in the room. "You know X and his wife out there saved me and Aja's asses the other night when we almost got jumped, funny how none of you were there".

"Because we were out making your money boss," one of the men answered. Xander smiled as he leaned against the pool table and watched the conversation unfold. It was good to not be under the spotlight for once.

"Maybe but some of you were supposed to be out that night with us," Solomon said. The room was completely silent now as all of Solomon's men looked from him to each other as it looked like beads of sweat covered their brows. One man with long hair in a pony tail stood up.

"Solomon you got to be fucking with me, now I don't know about everyone else here but you know why I wasn't there but you can't start accusing us of anything just because of one dude," he said.

"Not to butt in but it was one of your guys that help set up the entire thing," Xander pointed out. Solomon went to the bar and took out a box of cigars and lit one.

"See and that's my point, even the foreigner seems to get it," he said as he blew a cloud of smoke in the air. "Makes me wonder who else I have to worry about"?

"No one boss, we are loyal to you," another man almost yelled out. Xander looked over at him and noticed how shaky he looked. Solomon shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh are know you are and we're going to discuss later how all of you and every motherfuker out there is going to prove it to me," Solomon said making all the men freeze in fear. Solomon smiled at looked over at Xander who was still standing there watching everything. "But until then, tell me X my friend you told me earlier that you were looking for some fun"?Xander smiled and cocked an eyebrow in interest.

 **So first off, thank you aven91! I'll do my bestest lol and I'm glad to see people are enjoying the story, if you're interested in seeing who Tommy Lee is look him up he's awesome I kinda envisioned them coming in to "Some Bwoy". Now Tommy Lee isn't my favorite dancehall artist. I'm more of a Konshens girl but Tommy Lee is from Montego Bay and so just goes so hard.**


	11. Boy Oh Boy

Now Sage usually one to like when A person easily spilled all their business for people but this was one of the times she needed that type of spilling. So when Aja started spilling out personal information and I do mean spilling, Sage sat there listening to her and filling her cup as she went along. Thank goodness the bug was there picking up everything because Sage was sure that she missed some of the slurred words that came from Aja. Then the drunk crime wife made Sage get up with her and dance and even get on the stage with Tommy Lee and dance, even though that part wasn't so bad. Sage hoped that the information was worth it though. Aja had mostly spoke about how she had been pretty much forced into marrying Solomon.

He was good to her in the beginning but started getting bored with her and finding his needs elsewhere. He still expected it from her though of course. She talked about how she wanted to get out this life but she knew that it would never happen because she would always be found and if she did run sit would be worse for her if was found. Aja even brought in some insight about places Solomon was going and places he had been on certain days. If Sage was correct then those dates added up to the times the biological weapons were stolen. Now they just needed to find out where the weapons were.

She was starting to get worried though, it had been about an hour now and there was still no sign of Xander anywhere.

"Hey...hey why you look um, shit I have the word on the tip of my tongue," Sage almost laughed as she watched Aja in her drunken state try to figure out the word she wanted to say.

"Worried," Sage asked. Aja's face lite up and snapped her fingers like the lightbulb had clicked over her head.

"Yea that..do you miss your hubby," Aja said leaning over and smiling as she swayed side to side. Sage laughed and took a sip of her drink. Her missing Xander that was a laugh.

"Of course, don't you miss yours," Sage asked. Aja sat upright and frowned as she shook her head.

"I think I'm good…...you know what Sage," Aja said looking up at her like a little kid who wanted some candy. Sage smiled back at her and arched her eyebrow.

"What's that," she asked. Aja got up from her seat and trying her best to not fall on her face walked over to Sage and sat down by her and have her a big hug. Sage's whole body tensed before bringing her hands up and giving Aja's back a small pat. Aja sighed, letting Sage smell the alcohol on her breath as she sat back and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"You are so nice Sage and you didn't even laugh after I fell off that stage," Aja said. It was something Sage had tried to forget about how while they were dancing on the stage Aja ended up falling off and almost showing her 'business' to the entire party. Luckily Sage snagged a blazer off of a man close by and covered Aja up before anyone could get a good look.

"Don't worry about it," Sage said wavy her hand at her. Sage then almost fell over as she felt Aja lean on her. She looked down and sighed when she saw Aja was now asleep with her face right in Sage's breast. Sage tried to gently push her off but realized that the blonde had her arms still wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Damnit," she said as she tried to gently push the drunk woman off but that just resulted in Aja holding her even tighter.

"Excuse me ma'am but do you need some help," a voice said behind her. Sage turned her head and saw the old man who was staring at her for what seemed like forever was right behind her with two men by his side.

"Oh we're fine, she's just a little drunk," Sage side putting a protective arm around the sleeping Aja. She knew that she was in a room full of lowlifes, gangsters and who knows what else so even though the girl was a pain in her side at the moment she wasn't just going to let just anyone take her from her sight. The man nodded and looked back down at Sage.

"Would you mind if I sat down," he asked. Sage looked around her and put her hand out inviting him to sit. The old man raised his hand and the two bodyguards moved themselves to where one was behind the seats and then one in front of them. The old man sat down and extended his hand out for Sage to shake it.

"Nice to meet you my name is Matias," he said. She noticed now the Colombian accent in his voice and it reminded her of her grandmother. Sage looked at his hand before taking it and shaking it. "So what brings you here to this party"? Sage sighed and shook her head and smiled.

"I beg your pardon... Matias was it, but I'm not what you think I am," Sage said. She knew the type of women that were here at this party but she wasn't about to let some old man think that she was one of them. Matias looked shocked for a moment before chuckling and crossing his leg over the other.

"I'm very sorry ma'am if you misinterpreted the reason for me coming over here, when I was growing up I was taught you don't leave a lady to sit alone, especially with all this riff raft around with no one to pull on their leashes," he said. Sage felt herself tense as she realized he was right. She was alone in a house full of people who she didn't know and had a drunk girl sleeping on her, with no one to watch her back since Xander was still off who knows where.

"My apologies, my name is Sage," she said.

"So tell me , what is such a lovely woman doing here alone," he asked. Sage looked down as she heard Aja give a little snore.

"It's actually Mrs and my husband is around here somewhere," she said.

"Oh who is your husband, maybe I know him," Matias said leaning forward slightly in his chair.

"I'm not to sure about that sir, my husband is mostly seen in the….extreme sports profession," she said. Matias scrunched his face and shuddered.

"I see, _trabajo peligroso_ (dangerous work), he said.

" _Sí, pero puedes usarlo cuando estás casado con él_ (Yes, but you get used to it when you're married to it)," Sage said. Matias's eyes turned into the shape of saucers as he smiled and slapped his knee.

" _Hablas español, pensé que escuché un acento_ (you speak spanish, I thought I heard an accent)," he said putting his thumb and index finger close together. Sage had been told that with certain words you could hear her Southern American heritage, it confused people to the point where they had to ask her where she was from.

" _Sí_ (yes)".

" _¿Su marido habla español también_ (does your husband speak spanish as well)"? Sage shook her head.

" _No sólo yo y mi abuela_ (no just me and my grandmother)". Matias nodded his head and smiled.

" _Así que no eres totalmente negro si no te importa que pregunte_ (so you're not fully black if you don't mind me asking)"? It wasn't the first she had been asked so it wasn't a new question for her.

" _No, soy medio Colombiano_ (No, I'm half Colombian)". Sage was starting to dread the thought of the next question he was going to ask her.

" _Realmente de que lado_ (really what side)," Matias asked before Sage felt someone lean down and give her a peck on the cheek. Sage was about to raise her fist to punch the person but the thought quickly diminished when she saw the familiar smile that belonged to Xander. She gave him a smirk as he walked around to sit by here but paused when he saw the still sleeping Aja on her lap.

"Well at least you've been having fun while I was gone," Xander asked. Solomon soon came behind him, talking to a few of his men but paused when he looked past Sage and Xander and looked over at Matias.

"Dad, I didn't know that you were still here," Solomon said. Dad? Sage looked back over at Matias who was still seated. She could see the resemblance now. The same wavy hair and colored skin and strong jaw.

"Well Solomon since you left your wife here in the care of I thought I'd come and make sure she was alright and introduce myself," Matias said. Solomon chuckled nervously and looked down at the sleeping Aja on Sage's lap.

"Oh shit Sage, I'm sorry about her," he said walking around the couch to get to them. Sage waved her hand.

"No worries man she showed me a good time and I got to dance with Tommy Lee so I'm cool as a cucumber," Sage said then looking over at Matias. "And it seems like your dad was nice enough to come over and keep me company".

"And you must be her husband we were just talking about you, nice to meet you," Matias said extending his hand out to Xander who shook it.

"Xander Cage, I'm glad to see she wasn't alone, I was getting a little worried," Xander said finally sitting down and putting an arm around Sage and bringing her closer to him. MAtias smiled at the two of them as he leaned back in his seat.

"It's good to see a man take such care when it comes to his wife," he said before slowly looking over at Solomon. "It's a rarity to see it nowadays in this type of business". Sage looked between the two men and noticed how tense the air was getting, like there was a giant elephant in the room. Xander must of noticed it as well because he looked over at Sage and patted her on the arm.

"Well Solomon, Matias if you don't mind I think I'm going to get me and the missus home before the weirdos start coming out," he said standing up.

"Of course the lady needs her rest after taking care of Aja here the entire night," Matias said smiling. Sage had a feeling though that it was a jab meant to be thrown at Solomon as she watched his hands clench and unclench. She wondered if there was more behind this father, son relationship than what was being let on in front of her and Xander. This was something to look into another day though, she was tired.

Sage slowly pushed Aja off her lap and laid her on the couch. Aja gave a small smile in her sleep and snuggled into a pillow.

"It was nice to meet you Matias," she said smiling at him as she stood next to Xander. The old man smiled back at her and nodded his head.

"A pleasure a well , hopefully we meet again," he said. Sage nodded her head and looked over at Solomon who looked like he was deep in thought.

"Thanks for the invite Solomon, it was a great party," she said. Solomon snapped out of his thoughts and smiled as he waved to the two of them before Xander and Sage walked towards the door. They didn't notice though how Matias stared on at the back of Sage's head as they walked away.

"Tell me son, where does come from," Matias asked. Solomon looked back at the couple before looking at his father and shrugging.

"I'm not sure I never asked, I just heard her mom was from Kingston or something," he said.

"You let people into your house and spend time with your wife and you don't even know them, smart move," Matias said sarcastically. Solomon rolled his eyes as he went over to Aja and picked her up from the couch and leaned her against the back of it.

"You know I wouldn't do that, I've checked them out and they're good, they saved my life," Solomon said as Aja's head tilted to the side and Solomon caught her before she fell on her side. Matias looked over at his son before sighing and slowly raising himself from the chair.

"My son if there is one thing that I have learned with old age, it's that you can never truly trust anyone, no matter who they are," he said as he watched Xander and Sage head down the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXander and Sagexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, what happened to not separating from each other," Sage said as they got in the car and Xander started it. He pressed down on the gas and they were off into the off into the night. He smiled as he drove and looked at her in the corner of his eyes.

"Well this can be one of those moments where you can say you told me so," he said.

"Yea sure, so what happened in there," she asked.

"So Solomon made it clear that he pretty much doesn't trust any of his men after that whole club incident, told them that everyone was going to have to prove their loyalty to him," he said. Sage laughed and crossed her arms.

"So I guess you're on everyone's shitlist then," she said as he made a left turn.

"Nothing I can't handle but I did get a bug on one of their phones". Sage turned to him as much as she could in her seat belt.

"How the hell did you do that...or do I really want to know"?

"Ha ha ha very funny, the guy dropped it on the couch when Solomon made them go in for a team huddle".

"And he didn't notice"? Xander made another turn in the car.

"Not from what I saw, he actually went on the thing and called someone right after so probably not".

"Who is this dude"?

"I don't know but he seemed really friendly with Solomon and he mentioned that he was making money for Solomon the night all that shit went down, so I'm guessing he's a big dog". Sage nodded her head as she looked out the window at the night sky.

"But enough about my night, you have fun with the pampered princess," he asked. Sage rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat.

"I don't think I got anything really big but she told me dates and stuff about his schedule and we definitely know now that he was probably there or at least close by when those weapons were taken," she said.

"I'm surprised you're not shit faced right now, she looked out of it," he Xander said. Sage blew air out her cheeks and shook her head.

"Didn't I tell you I don't get shitfaced, besides that girl has so much baggage and now Papa ScarFace can hear all about it because I bugged the table," Sage said. Xander started to laugh at her comment but stopped when there was a ring in the car. What the hell, Sage thought to herself when she suddenly saw the dashboard of the car suddenly showed Gibbons face.

"Speak of the devil," Xander said as he looked on the road.

"Good work you two, whoever bugged that phone just got us some vital information, we know that they still have the weapons and they're contacting buyers," Gibbons said. Xander pumped his fist in the air in a silent victory.

"Buyers as in like an auction," Sage asked.

"It sounds like it, they said that things were getting hot and they needed to get rid of them fast," Gibbons said. Sage and Xander both looked at each other before Sage looked back at the screen.

"Maybe the black market then," Xander said.

"We thought that but for something like this, people are going to want to see what they're buying," Gibbons said.

"What does that mean," Sage asked.

"It means they're gonna want to see them in action," Xander said, tightening his grip on the wheel. He had already been subject to such a viewing when he saw the group Anarchy 99 test the weapon Silent Night on a group of scientist that had helped them make the weapon in the first place. Sage gasped as she thought about them using the weapons on the people of the island just to appease some buyer who would probably do something even worse.

"We gotta let the cops know," Sage said.

"For what, they couldn't even handle it when they were just doing what every other gang out there was doing," Xander said. Sage glared at him.

"So we're just supposed to sit here and let them kill people just to please some people, what are you going to do Gibbons send backup or something, we're not even supposed to be here in the police eyes only a handful knows we're if, if that," Sage said, her voice raising. Xander slammed his foor on the brake and turned his body to look Sage in the face.

"Listen baby girl, these are not ordinary dudes, from what I heard in that room, they have resources even out of Jamaica and if we don't do this right everything we've done so far could be fucked," he said getting in her face now, Sage didn't back down though and looked him straight in the eye as he spoke to her. They were in a fucked up situation, the police were corrupt and these thugs pretty much controlled the island. Unless more people were sent in they were sitting ducks waiting to see what happens.

"Sage, he's right, we need to find out more information before we can start making moves," Gibbons said. Sage turned her head and looked at the scarred man. She looked into his eyes to see if there was any lie but saw none. "I don't like it anymore than you do but these guys are very careful and we need to wait for them to mess up before just busting their operation".

"Fine, so what are we supposed to do until then," she asked as she turned in her seat and sat back in it.

"Keep doing what you're doing, we'll keep looking into the bugs that you all placed and see what we can hear, be careful though it doesn't sound like Solomon's dear old pop is completely convinced that you have good intentions with his son," Gibbons said before the screen went black and when Sage looked up and saw they were back at their house. She opened the door and walked to the door and slammed it open, not even bothering to close it.

This was bullshit, she thought to herself as she kicked her shoes off in a random direction as she walked up the stairs. They knew that they still had the weapons, they knew that they were going to sell them and even be tested and they expected two people to be just keep going on like nothing. Sage got to their room and angrily took out her Minnie mouse puffs (which is very painful if you have thick curly hair, believe me) and threw the rubber bands across the room.

She didn't even look as she heard Xander walk into the room and sit on the bed as she took of her dress roughly and threw it on the ground. She was now standing in a her velvet burgundy bra and matching gstring, not even caring that Xander was staring at her.

"You know this is some bullshit right," she said taking her earrings off.

"That's usually what comes with the job, a whole lot of bullshit," Xander said taking his shoes off.

"Well I didn't sign up for this shit, I didn't even sign up for this at all," she said throwing the earrings on the vanity countertop.

"I don't think anybody does when it comes to Gibbons," Xander said now taking off his shirt.

"All I wanted was to give the information I got and then go for a little vacation, but instead I get gangsters shooting at me, rich bitches sleeping on me this shit sucks," she yelled slamming her hands on the countertop. Xander slowly got up from the bed and walked behind Sage until his chest was pressed against her back. She could feel the warmth of his skin and blew shuddering breath out as he rubbed his hands down her arms.

"So you're telling me that every part of this thing so far has been bad," he asked as he turned her around and wrapped his arms her waist. Sage looked at his arms and looked at the many tattoos that decorated them. She wondered how good his parents looked to have created such a gorgeous man. He slowly bent his head down and placed small kisses on the base of her neck. It felt like he was trying make sure that he kissed every rose that was on her neck as he traveled up to her ear and gently nipped her earlobe. Sage thought if it wasn't the fact that he was holding her waist she would be falling to the ground.

"Well….not every part, I got to dance with Tommy Lee on stage," she said. Xander stopped his kisses and moved his head back to look at Sage with a confused look on his face.

"I'm here trying to make you feel better and you're thinking about some scrawny little rapper," he asked. Sage shrugged her shoulders and smirked at Xander and his confused look.

"There's something about a scrawny black Jamaican man with lots of tattoos that has stage presence that is really attractive," she said sarcastically. Xander quirked a eyebrow at her before letting his hands leave her waist and letting his hands move up to back of her head, where his thumbs rested on her checks. Sage didn't even need him to lead her as she leaned up as he lowered his head to meet her lips.

Sage went cut to the chase by slipping her tongue in Xander mouth, making him groan in her mouth. He gently pushed her against the vanity and trapped her against the vanity. Sage raised her hands from her sides and laid her hands on his bare back. She felt him bring her top lip in between his teeth as he gently nipped at her. Sage gasped, surprised and he pushed his tongue further in her mouth. Xander bent down, making sure that he kept his lips connected to hers grabbed behind her knees so fast that she quickly grabbed behind Xander's neck. As she held on tightly to him Xander's hands traveled to Sage's bare cheeks and gave them a good squeeze as he turned around and started walking towards the bed.

 **Ohh lordy there will be some steaminess, just to warn you guys. Hopefully the story gods can assist me on this one lol. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Bump and Grind

Sage's back was soon was against the comforter on the bed with her lips still connected to Xander's. She felts Xander's hands grab around the strings of her thong and give a slight tug, making them rub against her. Sage tried to hold in the whimper that escaped her throat but Xander heard it anyway, He smiled against her lips as he lowered one of his hands down underneath her calves and raised her leg so their lower bodies could be closer together (if that was even possible) and groaned as he felt the warmth of her heat against the bulge in his pants. He could smell the sweetness of her skin and the smoothness of her thighs as she raised her other leg to let him lay completely on top of her.

Xander's hands moved behind Sage's back and with practiced hands unhooked her bra. He let one hand come back up to go underneath her bra and felt her hard nipple in between his fingers. Sage moaned into his mouth and he brought his other hand up and gave it's twin the same treatment. Xander finally broke the kiss so he could press hard kisses against her neck as he traveled down her neck to give a hard bite, that Sage was sure was going to leave a bruise on her skin. Xander then slightly raised himself and ripped the bra off of Sage before going back down towards her breast and lapped at her dark nipples. Sage crossed her legs together as she felt the heat travel down her body to in between her legs.

Xander took a free hand and pushed her legs apart and grinded his covered bulge against her heat, making both of them groan as he grabbed onto one of her breast and tweaked her nipple as he sucked on the other. Sage threw her head back and dug her nails into his back.

"Mmmmm….X," she whimpered. Xander raised his head from her breast with a 'plop' and started kissing down her body and kissed around her belly button.

"What's up baby, what do you need," he asked as he traveled further down and kissed the skin on one of her thighs as his fingers rubbed her other inner thigh. He was so close, she thought to herself as she felt him brush over her thong making her give a small gasp.

"Oh, is it maybe here you want me to go," he said as he let a lone finger circle where her beaded bliss would be outside her thong. Sage was now breathing heavily and every so often he would press down and rubbed a little harder. "Come on Sage, I can't read your mind". He gently bit the inside of her thigh as he moved his finger.

"I'm not about...ahh..to beg," Sage said as she felt him moving the palm of his hand in a circle against her now. Why wouldn't he just take these damn things off and fuck her, she yelled in her head. She heard him chuckle and looked between her legs to see him smiling.

"I just want to hear you say it," Xander said as he brushed her thong aside to let him see her completely, dripping wet and warm all in front of him. He let a finger run up and down her slit, making her jump. "Say it Sage," he said as he rubbed faster before pausing and letting his finger slip inside her. Sage bit her lip as she tried to hold the moan in and held on the sheets of the bed. Xander put his hand on her stomach to keep her in place as she raised her hips up. Sage had never let anyone take control like this in bed and boy was it feeling nice.

Sage yelled out at as she felt another two finger stretch her and Xander's wet appendage lap her up and down. He pounded her with his fingers and Sage almost thought that she was going to fall off the bed with the force of his actions. She finally felt the fire in her belly as she felt heat spread down in between her legs and she couldn't control her gasp anymore.

"Ahh fuck X….I'm gonna..ahh," she said as Xander raised her bottom half to where she could see the assault he was making with his tongue and and fingers on her. Xander removed his lips and licked them as he pressed his thumb against her clit and crashed his fingers inside her. It felt like his dick was going to just rip through his pants if he didn't let it free as he looked down at her whimpering face and squirming body and it turned him on even more.

"That's right baby let it all out, come all over my fingers," he said, panting himself now just with the excitement of watching her. Sage was about to tell him to shut up but felt the pressure build up in her and finally explode. Sage screamed out and shuddered against Xander as he continued to pump his fingers in Sage throughout her entire orgasm, making her come again on top of that. Xander finally stopped his assault and lowered Sage's lower half and watched as she laid there trying to catch her breath. She was definitely on the top of his list when it came to women, a complete ten.

Xander was too busy looking over her body to even notice her eyes open as she licked her lips and quickly raised herself up to push him down on the bed. Sage tilted her head to the side as she straddled his stomach and lowered her hand behind her to grab on Xander crotch, making him flinch beneath her.

"I think I should return the favor since you were so nice," she said as she unbuckled his pants with the one hand behind her and rubbed Xander's chest.

"Damn Sage, where'd you learn to be so sexy," he said rubbing up and down her sides. Sage successfully unbuckled his pants and bent down to give Xander a peck, she could still taste herself on his lips.

"I was just born that way," she said as she traveled down and pulled his pants and boxers with her. She looked and saw his dick stand straight at attention as she came back to brush her lips up and down the shaft before giving it a small lick at the tip as she slipped off her thong. Xander groaned as she took him completely in her mouth and stayed there for moment before coming back up. Sage sucked sucked on the tip his dick as she ran her hand up and down his shaft until the rested and gently massaged his balls.

"Shit Sage that feels so good," he said moving her hair out the way so he could see her face. He threw his head back as he felt her take him fully again and felt her tongue run up and down him at the same time. If he didn't stop her now he was going to come in her mouth and he didn't want that. Xander sat right up and gently pushed Sage off from her work until she was laying on her back with her head hanging off the bed with him in between her legs.

They both groaned as Xander lowered his hips to hers and let himself slip into her. They laid there for a moment, listening to each other's breathing before Xander slowly let himself come all the way out and slam back into her making her scream. Xander laced his finger with hers as he continued this pace.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Xander said as he grabbed one of Sage's hips to steady himself as he pounded into her. He could feel her breast bounce against his chest as his pace quickened and he held on tighter to her.

"Shit X..mmmah please don't don't stop," she yelled out against his the crook of his neck. Xander suddenly stopped with the sound of Sage groaning in protest before sitting back and bringing Sage with him to sit on his lap. They sat face to face and Sage moved her hips against him as Xander grabbed one side of her ass with one hand to push her harder against him and used the other to brace them. Xander leaned his head back as he felt her get slicker the more they moved together and moved one of his fingers to her asshole and pressed it in.

"SHIT," she yelled out as she rode even harder on top of him and he pumped his finger in and out of her.

"Sage...I'm gonna come babe," he said softly. Sage looked deep into his eyes and grabbed his face with both her hands.

"Then you better go out with a bang," she said. Xander growled in between his teeth and roughly grabbed her hair and snatched it back as he took his finger out of her with and turned her around onto her hands and knees and started pounding in behind her, using her hair like reins on a horse to bring her body back on his dick.

"How about this Sage, this enough bang for you," he said in between heavy breaths. Sage cried out as their skin slapped together and felt that familiar pressure building up between her legs again.

"Ahhh Xander, I'm gonna come...fuck I'm coming," she yelled out.

"Fuck Sage I can't hang any longer," he groaned as he pushed in a few more times before panting as he felt his seed spill into her. Sage let her arms fall out from underneath her as she tried to catch her breathe. Xander laid his body on top of her and kissed her shoulders and back as he stayed connected with her. He pulled the sheets over them and turned their bodies so he was spooning her back.

"The things I do for my country," he said quietly. Sage laughed out loud and took a pillow to slap him in the face.

"Shut the fuck up X," she said still laughing.

 **Hahaha sorry guys if the sexy scene was a little ehh, what can I say I like the process of making a baby but still need some practice on writing it out hahaha . Hopefully you enjoyed though and I can't wait to put the new chapter up. Also are there any cosplayers out there reading because if there is I'd love some tips on weapon and costume making since me and the boyfriends anime convention is coming up and this will be the first time we're not doing super simple cosplay. Anyway thank you guys.**


	13. The Cave

Sage groaned as she covered her head with the sheets to escape the light that was seeping through the curtains on the window. She let herself snuggle more into the pillows and let her hand reach out to feel Xander's warm body against hers. Only thing was Xander didn't seem to be there. Sage sighed as she felt the cold part of the bed but suddenly perked up when a beautiful smell hit her nose. She snapped her head up from the sheets and smelled the air with her eyes closed like she was trying to concentrate on the distinctive smell.

"Is that pancakes I smell", she asked no one in particular but just out loud and jumped off the bed. She reached on the ground where she found one of Xander's t-shirt and quickly threw it over her head and opened the door. The smell of breakfast hit her nose as soon as she opened the door. Not only were there pancakes like she had smelled at first but also sausage and coffee? She ran towards the stairs and quickly trended down them. The closer she got she started to her what sounded like Disturbed's song "Prayer" playing in the background.

"Xander, you better not be burning down the kitchen, I have stuff in there that I was going to smoke," she yelled as she walked into the kitchen only to be greeted by the sight of Two men. Xander at the oven moving something around in a cooking pan just wearing sweatpants and Solomon,sitting down at their island wearing a straw fedora and and tight grey button up shirt with short sleeves and black capris. He was currently smiling at her with a small grin and had his head slightly tilted to the side. Sage was so shocked by the sight altogether that she completely forgot that she was in just Xander's shirt that only covered from the top of her thigh up of her body.

Sage gave out a little groan and quickly straightened her posture and looked over al Solomon who now had a smile himself and was bringing a plate over to the table. Sage shook her head side to side and raised her arms up as she shrugged her shoulders.

"You didn't think of telling me that Solomon was here," She said. Xander let out a chuckle that sounded like he had been holding it in but didn't answer. Solomon let a laugh out himself and straightened his posture in his but kept his eyes on her.

""No disrespect Xander but I gotta say you're a lucky man to get to wake up to this everyday," he said. Sage just rolled her eyes. Xander had picked up his orange juice and looked over at her with his signature smile.

"What can I say, it's a living," Xander said taking a swig of his juice. Sage turned around and as she covered her behind, started walking towards the stairs.

"Well that's nice and all but I'm going to get some pants on," she said heading up the stairs without another word.

"Hurry up babe, don't want your food getting cold," Xander yelled, Sage missing the big smile on her face. What was Solomon doing here, she did think to herself as she walked back into the room and opened a drawer. She was just glad that she didn't say anything that would out their true identity before she saw put on a pair of sweatpants and ran back downstairs to see the men now talking to each other as they ate.

"So Solomon, besides getting a peep at me what is the pleasure of this early visit," Sage asked as she sat down in a chair Xander had pulled out next to him.

"Well didn't X tell you," Solomon asked. Sage had already started on the pancakes and had to admit they were really good,after looking over them discreetly to make sure they weren't poisoned. She could get used to working with Xander for awhile if he kept popping surprises like this.

"Tell me what," she said now looking over at Xander who was looking out the patio window.

"Well I asked Xander if you guys would go out with me and Aja to do some diving," Solomon said picking up some eggs on his fork. Did this man just say shark diving, Sage said in her head. She was sure her mouth was agape as she turned from Solomon to Xander.

"Diving where," she restated. Solomon and Xander quickly looked at each other.

"In a cave," Xander said

"Well yea didn't he tell you last night," Solomon asked. Sage thought back on last night and rolled her eyes as she thought of how "distracted" Xander must of been and forgot to tell her altogether, she thought as she ate some of her eggs.

"No he didn't, please fill me in on this little adventure you're trying to get us to do," she said.

"Well we got a little distracted last night," Xander finally said, making Sage turn her head towards him.

"Couldn't tell me afterwards," she asked. Xander looked over at her and shook his head as he dug into some sausage.

"My bad I forgot but I know you'd want to come," Xander said putting his hands together like he was begging.

"Yea Sage, if you don't come Aja will just bitch that's she bored the entire time and then we'll have to invite those airheads she's friends with," Solomon said earning a look from Sage that meant that wouldn't be a good idea. "Or she'd be alone and bitch. So I guess last night left a bad taste in your mouth".

"I just don't like people who don't keep their hands off other people's things," Sage said taking a sip of her drink not realizing . Both Xander and Solomon raised an eyebrow as Sage continued to eat her food.

"So I'm a thing now Sage," Xander asked leaning back in his chair. Sage took a sip of her juice and looked over at Xander.

"No but you are mine so that even things up," Sage said. She felt a little pinch in her heart as she said the words, knowing that he wasn't really hers but couldn't figure out why she felt that way. She turned her head as Solomon let out a small laugh.

"See that's why I like you two, no shit and straight to the point," Solomon said.

"Speaking of straight to the point, you still haven't told me what it is we're doing," Sage asked. She knew the little wife was emotional last night and was worried that maybe last night was too much for her. Solomon scoffed as he leaned back in his seat.

"Ok well you see I found this cave a while back and wanted to take a look in it but my men are too afraid and when I asked a professional they pretty much told me to fuck off," Solomon said.

"Really and did he say why," Sage asked leaning back in her chair.

"Well if you can really say that just because a cave is uncharted and hasn't been explored is a good reason," Xander said shrugging his shoulders. Sage turned her gaze towards him and chuckled as she realized what was really going on.

"So you two want to dive into a cave that you don't even know how deep it is and you don't even know what's in it, why," she asked.

"For the fun of it, it seemed interesting" Solomon said. She looked back over at Xander and he just nodded his head.

"I knew that would be all you have to say to this guy over here to do something dangerous," Sage said. "And you have everything that you need to scuba dive into a cave that you don't know how deep it is"? Solomon put his hand to his chest in fake pain.

"Now you think I would put your life in so much danger that I wouldn't take the measures to keep you and your husband safe while doing the action," he asked.

"You never know, well when are we supposed to be leaving on this adventure," Sage asked.

"In two hours, Solomon here was just explaining the details," Xander said. Sage rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. The two men waiting impatiently to see if the Sage would agree to this little adventure. They looked like two little kids waiting to get permission from their mom to go outside and play. Sage wasn't going to say no because of course she was interested in the real reason behind Solomon wanting to see this cave. Could it be the answer behind where the weapons may end up being? They haven't heard word from Gibbons yet and they had to keep the possibilities open.

"Well then I guess we better get ready then," Sage said watching as the two men got up from their seats and high fived each other. "Yes that's nice and all but Solomon would you mind heading out so I don't think you're peeping at me as I get dressed"?

Solomon held a finger under his chin like her was thinking.

"I guess I could do that, I mean the thought is tempting but I guess I can go back home to my own wife and look at her," he said laughing. Aja would probably like that better since she spilled the beans about Solomon's constant cheating with her friends and random though Sage hated cheaters and would gladly put Solomon in his place, she sadly wasn't in the position to. They needed his trust so they could find out where those weapons were.

"Good idea," was all she left it at as she walked to the stairs and started climbing them. She let herself go at a slow pace as she listened in to Solomon and Xander speak to each other about how fun this was going to be, Xander thanking Solomon for inviting them and Solomon hoping that Sage coming along would lift Aja's spirits. Sage wondered what they needed to be lifted for though but that would have to be found out later when they would have some "girl time".

Sage made it to the room and as soon as the door was closed she dropped the sweatpants from her waist and pull Xander's shirt over her head. She ran her fingers through her curls, feeling some of the little knots in them and headed to the bathroom to turn the shower on to very the water warmed up Sage looked in the mirror and noticed that her rose covered neck was seemed to have more colors to it. She looked closer into the mirror and realized with a small gasp and shaking of her head that her neck was covered in hickeys. She was glad that hopefully no one paid attention to the color red of her tattoos or she was sure Solomon would've noticed the difference there was in color.

She shook her head and left the mirror to open the door to the shower and walked in. She sighed and closed her eyes as she felt the bullets of hot water fall over her head and onto her body as she grabbed for her body wash. It was a few minutes of her being in there before she suddenly felt cold air hit the shower and opened her eyes to turn around to see if she had left the door ajar. She was surprised to see a very naked Xander smiling down at her entering the shower to join her. Sage crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her feet.

"So you really couldn't of told me this last night," she asked turning away from him and letting her head back under the water. She felt Xander's chest against her back and felt his lips on her neck as he bent down to kiss it.

"Like I said," he said in between kisses. "I was distracted last night, you being that distraction and I gotta say a very good distraction," Xander said bringing her ass closer to his lower half by pulling her by her waist. Sage gave a low moan as he pressed his lips on a sensitive part of her neck. She felt him turn her around, now both of them underneath the shower head now as he continued going lower down her neck. She put her hands around his neck and lightly dug her nails into his back as he nipped at her collar bone. This is nice, she thought to herself. It was almost like…...no, this has to stop she suddenly thought to herself.

Sage opened her eyes trying to make herself come back to reality. She had already broken rule number one in her book, mixing business with pleasure. She had already made one mistake and almost gotten herself killed over a man _and_ women that had screwed her over when she thought she could trust them in every aspect. How could you blame her though, she thought as she looked down at Xander now making his way to her breast. She quickly grabbed Xander by the side of his head and brought it back up to look her in the eye.

"What's wrong," Xander asked her with worried eyes. She wish she could tell him but she couldn't let him in too deep. Sage shook her head and let go of his head and put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away from her.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we should be getting over our heads, you're a nice guy and great in bed but I think we need to just finish what we came here to do and go on with our lives," Sage said stepping to the shower door but was blocked by Xander's arm. She looked up at him and saw determination in his eyes.

"So you're telling me you didn't feel anything from last night," he asked shocking her.

"X, I don't know what girls you've been around but I can tell you right now, you don't need to say things that you think will get me into bed with you," she said heading for the door again but was quickly stopped by Xander again.

"I know I don't need to say pretty shit to get you in bed but I also know that when I like someone I like them," Xander said removing his hand from the door and crossing his arms over his chest. Sage looked him up and down before looking into his eyes.

"So what X, you want to be my boyfriend or something"? This seemed to shock Xander as the serious look on his face disappeared and was replaced with a shocked one as he rubbed his head.

"I mean- I don't know I just thought-".

"Exactly, let's just both admit that last night went a little too far and it doesn't need to happen again". With that Sage opened the shower door quickly and grabbed a towel as she left the confused Xander. Xander couldn't understand, she was all over him one minute and now she was leaving him with blue balls like it was nothing. He huffed before turning the hot water color and putting his head completely underneath it. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

In the room Sage was drying her hair with the towel and she looked over what she was going to wear for the day. She decided on a blue sports jumpsuit that hugged all her curves and had mesh showing the side of her thigh down to her ankle and black running shoes. She went to the walk in closet and pulled out a purple motorcycle jacket and decided to match that with it. The entire time getting ready she couldn't help but feel bad about leaving Xander like that. It sucked that the two ghost from her past still haunted her and messed with her life.

Who could forget Jake and Tanya though, the two people she loved dearly besides her grandmother that had completely betrayed her and had tried to hand her and leave her out to dry. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open and steam flowed out followed by a wet Xander who looked at her as soon as he walked out. Sage quickly looked back at her clothes and didn't take notice to him as he walked next to her in the closet. She felt his heat radiating off him as he stood with his back to her as he looked over his clothes.

"So what's his name," Xander suddenly said. Sage kept her back turned as she wrapped her hair up in the towel to stop it from dripping on the floor.

"Whose name," she asked. Xander grabbed a red sleeveless shirt and some black capris.

"The name of the guy made you not trust men anymore," he asked. Sage laughed out loud and almost fell over herself as she bent down to put her black bathing suit bottoms on.

"What makes you think it was a guy," she asked. Xander looked over his shoulder and tilted his head to the side as he thought about it.

"Hey, I've been wrong before, so what's her name then I guess," he asked picking up some swim trunks.

"What makes it any off your business"?

"Well I'd like to know my chances and how hard I have to work to get you". Sage turned around to face his back as she put on her bikini top and pulled the top of the jumpsuit up to zip the front.

"Ahh that's so sweet Xander Cage trying to face the biggest challenge, a ladies heart". She laughed as she looked herself over in the mirror. Xander turned around and put his shirt on as he looked over at her as she bent down to put her shoes on.

"It's not so much of a challenge if you would just let me in". Sage paused before finishing tying up her laces and went to put the other shoe on.

"So I guess you just think it's that easy huh," she said keeping her eyes on her shoes. Xander shook his head and went to grab some black boots of the shelf in front of him.

"No but Oprah says that talking about it is always a start". Sage chuckled at his reference.

"Yea well Oprah is super rich and has all the money in the world to get doctors and shit to help her with her problems and I sadly don't since Gibbins probably has my accounts frozen until we're done with this shit". Sage got up from the ground and let down the towel from her hair and started running her fingers through it.

"Yea but….you know you could always talk to me". Sage looked over at Xander who now had his head looking towards the ground as put on his boots. Sage grabbed a hair tie and started twisting her hair into a low bun. She decided not to answer the man because even though it was a nice gesture she didn't need another person knowing about her fucked up life. She put the jacket on as she walked out the closet and went to grab her phone and grabbed the contacts that were given to them before she walked out the room door and down the stairs.

Xander looked after her as she walked away. So it was a girl then, but she didn't really say so who knows. He was just surprised that she flowed that way, not that it was a problem. Sage wouldn't be a person he would be sharing. Xander paused for a moment and looked at himself in the mirror, look at him you really would think he wanted to be her boyfriend.

It was a few minutes before Xander came down but when he did Sage could hear him speaking on the phone as she put her contacts in.

"Yea got it, we're getting ready to head out to you right now," he said as Sage blinked a few times after putting in the second contact. "You got her sizes right...ok cool we'll see you there". He hung up the and stopped where he was as he looked at Sage, who was trying to adjust her eyesight.

"You don't have to worry about the specks today, I'll suffer through it today," she said but noticed he was rolling something in his fingers and looking intently at her. "What"?

Xander quietly walked over to Sage until he was right in front of her. Sage felt her heartbeat steadily increase as she looked into the eyes of the man before her and tried to calm herself down. She didn't even realize that he had gently picked up her left hand until it was in front of both of them and hand slipped her 10kt diamond ring on her ring finger. She looked from the ring to his face as he smiled and put the hand down before he turned away and started walking towards the door that led to the garage.

"You left that upstairs , wouldn't want Solomon thinking he has a chance with you now would we," he said over his shoulder. Sage stood there for a moment before shaking her head and putting her phone in her pocket to follow him. When she got to garage she noticed two new bikes next to her own sitting there. Xander turned the light on and sitting there were two Honda XR650L's, on in red and on in both of the bikes handle bars there was a matching helmet. Sage sat there with her mouth slightly agape until she rose her finger in the air as if to ask a question.

"A gift from the old man," Xander answered.

"So Gibbs knows about this little shin dig," she asked.

"Yea, you're a heavy sleeper I do have to say that," Xander said walking towards the bikes. Sage stared at him for a moment but then started running towards the bikes.

"I call the black one," she said running next to and putting her leg over and sitting on. Xander got on the red one and reach into his pockets and produced two sets of keys on a key ring of their own.

"Yeah but you're not getting anywhere without me," he sain jingling the keys back and forth. Sage's lips twisted to the side as she looked at the keys in his hand.

"Now that wasn't a turn of events of was expecting," she said jokingly and she leaned back on the seat of the bike. Xander looked down as Sage zipped up her jacket and then tossed the keys to caught them and looked over at him as he started his bike up.

"I think I'd rather keep you around," he said grabbing one of the handle bars and revving the bike. Sage nodded her head in thanks and got on the bike and put her key in and started her bike and she put her foot up. Xander pressed down on a button on his keys and the garage door started to rise.

"Well than let's go," Sage said. Xander sat fulling on his bike and was out the door with Sage right behind him.

 **You know we had to add some more mystery when it comes to Sage! She the main character and crack head mom and absent dad didn't seem like something that was a little dark on her part. I really wonder though if Vin Diesel knows how to cook because now that I've wrote it I'm wondering. Anyway thank you for reading!**


	14. Mouth of the Beast

Sage followed Xander as they rode from their home and in a direction that she was not familiar with. She rode her bike side by side to him now to figure out what was going on.

"X where are we going," she yelled over the sound of their bikes. Xander looked over at here through his helmet, letting her know she heard him.

"Solomon wanted us to meet him at his beach house, it's closer to where we're going," X yelled back at her. Sage nodded her head and looked back on the road. They zipped through cars and trucks as they got further in the city area. Xander signaled for them to make a left and Sage was right behind him. Sage soon noticed that they were by the water and sandy beaches next to them. Nicer houses were starting to appear in front of them as they rode further in.

Xander signaled for her to make a right and she followed right behind him. Sage looked further ahead of them and noticed the houses were becoming less and less noticeable until she looked further and noticed a lone house that was a little bigger than the others sitting on a small sandy hill. That has be Solomon's beach house, she thought to herself as they got closer. Sage could see about five different cars sitting outside besides the three that were in the driveway and by those cars there were men sitting by them and talking.

"Those were some of the guys from the party, their some of Solomon top guys," he said letting his bike fall back to right beside her.

"So the big guys go where the big boss is," she stated. They were soon in front of the house and the men were all looking at them now and they turned off their bikes. Sage took off her helmet and slicked back her hair for any strays and waited for Xander to put down his and come over to her to take her hand in his.

"Afternoon boys, enjoying the beach," he asked. All of the men chuckled as they looked from Sage to Xander making her unconsciously hold his hand tighter.

"As much as we can ," one light skinned dreaded hair man said in a deep jamaican accent.

"Solomon and Aja in," Xander asked.

"Of course, they've been inspecting you," said a man that Sage remember from the other night. He was one of the guys Xander had went off with.

"Good to see you again Bruno," Xander said to the man that led them inside. Sage heard a scoff and a mumble from him as he opened the door. Sage looked over at Xander who had a big smile on his face that made her roll her eyes. He just couldn't help making 'friends'. They heard music as they walked in and the air was full of smoke that made it where Sage and Xander had to squint to see clearly. The beach house was nice though from what she could see. Nicely decorated and seemed to have everything you need to keep entertained. The only thing that would make it seem as peaceful as it looked would be if they weren't hearing muffled yelling from somewhere in the house.

"Boss, Mr. and are here," the man named Bruno called out. Xander and Sage looked at each other as the yelling continued and Bruno's call went unanswered. Bruno looked back at them with a nervous look. Xander rubbed his face with his hand and patted Bruno's shoulder.

"Hey why don't me and the lady just let ourselves in," he said cocking his head towards the direction they were going. Bruno looked from the hall to Xander and shrugged his shoulders.

"Be my guest, rather have your head bit off then mine, just keep going and turn to the left," Bruno said walking away from the two of led Sage down the hall, as they walked further in Sage noticed they were going into a back room and smoke was starting to fill the air.

"You think they're trying to burn the place down," Sage asked.

"I would be pretty fucked up if they invited us and decided to burn down the place with us in it," Xander said.

"You never know we did get shot at just sitting with them," Sage said as they rounded the corner. They heard more yelling as they got closer and the air seemed to thicken more with traces of nice smelling smoke. Sage paused,making Xander stop and look back at hr when she heard glass break. She hated when domestic partners fought, it reminded her of the time she was at a friends house and her friends mother went crazy and tried to kill her friends father after she found out he had cheated with her sister. It ended up with her grandmother picking her up from the police station, where they took her after her friend's mother had pushed him out the window in from of the two children.

Xander quickly brought Sage out of her thoughts as quickly as she went in.

"You ok," he asked her. Sage lips thinned into a line as she nodded her head.

"Let's get this over with," she said as the looked at a door in front of them. She advanced on the door, not hearing Xander telling her to wait and pushed her hand down on the handle. More of the good smelling smoke poured out of the door as well as the loud voices of Solomon and Aja. Sage started to walk further in until Xander put his hand on her waist, stopping her and pointing down at the ground where what looked like a hookah vase sat their destroyed. If it wasn't for the hose still connect it would've looked like a regular vase.

"I'm not fucking around with you anymore Aja," Solomon's voice said in the room as Sage and Xander got closer.

"Oh no you fuck enough of my friends so why me," Aja yelled. Xander rolled his eyes as they kept walking.

"I already told you, you crazy bitch I'm not fucking anyone anymore I've just been working, why is that so hard to believe," Solomon's voice said. They were fully in the room now and noticed the thrown pillows and tipped over drinks that were now soaking into the floor that sat neck to the flipped over table. Solomon was on the couch with his face in his hands. Aja was standing in a corner smoking what looked like a cigarette.

"Then where were you this morning and why are all these bitches leaving messages on your phone," she screamed out at him.

"Well, we can answer where he was this morning but I don't know about the other part," Xander said, getting the attention of Solomon and Aja. Aja quickly tried to fix her mussed hair and Solomon sat up straight on the couch.

"Are we going to have problems with today," Xander asked as he looked around the room.

"No no man, just a little marriage dispute," Solomon said. Aja screamed out and threw her cigarette down before stomping out the room. Sage and Xander looked after her as she left before Xander looked back at Sage. She noticed his eyes on her and quickly shook her head.

"No I already know what you're thinking and the answer is no," she said pointing a finger at his face.

"Come on Sage, do that girly talk shit that you girls do," Xander said nodding his head off in the direction Aja went.

"That's his wife, why doesn't he do it," Sage asked pointing to Solomon who quickly shook his head side to side.

"Are you out of your mind, if I keep messing with her she'll kill me," Solomon said. Sage looked back and forth between the two men before growling and shaking her slammed her helmet into Xander's chest and turned around.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me, I better get some food, weed, or something out of this," she said as she walked out the door but then popped her head back in the door and glared at Solomon. "Let me tell you something Solomon, you need to start reading in between the words when it comes to your lady, women are weird creatures and you're just making it worse," she said before walking away. Xander looked from where she had been standing and looked over at Solomon, who had a hand over his mouth.

"You know maybe you and the lady need a date night or something," Xander said flipping over the table to it's standing position. He sat down on the couch and picked up the pillows around him and placed their helmets on the ground before leaning back and resting his feet on the was he to try to give relationship advice though, he thought. He was still trying to figure out why Sage was suddenly pushing him away.

"Date night? That girl is crazy X, I give her everything she could want and she acts like it aint shit," Solomon yelled before sitting down next to Xander. "What did you do to keep Sage from bitching at you"?

"I think the correct answer is keep her on her good side," Xander said. He didn't even know if he wasn't doing it now but it seemed like a answer better than any.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxWith Sagexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage walked quickly behind trying to find Aja. She didn't know that she was going to have to play marriage counselor on this mission Gibbons had her on. She almost walked past a balcony until she noticed the blonde standing there and sniffling. Sage sighed quietly and rolled her eyes before slowly walking next to the girl. Aja was leaning over the rail and had laid her head in her arms. Sage stared down at her for a moment, taking in how sad she really seemed.

"So I guess even though the marriage was arranged you love him," she said examining her nails. Aja's head slowly sat up and she looked over at Sage as she wiped her eyes.

"How you know," Aja asked her. Sage scoffed and shook her head.

"Hunny, you don't get that upset over a man if you're just a gold digger worried about her source of income," Sage said. Oh no that would make it too easy,Sage thought to herself. It would've been easier but Aja didn't seem like the type of rich and spoiled girl that didn't feel things or care about others."But this whole crying thing whenever he does something isn't going to work," she said bumping Aja's shoulder with hers as she leaned down on the rail next to her.

"Well what am I supposed to do, he doesn't listen when I talk, some of my friends will even talk to each other about it in front of me," Aja said.

"Well you're the boss's wife, why do you let that happen, you should be demanding respect". Aja looked over at Sage closing and opening her mouth as she tried to find an explanation. Sage wondered if one of the reasons Solomon's dad picked Aja besides as good business was the fact that she seemed very innocent. "Then you can't get too mad at him if you're just letting them do that to you, if I were you I would be having those ladies be crawling on their hands and feet to do whatever I say".

"You don't understand, if I do something that could offend these girls it could go back to Solomon"!

"I don't understand because if they were afraid of you they would be too afraid to go to Solomon in fear of your wrath". Aja stood up straight and turned her body to face Sage's side.

"Well then maybe you should just go ahead and take my place, since you think you would be better at it"! Sage sat up straight and looked over at Aja whose shrank down under her gaze as the courage that she momentarily had faded away. Sage looked Aja in the eye with a hard look before smiling and putting her arm around her.

"See that's what I'm talking about, if you could just keep that up and show those ladies that you aren't scared, they'll be eating right out of your palm". Aja looked over at Sage and gave her a small and unsure smile.

"You really think so"?

"I know so but let's leave that lesson for another time, if I know X he's getting bored and a bored X is never a safe one," Sage said as she guided Aja in the house with her arm still around her shoulders."Just be cool for now ok," Sage asked her. Aja nodded her head.

"Did you and X ever have problems like this," she asked.

"No because I can hack into phones and he knows it," Sage said making Aja laugh. She obviously thought it was a joke or she wouldn't of found the statement so humorous. The honest truth Xander was too easy to read, he wore all his emotions on his face so was even if they were together she wouldn't have a problem finding out a lie between what was made their way back to the room that Solomon and Xander were in to find them still sitting there talking. The men immediately brought their attention to the two women. Sage took her arm off of Aja and pointed to Xander before pointing to the other couch opposite of the one he was sitting on. He didn't have to be told twice and got up and sat down at the other couch. She then guided Aja over to the other couch and let her sit down next to Solomon, who seemed very uncomfortable and unsure about his wife sitting next to him.

"So we gonna get down to it," Xander asked as Sage came over and sat down next to him.

"As far as I know as long as these two can get along," Sage said pointing to Solomon and Aja who looked at each other before looking at the couple opposite from them.

"I don't think you have to worry about that Sage, this is between us," Solomon said. Both Xander and Sage laughed at the statement.

"Ok , if you say so," Xander said rolling his eyes. "So are we going to do this thing or not"? Solomon looked at Xander with a look she wasn't sure she should just brush off but didn't say anything. He couldn't get mad at them for dragging them into his drama with Aja. He also couldn't blame them if they were a little worried that their spouts of drama would get them killed when they did this dive. A dive in a cave that no one even knew about until he found it and for some strange reason didn't want professional help.

"Yea,just come this way," Solomon said getting up. Sage,Xander and Aja got up and followed him to what looked like, a wall? Why the hell was he taking them to a wall, Sage thought to herself. Even by the look she saw on Xander's face she could tell that even he was confused. Solomon then leaned into the wall and suddenly a small light came in front of his face and Sage could hear what sounded like a small scanner. As soon as the light disappeared a door slid open to another room. Solomon looked back at them and smiled at their surprised faces. "I told you I wasn't messing around". He waved his hand telling them to come in as he walked further into the room. Sage looked up on the walls and noticed the many different types of weaponry. There were different rifles, pistols and even looked like there were grenades. She looked further around the room and saw four diving suits on the wall surrounded by all types of diving equipment and even some underwater weapons. Harpoon guns, a P11 Underwater pistol, a APS underwater rifle and different types of knives. She couldn't help but wonder though, why all the party favors for one cave.

"I thought you said we were just exploring a cave Solomon," Xander asked picking up one off the knives and examining it.

"Yea but I also said that the cave hasn't been explored and after what happened at the club, I don't want to be caught off guard," Solomon said taking one of the guns and looked over it.

"Well we're definitely prepared," Sage said still looking at the weapons.

"Damn straight, we have everything we need to get in and out ok, I was even thinking about throwing some bombs in to clear the way for us," Solomon said. Sage was about to speak up and protest but Xander quickly answered before she could.

"If you do that you might as well not even go in, you just said you've never been down there and we don't know what that cave looks like or what lives down there, you could bring the entire cave down on us," Xander said with a slight growl in his voice.

"Hey, I said I was thinking about it but this is why I wanted you to come X, you know your shit," Solomon said pointing to Xander with a smile on his face. He then pointed to the suits on the table. "Xander told me your sizes Sage so if you want you guys can change in that room behind you guys and we'll be on our way".

Sage grabbed the diving suit off the table and waited for Xander to gab his and followed her to the room. As soon as they closed the door Xander looked at Sage with a worried look.

"What's wrong," she asked unzipping her bodysuit and slipping it down her shoulders. Xander distracted for a moment by her taking off her clothes shook his head.

"I don't think I'm liking this so far, if I had known that it was going to seem so sketchy I would've never had you come along," he said quietly as he took off his shirt.

"Oh now I don't get to be part of the fun, a little late for that isn't it," she asked slipping the suit off her feet.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that he's bringing all that stuff though," Xander asked, taking off his shorts. Sage let her eyes travel up his toned legs but quickly let her mind go back to the task at hand.

"Hell no, if we meet up with anything I rather be prepared then be sitting there like a lump on a log," Sage said slipping her feet in the diving suit. Xander slipped his feet into his suit and started pulling it up.

"You're not worried about the bombs," he asked looking over as Sage zipped up her diving suit past her breast. He swallowed trying to to help the dryness that was developing in his throat.

"I am but I rather worry that if the situation comes up, so let's hope it doesn't". Sage picked her bodysuit and reached her hand out to the handle of the door. As she went to pull it opened Xander gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her body against his. Before she could react and say something rude he pressed his lips against hers and took advantage of her open mouth. Sage groaned in his mouth and brought a head up to push him away but Xander grabbed her hand and pinned her hand up next to her head on the wall behind half-heartedly tried push him away but soon let herself press her lips harder against his.

He was really making this whole business before pleasure thing even harder than it was before. Xander took his lips off of her but kept close to her face and looked deep into her eyes.

"What was that for," Sage as licking her lips. She couldn't help but smile even though she knew that she she was just digging a deep hole that would be harder to get out chuckled and gave her a quick peck and a squeeze of her waist before backing away from her and zipping his suit.

"Just a little something for luck," he said to her.

"Really, I thought you rubbed Buddha's head not kissed him". Xander opened the door and let out a laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha very funny but the last I remembered Buddah's a small fat dude so you just got the better version," he said walking out. As Sage walked out she noticed Solomon and Aja in their own suits waiting for them.

"What's that about Buddha," Aja asked as she tied her hair up.

"Oh nothing we were just talking about Xander's family tree," Sage said receiving and smack on the ass for her comment.

"Let's get going," Solomon said heading out the door they had entered in. They all walked behind him, Xander grabbing his and Sage's helmets on the way out and walked out to the front where Solomon's men were putting away the equipment they were going to us in a large black suv. Sage and Xander put their helmets on and walked towards their bikes.

"Will follow behind you," Xander said starting his bike up, Sage turning on after him. Solomon raised a thumb up and got in the back of the suv. One of his men got in the driver seat and started the car and drove off. With Sage and Xander close behind them, they went through the houses they passed on the way in but instead of going all the way out the driver took a sharp left turn into the wooded area. Xander and Sage quickly stopped their bikes before they fell over and looked at each other in confusion.

"What the fuck," Sage said under her helmet. Xander said nothing and revved his bike up and followed behind the car without a word. Sage followed behind him, the truck going through first made it easier since most of the vegetation. They went further and further in, Sage now was able to see different types of tropical birds and heard a river running besides them. Sage looked above her as a flock of birds flew above her head. The truck went straight for the longest time until it finally turned right and Sage noticed how quiet it was getting compared to the area they were in before.

Xander must of noticed as well because Sage noticed his head moving and tilting to the side as if to hear better. Sage looked away from Xander and looked in front of them but then noticed it. She blinked twice to get a better veiw from her contacts and saw the large opening, with dark vines and different flowers all over the mouth. It was in a large lake that seemed to be in the middle of all the wildlife but even with the action of the forest it was like in it's own place by itself. The water was eerily still and for some reason that Sage couldn't put her finger on it but it made her nervous. She wondered what was in store for them as they drove closer and closer to the opening of the cave.

 **Thanks for the patient guys, I hope you guys like this one!**


	15. Traveling to the Belly

Xander stood there and stared at the opening of the cave as the others got ready. He was really starting to regret not asking more when it came to why Solomon wanted to see this cave so badly. He looked over at Sage in the corner of his eye as Sage put on her cap over her head. He wasn't too worried about her but he was still worried. It was too late to try to send her back though, Solomon may get suspicious and send someone after her and he rather her be with him than be alone and take the chance of something happening. He was just going to have to watch her while they were in there, if Sage's grandmother was anything like Sage then he would be in deeper trouble than he thought. He laughed to himself as he thought about a small old woman yelling at him in spanish because her little girl didn't come home.

He wondered if that would be the case if he stole Sage for a while after this mission. A hand on his shoulder took him out his thoughts though.

"So what do you think," Solomon said as he went to stand next to him. Xander looked from him and back at the cave before shrugging his shoulders.

"It's a cave, what else," he said sarcastically. Solomon laughed and put his hands on his hips.

"True but it's got those fuckers over there shaking more than the girls are," Solomon said cocking his head towards where the girls were looking over the equipment. Sage was showing Aja which guns she should make sure to take with her and making sure Aja took simple things like a flash light with her.

"Just wondering, she's your wife and all but why are we bringing Aja along," Xander said still looking at the mouth of the cave. Solomon sighed and scratched the top of his head.

"My old man thinks I need to include her in more of what I do, less fighting he thinks," Solomon said.

"I guess so, you think she'll be able to handle herself though," Xander asked looked back at the two women. Sage was now wagging one of the guns in the air as Aja nodded her head quickly each time Sage would point to her face to make sure she was paying attention. He chuckled as he was Sage put the safety on and and then took it off before handing the gun over to Aja's nervous hands and said something as she pointed to the weapon. Solomon followed Xander's gaze and wiped his nose.

"Well she said she would feel better knowing that Sage would be here with us," Solomon said turning back to the cave. "She thinks your wife is Superwoman or something with the way she acts, says that she's never met a woman so man like".

Xander's head snapped over to look at the hell was man like supposed to mean? If Aja caught a glimpse of Sage without clothes on she would take those words back quickly. Solomon quickly realized his words and put a hand up.

"Wait man not like that," he said.

"So what does she mean then because I can tell you now Sage is farthest from a man," Xander said chuckling.

"Like she says that she just seems like the men she was raised around outspoken, sure of herself, not afraid to start a fight, and a little crazy," Solomon said. The men looked back to see Aja shaking as she pointed to an unknown target as Sage stood next to her and said something to her. After a moment Sage took the gun off one of Solomon's men and took aim and fired at a tree and hit it in the center each time before looking back at Aja's shocked face. Sage smiled and handed the gun over back to the man whose mouth was open as he gaped at her.

"I guess I can see what she mean's Sage does have that take charge attitude doesn't she," Xander said as he watched Sage started to walk over to them.

"So are we gonna do this or not," she said as she walked next to Xander.

"Well you heard the lady, let's get ready to go," Solomon said walking over to Aja who was putting her tank on her back. Sage grabbed onto Xander's elbow as he started walking in the same direction.

"So what were you boys talking about over here so quietly," Sage asked as she walked next to him. Xander shrugged his shoulders and looked down at her.

"Just talking about how cool you are," he said. Sage scoffed but left it at that. Soon all of them were together putting on their oxygen tanks and putting their mask on and flippers on. As they made their way over to the cave Solomon turned to his men.

"So if we're not back in a hour the equipment is in the truck for you to come in and that diver guy is on speed dial," he said as he put his goggles on. The two men looked at each other before looking back at their boss.

"Boss you sure this is a good idea, I mean maybe we should call the guy-," one of the men said.

"Fuck that, just so he could tell me that I shouldn't go down, fuck him you do just what I told you and everything will be good," Solomon said as he ignored their worried faces.

Sage was standing at the mouth of the cave and letting her flippers touch the water as she noticed the small fish . She could hear wind flowing in from the back of the cave. It didn't look very menacing now that she was closer to it. The cave actually seemed beautiful, there were stalagmites peaking from the water and stalactites that seemed to perfectly placed on the roof of the cave. A rush of wind passed behind her and it made all the water ripple. She closed her eyes as the wind made a slight howl in the cave.

Sage was so busy looking at the cave she didn't notice Xander had walked up next to her and was looking down at her face as it seemed to be at peace right now.

"So you ready to tell me who did you so wrong," he said smiling as Sage's face cringed and she opened one eye to look at him.

"You just know how to ruin a moment don't you," Sage said as she put her goggles on. Xander shrugged his shoulders as he did the same, you couldn't blame him for and Aja had now joined them and all four of them were standing with their flippers on the edge of the water and looking inside of the cave. After a while Solomon looked over at Xander.

"You guys ready," he asked. Sage and Xander nodded and Solomon put his regulator in his mouth with everyone following his movements. They slowly walked behind Solomon as he slowly walked into the water until his head disappeared under the water. One by one they went until they were completely immersed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBack at Headquartersxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbons was sitting quietly in front of the large computer screens looking over the information that he had received from Sage and Xander. Solomon either wasn't as smart as people said he was or he was playing dumb. His second in command Bruno seemed to have no problem telling his girlfriend everything that was going on with their business. He told her when the weapons were moved, he told her the exact types that matched what they were looking for. The only thing that he never let where the current location of the weapons were.

Gibbons scratched his chin as he looked over messages, notes, memos and surveillance but no one was letting the location slip. Xander and Sage were going on this dive with Solomon and his wife, maybe that had something to do with it but how, he thought to himself. Gibbons thoughts were interrupted when he a young blonde with glasses nervously approached him. She stood holding a folder in her hand for a moment not saying anything with Gibbons looking back at her.

"Did you need something Agent Simmons," he finally said. The girl made a sound that almost sounded like a squeak before fixing her glasses that slipped down her nose.

"Um yes sir, we've found that Matias Williams, Solomon's father has been doing some interesting research," she said looking through the folder that was in her hand. Gibbons went to sit down at his chair and spinned around to look at her.

"I don't think him making trips or buying unnecessary things," Gibbons said looking at a screen next to him.

"Well no sir he was researching ," she said making Gibbons pause and slowly look back at her.

"He was looking into Sage, what kind of research," he asked. The agent offered the folder to him and let him look over it.

"From what we saw he was trying to look into everything, birth certificates, the wedding certificate that we had made for her and agent X, schools she went to even where her grandmother lives," she said. What would he want to know about Sage for, Gibbons thought to himself. They were lucky that Sage made sure to make everything that was rewritten and fake as real as possible. It still made him wonder though what the old gangster could want. Gibbons put the folder down before rubbing his jaw in thought.

"See what you can find about this Matias…...and see if Sage and him have any connections to each other," he said before looking back at the footage where Sage and Matias had first met to see if he had missed anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBack with X and Sagexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as they got further in the water they lit their flashlights up and saw that the cave wasn't as dead as it looked. Sage looked above her head and saw Mullets zigzagging around them and darting away as soon as a light hit them from the flashlights. The cave was actually really wide inside. If the water was drained it could fit hundreds of people inside. There were stalagmites and stalactites popping up and down from every almost looked like they were a beautiful underwater hallway that never seemed to end.

Sage could feel the current moving against her face and wondered if there was a way for water coming from another source to be entering here as well. She looked down and noticed movement and little eyes looking back at her. She would've taken a closer look but she wasn't going to be the one to wander away from the group to go into the dark and explore. There was enough to look at right where she was as she looked at a group of parrot fish pass around her head.

After traveling for twenty minutes and swimming through different paths in the cave and Aja scaring herself when she thought a large rock was a shark Xander had gone ahead of the others and noticed a smaller path that when you looked down it you could see a light coming from the end of waved his hand and pointed to it making the group gather together and look down it. It seemed safe enough Solomon shook his head no stating that he couldn't fit and Aja immediately shook her head, all eyes went to Sage. If Sage could sigh underwater she could and she would. This little mission was really starting to try her patience.

Sage nodded her head and quickly swam down the the path. She felt along the walls as the light got closer and closer. She felt the water start to move around her as she traveled deeper in and noticed that the light was coming from above her and not in front of her. She looked up and saw that it was almost like she was close to what looked like a surface of water. Suddenly a quick movement in front of Sage's face shocked her as a long black smiling face swam in front of her and wrapped around her head.

Her first instinct was to go to her gun until she felt the cool skin on her face. She took her flashlight out and was happy to see that it was a regular eel that decided to try and make friends with her. She quickly untangled him from around her and ushered him into the opposite direction of where she was going. Before she turned away she saw Xander's figure with Solomon and Aja as he lifted his flashlight and clicked it on and off twice. Sage quickly responded in the same to let him know that she was alright before turning around and swimming back down the tunnel.

She finally made it down and realized that there was an opening. She slowly lifted her head out of the water and was surprised to see the sun greet her. The gap was larger than she thought, almost like it was an entire pond sitting in it's own area. When she looked up at the sky she saw that the light was at the top of a ceiling that gave enough light for her to look around and see that she could even step out the water to a bank that led to another cave. She swam to the shore and lifted herself out the water and sat with her feet still in the water as she raised her flashlight to look at the small cave. A twinkle on the wall finally caught Sage's eye and she quickly flashed it.

Sage's mouth hung low and she took her regulator out her mouth and took her goggles off to make sure she wasn't seeing things. The wall was decorated with them and she turned around to look at the other wall and gasped as she realized that the wall was the same as the other.

"Wow, looks like momma suddenly needs a new necklace," she said quietly as she walked up to the wall and rubbed her fingers down it and picked something out and examined it. It was a crystal, Sage couldn't tell what kind but the room was full of them. If there was one reason Solomon wanted to see what was down here then this would be a reason. Large ones, small ones every type as far as Sage could see. She was so distracted she didn't notice the movement in the water.


	16. Bite in The Ass

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxWith Xanderxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been about five minutes since Sage had went down the tunnel and Xander was starting to worry. He couldn't see her flashlight anymore and the water was very still. Solomon tapped him on his shoulder and tapped the surface of his watch. If it wasn't for the regulator and them being underwater he would've told Solomon to go fuck himself. It's not like Solomon had offered to go down and see if he could fit the tunnel.

Xander looked back down the tunnel and turned to Solomon who kept looking back and forth between the tunnel and Xander. Xander looked down at Aja who even had a worried look on her face as she looked back and forth between the two men and the tunnel. After waiting for a few more moments Xander couldn't take it anymore and tried to slide himself in the tunnel, no matter how much he tried to squeeze himself in though he couldn't make it all the way in. As his frustration started to rise he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked behind him to see Aja looking up at him.

Aja tapped her chest and pointed down the tunnel. Solomon tapped her shoulder as he realized what she was trying to say to Xander and shook his head back and forth. Xander was getting sick of this guy and swam closer to him and poked him in his chest and pointed to the tunnel, telling him then he should go. He couldn't understand this guy, he could shoot a man at the breakfast table like it was nothing out of the ordinary but he didn't mind leaving a woman to do his dirty work.

Solomon looked down at Xander's finger on his chest and swept it away as he got closer to Xander. The men locked eyes with each other as they floated there in the water, standing (or I guess floating) chest to chest silently challenging each other. They didn't even notice Aja rolling her eyes at the two of them and silently making her way down the tunnel to find Sage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSagexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage flashed the light from her flashlight to get a better look at the crystal in her hand. She had picked it off the wall in front of her and had been sitting there for who knows how long studying it. She had completely forgotten that the others were waiting for her when she heard the water behind her start to move. She quickly turned around and pulled her gun out and pointed at the water as a familiar face rose up out of the water.

"Shit Aja, I was this close to shooting you in the face," Sage said putting her gun away when she saw who it was. She extended her hand out to Aja and helped pulled her out the water to the dry land. Aja took her mask off and looked over at Sage.

"Are you ok, you've been in here for a…," Aja suddenly paused as she saw what Sage had in her hand and then looked up from her hand to the wall behind her that was full of crystals. "Where did you get that," she asked. Sage nodded her head behind Aja and Aja turned around and gasped as she looked behind her at the walls of the small cave.

"I know, I said the same thing when I saw them, they're everywhere in here," Sage said handing the crystal over to Aja. Aja rolled the large chunk in her hand as she looked down at it.

"Wow Solomon was right about this place," she said. Sage's smile faltered for a moment and she looked back at Aja.

"Right about what," she asked. Aja took her eyes off the piece of crystal in her hand and looked in the corner of the cave.

"Um….that there was going to be cool stuff down here...yea," Aja said nervously. Now Sage wasn't one to be a fool and usually she would put a gun in someone's mouth to find out information that was being hid from her but for once she wasn't going to pry. Aja's statement just verified what Sage and Xander were thinking that Solomon wanted something with the cave they were exploring. Just knowing Aja for the past few days Sage knew that Aja was weak when it came to her husband and that she wasn't going to willingly let Sage in on his planes.

"Well he sure was right, I mean I wonder how much these are worth," Sage said trying to put Aja back at ease as Sage went back over to the wall of crystals.

"Yea but we should be heading back though, I think Xander is starting to get worried," Aja said. Sage rolled her eyes as she she took crystals off the wall and stuffed them in her bag. Xander should know by know that she could handle herself. Aja looked over at Sage and walked over to her. "What are you doing, didn't you hear me".

"Aja I heard you but there's no point in not taking some souvenirs after all the trouble of getting here," Sage said as she looked between toe crystals, trying to decide which one she would take. She turned around to Aja and threw one of the crystals to her. "Here, take a few".

Aja walked over to Sage as she looked down at the stone in her hand.

"Sage I really think we should be getting back, this place is giving me the creeps," Aja said looking up at the hole where light was coming from. Sage rolled her eyes but closed her bag up and started putting her googles back on.

"You're the only woman I know that is creeped out by a room full of pretty rocks but fine let's go," Sage said walking over to the water. As Sage bent down she saw a shadow but it came and went so quickly that it left Sage stunned and staring at the water.

"Is there something in the water," Aja asked quietly as she walked next to Sage. Sage pointed her flashlight at the water and looked and looked, trying to see if her eyes were deceiving her. The last thing she needed to add on to her list of fun things that's happened to her here is being bitten in the ass by some fish. "Sage, is it safe to go back down there," Aja said nervously when Sage didn't answer her the first time.

Sage shook her head and looked over at Aja.

"I think it's ok, I must be imagining things," Sage said putting a foot in the water and letting herself sink in with Aja right behind her. "You go in front of me ok"? Aja's suddenly got a worried look on her face as she looked down at the water they were floating in and then back at Sage.

"Why...you said there wasn't anything in here," she said in a panicked voice.

"Aja, calm down, it's just in case and besides don't you have your gun," Sage said getting annoyed with the blonde. Aja's eyes widened as she realized that she still had her gun and reached in the water and pulled out her gun, pointing towards Sage. Sage quickly reached her hand out and moved Aja's hand with the gun towards the ceiling.

"Aja, if you're going to keep the gun then I suggest you don't point it at my face please," she said. Aja quickly nodded her head.

"Right, sorry," Aja said.

"It's ok now listen you go ahead in front of me and I'll follow behind you," Sage said. Aja nervously looked down at the water and looked back at Sage. Suddenly she jumped and yelled out and held on to Sage's neck "Aja if you could swim in here by yourself then you can swim in front of me back, now come on stop being such a baby".

"But something brushed against my foot," Aja shrieked as she looked down into the water. Sage looked down into the water and saw no movement or creature of any kind.

"Aja there's nothing in the water now get off of me or we're going to be here forever, the boys are going to get worried and since they can't get down here they'll find another way and we'll have to tell them we were stuck here because you were afraid to swim back now do you want that," Sage asked as her voice started rising. She hated to have to scold the girl but they had to get a move on and she didn't want to be stuck with the blonde for that long. Aja held onto Sage a little longer before loosening her grip and shook her head.

"No," Aja said quietly. Sage sighed and brought her hands up to take Aja's hands off of her neck.

"Then let's get going," Sage said pointing to the water. Aja looked at the water before looking back into Sage's eyes and nodded. She put her regulator in her mouth and let her head sink into the water. After she went down Sage looked over the cave again, taking in all the crystals for the last time before putting her regulator in her mouth and sinking down to meet with Aja. Aja was there waiting for Sage when she got under the water, looking all around her.

Sage gently turned Aja around and pushed her forward as she gave her a thumbs up letting her know that she was right behind her. Sage could see the dark figures of Xander and Solomon waiting ahead and waved her hand in the water. She saw them both wave back and it must've given Aja some confidence because she looked back at Sage and swam a little faster. Sage sped up behind Aja as they got closer to the exist, they were almost home free until Sage gasped and screamed into the water.

She tried to keep herself up as she felt an excruciating sting on her side. Aja turned around when she thought she heard something and saw Sage holding her side and squinting in pain. Sage looked around her frantically trying to figure out where this pain had came from until long brown and white fins passed by her face. She quickly took out her flashlight and turned it on, what she saw made her and Aja's eyes widen in fear. Sage was surrounded by an unknown number of lionfish and from the small amount of blood coming from her side, she had been stung by one.

She tried to keep calm as she felt the stinging and burning from the wound as two more lionfish passed by her. She went to move forward but was met face to face with another large lionfish. She put her hand down but quickly regretted it when another stabbing and burning sensation go through her palm. She looked down and saw that there was another lionfish by her side as more came out of the side of the tunnel behind it.

Fuck, she thought to herself as she looked at her bleeding palm and tried to control her breathing. Aja now seeing that Sage was in trouble tried to swim back to reach her but realized that the lionfish were starting to getting larger in numbers. Sage saw her try to come closer and reached out her hand and shook it, telling her to stay back as she tried to keep her eyes open as she felt the venom starting to do its work on her body. She bared her teeth down on the regulator and screamed as she felt her hand start to burn and her side getting numb and sting from the lionfishes needles.

Her vision started to blur and she shook her head as she tried to keep her eyes open. Suddenly there was a large bubble appeared beside her and from what she could tell blood stood in the place of one of the lionfish that had been next to here. Sage looked up and saw Aja holding her gun and pointing to where the fish was before she swam over to Sage and put her arm around her waist and started swimming forward. Bubbles appeared around them as Aja accidently pressed into Sage's wound.

Aja aimed her gun again as she shot at another fish that blocked their path as Sage hung onto her. They were lucky enough that they were closer to the opening of the tunnel then Sage had thought as Xander and Solomon met them with worried faces when they saw the two women come out. Xander immediately snatched Sage away from Aja and held onto her face as he saw her eyes struggling to stay open under her goggles. Sage's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she screamed out again in pain. She didn't even notice that Xander had swam ahead of the others holding her in his arms as he swam as quick as he could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBack with Gibbonsxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The screen was flashing red with a heart monitor on it when Gibbons left his office to get to the main floor. He quickly walked to the floor where he saw agents running over themselves and yelling at each other.

"What the hell is going on," Gibbons yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"It's agent Sage sir, we don't know what's happened but her heart rate is off the chart sir, she's under a lot of distress," one of them said, looking back at the screen.

"What kind of distress," he asked now standing next to the agent.

"We're not sure sir, we tried to look at the footage but it's not clear from what we're seeing," they said.

"Where the hell is X, that's the whole fucking point of having a partner," Gibbons yelled at the screen.

"Director Gibbons I have that information you asked me to get," the agent known as Simmons yelled behind him. She looked around and gasped as she looked on at the screen that everyone was staring at.

"Agent Simmons, does this look like the time," Gibbons asked not turning from the screen.

"But sir this is very important," she said frantically. Gibbons growled and turned around to look at the women.

"What could be so important right now that I don't have to worry about one of my agents dying before getting the job done," Gibbons yelled. Agent Simmons turned over the file that she had resting in her hand towards Gibbons.

"Matias Williams is agent Sage's father sir," she said making his head snap up to look at her.

"Her father," he asked not believing his ears. Agent Simmons nodded and pointed to the folder in his hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander sat beside Sage in the hospital room they had put Sage in when they finally had he settled. The venom was easy to fix but it was the shock and water in her lungs from her screaming would have to take it's time. They were just lucky that Solomon seemed to have the entire medical staff under his thumb because he made one phone call and the entire staff was outside and waiting for their arrival.

When Xander had brought Sage up to the surface she was yelling in pain through the regulator in her mouth. Her hand was twice the size it usually was and she looked disoriented. He had tried lightly tapping her on the face as he said her name but as soon as Aja came out the water throwing off her diving equipment and yelling 'lionfish' Solomon's men jumped into action and moved Xander away from her. They quickly took water and coated her hand and side in it and moved her to the truck.

Now Solomon, Xander and Aja sat quietly as doctors came in and out of the room to check on the sleeping Sage and her progress. Xander stared at her the entire time as he thought of ways he could've avoided this situation. What was he thinking of letting her go in that tunnel by herself? He should've told Solomon to go fuck himself before letting her go down. What was the old man thinking about making Sage even come on something like this?

"Hey Xander, you don't have to worry about the bill for this man, I'll take care of everything," Solomon's voice said, interrupting Xander's silent quilt trip. Xander looked over from Sage and turned his gaze over to Solomon and Aja who was seated next to him.

"You think I'm worried about fucking money," he said quietly but still menacing enough to make Solomon raise a brow and Aja flinch in her seat.

"Listen man she's going to be fine, she's just in shock right now," Solomon said trying to calm Xander down.

"What were we down there for man," Xander suddenly said. Solomon paused and looked at him seriously.

"I told you I just wanted-," he started.

"Fuck that curiosity shit why were we really down there and don't tell me it was for a few shiny rocks," Xander said pointing to Sages bag. While on the way to the hospital Aja had explained how Sage had found the cave at the end of the tunnel and ended up finding the crystals. Xander wasn't dumb enough to think that this could be the only reason why they had went there.

Solomon sighed and turned to Aja who was looking sadly over at Sage in her sleeping state.

"Babe, why don't you go home and go change ok, the boys should be still out there," he said. She looked over at Sage and nodded her head and got up from her chair and stood in front of Xander. She leaned down and hugged him tightly, surprised the big man but he still returned the hug.

"Thanks for having her back Aja, I know she'd really appreciate it," Xander said. She moved back and patted his arm.

"I have a strange feeling she would've done the same thing for me," she said before turning to Solomon. "I'll see you at home," she asked. Solomon reached his hand out to hers and squeezed it and nodded his head. Aja took one more look at Sage before leaving the room. The two men now stared at each other silently. Solomon finally sighed and got up from his chair and closed and locked the door then turned around to return to his seat and crossed his legs as he sat back in his chair.

"No one here would dare repeat anything I say but it never hurts to be cautious," he said. Xander said nothing and continued to look at the man. Solomon sighed and continued."So awhile ago I got my hands on some biologically weapons, I'm not going to say how but these weapons are the big thing".

Xander was finally going to find out where these damn things were and finally get out of here.

"They could take out the entire world if I just snapped my fingers but I thought that would be to messy, you see I'd rather have the entire world under my thumb instead. It's getting old just being the king of Jamaica and it's getting old being thought of as some thug". Solomon uncrossed his legs and leaned forward in his chair.

"The sad thing is I am just some thug that runs this island while competing with others to keep my crown but…..it's not enough X, not for me," Solomon said.

"Then what do you want," Xander asked. Solomon laughed and wiped the side of his face.

"I want it all, the government here already is under my control why shouldn't the rest of the world, I have the most powerful crime bosses around the world ready to come here and buy select weapons to work with me on reshaping this world".

"Aren't you tired of having to follow rules from a bunch of suits who are just as bad as any small time thug out here in these streets and they don't even get anything done, we need some real people with real balls to get shit done here and I can do it".

Xander sat there silently listening to Solomon. It was like Anarchy 99 all over again. How many more people would he meet that are tired of how the world was being ran? How long was he going to defend it, he thought to himself.

"So what do you have in mind," Xander asked. Solomon laughed again, even louder this time.

"You don't get it, I want to take this world hostage and show those government bastards that don't even give a fuck about the people they're making the rules for…..and I want you to join me on the ride," Solomon said smiling at Sage.

 **Dun Dun Dun oh my gosh guys we found Sage's daddy! Sucks though that it means her brother is a power hungry gangster who has powerful biological weapons that can destroy the world as we know but oh well. Sorry took a minute to get this up but it was my birthday monday so hahaha break for me and I am finally a week away from my 8th week in school and finishing my two classes so yay for me.**

 **Aven91: you are a dangerous person, I almost died of laughter from your comment...literally I was looking at the comment on my phone and tripped over a toy block while I was laughing at it lol.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy and can't wait to put up the next chapter.**


	17. Dirty Secret

Xander sat quietly as he looked over at Sage's sleeping form in the hospital bed and caressed her hand. She had woken up earlier, if you can call throwing a cup at a nurse trying to check on her vitals and then saying something that no one could understand and going back to sleep like nothing happened waking up. The doctor said she was fine but she just needed some rest and the anti venom would make her a little "loopy" as the the doctor put it.

After the little chat he and Solomon had Solomon had called a car for himself to get home and told Xander to call him after he thought about what he had said to him. Xander ran his thumb over her knuckles as he thought about the Jamaican gangster talking about pretty much how he wanted to rule the world. Maybe they had bit of more than they could chew. Solomon wasn't some small time gangster or radicalist like Yorgi was who was made about a war, Solomon had control. Obviously more than the old man had given him credit for.

Solomon had people outside of Jamaica who he was twirling strings over to get what he wanted. He had the entire police force besides a few people who wanted to hold on to their 'justice' under his thumb and Xander didn't think that after that whole club shooting that anyone was going to try something like that again for awhile. Even if Xander didn't have his connections with Gibbons he was sure he couldn't say no to Solomon's offer. He looked over at Sage again as he heard her murmur in her sleep.

Xander sighed when he realized how much she was going to freak out when she woke up and heard this one. Seems like the longer they stayed there the more trouble they seemed to get into. He wouldn't be surprised if when she woke up she would speed to Solomon's house and shoot him in the face just to end it all since she knew she could hide from them. Gibbons was one thing but these guys would probably be nothing for her. Xander was brought out of his thought and looked back to see if it was another doctor.

He was surprised to see a black man with a green bowl hat and black shirt with tan khakis come into the room. Xander stood up from his chair and let go of Sage's hand as he turned to face the man.

"Hey man I think you got the wrong room," he said. The man raised his head and Xander sighed out of irritation when he realized who it was.

"No I think I have the right room," Gibbons said. He walked over to Sage's bed and looked over her for a moment before picking up her chart from the side of the bed and looking over it. "So, Lionfish"?

"We didn't know that they were hiding in there and before she had a chance to react a few of them got her," Xander said sitting back down. Gibbons sighed and put the chart down and looked back at Xander.

"Well good thing she's not dying or you'd be in ashit load of trouble," he said. Xander's eyebrows raised as he gave a surprised chuckle.

"So you're blaming me," he asked. Gibbons leaned against the wall and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not completely, you should've found a way to prevent her having to go off on her own but it could've been prevented but no real damage done," Gibbons said. Xander could feel the anger building up in him at the man's statement. He didn't even want her to be going down there in the first place but what was he supposed to do, hogtie her while they were in the water?

"So is this why I get to have a special visit, you came here to blame me," Xander growled out.

"No, come one we're going to take a walk," Gibbons said pushing himself off the wall and walking towards the door.

"What if Sage wakes up," Xander asked looking back at the sleeping woman. Gibbons scoffed and opened the door.

"Solomon may think he owns everyone in this hospital but trust me, he doesn't," Gibbons said before pointing his head out the door. Xander looked back at Sage one more time before getting up from his chair and walking behind the man. As he walked out he noticed two men down the hall at the nurses station chatting with a few nurses. As soon as Xander came out one of them turned his head towards them and gave them a slight nod. Xander nodded back to them as he followed Gibbons.

"So what's this about," Xander asked. Gibbons walked them over to a vending machine and put in a dollar before pressing on a few buttons.

"We have a problem," he said as he bent down to get a soda.

"You been besides the fact that Solomon is trying to get rid of the government and replace is with crime bosses," Xander said. Gibbons eyes got wide and he opened the soda.

"So he's told you his plans," he asked.

"Told me, he wants me to be apart of it," Xander said. Gibbons rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"It's just something about you X that attracts those crazy, psychotics," he said before taking a sip of his soda. "That's just one of the problems we have".

"What else is there," Xander asked. Gibbons took a sip of his soda and tilted his head back so he could continue. Xander waited for a moment and cleared his throat when the old man kept drinking. Gibbons lifted a finger, telling him to wait as he kept drinking before bringing his head down and exhaling and looking over at Xander.

"Well Sage is Matias's daughter," Gibbons finally said. Xander was sure that his jaw was hanging low as he looked at the scared man and tried to decipher what he had just said. There could be no way, absolutely no way, they don't even look-, well there were the eyes but that couldn't be enough to say Sage was his kid. "You alright there big guy," Gibbons said taking Xander out his thoughts.

"Are you sure," Xander asked running his scalp.

"Trust me I'm sure, he didn't sign her birth certificate but we even did a DNA test from their previous blood work and it all comes back to them being related, we even found the paperwork from when Sage's grandmother came to America and we found his as well Williams isn't his real last name, he took his wife's," Gibbons said as he started walking again.

"Sage's mom," Xander asked. Gibbons shook his head.

"Solomon's mother, seems like Sage's mom and Matias hooked up while he was stateside for some business, we even found evidence of the two of them trying to get married but then Sage was born and the trail goes cold after that. All we have now is bank statements showing he's been sending money back to his mom for the past twenty four years," Gibbons explained. Xander shook his head and put his hands on his hips as he thought of the woman sleeping back in the hospital room.

"Does she know," he asked. Gibbons rolled his eyes and looked at the bald man.

"No she doesn't know, even on her college paperwork it states that she has no father and the only legal guardian she has is her grandmother".

"So we have to tell her right"?

"That is what we aren't going to do". Xander froze in his steps and looked at the government agent who didn't looked bothered at all by what he had just said.

"What do you mean we aren't going to tell her, she deserves to know her old man is on the same island as her after all these years after both her parents abandoned her"! Gibbons turned to Xander and pointed a finger at him.

"We can't afford either of you getting off your game over some sentimental shit, you think I didn't see you what's going on between you two"?

"What if there is something going on, what's that got to do with you pretty boy"?

"The fact that you are on my time and money it's got a lot to do with me, now I mean what I said X, you're not going to tell her anything about this"! Xander stared Gibbons down as he listened to what he had to say. In his opinion it was wrong to keep this from Sage, she deserved to know that at least one of her parents are alive.

"How did you even start looking in this man"?

"Matias was looking into Sage, where she lived, how long you two have been "married", where she went to school, Hell we even have phone records of him calling her grandmother this week twenty times".

"And you expect me to keep my mouth shut about this to her"? Gibbons shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his soda.

"That's something I'm not worried about right now," he said.

"What if he tells her"? Gibbons turned around and did a basketball shot to a waste basket that was not too far from him and did a little jump in the air when the can made it in.

"He won't Matias is an old man but he still has a lot to lose if it came out that he had a bastard child from America". Gibbons didn't even see Xander move across the hall to him before Xander grabbed him by Gibbons collar and pushed him against a wall.

"Don't call her that, she didn't choose to have her parents up and leave her". Gibbons titled his head to the side as he looked shocked at Xander's actions.

"Calm down, I don't mean offense but it's true and I'm not going to let this get in the way of the fate of the world….now get your hands off of me". Xander looked away from Gibbons eyes and noticed one of the men who was at the nurses station was leaning against a wall and opened his jacket to show a 9 ML pistol in a holster and it didn't look like it had blanks. Xander took in a deep breath before looking back at Gibbons and pushing himself away from him.

"Fine, whatever so what about Solomon," he asked. Gibbons walked away from the wall and fixed the collar of his shirt.

"Has he given you any details, like where the weapons are," Gibbons asked. Xander shook his head, he was starting to get a headache just talking to this guy.

"No, he wanted me to think over it and give him a call tomorrow," Xander said.

"Well there's nothing to think about, you're going to call him tomorrow and tell him you're in, I want you to get as much detail about who is in on this thing, where the weapons are and find out how they're going to be sold. Take Sage back to the house and make sure she's a hundred percent back to her regular self and get back on the field, got me," Gibbons more demanded than asked.

Xander looked at him for awhile, thinking on how they first worked together and how Gibbons had said that his scar was a small sacrifice for his country. Xander wondered how much they were going to have to sacrifice on this mission for him to be pleased. He returned from his thoughts and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Yea I got it," he said before turning around and walking back down to Sage's room. As he passed the man that was watching them he said.

"Your boss is an asshole dude," he said. The man looked down at Gibbons and shrugged his shoulders, like Xander wasn't telling him anything new.

 **Sorry if you guys wanted this to be a longer chapter but I wanted this to kind of be of a side note since Sage isn't awake at this moment and give you guys some info on what Gibbons found in the other chapter. But yay Sage has a bro bro , I just wonder how is mom is going to react but won't know until we get there. Thank you for reading and please leave comments. Also as always thank you avan91:I didn't want to go classic shark attack because I would've probably ended killing Sage and I'm a Leo so I thought let's us my favorite poisonous fish, only reason why i'm glad I can't swim because I hear those vemon picks really flibbing hurt.**


	18. Chances

*BEEP BEEP* Warning Nastiness ahead

Sage put the covers over her head as she laid in her and Xander's bed. For some reason it just felt more comfortable today than it had any other day, especially after the day she had. Exploring the cave, finding the crystals and getting stung by those Lionfish. Wait….how did she get home? Sage's eyes popped open under the covers and she quickly sat up in the bed and looked around the room.

She seemed to be by herself in the bed and when she looked out the window it was still dark. She let her feet touch the ground as she picked up her phone that was on the side table and looked at the time, 3 A.m. , Sage groaned as she stood and realized how much her body actually ached. She looked down at her body and saw that she was in a red shirt, probably Xander's, and had bandages covering her left thigh and let her gaze travel to her hand that was also bandaged up. Sage grit her teeth together as she lifted the shirt up and saw that her side had a bandage on there to.

She sighed as she put her shirt down and made her way to the bedroom door, groaning in pain every few steps she took. She opened the door and popped her head out and turned it to the side to see if anyone was there. It seemed pretty quiet, too quiet when you're living with a person live X, she thought as she made her way to the stairs. She groaned as she made the first step, why did they have to have a house with so many stairs? As she suffered down the stairs the smell of flowers hit her nose, as she took the last step her mouth made the shape of a 'o' as she looked at their kitchen to see that it was covered in numerous bouquets of flowers sitting everywhere.

Sage walked over to a bouquet of roses and smelled them before picking up a card that was attached to it. "Thanks for all your help, get better, Solomon" it said.

"Aja and Solomon and a few others sent those over," a deep voice said behind her, making Sage jump in the air and scream out of fright. She quickly hissed in pain and couldn't decide weather to grab her thigh or side in pain. Suddenly she was gently grabbed from behind and led to a seat at the kitchen table. Sage opened her eyes and saw the worried expression of Xander's face in front of her. "Shit, you ok"?

"Besides you trying to play fucking ninja and sneaking up on me like that, I think so," she said sarcastically as she looked at him with one eyes open. He chuckled at her response and sat down in front of her. Sage tried to not make it obvious that she was checking him out, not that you could blame the girl. Xander was shirtless and only had on a pair of grey sweatpants, he picked up a short glass from the table and took a swig of the dark liquid in it.

"Sorry about that, I thought you would still be asleep,why are you awake anyway," he asked as he looked over at her.

"You're asking me, I'm not the one drinking at 2 A.M. by myself," she said as she pointed to the glass in Xander's hand. Xander gave a big sigh and rubbed his bald head.

"Things just got even more complicated, Solomon told me that he plans to use those weapons Gibbons has us after to take down the government and put all the major crime bosses in charge," he said as he took a sip of his drink. Sage sat there wide eyed at his statement. She should've just stayed asleep, she thought to herself. She should've just stayed asleep and pretend that this entire ordeal was a bad dream. "Oh and here's the kicker, he wants me to join him on his little mission on taking over the world"!

Sage leaned forward and took Xander's drink out of his hand and took a big swig.

"And what did Gibbons say about this," she asked.

"He said to keep going with it, figure out who and when people are going to buy them and where they'll be sold but I already have an idea".

"That cave we were in". Xander snapped his fingers and leaned back in his chair.

"Bingo". Sage growled and took another sip of Xander's drink.

"Son of a bitch was using us the entire time". Sage moved her leg a wrong way and winced at the pain. Xander gently took her legs by the knees and let her feet rest between his legs on his chair.

"That's the weird thing, I don't think he is". He slowly caressed her calves, making her tremble but winced when she felt a pain in her side.

"The guy is trying to take the world hostage using biological warfare, I don't think the fucker is trying to be our friend X, he's probably upset because he has daddy issues". Xander tried to hide the flinch his body made when she mentioned Solomon's father. He would usually do the opposite of what Gibbons would tell him to do but couldn't help but worry that if he did tell her the truth about Matias being her father that there would be a negative reaction. He would tell her but he would wait for now.

"Maybe, but I'm going to give him an answer later today, how are you feeling though," he asked. Sage shrugged her shoulders and tried to take another sip of the drink in her hand but Xander snatched it away and gave her a look.

"I'm fine, a little sore but nothing I can't handle," she said.

"Yea I've noticed," Xander said making Sage tense up. She tilted her head to the side as she watched him take a sip of his drink. He paused midway and looked over at her as he put it down on the table. "I must be losing my touch because I don't remember seeing the gun wound on your shoulder". He reached over and poked a part of her collar bone making her wince at the memory.

"You're not, I just have good friends who know how to work a needle and do a little cosmetic surgery on the side," she said. Xander raised and eyebrow. "I don't like to look at it, it's a reminder that I should never completely trust someone with my personal feelings". Sage got up from the seat with a groan and walked out of the kitchen to the bar. Xander got up from his chair and followed behind her.

"So the guy that broke your heart did that to you"?Sage paused as she reached for some bourbon and looked back at him. He had a look on his face that let her know that he wasn't going to let her not give him an answer this time. She sighed and looked for a cup on one of the bar shelves.

"You're not going to leave me alone about this subject are you," Sage asked.

"Hell no, like I said I want to know what was so special about guy that broke your heart so I can know my chances," he answered,

"Why do you keep assuming it was a guy"?

"So it was a girl"? Sage grabbed a cup and opened the bottle to pour the dark liquid in it.

"Will you stop guessing if I tell you that it was both"? Sage poured the bourbon in as Xander almost dropped his glass in shock. "And their names were Jake and Tanya".

"Wait, wait, wait, you were in one of those three way relationships"? Sage put the bourbon back in it's place at the bar and took a drink from her cup.

"It wasn't exactly like that, we were all friends at first , we met doing this job for some old millionaire that thought his twenty-six year old wife was messing around on him. After the job we all decided to take a little vacation together to celebrate and I ended up sleeping with both of them".

"Wow, maybe I need how to work a computer if that's what gets you off". Sage laughed out loud, almost spitting out her drink.

"I don't think so X, I don't think being a computer geek is your thing".

"So what you couldn't pick between the two of them"? Sage tilted her head to the side and thought for a moment on how to answer that question.

"Actually you're right I couldn't and I didn't want to, they almost got into a fight about who should get to date me like I was some piece of meat or something". She drummed her fingers over the side of the cup and groaned as she walked over to one of couches next to the bar and sat down. Xander looked over at her from the bar before walking over and sitting back down next to her.

"But you went with them anyway". It wasn't a question but more of a statement. Sage looked away from him and looked down at her cup. She knew that it was probably the last thing Xander was doing but it almost felt like he was judging her a little.

"I'm not ashamed to admit that I have a tendency to attract dicks and bitches". Xander put and hand to his chest and gave a small gasp and leaned closer to her. Sage leaned in a little closer herself and looked him directly in the eye with a small smile on her face.

"Hey I happen to think I'm a nice guy".

"Most dicks do". Xander smiled and showed her those pearly whites and leaned back on the couch. "So anyway, we all ended up staying together for a good two years, made a little business of our computer skills and went around the globe renting them out to the highest payer doing whatever they needed,before things went to shit". Xander held his finger up from one of the couches. Sage closed her mouth and looked over at him as he tried to figure out how to put his words together.

"What was it like, being in a relationship like that"? Sage shrugged her shoulders and slowly leaned further back in the couch.

"Different, it's definitely harder when you have multiple strong personalities in it, which we all were".

"So what went wrong"? Sage rubbed her eye with the palm of her hand and sighed.

"Jealousy I guess, they thought that I was looking down my nose at them because I was starting to become popular in the underground world and I had people in very high places asking for my services more than them, we had a job come up that involved getting a very large amount of money from a Swiss banking account into a character's account that I can't name at this time". Xander shook his head with a confused look on his face.

"Sorry, can't go against a contract even if it has been a few years". It wasn't unusual for Sage to get the few clients that wanted to make sure that they were never spoken about and Sage was one of the few people out there that could keep a secret, for the right price of course.

"Must be some people you were working for". Sage took a sip of her drink and sighed as she put a foot down on the floor.

"The money I got was worth it, anyway we get the job down but these two decide that not only are they going to take my share of the money but to make sure that I can't follow them to try to get it back or seek revenge".

"They shot you," Xander stated.

"Bitch got me good to, I didn't even see it coming, they said they couldn't take being in my shadow anymore, I didn't even realize that they had felt that way I had only ever looked at them as my equals". Sage never had a hard time meeting people and making friends but it was keeping them that was the problem. In the line of work that Sage usually worked in it was hard to meet trustworthy people that wouldn't screw you over at a turn of a shoulder.

"It's usually the people that we least suspect," Xander said. Sage took a sip of her drink and nodded her head.

"No kidding and for good measure they tried to blow up our hotel room, I only survived because I put myself in a safe that we had in the room just in time and then decided to go back on our deal with our client and take the money with some extra information that I can't talk about and give it to their competitors and tried to blame me".

"What did you do"? Xander leaned in forward, getting more drawn into the story.

"Well after getting out of the safe and getting some food in me, I had to fight my way through the client's security and make my case and state my innocence and convince the guy that that I had nothing to do with this plan and that I could get the money back and the information they had given the competition and promised that I would give him a little extra as a sign of good faith".

"So I'm guessing these two aren't with us anymore".

"You know I actually don't know, after I got all the money back and everything else I promised the guy we were working for was able to capture them as they were trying to make a getaway out of the country on some boat he let me see them one last time, to let them know that I had a hand in their demise and to get some shits and giggles in he took them and said he was going to make an example out of them, when I left them Tanya was screaming and crying about how much she loved me and that it was all Jake's plan and that he was jealous of me and her relationship, I almost wanted to believe her".

Sage wiped away a stray tear that fell down her cheek. As much as she tried to seem cold about the subject Sage didn't like to admit that besides her grandmother and a few rare people that Jake and Tanya were the only people in the world that knew her best and it's what they had used to trick her. It was a reason why she never let anyone in that much anymore, you couldn't trust anyone in this line of work and she wasn't about to get stuff in a safe again. Xander looked down at Sage and she looked at nothing particularly in front of her and put an arm around her shoulder. She physically jumped slightly at his touch but calmed down when she realized it was just him.

"I guess I'm going to have to try even harder then to prove that I'm not like that," he said leaning in close to her face. Sage didn't know what came over her but she leaned in, meeting him halfway and letting his lips press against hers. The kiss was soft and sweet as Sage could feel Xander play with the curly hairs on the back of her neck and he leaned into her, making their chest touch. Sage raised her hand up to put it behind Xander's hand but hissed a curse when she brushed against her injured hand.

"Shit," she said as she moved back from him. Xander gently grabbed the hand and looked over it to make sure that the bandage that was around it hadn't loosened.

"I guess I'm gonna have to be gently with you for the next few days," he said as he rubbed gently over her knuckles with his thumb.

"I guess you're right about that," she said.

"Listen, I know that those two may have hurt you in the past but we can go slow about this, nothing has to be written in stone," he said. Sage tilted her head to the side as she looked at the large man in front of her.

"Why are you stubborn about this," she asked,

"Because you're cool as fuck and sexy as hell and I think that with alil hard work I can get you to see that I truly want to get to know you and for you to get to know me," he said.

"What makes you think that we'll still be hanging out after all this is over"?

"Baby girl once this is all over, I'll have you never wanting to leave my side". Sage bit her bottom lip out of nervous habit as she looked over at Xander. Could it really be that bad to at least give him a chance? She's already crossed the line with him, could she really have anything to lose? Xander saw the battle that was going through her mind and sighed as he put a hand down on her uninjured leg.

"How about this, you find anything that shows you that I'm not being true to my word, you can kick my ass yourself," he said. Sage chuckled and put her hand over his that was on her leg.

"What makes you think I need your permission to do that," she asked sarcastically. Xander laughed and raised his hand to move some hair from in front of her face.

"Well I wouldn't make it easy for you if that's what you're thinking," he said as he leaned down and laid a peck on her collar bone. Sage closed her eyes and she felt him travel down her neck and and gently sucked on her neck. She put her hands around his neck as he as he traveled lower to the front of her shirt and gently nibbled on her covered nipples as his hands went to her ass and gave it a good squeeze. Sage quietly moaned as she leaned back as carefully as she could as he laid between her legs. He slipped a hand underneath her panties and felt her bare bottom underneath his hands as he moved lower and put his head underneath her shirt and lifted it, exposing her large breast.

Sage arched against him as she felt his hand in his underwear sink lower from her cheek to where she wanted him to touch. He brushed past her wet lips quicker that Sage cared for and brought his hands out her underwear and took her good leg and pushed it further down on the couch so his hips were closer to hers.

"Is all that for me," he teasingly asked as he ground his hips against hers. Sage gasped and dug her nails into his back as he twisted her hard nipple between his fingers. "You're so beautiful babe," he said barely over a whisper. Sage grabbed both side of his face and pulled him towards her lips in a passionate and hard kiss. She let his tongue slip between her lips as she let her hand travel in his sweat pants and grab ahold of his thick dick. Xander groaned into her mouth as he slowly pumped himself into her hand. Xander quickly lifted her shirt over her head, breaking the kiss for only a second before claiming her lips again.

Sage could feel herself getting wetter by the second as she held onto Xander's dick that was pulsing in her hand. Xander's hands traveled down between the two of them and left his fingers press hard against her warmth through her panties.

"Ah, shit," she groaned out as he rubbed his fingers against her.

"Fuck Sage, you're soaked," Xander said against her lips. He rubbed faster against her until Sage was rocking her hips against his hand. She felt the injury on her leg give a dull ache but ignored it and let the pleasure she was receiving take over. She could feel her wetness soak through her panties as Xander's fingers move faster over the slickness. Suddenly Xander took Sage's hand from his pants and raise it by her head and interlock their fingers together. His hand traveled back down between then and moved her panties to the side so his tip could rub against her wet core.

They both groaned as Xander moved his hips forward and he swiftly entered her. He stood still for a moment, looking over her face to make sure she wasn't any pain before bringing his hips back until he was almost out before slamming back to the hilt. Sage yelped out and held on tighter to him, gritting her teeth when she felt the pain from her side. Xander kept up this pace , going deeper and deeper into her as she rocked her hips against him.

"Oh my God, right there," she gasped against his ear. Xander slammed hard into and rocked his pelvis against hers.

"Like that, you like that," he teased as his free hand slapped her ass and made her grind harder against him.

"Ahh, yes just like ahh that," she could feel herself coming closer as he raised himself on his knees and raising her good leg over his shoulder so he could get deeper in. Sage's nails dug into the couch cushions as she threw her head back as Xander slowly went in and out of her. "Please," she quietly begged. Xander groaned at the sound of her voice and bit his bottom lip.

"Please what babe, what do you want," he asked huskily.

"Shit, ahh go faster, I can't take it," she whimpered raising her hips to meet his thrust. Xander moaned and grabbed on harder to Sage's hip so he could move harder against her. His pace became more frantic and Sage could feel her orgasim coming quickly. Xander groaned when he felt Sage become tighter around and bent down and pressed his lips hard against his as he pushed deeper into her. He tried to distract himself from the pleasured looks on her face as he felt his orgasim coming upon him. He closed his eyes as he tried to think of his favorite football team losing a game, being stuck in prison, Gibbons on a stirpper pole.

"Fuck X, I'm gonna come," she breathed out underneath him. The sound of their hips slapping against each other, The sound of Sage's moans ,the burning heat from being inside Sage, Xander couldn't take it anymore as he raised himself up and held himself up by pressing down on Sage's ass and he quickly pumped into her.

"Shit babe I can't either," he groaned out. A few more pumps and they both yelled out as they came together. Xander gently collapsed on top of her and grabbed her face as he guided his lips towards his. She nipped on his bottom lip as his hands ran through her curls. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all, she thought to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSomewhere Elsexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matias sat quietly as he looked at the ocean from the balcony in his home. He looked up at the stars as he thought over the conversation he had with his mother. She was very surprised to hear that he wanted to know the whereabouts of his daughter. He had told her his plan on how he wanted to connect with Sage after all these years. His mother was not very happy about that.

"After all this time you want to play daddy, _chico estúpido, yo crié a un tonto_ ( stupid bot, I raised a fool) you can't pop up after twenty-four years and expect that she will welcome you with open arms," she had said to him. A rare tear threatened to fall down Matias face before he dabbed it away. He had always regretted leaving Sage and her mother to come back to Solomon's mother but he had no choice. He was going to make it right though, he thought to himself . He's going to do what he should've done a long time ago , the right thing.

 **I swear I laugh the entire time through these "love" scenes lol. I swear I feel like a virgin.**

 **Aven91: I appreciate that you comment on pretty much all my chapters so no biggie (hint hint, I'd love comments from other people to, don't be shy guys lol)**

 **Silverfoxkurama: you did a few comments and they made me laugh my ass off honestly, and for your question about the contacts I honestly don't remember if I did have then take them out or not.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and hopefully I'll be able to put up more sooner since I decided to be a bigger nerd than I usually am and got a two week early start on my school work.**


	19. Digging Deeper

Now Sage wasn't one to be a morning person but she really hated when her sleep was interrupted and whoever was at the house's front door which was pretty close to the bar where her and Xander had ended up staying after their "activities" was doing just that. At first she thought that she was just imagining things but after the fifteen ring on the door bell she was pretty sure there was someone at the door.

"Sage, go get the door," Xander groggy voice said next to her as he tightened his arm around her waist.

"Unless this damn house is on fire, i'm not moving from this couch unless this damn house is on fire," she said before covering her eyes with her arm. It was quiet for a moment and the ringing had stopped, until Xander's phone started to ring. Sage groaned and turned over to look at Xander who had a look of defeat on his face. She pointed to the phone, silently telling him to answer it. He sat up from where he was lying but kept an arm around her waist as he answered the phone.

"Hello...oh hey, no we're home….oh that was you guys…..it's not my fault Sage wouldn't get up," he turned away from the phone and looked over at Sage. "Aja says hi," he said. Sage rolled her eyes and got up from the couch and stretched out in all her naked glory since she hadn't put her shirt back on after last night and she wasn't going to put her panties back on after the mess Xander had made of them. Xander hungrily looked her up and down as he listened on the floor.

"Yea, we're up now we just need to get some clothes on," he said as he raised a hand and let his fingers stroke her spin down to the dimples that connected to her ass. Sage shivered and looked over her shoulder to see him looking down at her ass with a big smile on his face. "You guys don't think you could come back in thirty minutes though," he asked half seriously as he stroked the curve of one of her hips.

"No Xander I want to see Sage," a voice that belonged to Aja's behind their front door. Xander kept his hand on Sage as he leaned back and groaned.

"Fine, we'll be dressed in a minute," he said before hanging up the phone and wrapping his arms around Sage's waist from behind and brought her back to his chest. Sage couldn't help but laugh as he planted wet kisses up and down her neck. "That girl sure is bossy".

"Come on big guy, let's get some type of clothes on so we can see what they want," Sage said and got up from his arms and walked to the stairs. Xander sat and watched as she made her way to the stairs and bit his bottom lip and he watched her naked hips sway as she walked to the stairs. He got up from the couch and walked behind her as she started walking up the stairs towards their room. When Sage got up to the room she went over to Xander's drawer and pulled out a black harem sweatpants and slipped them on carefully to make sure she didn't touch her wounds.

"Hey those are mine," Xander said behind her as he walked in the room and pulled out a pair of pants from the same drawer she was in.

"Yes but they're on my ass, so too bad," she said as she walked over to one of her drawers.

"I guess I can live with that," he said smiling as he slipped some sweats on himself. Sage pulled out a black crop top and slipped it over her head. "I think you can take the bandages off, the doctor said you would be ok today but if you start hurting they gave you some pain meds". Xander pointed over to a plastic bag that sat on a chair in the corner of the room. Sage slowly peeled away the bandage and revealed two little black dots at the crook of her hand. She cringed at the sight of them before working on the bandage that was on her side. She gave a small yelp as she quickly tore it away and saw four more black dots on her side.

"Ugh, that is not a sexy look, hope they don't scar," she stated as she walked to the bathroom.

"Don't like scars Sage," Xander asked. Sage went to one of the sinks and turned on the warm water and reached for her tooth brush.

"Not on me," she said before brushing her teeth. Xander came into the bathroom behind her and brushed over the little dots on her side. Sage stifled a giggle and rinsed her mouth before turning the water off and turning to him.

"Why do I have a feeling you have something to tell me," Sage asked. Xander's fingers trailed to her waist and brought her close to him.

"You a mind reader or something," Xander asked. Sage put her arms around his neck and brought his head closer to hers.

" Or something ," she said. Xander sighed and looked her in the eye as he laid his forehead on her's. "Now what's up"?

"I want you to lay off on any questions about this operation, let Solomon make the first move, I don't need you almost getting killed again," Xander said Sage scoffed and leaned in and pecked him on the lips before dislodging herself from his arms and walked towards the door. She couldn't help but think over the worry that covered his face as he made his request. Like he was actually worried.

"It's only been one time so far, I had that bar fight under control," she said as she walked out the room. Sage went down the stairs and walked to the front door and opened it. Standing there was Solomon and Aja, Aja wearing a royal blue chiffon strapless maxi dress with a small gold belt and brown sandal heels. Solomon was wearing a green short sleeved button up shirt with tan capris and a straw fedora.

"Oh my God Sage, how are you standing right now," Aja gasped walking over to Sage and feeling her forehead. Sage slapped her Aja's hands away as a small frown came to her face.

"It was just a Lionfish Aja, but I can't forget what you did for me," Sage said before almost knocking Aja off her feet by giving her a big hug. Aja stood there for a moment shocked before hugging Sage back.

"I must be going crazy, is Sage hugging Aja," Xander's voice said behind Sage as he walked down the stairs.

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one thinking that, you don't seem much like a hugger Sage," Solomon pointed out. Sage broke the hug between her and Aja and patted her on the shoulder.

"I can be nice every once and awhile, I'm not always a bitch," Sage said smiling.

"And when she is, you get used to it," Xander joked. Sage turned around and gave him a punch in the arm. Xander winced and rubbed the area where she had hit him. "Damn I was just kidding".

"I'm glad you're ok though Sage and to show my appreciation, I had this made for you," Solomon said. He pulled out a black velvet box box from behind his back and extended it out towards Sage. Sage and Xander looked at each other before Sage reached out and took the box from him. She looked over at Aja's excited face before slowly opening the box and gasping at the sight before her. A beautiful woven necklace was made out of the crystals Sage had found in the cave. There was a small chain link that was connected to each side and at the end of one chain there was a crystal at the end of it.

"I know that it doesn't make up for what happened but thanks to your findings now that cave belongs to me," Solomon said proudly. Sage looked up from the necklace and raised a eyebrow.

"You own the cave," she asked taking the necklace off and watching as the light hit it and make thousands of lights over her face. Xander walked behind her and put an arm around her waist as he looked at the necklace.

"Yea, I talked to my guy last night and it became part of my property last night," Solomon said.

"It seems like every time we almost get killed it works out for you doesn't it," Sage said. Solomon laughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"That sadly is true but I got an offer for your husband that will make you both very happy," Solomon said. Sage put the necklace back in the box and looked between Solomon and Xander.

"He told me something along those lines," she said. Aja looked almost nervously between the three people's faces that stood in front of her.

"Yes so I was thinking while we men talked, you ladies could go and enjoy a day together, have a girls day," Solomon said. Sage almost felt her stomach drop, why did Xander get to have all the fun finding out what all these secrets were while she had to play the submissive wife that never got to know anything? Sage must've been quiet for a long time because she didn't even realize that Aja, Solomon and Xander standing there and staring at her waiting for her answer. Xander gave a small smile and slowly came up behind Sage and gently put his hands on her shoulders so he he wouldn't spook her.

"Hey guys I think I'm gonna have a little chat with her for a bit, why don't you guys just help yourself in the kitchen," he said, pointing his head in the direction of the kitchen as he slowly tried to push her in another direction. Aja and Solomon looked at each other before nodding and watching as Xander eased her into another direction near the couches by the door. Once they were alone Xander turned Sage around to face him and held her by both sides of her face.

"Sage don't freak on me now," he implored. Saged huffed and slapped his hands away from her face.

"This is bullshit, why do you get to go off and have all the fun finding out about dangerous stuff, while I have to go off with Aja and play girly for the day," she quietly exclaimed. Xander shook his hands out in front of him and looked behind him to make sure that Solomon and Aja couldn't hear them.

"Listen, I know it seems fucked up but we need to get deeper in on this and if that means we gotta play a part, then we have to play a part," Xander said. Sage whimpered and looked over Xander's shoulder to see the other couple sitting at their table and drinking something.

"This sucks, she's probably gonna make me go shopping or something," she whinned.

"You're telling me that you're a woman that doesn't like to shop," Xander asked surprised.

"Well no but that isn't the point right now," she said pointing to Xander's face.

"Listen baby girl, take one for the team alright," he pleaded putting his hands together like he was praying. "You know he leaves Aja in the dark about things, he probably just doesn't want you involved"! Sage tapped her foot as she looked at Xander before sighing and pointing her finger at his face.

"Fine, but I want details when I get back, got it," she asked. She immediately walked away from Xander and walked past Solomon and Aja in the kitchen. "Hey Solomon where's the nearest gun range"?

Aja almost choked on her drink and quickly looked up to look at Sage. "Gun range," she asked frantically. Sage turned around from the steps and nodded her head.

"Of course, you got off lucky yesterday but we gotta make sure we keep you sharp above water," Sage said.

"Yea, I know a few I can have our driver bring you there," Solomon said. Aja whipped her head to the side to look at him to see if he was joking.

"You can't be serious, I don't need to know how to shoot a gun that's what we have bodyguards for," she said.

"Yea and when you needed them half of them had turned on you guys and were shooting at you,"Xander pointed out. Aja opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it and looked at the table.

"Great it's settled then, I'll get changed," Sage said before going up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAwhile Laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander and Solomon sat across from each other in the living room as the tv played something on the news. The girls had finally left after Sage changed and Aja almost having a breakdown over the idea of her going to a gun range. Xander could tell by the look in her eye that Sage really wasn't too thrilled at the thought of being left out on the on goings of the weapons but she kept silent.

"I hope I didn't upset Sage or anything," Solomon finally said. Xander looked from the tv and shook his head.

"Nah, we're just not used to this whole keeping secrets from each other thing," Xander said. Solomon sat straight and looked over at Xander.

"It's nothing personal, I've just learned it's better to leave the women out of it, makes it easier to do things," he said.

"Well Sage isn't a regular woman," Xander said.

"So I guess from the way you're talking you're in on this thing," Solomon stated. Xander gave a small smile and leaned back in the couch and crossed a leg over the other.

"I guess you can say you've gotten my attention, I'm just wondering though how do expect the rest of the world to react to you taking over," Xander said. Solomon took his hat off and brushed his hands through his short curly hair.

"They can react anyway they want to but in the end everyone is going to bend to us," Solomon said.

"That's another thing, how do you know all these other guys want the same thing you do, they can go off the wagon and start their own shit". Solomon scratched his chin and smiled softly.

"This is something I've been planning for a while now, these aren't strangers that I'm selling these items to".

"But how do you know these guys won't turn on you"?

"We're businessmen X, you buy the weapon means you sign up with me, it all comes as a package deal and we have a little collateral offered at the same time".

"Collateral"? Solomon chuckled and leaned forward on arms that were sitting on his knees.

"Of course, I mean that's something we aren't going to tell the buyers upfront but it's somewhat expected with something as important as this and I don't need anyone backing out on me". Xander felt his fist tighten up and he tried to keep his body from flinching. What a cowardly thing to do, Xander thought to himself. It's already bad enough the idea was in this guys head to rule the world, no matter how much he tried to sugar coat what he was doing but he had to make sure he had a leash on everyone.

"So is Sage my collateral," Xander asked. Solomon smile was replaced with a look of somewhat shock before he shook his head.

"No need Xander, I trust you enough, besides what would be the point when she's around enough to where I don't need to do such things, I know you wouldn't want anything to happen to her". Solomon quickly regretted those words as Xander suddenly was holding him by the collar of his shirt and giving him a deadly look in his eye.

"You threatening my wife"!?

"I don't want to but if I have to, to make sure you're on my side I will".

"The fuck for, I thought I had a choice"!?

"Of course you do, I just need to ensure you're on me team more than I do for others". Xander slowly let go of Solomon's collar as a sly smile came to his face that made Xander uncomfortable.

"What do you mean"?

"You're a go getter X and I need a guy who can bring that to the table, my guys they do what I tell them to but you, you'd go above and beyond". Xander slowly let go of Solomon's collar and stepped back from him as the other man fixed his collar and removed his hat and placed it on the couch. "I don't want to hurt you and your wife X, if anything I'd think we could help each other make some money and have some laughs down the way to".

Xander stood there for a moment taking in Solomon's words before sitting down on the couch again and stretched his arms across the top of it and cocked his head to the side.

"So how are we supposed to start this thing"? Solomon smiled and clapped his hands together.

"I think that would mean showing you where all the money is going to be coming from, go get dressed we're going for a ride".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxWith Sagexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage took a strong stance as she shot the AR Pistol at the target. She stood straight after taking eight shots and took one more puff of the large blunt in her mouth that she had rolled before she left the house and took her sunglasses off to take a better look at her work. She had changed into a pair of high waisted shorts and a red spaghetti strap crop top, her hair was pulled back with a black scarf that made a bow on top of her head. She looked back at Aja's shocked face among the men who were watching her shoot as she took off the large headphones off her head.

"Would it be weird if I said if I was a guy that I would get a hard from this gun," Sage said putting the blunt back in her mouth and taking another hit of it. Aja cringed up her face and shook her head as the men around her laughed.

"Sage, that's so nasty," she said. Sage shrugged and walked over to hAja where one of the men graciously took her gun and she picked up a glass of champagne on a tray next to Aja and took a sip.

"That's what I am Aja, now get up there," Sage said pointing to the range. Aja begrudgingly got up with a sigh and looked over the guns that were laid out in front of her. Aja looked back at Sage and leaned on her left leg.

"Do I really have to do this, I mean this is what we pay people for," she whinned. Sage scoffed and patted the end of her joint to put the ashtray next to her.

""Is that the answer you have for everything, pay someone," Sage asked. Aja blew out some air from her mouth and turned back around to the table.

"It's easier than almost blowing my head because i'm trying to shoot one of these," she said waving her arm around over the guns on the table. Aja picked up a pair of headphones and put them on before hesitantly picking up a Boberg xr9-s, a small handgun and looking back at Sage. Sage raised her glass and tilted her head towards the range, telling her silently to go. Aja sighed again and turned around to walk to the stop mark on the range and lifted the gun to aim.

She stood there for awhile before taking three shots, two hitting the side of the of the target and one not hitting at all.

"See I'm no good at this," Aja said.

"Neither are Stormtroopers but the still try to get the job done," Sage said getting up with her champagne and walking behind the range. Aja gave her a confused look and shook her head.

"Who are they," she asked. Sage stopped in her steps and her mouth hung open at the realization that the women in front of her didn't know the basic Star Wars character. She usually would've gone on a rant about how much she was missing but she decided making Aja come to a gun range was enough "toll" on the girl.

"Don't worry about it, listen I want you to close your eyes, don't look at me like that just do it," Sage said. Aja sighed before following the woman's instructions. "Good, now raise the gun up slowly and stop when I tell you and take aim, good good now stop. Now everyone shut up for a second please and I want you to breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth and relax yourself".

Aja's shoulders began to relax as she held the gun out in front of her, still aiming at the target. Sage watched closely as Aja's chest went slowly up and down before saying

"Ok now open your eyes and fire". Aja quickly opened her eyes and shot the gun, hitting the target on the fourth circle closest to the middle. Aja stood there for a moment shocked before screaming out of excitement and waving the gun around making Sage and all the men duck.

"Jesus Aja, we get it you did good but put the gun down before you kill someone," Sage yelled from under the table that held all the guns. Aja realized her mistake and nodded before taking her headphones off and walking down the ange back to Sage. Suddenly a sound came from Aja's purse and one of the guards came and handed it to her. She took out her cell phone and tapped on it to answer it.

"Hi mother Williams how are you today," she asked. Mother Williams, as in Solomon's mother? "Oh I'm fine, just at a shooting range with a business associate's wife, she's very big on me protecting myself after that incident we had…..yes that couple…..ohhh right now, of course we can be there in a jiffy….alright then we'll see you soon, alright goodbye".

"Why did I hear 'we' in that sentences, that's not my mother in law," Sage said walking back to the range and picking up a Mossberg 500 Persuader and put the blunt back in her mouth and headphones back on her head. She stood at the stop and waiting for one of the men change the target before taking aim and holding herself up as she took four shots at it. Aja waited for Sage to put down the shotgun before approaching her.

"Please Sage, she really wants to meet you, she wants to meet the woman who helped save her precious son," she said almost sarcastically.

"Not a big fan of mama bear are you," Sage said. Aja shrugged her shoulders and looked at the range where Sage had previously shot.

"More like she's not a big fan of me but if there's one thing I learned is when she wants something that you better give it to her, so you gotta come with me please," Aja said holding on to Sage's arm and hugging it to her chest. Sage sighed and looked at the blonde who was giving her puppy dog eyes under her blonde bangs.

"Aja, we drove in the same car, I have to go with you anyway," Sage finally said putting out her blunt.

"So that means you're coming with me then," Aja said excitedly.

"I don't really have a choice," Sage said. Aja gave out an excited scream and jumped up and down in the air.


	20. Channel the Inner Lady

Sage never understood why some girls seemed to go so far to get their in laws to like them. Aja for example, ever since she had gotten that call from Solomon's mother about lunch she was jittery and on edge as a jumping mouse, constantly moving about and honestly getting on Sage's nerves. She kept checking on her outfit and her makeup, she constantly looked at Sage's outfit and even asked her if she thought if it was a good idea to maybe stop at a boutique and change clothes.

Sage only shook her head and reminded her that that would mean her mother in-law would have to wait longer. Aja shook her head agreeing and silently curing under her breathe. Maybe. It was because Sage always seemed to go for the bad boys and girls but she never had a issue when it came to the parents. They usually thought Sage was a good influence on them and even if they did come from a good family her charm usually won them over. Obviously this wasn't the case for Aja and her mother in law.

"Is your mother a law some stuck up bitch or something," Sage asked. Aja looked over from the window and gasped at Sage's statement.

"Sage, please don't say that around her," Aja said as she nervously ran a hand through her hair. "She's just very particular about things and she picks out things she doesn't like about me and she doesn't mind doing it in front of others".

"Oh she's one of those," Sage said, rubbing her chin. Aja raised an eyebrow.

"One of those what's," she asked.

"Let me guess, Solomon can't do anything wrong in her eyes, you need to be doing more as a wife, why don't I have a grandchild by now, one of those types," Sage asked.

"...Are you psychic or something," Aja asked, looking amazed at Sage's observation of her mother in law. Sage laughed it off and leaned back in her seat.

"No mama, you meet one you meet them all".

"So was Xander's mom hard to please"? Sage paused for a moment, almost forgetting that her and Xander were just pretending to be married so they could get closer to Solomon.

"Not really, she was a little tough but nothing I couldn't handle". It made her wonder though, what was Xander's mother like, what was his family like? He said that he wanted a chance with her but did that mean after all this was all done and Gibbons got what he wanted that they would part ways? Sage couldn't block out the small sadness that crept into her heart as she thought about it.

"Sage, are you ok, are you in pain," Aja asked with a look of worry on her face. Sage smiled at the blonde and waved her hand.

"No I'm ok, just worried Xander may be getting himself in trouble". Aja sighed and nodded her head.

"Yea I guess I can't blame you, Solomon seems so excited that he's here ,the guys that work for him aren't as outgoing as Xander".

"I honestly don't know anyone as outgoing as X". Both of the ladies laughed. Suddenly the car came to a halt. Sage looked out a window and saw they were in front of a restaurant. It was two stories tall with no windows but had long silky white curtains in each place of a window. One of the men opened the door of the truck for them and helped Aja and Sage out and turned and nodded to a man who was in front of the restaurant. The man in turn nodded back to him and picked up the phone at his station and said something into it before waiting for a moment and hanging up and nodding back to the man at the truck.

"What's that all about," Sage asked they started walking inside where the man in front led them deeper in. Inside the restaurant there were flowers hanging from the ceiling above the tables that were decorated with a small vase of flowers and two candles on each side of it. There was a band in the corner that was playing soft caribbean music and a small dance floor in front of them.

"Mother Williams doesn't like being surprised so anytime someone comes that she invites they have to announce themselves before entering the building," Aja explained as she took out her mirror again to check her makeup. Sage snatched it out of her hands and stuffed it in her back pocket, giving Aja a look, daring her to try to take it from her.

"That's a little much isn't it and why do you keep calling her 'Mother Williams', was she a nun or something," Sage asked as they walked up the stairs. Aja made a whining noise and looked over at Sage.

"That's what she allows me to call her, she says when I start acting like a good wife to Solomon and give her some grandkids then I can earn the right to call her mom," she said. Sage gave an unladylike snort, she really wasn't liking this lady. Aja must've read the look on her face and paused and put a hand on Sage's shoulder. "Please it's ok, just don't say anything, she has a thing for humiliating people for fun".

"Aja I went to a school where rich people tried to humiliate me all the time, that's why at the end of those four years I had enough dirt on them and their families to make sure that they would never be able to get anywhere and life and I made sure they knew it," Sage said smiling. Aja continued to walk behind the man who was guiding them and look over at Sage.

"I will remind myself and Solomon to never make you mad, you're crazy," Aja said. They made their way up the last step and walked to a room built almost like a balcony with a table full of ladies. Sage laughed as Aja fixed her shirt one more time.

"You just realized that," she asked. Sage noticed though that Aja was laughing and was looking forward. Sage turned her head and saw Aja was looking at a table full of ladies, all of them at least in their fifties, and dressed very nicely. Some of them were smiling and some not so much but Sage eyes immediately went to the lady at the head of the table. A total stiff you could call her, she had carmely skin and Sage could see where Solomon got her looks from, she had her long pepper black hair in a tight bun and wore pearl earrings that matched a pearl necklace on her neck.

She wore a yellow sundress and a not very amused expression on her face. Sage could understand a little better Aja's nervousness. Solomon's mother's eyes went in the direction of Sage and scrunched her face face as she looked her up and down. The disapproving look quickly turned into almost shock as Sage rolled her eyes at the look she was given. The rest of the ladies whispered at the table as they to noticed Sage's response to Solomon's mother. Soon Aja and her were in front of the table and Aja was giving her mother in law the fakest smile Sage had ever seen her give.

"Mother Solomon, you look lovely," she said as the old women raised out her hands to take hers and gave a kiss by each side of her cheeks.

"Thank you Aja, you'd do better to make sure we're not waiting forever for you presence because you need to fix yourself up". Aja's smile quickly fell from her face as she tried to give an answer but Duchess was no longer paying attention to her. She turned her head back to Sage and looked her up and down again. "So who's your friend". Sage held her tongue and held on to the comment that wanted to come out. Lady you were the one who asked me to be here, I oughta take that Jamaican accent of yours and strangle you with it, she thought to herself.

"This is Sage Cage, she's Xander Cage's wife and the women who helped save Solomon and I," Aja said. All the women at the table now looked at Sage in a new light and 'ooohh' and 'awwwwed' at her.

"Was she the one who made the bombs out of the liquor bottles," a younger woman asked before shrinking down under the look of Solomon's mother.

"Yes, she was very brave, she's even teaching me how to protect myself, that's where we just came from," Aja said proudly.

"Well that would explain her...lack of dress," Solomon's mother said taking her place back at her seat. Shorts and a crop top are a lack of clothing, she must not get out a lot Sage thought to herself. She snapped her fingers and two more chairs were brought over to their table. Aja and Sage sat down next to each other and looked back at Solomon's mother who was looking hard at Sage.

"Excuse me, my name is Duchess Williams, I am very grateful for what you and your husband have done for my little Solomon, his father and I wouldn't know what to do if he had been killed that night...and Aja of course," Duchess said waving her hand as if she had forgotten something. Wow, no wonder she acted like a bitch, she must've thought that she was the definition of her name.

"It was no problem at all Mrs. Williams, my husband and I aren't the type to just leave a person in that type of situation," Sage said, picking up a flute of champagne that a waiter offered to her.

"Please call me Duchess, makes me sound so old," Duchess said, shocking the entire table and almost making one of the ladies choke on her salad. "So tell me Sage, how are you enjoying the island"?

"It's nice, Solomon and Aja have been great about showing us places and keeping us entertained," Sage said. If you would call getting shot at and now being stung by poisonous Lionfish fun. Duchess watched her as she cut the meat that was on her plate.

"Yes and I heard that my husband even got to meet you," at this subject for some strange reason Sage noticed the table got a little more quiet and all the ladies were looking at each other.

"Yes, he's from the same country as my grandmother, it was nice to have a conversation in her mother tongue". Sage noticed Duchess look up from her food before smiling.

"Ah yes he mentioned meeting you before," Duchess took a piece of her meat on her fork and admired it before looking back at Sage. "From the way he described you, you'd think you were a prostitute I knew before," the entire table went quiet with shock and Aja almost choked on her champagne before looking at Sage, mostly worried about her reaction. "I believe she was in the slums of Kingston I believe".

Sage didn't even notice the fact that she had dug her nails into her naked thigh as she looked wide eyed at the old woman who had just insulted her. Who invites a person to lunch to just insult them? They hadn't even been at the table for five minutes and this woman hand already out a nasty taste in Sage's mouth. As she sat there contemplating if she wanted to just stab the old woman with the fork that was next to her she remembered something her grandmother would say to her when she got picked on for not having any parents by the popular girls at her school. Not everything that glitters is gold.

Obviously, this old tart in front of her thought she shined bright like a mother-fucking diamond. So Sage sat up straighter and fixed a smile on Duchess, who was still smiling at her and waiting for some sort of reaction.

"Well Duchess, you must know a lot about the prostitutes in Kingston since you seem to be able to recognize them just by description,". A lady snorted trying to hold in a laugh while the other ladies looked onto Duchess and her shocked look. Aja looked as if she was going to fall out of her chair in fear. No one dared speak to Duchess that way, maybe Matias, her husband but no one else. This was the first time Aja was seeing anything like this ever. Duchess's eyes darted around the entire room, to each woman before looking back at Sage.

"I...I have no idea...I-"! Sage smiled some more and leaned forward and opened her palm towards Duchess.

"But obviously you know a good amount about them," Sage looked around to the other women at the table. "You were even able to pinpoint a certain one, now I don't believe that I've ever met a prostitute but I guess if anyone is looking I should suggest you to guide them"? It was the same woman who had tried to stop herself before from laughing who was failing now and trying to hold it in behind the hand on her mouth. Duchess slammed her hands against the table and stood straight up from her chair with a look that showed how angry she was on the inside.

"How dare you, you little-,"! Sage suddenly felt a vibration in her shorts and raised her pointer finger in the air, signaling for Duchess to stop. Duchess gasped but kept quiet as Sage went into her pocket and took out her cell phone to see the screen said 'unknown' on it. She turned from the screen and looked back at Duchess.

"If you excuse me Duchess, I seem to be getting a call so I'll let you figure out what you want to come back at me with while I'm on the phone, I'll be right back ladies," she said before getting up from her chair and leaving the shocked ladies at the table. "Hello"?

"Agent Sage, do you think you could not make one of the most powerful women on this island an enemy of yours," the voice asked her. Gibbons of course, he probably had a bug up her ass that she didn't even know about.

"Well if she wasn't such an unnecessary bitch I wouldn't need to be rude myself," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Come down stairs and get into a car I've sent for you, we need to have a talk," Gibbons said with some laughter in his voice.

"Awww but I was having fun," she said sarcastically.

"Now Sage," he warned.

"Fine," she said before hanging up and stuffing her phone back in her back pocket. She didn't mind too much about having to leave but she was starting to get hungry and it was getting interesting .She straightened her posture and turned around to the table full of women who were all staring at her. Sage walked back up to the table and leaned down and gave Aja a small hug.

"Are- are you leaving," she asked looking back and forth from Sage and Duchess who was still fuming.

"Sadly yes, I have some business that I have to attend to but it was so nice to meet all of you," Sage said looking at all the women at the table before her eyes landed on Duchess. "Duchess come up with anything yet"? Duchess grabbed the tablecloth under her hands and almost sounded like she was growling. "I didn't think so, good afternoon ladies". With that Sage turned around and went back down the stairs she came up. When she got downstairs there was a white suv waiting with a big and tall white man with a blonde ponytail by the door. When he saw he did a little jump and quickly opened the door for her.

" , I presume". Sage looked at him for a few seconds before shrugging and getting into the suv.

"You know you and X have a fan base out here," Gibbons voice said from in front of her. Sage smiled and sat back as the car moved.

"Seems like people out here have good taste what can I say," she said. Gibbons sighed and rubbed the normal side of his face.

"I should've known that putting you with X wouldn't calm him down, you're just encouraging him".

"IIIIII'm encouraging him, he doesn't need encouragement when all he's gotta do is do the opposite of what you say". Gibbons scoffed and looked out the window.

"Tell me something I don't know".

"No you tell me, what's this about I know you didn't just drag me out of there because I wasn't playing nice with the other girls".

"You're right, I didn't call you here for some lovely chit chat….Solomon is going to Show X the weapons". Sage almost jumped out of her seat but stopped herself.

"When and where"?

"From what we've heard today but he still hasn't given a location". Sage start to feel her heart beat faster, Xander was all alone in enemy territory.

"Well I gotta find them". Gibbons sighed and shook his head.

"As much as I would like that to ensure we can get them back, I can't let you it would be too suspicious if you showed up out of nowhere when Solomon sent you away".

"Then why the hell am I here"!?

"To talk about your friend, Aja". Sage sat back in her seat and crossed her arms.

"What about her"? Gibbons pulled out a file from his left side (This guy must keep them in his ass the way he's pulling them out) and handed it to Sage. She looked at him before opening the file and looking into it. Inside there were phone records and pictures of Solomon with an old man with a small beer belly and dressed in white, she couldn't get a good look at his face with the glasses on.

"What am I looking at," she asked as she flipped through the pages.

"That is Aja's father and the man who help fund Solomon's little trip to Japan to steal those weapons he has now," Gibbons explained. Sage looked over at the old man in front of her and looked back at the files. "He pretty much gave Aja to Solomon for the funding and support and in exchange Solomon had to marry Aja and keep him in the loop".

Sage nodded her head and closed the file and plopped it on the seat next to her.

"So you think Aja is in on this to, I'm sorry but have you seen the girl she can't even shoot a gun correctly I don't think she could be part of this," Sage said. Poor Aja, all she wanted to do was please her family and husband and now she's being accused of being in on his plans. The last thing Sage wanted was for her to go down like so many crime bosses wives for her husband's actions.

"You think she's dumb enough to let her father marry her off to someone and just think it's because he's from a powerful family," Gibbons asked.

"And still try to make it work so she can please his mommy, she has nothing to do with this Gibbs". Gibbons looked at the file in her hand and shrugged.

"Fine prove it, because as of now when we get Solomon she's going down right along with him and he's looking at a death sentence and the evidence is pointing to her being cooperative".

Sage chewed on her bottom lip as she listened to Gibbons speak. Man, she hoped Xander was having a better time than she was right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander walked behind Solomon as they walked in the cave, apparently he had been doing some work on it since they were here the other day. Now there were men on wires with torches working on walls and using jack hammers to dig into the ground. When they got to the cave Xander was very confused when Solomon started walking towards the water but was more surprised when he saw Solomon stand on top of the water and lean down to press something. Suddenly the water in front of them sank down and a staircase appeared, going deep down into Solomon's base. It was like another world underneath, you would never think that under the water was an entire area where Sage had found all those crystals had been reached and turned into some sort of stage with thousands of seats in front of it. Solomon was definitely trying to impress and Xander had to admit it was working.

"I thought it would be a nice touch, what do you think," Solomon asked spinning with his arms out.

"It's…..wow," Xander said truly amazed. Solomon came over to him and put a arm around his shoulder and hugged him.

"Yep soon everyone is going to see it, but that's not what we're here for," Solomon said waving his hand telling someone to come over to him. Three of Solomon's men came over to him wheeling three large cases on trolleys. Solomon let go of Xander and went to one of the cases and smiled at him as he opened it. "This is what we are here for".

 **Hahahaha cliffhanger lol.**


	21. Mi Abuela

Xander looked over the cases that Solomon had opened for him and honestly he felt a little stupid if he was supposed to be in awe right now. In one large case was a small vial with a clear liquid inside. In the other case was what looked like the barrel part of a shotgun and next to it in the other case was what looked like the trigger half. This is what they had been looking for, this was what Sage and Xander had been risking their lives for? What the hell, Xander thought to himself and he rubbed his hand down his scalp. Solomon suddenly laughed and patted the case with the vial.

"You look confused buddy," he said.

"Well unless you wanna explain this shit to me, I sure am," Xander said. Solomon pulled out the vial and Xander took notice to the men around them stiffening up as he pulled it out.

"This is probably the strongest virus out there, a combination of some of the Earth's deadliest diseases, viruses that anyone can imagine," Solomon explain. He put the vile back down and pointed to barrel part of the large gun. "This is the barrel of the gun, easy enough and of course the trigger piece".

"I don't get it though, why are they all separated, you break it on the way or something," Xander asked with a smile. Solomon laughed a little and pointed to the pieces.

"That's the fun part, I gotta admit those Japanese really know how to make a fun toy," he clapped his hands. " All these pieces have to be together to actually work the entire thing"! Xander raised an eyebrow and looked down at the pieces in front of him before looking back at Solomon.

"So none of these work without the other," he asked. Solomon happily nodded his head. "So whoever buys these from you has to work with the other…...you're fucking nuts". Xander laughed at the irony of the situation and took a few steps back as he rested his hands on top of his head.

"So you got the idea," Solomon asked.

"Oh yea I got it, the only way this thing works is if it's put all together or it's useless," Xander said shook his head and pointed at the cases."You don't think that maybe the people who are buying into this are gonna mind that they have to actually work together for this thing to work," he asked. Solomon shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sure they'll get over it once they realize what they're getting out of it," he answered. "And honestly I don't care, if they can't handle playing nicely then someone else can just take their place".

"I don't know if people will see it that way man," Xander said. Solomon shook his head and walked over to Xander to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, you're missing the point this is going to show who can actually put their money where their mouth is and play with the big dogs," he said.

"I get the point but are the rest of these guys who are used to giving orders and not taking them going to get it".

"That's not for you to worry about".

"Than why you got me here"?

"Like I said to get shit moving, I want you to personally to be the middle man for everything that I'm doing with this thing man, you're going to be working closely with me and the people who buy into this and make sure there isn't any uncertainty with any of them". Xander scoffed and looked and turned to look at Solomon.

"Sounds like you want me to be a mediator".

"You could say that, you're a people person X and you seem to read people very well , you're tough, quick on your feet and it helps that you're not an idiot". Xander wasn't sure if he should be complemented by Solomon's words or if he be insulted.

"Gee, thanks," he just said. Solomon patted his shoulder again and walked back over to the cases and stared closing them.

"Trust me man it's a compliment and don't think you'd be doing this for free, you would be getting paid". Now this did get Xander's attention, even though he would be working for Solomon was just for a small if anytime at all it was nice to know that he would be getting paid for it.

"How much we talking here"?

"About a million a year". Solomon said it like it was money that you dropped on the ground and forgot about.

"Whoa, that's some generous money, especially just to be a mediator"! Solomon waved his hands to the men and they took the cases away.

"You would be the mediator to the largest world organization my man, I honestly think you deserve more but my money guys tell me that it's more than enough for the situations you would be in and if things get alil out of hand you'll get thrown something extra".

"And what am I supposed to tell Sage about all this"? This would probably the only time that Xander saw Solomon actually seem a little nervous about anything that Xander asked him. He wondered if Solomon was a little afraid of Sage, he couldn't blame him if he was. Sage was a fine piece of ass but Xander was sure that if he pissed her off she would still be as sexy and seductive while holding a knife to his balls.

"Are you afraid of my wife man," Xander asked as he laughed. Solomon blew some air through his lips and shook his head.

"No, no I just know she's crazy, hell I probably would hire her for the mediator job if it wasn't for the circumstances".

"What circumstances"? Solomon gave Xander a serious look before nodding his head, telling Xander to follow him as he started walking in the base.

"So lucky for you, you've never met my mother and trust me when I say she is not a walk in the park for my dad either but my dad always kept her out of what actually happened in the business to make sure she got all her pretty thing," Solomon explained.

"What she doesn't know doesn't hurt her," Xander said.

"Exactly like Aja for example, she's not like Sage at all and I think she'd have a breakdown if I let her in on every detail about what I was doing out there and I'm talking about the minor stuff," Solomon said. A man in a outfit that looked like it belonged to Alfred from Batman came over to them and offered them two scotches in small glasses. Xander took one and Solomon took a sip of his.

"Then why do some of your business in front of her, like killing those guys," Xander asked.

"She needs to learn and get use to the fact that she is a boss's wife and sometimes she has to see or do things that are considered morally correct," Solomon said as he took another swig of his drink. He put the drink down from his lips and pointed to Xander. "I'm sure if you were in my position Sage would've taken that gun right out your hand and do the job herself just for the fact that those men disrespected you". Xander chuckled at the thought of Sage killing a man for him. It was kind of hot to be honest, the thought of her getting riled up over someone trying to hurt him.

"I won't lie, she'd probably get to the gun before I would and wouldn't even need to be told," Xander said before taking a sip of his drink. He almost spilled it when Solomon gave him a punch in the shoulder.

"Dude, that's that shit I'm talking about I mean when I told my parents about that shit you guys pulled at the club that night, they could've sworn you guys were a much crazier, sexy version of Bonnie and Clyde with lots of tattoos," Solomon said almost like he was excited.

"I don't know about that man, didn't Bonnie and Clyde get shot up by the police in the end," Xander asked. Solomon thought about it before laughing and nodding his head.

"Oh shit they did, didn't they," he said. Xander and Solomon kept walking around the headquarters and talked as they drank their drinks. It reminded him of the times he had hung out with Yorgi, guy was cool but it all went downhill as soon as that crooked cop turned on him. Xander had to remind himself that this guy was still dangerous and he was a danger to him and Sage while they were here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxWith Sagexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage sat in the kitchen at the table with her laptop as she tried to look over the information about Aja and her family. So far looking for proof to prove her innocence wasn't going so easy. There was nothing that could actually state that she did or didn't know what Solomon was doing in his spare time. She knew he had been in Japan around the time the weapons were stolen but no one would believe that she didn't know what he was doing. She had been around the Williams family for years before marrying Solomon and both of their parents on each side spoke on a regular basis. From what it looked like from the guest list they were able to download from one of Solomon's mens computer, Aja even knew some of the wives of the bosses that were going to bid on the weapon.

She sighed and took a sip of her tea. It really did look like Aja was just very sheltered or dumb to miss what Solomon was doing. Sage sighed again and looked at the clock on the stove, it was nine p.m. and Xander still hadn't made it back yet. She knew he couldn't be dead because unless he was stupid and didn't put his contacts in, then she would've been alerted by the old man and high tailed out of the next flight out of there. Sage took another sip of her tea and minimized the windows she was looking at until she got on her music. Her eyes quickly went to Bryant Myers "Porque Sigues Con El" and pressed on it.

As she went to boil more water for her tea she thought back on her meeting with Duchess today. She was still surprised that the sweet old man she met the other night was married to that bat out of hell she met today. What surprised Sage even more was the fact that Duchess almost seemed threatened of the thought of Sage even being around Matias. Does the woman not realize that even if Sage went for men out of her specific age range she wouldn't go for someone who was old enough to be her father.

She just hopped that she didn't get Aja in trouble with her mouth. The girl already had enough on her plate as it is. Sage shuddered at the thought of having to please a mother in law like that on a constant basis and she was glad that she never had that problem. Suddenly Sage's phone ringing made her jump out of her thoughts. She looked around her, like there was anyone else around to actually answer the damn thing. She shrugged her shoulders and picked it up and a large smile came to her face as she realized who it was that was actually trying to video call her.

" _Abuela_ (grandma), what are you doing calling this late, _cómo estás_ (how are you)," Sage said excitedly through the phone. She had gotten a smart phone for her grandmother about a year ago and it had taken forever for the old woman to finally figure it out.

" _mi pastel de chocolate_ (my chocolate cupcake) is that you, _mierda_ (shit) is this thing on right," the small Colombian woman said as she tried to get the screen aligned with her face. Sage's grandmother in her eyes was the most beautiful woman that she knew. She had always been short and very curvy, it's where Sage was sure she got her curves from as well since she never met a member of her mother's family. Yes, Valentina Abila was Sage's idol. Even now with her silver, grey hair in their pink rollers and her small round glasses on the tip of her nose and her purple bathroom she was the embodiment of a true lady to her.

" _Abuela_ , this is late for you and you never call this late," Sage said. Valentina said that after eight thirty it was booty call hours and anyone calling after that time was up to no good. " _¿Está todo bien, necesito enviar a Tito?_ (Is everything ok, do I need to sent Tito over)? Lucky for her, Sage had friends that would check up on Valentina while she was gone but she still worried. They didn't live in a bad neighborhood, her grandmother working three jobs for years made sure of that but she would still her worried about her seventy-three old grandmother.

" _No no mi amor solo me preguntaba_ …..have you spoke to your father lately (No no my love I was just wondering….," Valentina nervously asked. Sage almost dropped the phone. Why would he be possibly calling her, hell she didn't even know what the guy sounded like. As far as she knew the guy was just a shadow of her.

"Grandma, maybe you smoked some of my emergency weed because if you remember correctly, I've never spoken to the man," Sage said. Valentina groaned and patted one of her cheeks. " _Abuela, ¿estás seguro de que todo está bien, este tipo te molesta?_ (Grandma are you sure everything is ok, is this dude bothering you)? Sage watched her grandmother pick up a small box and to Sage's surprise she took out a grinder and started grinding something in it.

"No your father isn't bothering me, he's just been asking about you," Valentina said as she poured the contents out of the grinder. Sage knew she must be lying though. Whenever her grandmother was upset her accent got thicker and thicker to to the point that it was almost hard to understand her if you didn't know her. She took some smoking papers from an unseen corner and started rolling a joint. It was still amazing to Sage to see her old grandmother rolling a joint for herself. She had originally started doing it because she didn't want Sage to use Black and Mild wrappers to smoke when she found out that Sage was.

She told Sage she'd rather Sage smoke weed instead of doing everything else that was on the streets and apparently the leftovers were great as a spice and no one yet has seemed to catch on .She eventually tried it with Sage and every once and awhile would partake in it.

" _Eso obviamente no es cierto, ¿qué ha estado preguntando?_ (That's obviously not true, what's he been asking)," Sage asked as she watched her grandma light up the joint that she had quickly rolled. Valentina took a puff of it before looking back at the screen.

"Just things like wanting to know what you looked like, what you did for your work, Sage _usted no está en ningún problema es usted_ (you're not in any trouble are you), you have been away for a long time and now your father is calling asking all these questions about you, _tal vez deberías venir a casa_ (maybe you should come home)," Valentina said with a worried look on her old face. Sage rolled her eyes as she listened to her grandmother speak. It was hard to lie to her when she was like the mother she never had. She had no idea why the deadbeat dad would want to come around after almost twenty four years but she was sure it had nothing to do with that she was doing her.

"Hey, who you talking to," a deep voice said behind Sage. She yelped and almost dropped her phone as she looked behind her to Xander standing there with a box of pizza in his hand. "Oh shit babe my bad I didn't mean to scare you".

" _Sage ¿Estás bien, por qué estás gritando, eso es lo que voy a llamar a Tito_ (are you alright, why are you screaming, that's it I'm going to call Tito)," Valentina said quickly over the phone. Sage quickly turned back to the screen and put a flimsy smile on her face.

" _No, no hay abuela, todo está bien_ (No no grandma, everything is ok I just got a little spooked)," Sage said. She didn't even notice Xander coming into the view of the screen until it was too late and he was looking down at her grandmother.

"Sorry ma'am I snuck up on her and gave her a scare," Xander said as he gave a small wave to the image of her grandmother. Valentina gave a small gasp and tightened her robe around her chest and patted her rolled hair.

" _Creo que tal vez debo ser el que dice lo siento, mi amor, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías un caballero y un hombre tan guapo_ (I think maybe I should be the one saying sorry, my love why didn't you tell me you had a gentleman over, and such a handsome man)," Valentina said, smiling at the view of Xander. He must've realized that he had gotten a compliment as a smile started to appear on his face.

" _Confía en mi abuela lo último que es es un caballeros, este es un amigo mío_ (trust me grandma the last thing he is is a gentlemen, this is a friend of mine)," Sage said.

" _Bueno, espero que no por mucho tiempo_ (Well I hope not for long), just let him try some of your Colombian cooking and he'll be coming home with you for Christmas," Valentina said raising her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.

"I actually didn't know Sage knew how to make Colombian food, you've been holding out on me," Xander said taking the phone away from her and sitting next to her in another chair.

"Oh yes you should try her bandeja paisa or her puchero, I swear I don't know why that girl went into computers when she could've opened her own restaurant with how well she cook," Valentina gloated. Sage couldn't believe what she was seeing, her grandmother and the hot dude she was working with and doing were talking about her cooking skills.

"That does sound good, babe why didn't you tell me you could make all this stuff, I want to try some," Xander asked. Sage watched her grandmother's eyes dart from Xander to Sage before a cheshire smile came to her face.

" _¿¡Bebé!? Él te está llamando nena y aún no has cocinado nada de tu herencia, ni siquiera has dejado que tus novios te llamen nena_ (Babe!? He's calling you babe and yet you haven't cooked him anything from your heritage, you never even let your boyfriends here call you babe)," her grandmother exclaimed. Oh boy here we go, Sage thought to herself.

"Do you think you could find a way to make sure Sage hooks me up with the right stuff," Xander said as he chuckled at Valentina's reaction.

"Ooooooooh yes, you come over to my house and I'll make sure she feeds you till you drop," Valentina said. Sage snatched the phone from Xander and smiled at her grandmother.

" _Bueno ok abuela Voy a hablar con usted más tarde bien, si necesita más cosas sólo recordar a Tito que me debe mucho_ (Well ok grandma I'll talk to you later alright, if you need anymore stuff just remind Tito that he owes me a lot)," Sage said wanting to hurry up and end the conversation before it got anymore weird for her.

" _Por supuesto querida te amo y ... mantente en contacto por favor_ (Of course dear I love you and...keep in touch please)," Valentina said, trying to keep the small smile on her face. Sage could see the worry in her eyes though and it made her wonder what else her supposed 'father' could want from her.

"I will abuela, I'll call you soon," Sage gave a air kiss to the phone before hanging up the phone and glaring over at Xander, who was eating the pizza from the box. "Don't go telling my grandma that you'll be visiting with me, she takes those kind of things seriously". She went over to the box and saw that half of the pizza was veggie and took a slice. Before she could get a bit in he grabbed her around her waist and slid her in his lap.

"Who said I was joking, I think it would be fun to torment you as I look over your baby and embarrassing high school pictures," Xander said as he brushed his nose against the nap of her neck. Sage closed her eyes as she took a bite of the still warm pizza and looked over at him.

"You're definitely not allowed to come to my house now," Sage said getting up from his lap and taking the box of pizza anyway. Xander watched her walk over to the microwave, her hips swaying side to side in her tight shorts.

"So what did your grandma want to talk about, sounded pretty serious when I came in," Xander said, watching as she put a few slices in the microwave. Sage paused before pressing the buttons on the microwave. She turned around and leaned against the counter as she crossed her arms.

"I guess my deadbeat dad has been calling my grandma asking about me," Sage said. Xander almost dropped the pizza in his hand but quickly collected himself before Sage could notice his reaction.

"Wow um really, what did he want," he asked. Sage took her slices out the microwave and shook her head, confused as she sat down and started eating.

"It was really weird, she was saying he was asking about what I looked like, what I was doing, my education shit like that," Sage said as she took another bite. What the hell would Matias want to know that for, Xander wondered to himself.

"Really, she say why," he asked. Sage shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"No but I could tell that it bothered her, I've never even spoken to the dude before so I don't even know why he's looking for me," Sage said. Did she just say he was looking for her, Xander asked himself. Shit, this was not good, what if Matias realized himself that Sage was his daughter and was trying to put all the pieces together. Xander looked back up at Sage and noticed the irritated look on her face. He took the piece of pizza out of her hand and before she could fully protest took her by the back of her thighs and slid her on his lap. "Hey I was eating".

"I think I know something a little better than that pizza," he said before leaning in and taking her bottom lip in his teeth. Sage gave a low moan and put her arms around his shoulders and brought him closer to her. Xander ran his hands underneath her shirt and felt her smooth skin and the lines of her tattooed back. He was going to have to have a chat with Gibbons about this, if things kept going this way things were going to spiral out of control. His thoughts were starting to fade as he felt Sage start lifting his shirt over his head and run her hands down his ripped abs. Yea, things were definitely going to go bad.

 **You know I honestly thought it was Thursday or Friday today so I am sorry If I'm posting late because the days are just going past me. SNAFU con is going to be this weekend though so I'm going to try to post another chapter or more before this weekend just in case I don't get to be on my computer since it seems like a 24hour thing. Thanks for reading though and of course aven91's comments as always.**


	22. Shit Ain't Gonna End Well

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThat Night With the Williams's xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The gall of that girl Matias and she had the audacity to make the assumption that I knew prostitutes from the slums," Duchess yelled. It had been like this since she had came home from having lunch with a group of her friends. MAtias didn't even get to get a 'hello' in before she started going on with her rant.

"Maybe if you hadn't been so damn insulting Duchess then she wouldn't of responded that way," Matias said as he looked out their rooms balcony window.

"Oh I see so you're defending the little whore, typical for you to see a pretty face and automatically come to it's rescue," Duchess yelled. He tried to keep his calm as he shook where he stood. He had yet admit to his wife about his thoughts and investigation on the woman named Sage. The first time he saw her at his son's party his thoughts went automatically to the beautiful chocolate woman he had met in New York all those years ago. Sage looked just like her, besides her eyes of course and the roses that were tattooed on her neck and the piercings. Thoses eyes though, the ones that had been passed down to him by his father, there was no mistaking it but he had to be sure.

"Matias, are you listening to me at all," Duchess yelled, now behind him.

"No, I'm not," Matias said as he walked past her surprised look and into their bedroom. He sat on their bed and turned on their tv. He didn't want to talk about the woman who is most likely his daughter. He tried asking his mother about her but after twenty four years of just being the father who wasn't there and sent money, she told him that if he wanted a relationship with his daughter then he needed to find out the answers to his questions from Sage.

It made him wonder though how she would react to him if she really was his, no she was he could feel it. He knew it wasn't going to be easy though to get her acceptance from what he had heard and seen from her. She was a firecracker just like her mother, there was no doubt about that. Same beautiful face that could make you cry. Oh Imani, do you see how beautiful our baby girl has grown? Duchess walked back into the room and picked up the remote by him and turned the tv off and threw it across the room. Matias sighed and looked over at his wife. "What is it".

"I come home, telling you how one of Solomon's little wifes friends insulted me and you think nothing of it," she asked.

"Jesus Duchess, everyone insults you, you're never the wrong one," he said getting up and walking over to his box cigars and taking one out and smelling it. "It's why our son has never been able to meet his grandmother".

"He's never met that woman because she choose never to meet him," Duchess said like she was shocked and hurt.

"Chooses you mean, my mother is still alive".

"Sadly,"

"And you said that you would never let her into our home and have her sent back to Columbia, why would she want to come here after all the nasty things you've said to her"!

"She was rude to me first"!

"You said that she looked like a withered plant against all the pretty things your house". Duchess screamed and threw her hands down in frustration by her side.

"What the hell does this have to do with that little bitch, you've already gone on and on for years about her not being around being my fault, like my parents weren't enough as grandparents".

"They were shitty grandparents and that's why they died young, it's amazing you haven't since you're just as ugly inside as they were". Duchess gasped again and looked over beside her to look for something to throw at him as he lit up his cigar.

"Don't even think about it Duchess," he said. "You always get like this when someone you've insulted has the balls to just be as ugly to you back, hell I think the last person who did that was my mother".

"And like then you aren't doing anything, I'm starting to wonder if I married a man at all". Matias punched the wall next to him, leaving a large dent and making Duchess Jump. He was getting too old for this shit. He gave her whatever she desired and even what she didn't ask for and all he asked for was some peace. Did he get it? No! He wished all those years ago his plan to leave her and join the woman he loved and new baby back in New York had been accomplished. If only Imani hadn't disappeared.

"Listen here you damn harpy, I could beat you, hoe you out like these other husbands do to their wives but I don't," he said as he walked closer to her. Duchess had a look of fear on her face as she walked backwards towards the balcony. "I've dealt with you for almost thirty years and did I get anything out of it besides the ties your family had and our son, no just your constant whining and bitching when you have nothing to whine and bitch over"!

Duchess looked over her shoulder as her back hit the cold rail. Matias trapped her with both his hands on each side of her and and brought his body close to her.

"M-Matias please calm-".

"Oh now you want me to calm down". He slammed his hands down on the rail, making her jump. He watched her shake and sighed before brushing his hands through his graying hair before pointing a finger at her. "Listen here Duchess and you listen good if you want to keep looking good as I've kept you for all these years, you keep Sage's name out of your mouth, even better stop being such a big bitch for a week or so help me…...just don't piss me off right now". With that he walked back to his bed and sat down and turned the tv back on. Duchess looked on in shock from the balcony at her husband.

'What was wrong with him', she thought to herself as she looked on at his now calm demeanor. He was acting like nothing at all had happend at all. Duchess sat straight and tapped her chin as she looked on at her husband. The most important question would be, what exactly is so important about this Sage girl? She chewed on her bottom lip and shook her head, this was going to need some investigating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx With the Cage's xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander quietly snuck out of the bed that he had been holding a still sleeping and naked Sage in. After making sure that he had completely exhausted her after a few hours of passion he immediately went to make his call to Gibbons. Not saying that was easy though, having to leave Sage's warm and soft body to go call some old man that pretty much threatened them so they would work for him, was not what he called a good time. He was definitely going to have to make up for the lost time when he got back in the bed.

"What do you got," Gibbons said on the computer screens. Xander shushed him and looked back at the stair well.

"Can you not be so loud, she's gonna wake up," Xander said putting his hands up and looking at the stairwell to make sure Sage wasn't there. Gibbons scoffed and looked Xander up and down, looking over his appearance. It looked like he had just gotten out of bed wearing just a pair of briefs and no shirt.

"So it's safe to assume that she would be well rested though," Gibbons said. Xander whipped his head from looking at the stairs and scrunched up his face.

"What you trying to say," he asked. Gibbons sighed and shook his head.

"I'd rather you didn't fuck one of my best agents while you two were on the job but at least it's better than the last girl," Gibbons said shrugging his shoulders. Xander almost gasped in surprise.

"Best agent," he asked, somewhat offended. "When did Sage become your best agent, specially after all the shit you've put me through"!

"She became my best agent as soon as I looked at her resume, now what is this early morning call about," Gibbons asked. Xander scoffed and shook his head as he looked at the old man on the screen. Typical, what more could he expect from the crazy patriot?

"You gotta find a way to get Matias to cool it with looking for Sage," Xander said. Gibbons attention was really gotten at this. He leaned forward in his chair and got a serious look on his face.

"Why, what's happening"?

"Last night Sage's grandma called here talking about him calling her and asking where Sage has been, what schools she's gone to, what she looks like and everything".

"You think he's up to something".

"And you don't, come on this dude has never even gotten to see his kid and possibly finds out that she's on the same island as him, what do you think is gonna happen"!?

"Did the grandmother say she gave any information"?

"Not from what Sage told me but it's definitely bothering Sage".

"I think you're overreacting, Matias has a lot to lose if he was to come out and tell everyone that has ever worked with him, that he has a illegitimate child with someone back in the United States, it makes no sense". Xander rolled his eyes and rubbed his hand over his scalp.

"Yea, well what if you're wrong and he doesn't give two fucks what everyone else thinks and announces it to the entire fucking world"? Gibbons laughed on the screen and leaned back in his chair and crossed his feet on his desk.

"You know what I think"?

"What do you think"?

"I think you're afraid of Sage finding out more than anything". Xander didn't even have to hesitate to answer.

"Fuck yes I am, have you ever actually seen this girl mad"? There was no reason to hide it. Xander was more afraid of what Sage's reaction would be if she found out about this. He was even more afraid what she would do if she found out that he was one of the people who knew about it and hid it from her. "You don't live with her, you don't see how crazy she can get, she laughed as she threw handmade bombs at people".

"I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle".

"You're right I don't want to handle it, if she finds out and finds out that I was in on it I'm a dead man".

"Then what would you have me do X"? Gibbons now crossed his arms over his chest and squinted his eyes at Xander. Xander looked over his shoulders again to make sure he wasn't being listened to.

"I don't know, maybe just go ahead and bust Solomon so we can get the hell out of here".

"And lose out on the top crime bosses of the world in one room together, in the act of buying the world's most dangerous items that were stolen from a high weapons lab….I don't think so". Xander slammed his hands down on the table in frustration.

"You telling me that you can't make an arrest without us being there when it all goes down, because if you've forgotten Solomon's made me his main man for this things," Xander growled at the monitor.

"Listen X, you'll need to get over whatever fear you're having because the job needs to get done and that's it. I don't want to hear anymore about this, I'm out," Gibbons said before the screen went dark. Xander slammed his hand down on his knee. What a fucking asshole, he never gave a shit about anything except for what he thought was good for his country. Xander knew that this wasn't going to end well, he wasn't sure how but he knew it just wasn't.

 **Hey guys just alil teaser for the action that is going to be coming up. I had a awesome staycation, convention/ anniversary trip. If you look at my pro pic I GAVE GAMORA A BOOTY lol at least that's what people were telling at the con which I am cool with. I got sick as hell from all the smoke coming over from California, sounded like a dude for a while but oh well. Anyway thanks for the read and I hope you liked this little snippet.**


	23. So Anxious

Why does the sun have to always ruin my wonderful sleep, Sage thought to herself as she felt a ray of sunshine hit her face. She sighed and reached out behind her to feel the lean, strong man that she had laid with last night and was sadly disappointed to feel nothing but cold sheets. She sighed as she dug herself more into the sheets and put the comforter over her head. He was probably out with Solomon again, of course where else would he be? She had to admit if she kept getting treatment like last night Xander wasn't gonna be able to hang out with Solomon as much as he was now.

Sage's eyes then snapped open and she uncovered her head with the blankets just enough to make a hole uncovering one of her eyes and reached out for her home on the side table. Speaking of Solomon, she was sure Aja had tried to call or text her about what happened with her 'dear' mother-in-law yesterday. When she opened her phone and saw that there were four missed calls from her and one message she guessed she was right.

Sage sat up in the bed and laughed and she opened a message saying that Sage had completely 'wrecked' Duchess's mean attitude and she ran out the restaurant after a few moments of yelling at gave a short laugh and plopped herself back on the bed and snuggled with the comforter as she then listened to a voice message of Aja laughing as she talked about how all the ladies from that table (excluding Duchess of course) all wanted Sage back for a luncheon or tea one day. Surprising for Sage since she never had a lot of female friends. She usually could connect more with guys and they usually weren't as dramatic as most of the women she tended to meat.

Not saying of course that being surrounded by men didn't mean she hear the numerous comments that those women that she avoided made about her of course. This was nice though, to have a female friend that was trying to keep herself out of drama as well. Too bad it wasn't going to last long, when they took Solomon down Sage was sure that Aja was going to go down to with all this evidence pointing towards her. Sage was also sure that even if Aja didn't go down with Solomon there was no way she was going to want to have a relationship with the woman who helped put him and pretty much everyone around her. Sage closed her eyes and sighed as she thought more about it.

Yeah her and Xander may get to go on with their lives after this but it was going to be the wives, the kids and the friends who would have to pick up the pieces afterwards. Hell, she wasn't even sure what was going to happen to her and Xander after this. She liked him and she was pretty sure that he liked her too but what exactly does that mean? People could be so complicated when it came to matching their words with their actions and Sage didn't have the time or energy to be dealing with a person who couldn't be completely honest with her. In a way though Sage kind of didn't want to know, she didn't mind this little thing they were doing besides the fact that they were considered married to the world. She sighed as she sunk herself deeper into the bed and closed her eyes, she didn't even notice that Xander had came up the stairs and leaned against the door frame looking at her laying in the bed. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her sigh and snuggle into a pillow and smiled.

He wondered if she even knew how beautiful she was, her big curly hair tied in a messy bun and wearing one of his t-shirts with no makeup on. He didn't even know why she put any on because she didn't need it. He slowly smiled as he bent down to the floor into a crawling position and crawled as quietly as possible to the bed and peeped over the side of the bed to look at Sage's face to see her looking back at him, making him almost jump.

"So were you trying to be a creeper or is this part of foreplay for you," Sage asked jokingly. Xander let his pearly whites show as he got up from the ground and out himself over Sage and rained kisses down on her rose covered neck.

"I was trying to be sneaky, not a creeper there's a difference," Xander said and she put her arms around his shoulders to bring him closer as he put his hands on her waist brought their hips closer to each other.

"I thought you were out with your boyfriend," Sage said as she sighed as he brushed his nose against her neck. Xander chuckled and brushed his thumbs against her hip bones, loving the reaction of her sighing and slightly bucking her hips against his.

"Baby I didn't you to be the jealous type," he said.

"Unless Solomon starts learning my tricks I don't think I have anything to worry about," she said as she lightly scratched her nails up his back, loving the sound of his quiet groan in her neck. "Speaking of which what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with him"?

Xander brought his head up from her neck and looked her in the eye as he placed both his elbows by both sides of her head and leaned on them to look at her.

"Well he and I decided that we needed a break and to take care of our wives".

"You mean fake wife".

"Hey it doesn't say that on paper".

"Yes paper that I and the old dude faked so it still doesn't count".

"So I guess this means since it's fake I can't ask you out on a date". Sage tensed up and moved her head to the side to get a better look at Xander's face. A date, she asked herself. Now that wasn't something she was expecting from him. Xander didn't look like he was the type to date a girl, have the casual sex and be friendly yes but dating no.

"Why do you have to look at me like that, you act like I just asked you to give me a organ or something," Xander joked.

"Xander have you ever been on a date before," Sage asked. Xander opened his mouth to give a quick answer but then paused and closed it. He then thought for a moment and then shook his head with a small smile on his face. "That's what I thought". Xander smiled and leaned down and gave Sage a peck on the lips.

"Well in my line of work you don't get to date often".

"Being a daredevil is a hard career to date in"?

"Well when you're surrounded by groupies you don't find a lot of girls who want to be serious and they don't seem to mind".

"Oh so you're saying it's the girls fault"? Xander laughed and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Well, maybe not completely but I would like to give it a try today, so what do you say"? Sage chuckled and gently pushed Xander up so she could sit up on the bed.

"Well I don't know depends on where you want to take me". Xander smiled and put his hands on Sage's hips and brought her closer to him, letting his hands travel down to her juicy ass and gently rubbing small circles with his thumbs on the cheeks.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could do some horseback riding, and then I thought we could get some dinner on the beach and maybe if you're up to it we could do some dancing". Sage laughed and looked over Xander, he actually put some thought into this and that was even more surprising since he didn't seem like the type. "Oh you thought I was going to say something like getting a burger and going for a ride huh"?

Sage must really think he wasn't being serious, Xander thought to himself and he looked at her confused look. It was cute to see that she wasn't completely sure of herself and the situation she was getting into. It was different then seeing the person who was sure about everything she did. Xander was serious though when he said he was going to show her that he wanted something with her and after talking to her grandma last night he was excited at the possibility to see her in a family setting. Just the thought of seeing her in the kitchen with a little apron on while cooking all that traditional food her grandma had mentioned made him a little weak in the knees. Sage rolled her eyes and slide off his lap and walked towards the bathroom.

"I do have to say I'm a little impressed that you could come up with something like this". Sage turned around with the door half way closed. "But since you asked so nicely and you treated me so well last night, I guess I can accept," she said before closing the door and Xander heard the shower turned on. Xander looked over at the closed door for a moment and smiled before doing a little fist pump in the air. He felt a little giddy and maybe even nervous for his first date.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 30 Min Later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage looked at herself in the mirror one more time, just in case. She wore her hair in a pineapple hairstyle (if curious just search pineapple hairstyle on natural hair), and a shoulderless teal chiffon crop top with matching chiffon pants and black sandals. She decided to not wear any makeup except some clear lip gloss and a touch of mascara. She walked out the bathroom and looked over herself one more time in a large mirror in their room and grabbed her phone.

"You look like you're trying to impress someone," Xander's voice said behind her. She turned around to see him wearing a black polo shirt and green capri's with a pair of dark shades over his eyes.

"Yea you know it is hard to further impress myself sometimes," Sage joked as she picked up a small necklace with a gold cross attached to it that use to be her grandmother's and put it around her neck. Xander scoffed and walked up behind her and gently pushed her fingers away as he took the ends of the necklace from her.

"Can't let a guy try to give you a compliment," he asked as he clipped the links together and she turned around to face him.

"I did, I was just agreeing with you," she said about to walk past him but the gently grip of his hand around hers stopped her. Xander tugged her back in front of him and he silently looked down at her with a soft look in his eyes.

"I mean it though, you look beautiful," he said softly. Maybe too beautiful, he thought to himself. Xander usually was the guy that others guys had to worry about their girlfriends being around but he may have to keep an eye on . The way a few curls escaped her bun and kissed her ears, The way her skin looked against that color, the way those pants were hugging her hips in the right places. Mmmmmmmmm can you say is there anymore room for me in those jeans, he thought to himself as he thought of the Ginuwine song that should've been written for her. She could be wearing a brown paper bag and she would still look as good as she does now.

Sage felt heat start to rise in her cheeks as she looked back at Xander who was still looking at her. That look that made you feel beautiful and tingly all over. Like you were the most important person in the world to the person giving you that look, lord this man made her want to forget about this whole date thing and head back under the sheets for the rest of the day and not come out, unless for food or weed of course. Oh stop it Sage, she thought to herself, he's just a man like any other…. And maybe half sex god. Xander pulled Sage into his chest and put his arms around her as he brought his face down to place a kiss against her soft lips.

She sighed as she felt his tongue brush against her bottom lip and slip into her mouth. She let him dominate her mouth as he explored every inch of it. He dug his fingers deeper into her hips and was tempted to take her pants down as she nibbled and sucked on his bottom lip, making his legs feel like jelly. Oh no you don't, he suddenly thought to himself as she started running her hands up his shirt and rubbing his nipples with her fingers. He regretfully pulled back from the kiss and laid his head down on her shoulder. It brought a smile to his face as he felt her whole body shiver as he breathed against the base of her neck.

"I know you aren't trying to get out of this date Sage," he said to her.

"If I am it's only because it's your fault," she said. He brought his head up and looked down at her.

"How would that be my fault," he asked. Sage smiled and gave Xander a peck on the lips and got out of his grip and walked towards their bedroom door without looking back.

"Well you can't blame me if you're the one who keeps tempting me," she said as she walked out. Xander shook his head and smirked as he watched her walk out the room. Hell if anyone was getting tempted here it was him, he thought to himself as he walked on behind her. She was already waiting in the garage by his car when Xander got downstairs. She threw him a smile when she heard him walk in and threw him his keys, which he caught in mid air. If he was going to take her out on a date then she was was going to make a gentlemen out of him today and it looked like he wasn't going to need much direction because Xander without a word walked right past Sage and opened up the passenger door for her. Sage was genuinely shocked but walked over towards the car.

"Bet you weren't expecting that huh," he asked as she slid in. Sage didn't say anything but closed her eyes and smiled as she turned towards the front. Ok, one point for the daredevil. Xander closed the door and went over to his side of the car and slide in and turned the car on and drove out the garage. It was beautiful day but then again Sage hadn't really seen it look anything different than today so not too much of a surprise. Something about today though made the sun seem to shine a little bit brighter today though as they made their way down to the beach where she guessed where the horse back riding was. When they made it there Xander helped her out the car, opening the door for her and taking her hand as they walked down to the beach where Sage saw a man standing next to two beautiful Thoroughbreds, one dark brown and one a brownish gold next to a man.

"Have you been planning this for awhile," she asked as they walked down.

"Let's just say I made a few calls," he said. In all honesty after talking to the scarred bastard and of course getting no real resolution for the whole problem of Sage's father turning up he thought the best way to calm his nerves and get some time in with Sage was to set all this up. He had spent about an hour after that talk planning and setting things up for them today, hey he could be romantic if he wanted to. He had never really done it before since woman never seemed to want something long term with him but for Sage he could learn. Sage looked over the horses as the man and Xander talked and Xander handed him some money. The last time Sage had been this close to horses was when she was in Germany with a group of friends on break from school.

"Ma'am are you going to need any help getting up on him," the man who owned the horses asked in a deep Jamaican accent. Sage smiled at him and shook her head no. She had decided to go on the dark brown one. He was a beautiful creature and seemed very charismatic as he pushed his nose into the palm of her hand as she raised it to pet him.

"No thank sir," she said before putting her left foot on the stirrup and swinging left over the saddle and sitting down on it. "I know how to ride one of these babies". The man smiled, probably glad that she did most of his job for him, now Xander on the other hand it wasn't going to be that easy. Sage would've thought that someone like Xander would've ridden a horse hundreds of times but obviously that was not the case. Sage actually had to hold in her laughter as she watched him try to get up on the other horse one time after another with no success.

"Your husband doesn't seem to be doing as well as you ma'am," the horse man said with a chuckle in his voice. With a frustrated growl Xander finally got up on the horse and raised his fist with a triumphant smile.

"My God dude, took you long enough,aren't you the one who decided for us to do this" Sage said laughing. Xander waved his hand at her and cautiously moved the horse forward, next to Sage.

"Hey I'm a big guy, sorry if I'm not the most graceful person in the world," Xander said. Sage turned the horse in the other direction and looked back at the horse man.

"Excuse me, would you mind telling my horses name," she asked. The man jumped from surprise and nodded happily.

"Of course ma'am, that one you're on is named Apollo and the one that he's on is name Midas," he said pointing to each one as he called out their names. Sage nodded her head to him thanking him and looked back over at Xander who was still looking at the horses hooves as it walked slowly.

"So X, are you going to show me where we're going or should I just ride off into the sunset without you," she teased as she pushed the horse to go forward. Xander sucked on his teeth and shook his head, he was not about to be out done by a damn horse damnit. He slowly pushed forward and gave a big 'whhhaaaaoooooooo' as it trotted forward, passing Sage and Apollo. Sage laughed out and urged the horse to forward to run after him down the beach.

 **Uggghhhh I want to make Xander a little bit more gushy but I just don't feel like that's him. He's just to playerish and sexy for me to get him in that mind frame Damnnnnnnnnn. But I do hope you guys are liking how I have him so far, I want him to be sweet on Sage but at the same time keep that laid back, cool attitude that he always seem to have. Also if anybody out there recognizes my title, it's also another Ginuwine song that I loooovve. Also do not worry this is not the end of the date I will continue on the next chapter. Comments please if you have any suggestions.**


	24. By The Light

Well horse riding obviously wasn't something Xander wasn't going to be doing anytime soon again. Sage almost had a heart attack as she watched him fall off the horse but fear quickly turned into humor when she saw the horse stay calm like he wasn't dragging a large man by his foot that was caught in his reins. They hadn't even made it halfway to the dinner they were supposed to go to but Sage got a big laugh out of seeing all this. Xander didn't even try to get his foot out of the reins that tangled around it after a certain point, he just laid back on the sand and let the horse gracefully trot with him dragging along with Sage behind them.

People stared and some laughed as they watched, Xander even made it to where he laid on his side and put his hand on his hip in a funny matter and made faces at kids that they passed by until they got to a man with a white button up shirt and jean capris with no shoes on. Xander waved his hand at him and got and interesting look from him before the man stopped the horse and helped him get out of his tanglement.

"Mr. Cage I'm guessing," the man said as Xander's foot fell to the ground and he helped Xander up. Xander brushed himself off and shook out the sand that was in places it didn't need to be before answering the man.

"Yep that's me". Sage got off her horse and another person came along and took the reins from her hands as she patted the side of his neck before walking to Xander and slapping him on the back.

"X if I'm so glad I didn't drink anything before we left because you almost made me pee on myself, that was the funniest thing I've ever seen," Sage said still laughing. Xander rolled his eyes and put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Wow," the man said "If you don't mind me saying sir, you were right she is a real beauty". Xander extended the hand that wasn't around Sage and pointed it towards the man.

"Sage this is Nathan, he is in charge of our dinner tonight and the head chef". Sage brought out a hand and shook Armand's.

"Well I'm very honored Nathan," she said. Nathan shook his head side to side and waved his hand for them to follow him as he started walking.

"Oh no Mrs. Cage the honor is all mine, was very adamant that he wanted this night to be perfect for the two of you and that you deserved nothing less than the best," Nathan said. Sage smirked and looked over at Xander who was looking straight ahead.

"Oh really, well I hope he wasn't too bossy with you Nathan," Sage said. She noticed that they were walking closer and closer to the water and wondered what Xander had up his sleeves.

"Not at all , I love a challenge and I love it even better when my client has high but reasonable expectations," Nathan said as they made their way to the water where another man was waiting with a three paddle boards and their oars. Sage stopped and looked between NAthan,Xander and the man with the paddle boards. She put her hands on her hips and raised and eyebrow at both men.

"Now what is this," she asked. Xander chuckled and walked in front of Sage and grabbed one of the boards from the man holding them. He looked at the vast ocean and then back at her.

"Well babe I thought we could row to our destination," he said as he moved the oar in a rowing motion. Sage scoffed and looked back at Nathan who just kept a smile on his face as he shrugged his shoulders. This just was getting more and more interesting. There's nothing normal about this guys at all.

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to completely like this idea," Sage asked. Xander touched his chest with mock hurt and walked over to Sage.

"Sage please, you think I would out my wife into any serious danger," Sage gave him a look, reminding him of the fact that the first night that they went out, she got shot at by random people that she didn't even know. It's not like it was his fault, it was Solomon's. "Ok, besides that one time but that wasn't my fault".

"Yea sure, so how far is this destination," Sage asked.

"Not that far ma'am, we just have to go right around that corner over there and I promise you it is completely safe," Nathan explained. Sage tapped her foot and looked at Xander's excited face, he looked like a little kid who was ready to get on a roller coaster and just needed his mom's permission. She was tempted to make him wait for a long time and start begging for her to come but…...their was a side of her that was really interested in what he had planned. Especially since it seems like he out a lot of work into it. Sage gave a big sigh before smiling over at Xander and started taking off her shoes.

"If I get wet X, it's gonna be your ass,"she said as she strapped the shoes together and put them over her shoulder and walked to the man with the boards. Xander gave a little jump of excitement and gave a hard pat to the back of NAthan's shoulder, almost making him fall over. He quickly started taking off his shoes and following her to the boards.

"You can do whatever you want with it," Xander said as they, including Nathan started making their way to the water. "As long as is any of that freaky shit, I'm not down for that". Sage got in the water with Xander and Nathan following her and sat herself on the board before standing up completely and looking back over her shoulder at Xander.

'So I guess you didn't notice it last night then," she asked as she started to row. A surprised Nathan and confused Xander looked at eachother before staring back at Sage.

"Last night….Sage what are you talking about," Xander asked.

"It's alright if you don't remember, don't worry about it I mean as long as you liked it that's all that matter right," Sage asked shrugging. She was just fucking with him but how could she resist with that confused look on his face? She winked over at Nathan whose face was as red as a tomato but quickly returned to it's normal tan color when he realized that she was only joking.

"Hold on Sage what are you talking about, what do you mean as long as I liked…..oh my God please don't tell me that you did some gay shit on me without me knowing," Xander said, rowing faster to try to get closer to her. Sage laughed out thinking, man this guy could really bust her gut, he just made it so easy to mess with him.

"Hun it's alittle too late to be saying that if you liked it, anyway Nathan, you're the man in charge please show us where we're going," Sage said. Nathan smiled and cleared his throat before nodding.

"Of course Mrs, Cage, just follow me," he said as he paddled in front of them. Sage looked next to her and saw Xander was giving her a suspicious look and giggled.

"I mean it Sage, did you really do what it sounds like you're saying you did," he asked.

"Oh I don't know Xander, how's your booty feeling," she asked. Xander gasped out and almost fell off his board.

"Sage that's not funny dude, did you do it or not," he asked trying to paddle even faster but Sage just laughed and poked her paddle at his side when he got close enough and almost made him fall off before he caught his balance. "Sage when we get off these things man, you ass is in so much trouble"! Xander regained his balance and tried to row faster to catch up with her

"That's if you can catch me first"! She rowed faster until she was right next to NAthan who had just been chuckling and smiling at their antics. "So Nathan, how much further do we need to go before we're at our destination"?

"Just a little further ," Nathan said.

"Please just call me Sage," it was already weird enough behind called ' ' by the people they were working to get arrested but it was even weirder when she was being called that by a complete stranger when she technically on her first real date with Xander. Strange thing is now that Sage thought about it, that Xander never really seemed to bothered by it. He would just have this small smile on his face that said "yeah she's with me so just keep on staring at her". It was so weird even thinking about if he liked her with his last name.

"Alright Sage, if you look ahead right over their," Nathan pointed in front of him as they started to round the corner "And you'll be able to see it right their". Sage squinted for a moment before finally seeing what he was talking about. She blinked for a moment and looked back at Xander who had a smug look on his face. She could feel her face starting hurt from all the smiling she was doing because of how gorgeous everything looked.

On the calm water near the shore was what looked like a floating dining area. She didn't know how the hell is was happening but it was just floating out there in the water, a entire dining area with two chairs, one on each side of the table. There were torches on each of the four corners of the rectangular raft and lights around the entire shape that now showed brightly as the sun started to set. As they got closer saw their was even a love seat behind the dining table with a small coffee table in front of it and she could see a small staff of people all dressed in white standing on the beach that was close by. It was awesome, it was beautiful, it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her, it looked expensive as hell. She could just imagine what the old man was going to say about the money that Xander probably spent so far on this day and imagined him ripping out the hair on his head.

They had made it to the dining area now and Nathan had helped her on and she just stood there in amazement as she looked down at the food on their table. It was a large seafood platter with lobster, shrimp, crab, and corn with lemon wedges and potatoes scattered all over them. Next to the table was a bucket of ice with that looked like a bottle champagne in it. Sage felt arms go around her waist and she felt Xander's face by hers and saw he was looking at her with what looked liked a worried expression. Was he worried that she wouldn't like it, she had to be stupid if she didn't appreciate the beauty of it all.

"So and Sage, everything has been set up for you if you are to need anything my staff and I are just on the shore over their and are here for any of your needs," Nathan nodded his head to them before getting back on his board and rowing away. Xander let go of Sage's waist and walked in front of her, taking her hands in his and looking nervously down at her.

"So you're really quiet and that's not a normal thing so….I mean if you don't like it we can always," he tried to say but was met by Sage's warm lips on his as she leaned up on her tippy toes and put her arms around his neck. He sighed in relief when he realized that this must mean he did a good job and kissed her back. They broke their kiss after a few minutes and looked into each other's eyes.

"If you don't think I would like this then you've obviously taken way too many hits to the head, this is….beautiful Xander, really," she said. He smiled down at her and brought a chair for her to sit in before walking to the other side and sitting in his own. He picked up two champagne flutes and set them on the table and opened the bottle of champagne and poured them each halfway full. They both brought up their glasses and looked at each other.

"So what are we toasting to," Xander asked.

"To Gibbons not cutting off your balls once he finds out how much money you've spent today," Sage said. Xander shrugged his shoulders and tapped his glass against hers and took a sip. "Seriously though how did you even set all this up, this whole day I mean".

"Well Solomon was a little help, when you're working with the guy that practically owns the island it does make getting things really easy". Xander handed Sage a basket of rolls and took one for himself. "And you're not the lightest sleeper so making plans was pretty easy".

"Ahh good ole Solomon, what can he not do".

"Hey hey,this day isn't about Solomon today, so no more talking about him". Sage raised a brow at he picked up a fork and picked up one of the shrimp and dipped it in some sauce.

"Oh then what is this day about then"? Xander leaned forward and rested his head in his hands as he smiled at her.

"Finding out even more about you and making sure I get to come to that Christmas dinner with you and your grandma".

"Oh you're never gonna let that go are you"?

"Hell no, not until I get some of that homemade food that she was talking about and get to ask your family all the embarrassing questions about you and see all your baby pictures". Sage laughed and had to cover her mouth to keep the shrimp in.

"I will burn all of them before I let you do that". Even though she was sure that her grandmother had extras made just incase Sage did decide to go through with that plan one day.

"No that's not nice, what happened to that sweet girl that your grandma was talking so much about". Sage's eyes turned downward as she shrugged and looked over at the water next to them.

"She turned into a bitch, but if we're asking questions then what's your story"? Xander stopped going digging into a crab leg her had grabbed and looked shocked over at Sage.

"Um, what do you mean," he asked.

"You can't tell me that you just always been crazy about danger and throwing yourself out there all your life".

"Actually, that's exactly how it was". Sage picked up her champagne and took a sip from it as she cocked her head in curiosity.

"What do you mean"? Xander sighed and looked at the table and he drummed his fingers lightly on them. She could see his eyes darting back and forth over the table and the water around them, like he didn't know where to start. Sage reached out her hand and held it on top of Xander's making him stop his tapping an look up at her. "Hey I'm sorry, now you know what I mean by me being a bitch, you don't have to talk about it".

Xander sighed and shook his head. He chewed on his bottom lip and laced his fingers in hers.

"It's not that, it just kinda makes me feel bad cause I always thought that my life wasn't a picnic but compared to yours...it sounds more like a walk in the park". Sage nodded her head and ran her free and through her hair.

"Well there's plenty of people in the world who are fed with a silver spoon, have both mommy and daddy and have a great life and they still turned out fucked up and have issues".

"Yea, I guess you're right, I guess I'm one of those people". Sage almost choked on the shrimp that she was chewing on as she heard what Xander had said. She hadn't expected to hear that Xander was fed with a silver spoon, he sure didn't act like it. Xander realized by the look on Sage's face that she must've misunderstood his words. "Wait, wait not like that".

"Then like what"?

"Like…..I had a pretty good life, lived in a decent neighborhood, went to a decent school, had good parent but I guess when they got divorced I started acting out". Now this was getting interesting. "I think I was like five when they got divorced, my dad was cheating on my mom and wanted me to be playing house with this bitch he had been cheating on my mom with and my mom didn't want anything out of the divorce….she just kinda gave up when he left". Xander poured himself more champagne and took a long swig.

"It was really fucked up to just see her drifting away, she got all depressed and started dating these jackasses that didn't really give ashit about her, so to get away from home I always hung out with my older cousins and they weren't the best examples".

"I remember we were out one day just fucking around and they took me took me out to this train track that was above this big ass river and they said 'if you want to keep hanging out with us, you're gonna have to prove yourself to us"."

"How old were you," Sage asked. Xander scratched his head and thought for a moment.

"I think I was about seven years old," he said.

"What the fuck does a seven year old have to prove to anyone, how old were your cousins anyway," she asked.

"Y'know I ask that question to myself now that I'm older but they were like fifteen years old and twelve years old and they were my older cousins and I wanted to be tough like them, so I pretty much did whatever they told me at the time," he said.

"So what happened then," Sage asked. Xander chuckled as he broke open into a crab leg and offered half of it to Sage which she gladly took.

"So these assholes had me stand in the middle of the track which was about twenty feet above the damn river and they told me that if I wanted to keep hanging out with them I would wait for the train to come and when the train got close enough I had to jump into the water". Sage's mouth almost hung low even picturing a small Xander standing scared in the middle of the train track, watching as the train got closer and closer to him.

"And what if you didn't jump," she asked.

"Well then I was a punk in their eyes and they were going to tell my mom that I had gotten fed up with life and jumped in front of the train," he said like it was something normal.

"What the fuck kind of shit is that, that would've broken your mom's heart," Sage almost yelled. She thought her family life was weird but she had never heard of some shit like what Xander had just explained to her.

"Yea but it didn't...besides to be honest I liked it".

"...You liked almost getting killed, you know I shouldn't be too surprised".

"I did man, I mean if it wasn't for that day I wouldn't do what I do, like when I felt like I was soaring in the sky like a bird or some shit and when I came back up from the water I felt like I was reborn". Xander leaned forward in his chair and fixed his eyes on Sage with a small smile on his face. "Like it was like losing my virginity, except twice as better and I actually got back up there on those tracks and did it again and again until my cousins had to drag me home to stop and I haven't stopped doing crazy shit ever since".

"X I bet your mom has some great insurance because I bet you gave her a heart attack on a regular basis," Said joked.

"Oh you have no idea, she would probably love you," he said as he looked over at her above his raised glass. Sage cocked an eyebrow. Now that was a surprising statement.

"Why you say that," she asked. Xander took her hand in his and raised it up off the table and examined before bringing it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. It sent a deep shiver down her spin and she bite her lip to keep in the sigh as he lightly sucked on each ridge.

"You're beautiful, smart, you can keep me in check, she'd probably go on and on about how pretty our babies would be," he said.

"Do you want kids," she asked. She wanted to smack herself in the face as the question slipped through her lips. This was just the first date Sage, how are you asking about kids already?

"Hell yea, I always wanted a little girl that I can spoil and teach how to dirt bike and kick boys asses, what about you," he asked her. Sage blushed a little as he asked the question, no one had ever asked before.

"Yea but I want a big family, like at least three kids". Xander chocked a little and coughed as he beat his fist in his chest and tried to control his breathing.

"Damn girl, _at least_ three!? What the hell are you going for a soccer team," he asked

"What I like kids, I always wanted to give something some of the love I didn't get from my parents, not that they gave me a chance to get any of their love," she said resting her chin in the palm of her hand. Xander felt a pinch in his chest as he looked over at her. Would it really be that bad to let her know that her old man was here on the same island as her? Would it really be wrong to give her something she had been wanting, to meet at least one parent? He could see she had the same eyes as Matias and everything, the same wavy curls in their hair.

It made him wonder though, why now after all this time did the old gangster take an interest in her. If he knew where she was the entire time, why did he wait till now to try to find out what she was doing, what was so special about now? Sage's face suddenly turned to a grimace and she turned her head to the side and regretted being so open with him. She knew it sounded a little dumb but even though Sage was a little hard around the edges she knew that she was a little softy. Even though her grandma had given her all the love of a grandparent and parent, she still secretly longed for the love of one of her parents. She at least wished she knew if her parents had really loved her. Who just left a baby on a doorstep like she was out of Oliver Twist or something.

She couldn't stand the look on Xander's face right now though, that face that she had seen many times before from people that felt ity for her. That sad face that said "why isn't your life a Lifetime movie" ? She hated that face, it irritated the living hell out of her and it was the face that helped motivate her to become better than the sad little orphan that everyone had ever known her when she was younger thought of her.

"X, you don't have to look like that, I mean shit I know my life is sad but you look like you're about to cry," Sage said breaking the last crab leg and eating the meat. Xander shook his head as if he was coming out of trance and frowned.

"Sorry no, it's not that it's just that I think it's great that you think that way about having a kid, I know a lot of people that had fucked up parents and I mean really fucked and never had them around and they never have kids because they'll think they'll fuck up themselves. Some of them have kids and don't even pay attention to them and just choose not to be in there lives".

"But the fact that you wanna do the opposite and actually try to be a good parent, I got a lot of respect for that Sage," he said. Sage stared at him for a moment in awe and smirked as she moved her head to the side to look at some fish in the water swim under their little raft.

"You really got a way with words big guy," she said. The sky hard darkened a little bit more now and was filled with purples, oranges and pinks and she could hear the waves moving around them and the gulls cawing around them. Suddenly she felt a large hand around her hand and felt herself being pulled out of her chair and to the little couch that was behind the table. Xander one arm around her shoulders and connected it with another hand that he enclosed around both of hers. Sage blushed as she felt Xander brush his nose against her cheek and she felt his breath on her neck. Sex god definitely, she thought to herself. Sage then felt Xander's lips on the shell of her ear and his lips start to move.

"So Sage there's one question I really I really have to ask you". Sage turned her body slightly so she could be looking at Xander face to face and deep into his eyes.

"And what's that X"? Xander moved his face closer and closer to hers until his lips brushed against hers and he asked her quietly.

"Did you really finger me in the butt"? Sage blinked and pushed her lips together as she tried to keep in her laugh and unsuccessfully pushed him away as he laughed and held onto her waist.

"X you fucking idiot hahahahaha," she laughed along with him.

 **Once again thank you so much aven91 with helping me (I had no idea how to post my chapters after reaching a 50 doc limit and trying to ask did nothing for me). Between visiting mother in law's, lying school advisors, and not knowing how to post I have been pooped and feeling like a fart for not being able to post anything. But now I'm so happy and I think this came out so cute. Just to warn you I do not know Xander's back story I looked everywhere for it because I like to be accurate but I couldn't find anything on him so I created one. If you have any suggestions please give some I would love i hear some.**


	25. Not a Dull Night

Xander gently held onto Sage's hand as they drove in the car to their last destination. They had stayed at their on the water date until their wasn't any light in the sky besides the light of the moon. Everything was going perfectly and that was a big leap for Sage to even be thinking that. She had been on plenty of dates before but not one where she was genuinely having fun the entire time. Besides the times she was being sarcastic with Xander, she seemed to have a smile on her face the entire time. She wasn't too happy about the thought of them going to a club but Xander assured her that if they were going to get shot at again she could shot him anywhere besides his face and his dick. Those were his most valuable assets, he couldn't let them just get blown off, he explained.

Sage just laughed and agreed that she would try not to aim for those two places.

"So how'd you find out about this place," she asked as she looked outside at the busy streets.

"Well, when I was setting up our dinner I asked Nathan some good spots and he said a lot of his clients mention this place," Xander said.

"And I guess these clients are super rich and usually involved in criminal activity," Sage said as she chuckled. It seemed like those were the only types, besides a tourist maybe that would be able to afford the stuff that her and Xander had done today.

"I never asked the guy but I assume it's gotta be good," Xander said pulling up to a large and loud building. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to the look of the outside, it almost looked like the owner of the club had decided to go big or go home and when I say big I mean Big. The first thing Sage noticed was the fact that there were hundred of people in bathing suits swimming in a large pool that took up most of the front and went around the corner leading to somewhere unknown, besides the walkway. Outside of the club was built like an arabian palace and had palm trees lines against the building where instead of windows there it was all opened and Sage could see the people sitting at their chairs or dancing on the large, illuminated dance floor with a large screen showing different colored pictures and images.

Sage blinked and looked back at Xander who had a huge smile on his face as he looked down at Sage.

"X, you just love the bigger things in life don't you," she said as they pulled up to the valet and Xander got out the car and went over the Sage's side and gave the valet a little 'shoo' when he tried to open the door for Sage. Xander opened the door for her and held his hand out to which Sage expected and looked more around the place. She was pretty sure she saw a girl get dragged out by security after she threw up in the pool. She tried not to make a face as she felt Xander give her a gentle tug to move her forward. "Yeap, always taking us to where the most action is".

"Hey, a bunch of spoiled rotten rich people, how bad can it be," Xander said letting go of Sage's hand and putting it on her hip and bringing them closer together. Sage rolled her eyes and smirked.

"As long as the music and the liqueur is good, I guess we can hang," she said.

"So I finally get to see some dance moves, I was a little jealous that Solomon pulled me away so quickly that I didn't get to see you dance on stage," he said.

"Well, if it were under different circumstances I would tell you to stop letting him pull you away so much but daddy's gotta work," she said. They stopped in front of two large guards wearing the typical place attire and black shades, they signaled for both of them to raise their hands and spread them. Sage looked over at Xander and shrugged but raised her arms up and let one of the men behind her to pat her down. As Sage was getting patted down Xander looked over with a weary eye as he watched the man doing it take a long and hard look at Sage's ass. HIs eyes narrowed as he watched the man start to bend down to check each of her legs and reach up to touch that ass that he was just staring at.

"If you want to keep that hand, I suggest you watch where you put em," Xander said, making both of the guards stand up straight and look over at Xander.

"We're just doing our job sir," the guy who had been checking Sage said as he walked closer to Xander, to the point that they were chest to chest. He was about a foot taller than Xander but that certainly didn't matter to him, just mean the ground was gonna shake when he knocked him down.

"I don't think it's part of your job to be checking out my wife's ass like it's some piece of meat, even if it is good enough to take a bite out of," Xander said, stepping closer to the guy now and almost nose to nose with him. Sage's mouth hung open as she watched what was happening before her. Good enough to take a bite out off? Really X? She wasn't sure if she should be complemented or insulted by the fact that she was just called a piece of meat. It would have to be something she would have to worry about later, right now she was too worried that Xander would take on both of these guards by himself.

"You got a problem with it man," the guard asked. The other guard put his hand on his partners shoulder and tried to tell him to calm down but the guard just shook his hand off his shoulder and looked back down at Xander. "No man if this dude wants to act all high and mighty over his bitch let's see if-".

The guard didn't even get to finish his sentence before Xander with lightning speed, raised his fist and let it connect with his jaw with a sickening crack. Sage held her hand up to her mouth and gasped as the other guard quickly started calling back up on his walking talking and three more guys coming out of nowhere and coming towards Xander. Xander smiled and cracked his neck and raised his fist, ready for them.

"Whoa whoa, hold on I think there's been a misunderstanding," a voice said to the side of them. Sage turned her head and looked and saw that it was none other than Solomon, wearing a black button up shirt that had three of his top buttons unbuttoned and a pair of black slacks.

"Sir, go on about your business, this doesn't concern you," the guard said as he put a hand on Solomon's chest to back him away from him. Solomon scoffed as he looked down at his chest where the hand was and smiled as he looked back up. Suddenly the other guards that were around eyes widened and they tried to get the other guards attention by shaking their heads but he had already made his mistake. Solomon then reached behind him and took out a 9mm and pressed it against the guards cheek until Sage could see the meat of his cheek press against his teeth.

"You must want to lose your fucking life because only a dead man would act like he didn't know who the fuck I am," Solomon said darkly. People were now stopping to see was happening, some paused for a moment and then walked away, trying to mind their own business. "Now my friend here saw your buddy over there checking out his wifes as and he was so don't lie about it, now you're going to let them come in and have a good fucking time and you can start by bringing making sure that little fuck you call your manager comes over and apologizes to my friends, got it"?

The guard quickly nodded his head as he looked at the gun on his face. "Fucker I didn't hear you, I asked if you got it," Solomon yelled in the guards ear.

"I do, I got it," the man whimpered. Solomon pressed his gun even more into his cheek before pushing his head away. Xander pushed through the guards and took Sage's hand as Solomon gave her a side hug.

"You alright babe," he asked as he looked over her, like she was the one who had gotten into a fight. Sage gave him a peck on the lips before she could even think before slapping him on the arm.

"You're asking if I'm ok, I'm not the one who almost took on four dudes by myself," she said with a big smile on her face. She turned to Solomon and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Solomon, I thought this lug over here was going to get us into an old school brawl," Sage said. Solomon smiled down at her and patted Xander's arm.

"Hey I saw how that dude was looking at you, I swear it's like the standards of this place get lower and lower all the time, come on me and Aja have a table over here," he said.

"What are you going here though man," Xander asked as people seemed to move to the side as they made their way through the crowd and to Solomon's table.

"This place opened up a while ago and Aja said she wanted to check it out, I didn't think I'd see you guys here though," Solomon said. Sage looked forward and immediately saw Aja perk up in the middle of a group of their guards when she saw Sage and started hysterically waving. Sage smiled and raised her hand to wave back at her.

"Well someone suggested this place so we thought we'd come and check it out," Xander said looking back at Sage as if to double check if she was ok. "If I had known that security were gonna be such assholes though I would've been more prepared". They made it to Solomon's table which was full with the regular guards and Solomon's closets friends with Aja in the middle of them. Tonight she was wearing a shirt purple dress with high pink heels. She jumped right up and slammed herself in a hug with Sage and started to squeeze.

"Oh my gosh Sage, it's like a miracle that you're here," she said rubbing her cheek against Sage's Sage genuinely laughed and let go of Xander's hand to hug the blonde.

"Been drinking already," Sage asked. Aja scoffed and giggled as she flipped her hair back from her face.

"Well it's kind of hard not to when I'm surrounded by such boring guys," Aja said lowly so that only Sage could hear her. Suddenly a man with dark skin who obviously had enjoyed food a little too much came with a young light skinned women. They were both tripping over themselves to get to the table and seemed very nervous when they finally got their.

"Mr. Williams my name is Antonio, I received some information that one of my guards were rude to you," he said, his eyes jetting back and forth over the large group of males who probably had weapons on them.

"Not only was he rude to me but he was rude to my friend and his wife, was checking out her ass and everything while they were checking the both of them," Solomon said as he pointed over to Sage and Xander. Antonio looked at the woman next to him and opened and closed his mouth as if he was a fish gasping for air. Finally the woman next to him waved her hand over and two girls came out holding a large tub like bucket full of ice and five different liquor bottles and sparklers attached to them. Aja started clapping with a huge smile on her face as they placed the bucket on the table in front of them.

"Also you can get anything on our menu tonight free of charge, right Antonio," the light skinned woman asked. She nudged him with her elbow bringing him out of the daze he was in and making him jump a little.

"Y-yes of course, we have our top chef in tonight and he'll make you anything you want….does this all please you," he asked nervously.

"Well I don't know, Sage, Xander does this all please you," Solomon asked looking back at Sage and Xander. They both looked at each other before looking back at all the stuff and pretending to think.

"Yea we can dig it," Xander said putting his arm around Sage and reach down for a bottle of Captain Morgan. Solomon clapped his hands and smiled as he looked back at the owner and his assistant who were almost jumping out there pants in joy.

"Well you heard them, why don't you go make sure that your chef will be ready for our orders because we're pretty hungry," Solomon said.

"O-o-of course Mr. Williams right away, we apologizes yet again for any-".

"Dude I don't want to hear you talk anymore, be gone," Solomon said with a few of his men laughing at his comment. Antonio and his assistant gaped for a moment before nodding their heads and speeding away from the group. "Well everyone why don't we drink up this shit, the night is still young". The man around them all cheered and started opening up the bottles and pouring them into glasses.

"So Sage, Aja and my mom told me about what happened at the little lunch you guys went to," Solomon suddenly said with a smile on his face. Sage almost choked on her drink, she had forgotten all about that little incident.

"Yea, listen Solomon no offense but your mom had it coming but I'm sorry if you think I was rude about it," she said. Solomon chuckled and he took a sip of his drink.

"What are you apologizing for, Solomon we're cool and all but your mom was hella (if you live on the west coast like I do and lived in the sf bay area this is a real word) rude to everyone at that table," Xander said leaning forward now in his chair they had sat in.

"No no guys you got it all wrong, trust me I know my mom is a handful and honestly she needed a little back talk," Solomon said. Men around him unconsciously nodded their heads in agreement. Guess she had a reputation even among these guys. "When Aja told me what happened I had to call my dad to see if it was even true because no one and I mean no has ever been able to stand up to my mom".

"Well I hope she wasn't to uptight about it," Sage said, taking a glass of Captain Morgan from one of the guys that handed it to her.

"Oh my God, I don't think I've ever heard her sound so pissed, my dad said she started getting on her about her attitude towards people," Solomon said.

"And she definitely doesn't care about that," Aja mumbled, making Solomon laugh and nudge her in the side with his elbow.

"But what I'm trying to get out is my dad and I thought it would be a great idea as an apology and a mixer to invite you and Sage for dinner at my dad's house," Solomon said. Xander almost jumped in his seat, what the hell do you mean come to your pop's house, he thought to himself. Sage felt him tense beside her and looked over at him with curious eyes that asked if he was ok. He quickly nodded and tried to smile. This couldn't be happening right now.

"Yea, Matias wants to show that he doesn't want any bad blood between us," Aja said.

"And he doesn't want their to be any bad blood between partners because you know X, if you work with me you'll be working with my dad," Solomon said. Fuck my life was all Xander was thinking. He was pretty sure when Gibbons said he didn't want Sage finding out about her father also meant not getting super close to him.

"I think it's a cool idea, what do you think Xander,' Sage asked turning to wondered if something was wrong because even though he seemed to just be sitting there and listening, she could see their was a certain look in his eye. The kind of look people had when they were worried about something and he still hadn't said anything yet. All Xander could think in his head was 'shit I'm fucked, she's going to find out and my ass is going to be serious grass oh no forget that there won't even be a body to make into grass'. Solomon, Sage and Aja were now all looking at Xander as he kept quiet and wondered what was wrong with him. Sage finally cleared her throat and put a hand on Xander's knee.

"Hey X you ok," she asked. Xander returned back to Earth from his thinking and looked at the somewhat worried faces of their "friends" and his "wife". "Hey are you ok, you just blanked out for a minute their".

Xander laughed, trying to get out the awkward moment he put himself in and took a sip of his drink. What was wrong with him, Sage thought to herself. It's like he's not trying to take the opportunity to get closer, the opportunity to get them a step closer to getting home and to their old lives. Was he having second thoughts about all this?

"Yea, yea I'm fine I was just imagining the dinner getting out of hand if Solomon's mom decides to just fuck the entire idea," Xander said. Solomon laughed and nodded his head and leaned back in his seat.

"Yea I figured but don't worry, my dad talked to her and unless she doesn't want those five hundred dollar facials she gets every week, then she'll be behaving so don't you worried about that," Solomon said. It was then that Xander noticed that...Solomon and Sage had the same smile. Not only the same smile but as they both smiled at him right now he noticed they even had the same dimples in the same exact place. Did they ever notice, did Aja? Yea Duchess was definitely not the only thing he had to worry about and that was for sure.

"Yea thats great the, when is this whole dinner thing," Xander asked.

"Tomorrow at Matias's house and make sure to dress semi formal or we probably won't be able to control Duchess's mouth and what she says about how you look," Aja said laughing. Suddenly Sage heard Konshens "Gal Dem Sugar" come over the speakers and took the opportunity to dance to one of her favorite songs and possibly talk to Xander.

"Oh my God I love this song, come on babe let's dance," she said excitedly and took his hand to practically drag him out the booth with him stumbling behind her. Once they got to the dancefloor Xander put his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him as she put hers around his neck and laid her head in the crook of his neck as they swayed to the beat of the music.

"Hey, you ok you seem out of it," Sage asked. She felt Xander hold on tighter to her and bring her in even closer, if that was possible.

"Yea I'm fine….just a lot to process y'know but don't worry I got my eye on the prize," he said taking her hand and spinning her around so he could hold her in his arms from behind. He planted a kiss on her neck that made her smile and soon forget about her worries as they danced more to the music and forgot about all the people around them.


	26. Never Gonna Stop

Sage and Xander opened the door with a bang and they tried to hold each other up from falling on the floor in a drunken mess. Xander wasn't even sure how they got home but as long as they were alive he didn't really care. After Sage unknowingly took away all of Xander's fears of tomorrow's party, Solomon ordered them round after round of shots. Xander stopped keeping count after twelve and he wasn't sure how many shots Sage took but he knew one thing, she was a very happy and friendly drunk.

When they started dancing again she nearly stuck her hand down his pants. He could tell she was enjoying teasing him though with the sly smile on her face. She even told Aja that her body felt good against her as they hugged, making Aja's face redden up like a tomato and nervously laugh. Solomon looked over at his wife and Sage and then hugged Xander in the gut with his elbow.

"Hey Xander is your wife hitting on my wife,"Solomon asked. Xander looked over at Sage and Aja and then back at Solomon.

"No, I mean Sage has been with girls but considering it's Aja I'd say she's being extra friendly," Xander said.

"Hey, are you saying my wife isn't sexy enough for your wife," Solomon said in mock anger as he put his hands on his hips. Xander chuckled and patted Solomon's shoulder.

"Nah but would you really want her to be, Sage could turn Aja completely onto girls," Xander reminded Solomon. Solomon made a face like he was thinking for a moment and took a large gulp out of his glass.

"Nevermind, you're right Aja may get on my nerves sometimes but I'd rather she wasn't stolen by your wife, I may never get her back," Solomon said clinking his glass against Xanders. Now that was the easy part of the night. The hard part was separating Aja and Sage in their drunken state from each other and getting them into their cars. Xander and Solomon had to pry the two ladies off of each other after they tried to walk out and supposedly find a coffee shop that would serve them some type of coffee that Aja had gone about for thirty minutes.

After the men got both of their wives successfully in the cars they waved to each other and said they would see each other that night. Now did I say that getting Sage and Aja was the hardest part of that night? Now maybe that was the hardest with Solomon but definitely not as hard as Xander trying to keep Sage and him from crashing. The woman was like a hungry succubus and she had made it so hard for Xander not to pull over and just take her on the side of the road. She spoke sultry Spanish in his ear as she ran her hand lightly over his crotch or would nibble on his earlobe. He didn't know what she was saying but that didn't matter to him. It was almost too much for Xander to handle as Sage licked and nipped all the way up his neck and along his jaw. He really did wonder how they got back to the house alive.

They hadn't even made it all the way in the door before Xander fell down on his back with Sage pressed against him, laughing before pressing a hard a liquor filled kiss against his lips. Xander groaned against her lips and let his hands travel from around her shoulders to rest and squeeze her juicy bottom.

Sage smiled against his lips and lifted herself so she was straddling Xander and reached behind her to untie her top and let it fall down on Xander's chest. Xander licked his lips and quickly pushed himself in a sitting position and ran his fingers through her thick hair as he pressed a hard and hard kiss against her lips. He detached himself only to kiss down her breast and collect the hard bud her nippled had turned to and sucked and nibbled on it. Sage moaned out and dragged her nails up his shirt just to take it out and throw it across the room. They didn't even seem to notice that the front door was still wide open.

Xander held so tight to Sage's hips she was sure she was going to have bruises later on, he gripped tighter as her started to grind their hips together. She yelped as she felt his hardness rubbing against her, Xander flipped them over and wrapped Sage's legs around his waist. He groaned as Sage grabbed onto his pants and thrusted his hips harder into hers, he could feel her hips moving with his, he had to get out of these pants soon or he was going to cum all in them. Xander started yanking off Sage's pants as fast as he could, holding on to her waist to keep her pressed against him as she in turn started unbuckling his belt. They were nose to nose and looked each other in the eyes as Xander laid Sage down on the floor and squeezed between her legs. He brushed her hair back from her face and leaned down and brushed his lips against her's as he looked deeply into her eyes.

Sage looked back at him through heavy lidded eyes and brought out her tongue and traced Xander's slightly parted lips. Xander shuddered at the contact and push his hips forward hard and fast as he relished the sound of her moan as her entered her. They stayed still for a few moments, just staring at each other until Xander slowly pulled back and shocked Sage with force from his thrust. He rolled his hips against hers trying to get as deep as he could, Sage's back arched from the ground as she raised her hips and rolled hers against his making her cry out.

"Oh my God," she whimpered as Xander laced his fingers in hers and raised one hand by her head. Her body felt like it was on fire as Xander grabbed her ass and pushed her against him as he thrusted harder into her. Sage threw her head back and closed her eyes as she felt her first orgaism building up inside of her. Xander felt her tighten around him and quickly stopped, Sage opened and eye and as she tried to catch her breathe looked at Xander confused.

"What's wrong," she asked. Xander smirked down at her and pecked her lips.

"Nothing I just don't want you to come yet," he said. He got up on his knees and turned Sage around on her knees and pulled her up till her back was pressed against his chest. Sage wrapped her arms around Xander's head as he started pumping into her and laid her head on his shoulder as Xander let a hand wander between her thighs and start to toy with her wet folds.

"Damn look at you, I can't believe this is all mine". He rubbed hard on her clit making Sage yell out. She was going to be his, he was going to make sure of that.

"Ugh yes right there," she mewled as she pushed herself back against Xander's thrust. Xander panted against her ear as his fingers moved faster against her. He could feel her dripping on his hand and onto the floor below them.

"Yea baby, tell me what you want". He wrapped an arm around her chest and slammed harder into her.

"Oh my…..oh shit I wanna cum," she yelled out, tightening around him again. Xander growled and pushed Sage's top half down to the hard floor and twisted her hair into his fist and started banging into her with animalistic grabbed on to the floor and best as she could as she felt Xander's other hand grab onto her shoulder and slammed her hard and fast against him. She grit her teeth as she felt him rubbing all over her insides and slamming hard against her ass. She couldn't keep in the moans and whimpers of pleasure and a little pain as he tightened the grip on her hair and now his entire upper half was laying against hers, letting her feel his chest.

She rolled back her eyes and groaned as she felt the pressure building up inside her. It just felt so good , oh when did sex get so good she thought to herself.

"That' right Sage, come all over me come all on my dick," Xander growled in her hair. Sage yelled out and bit one of her knuckles as she felt her orgasim coming in fast.

"Oh fuck X, I can't take it"! Xander slammed into her as hard as he could until he threw his head back and groaned and Sage yelled out as they came together. After a few minutes Sage leaned over and tried to catch her breath as Xander leaned down and kissed her sweat covered shoulder. She giggled as he turned her over with him still inside and laid kisses upon her face to her shoulders.

"You know the front door is still open right," she asked through her smile. Xander continued to lay kisses on her until he reached her lips and kissed them over and over.

"Well that's a video I'd want to see if anyone got any good shots from it," he said through the kisses. He stopped for a moment and looked down at her with a small smile. Sage smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok big guy, what's going on," she asked. Xander blinked and went back in for another kiss.

"Nothing's wrong, why do you ask," he said. Sage laughed a little and raised a hand up to block his approaching lips.

"Fuck that shit you're serving, you've been looking at me like that all night," she said.

"Like what," he asked.

"Like you want to tell me something but don't know how". Xander's heart skipped a beat and he tried to keep his breathing steady as he laid over Sage. How could this girl read him so well? "Seriously what's wrong, you've been like this since the club". She had noticed as soon as Solomon mentioned coming to his father's house that Xander just wasn't completely himself. He was more quiet, a little distant and seemed very distracted. What could be bothering him so much?

"Um I guess I'm just a little distracted". Xander got up from over Sage and went over and closed the door. When he turned around Sage was standing up and walking over to him. She put her arms around his neck and brought his head down closer to hers.

"Distracted by what exactly, you might as well tell me now because I'm going to find out anyway and then kick your ass for not telling me," she said laughing. Xander looked down at the woman in front of him, naked and covered in their passion, it was enough to make him run her up the stairs take her again on the bed. He put his arms around her waist and rubbed her hipbones. There was something else on his mind as well besides the dilemma with Matias.

"Well I was wondering…..what your plans were after all this was over," he said quietly. Sage leaned back some to look better into Xander's face and blinked. What was he getting at. Xander rolled his eyes when he saw the confusion painted on her face and tried to explain himself better. "Look, I am not good at this shit, I am as cheesy and romantic as the next guy but I was wondering if maybe after all this…..you'd think of coming back with me for awhile".

"To do what," Sage asked.

"To get to know each other better, maybe get in some sights, have some fun," Xander said. Xander just surprised her more and more, first there was the date today, how much fun they had, she was even touched that he would try to defend like he did today.

"Some fun," she asked teasingly. Xander smirked and leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips again. He pushed harder against her and smiled when he felt her press back just as hard before breaking the kiss and resting his head on hers. He was so damn sweet, Sage thought to herself. When she looked into his eyes she saw nothing but sincerity.

"Just think about it, nothing to rush unless you plan on skipping town anytime soon," Xander said letting her go and leading her to the stairs.

"Well I could always just make a new identity and new passport," Sage said shrugging. Xander pulled her by her shoulders and pinning her against the stairwell where Xander looked down at her. He raised a hand to the back of her head and leaned it back so she could look better into his eyes. He had a serious look on his face that sent a shiver up Sage's spine. There was something about letting him dominate her more than others that was a complete turn on.

"I wouldn't be saying stuff that you might regret later, may have to tie you to a chair," he said rubbing his nose up the side of her face. Sage sighed and closed her eyes as she felt him kiss her cheek.

"Someone's tried that before already, trust me when I say it didn't work," Sage said. She felt his hands slide down to her bare ass and gave it a small squeeze as he breathe in her smell.

"They haven't tried my method before," Xander said. Suddenly Sage got an idea.

"Hmmm really, wanna...maybe try that method up stairs"? Xander stopped his caresses and brought his head up to look down at her.

"Really," he asked. Sage smiled and brushed past Xander and started walking slowly up the stairs, letting her naked hips sway as she walked up the stairs. Sage wasn't usually one for teasing but something about Xander brought it out of her. She looked over her shoulder and back at Xander.

"Well are you just gonna stand there like a bump on a log while I do this by myself," she asked before starting to walk again. Xander watched as she walked away and ran to the front door to lock it and running by the bar and picking up a bottle of Jamaican rum and sprinting up the stairs behind her. He may had been still nervous about the dinner tonight he thought it was best to use this time to distract him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about four o'clock in the morning and Matias couldn't get a wink of sleep. He hadn't been this nervous since he closed down his first major deal without his father and that was over thirty years ago. Today it was different though, he felt like a little boy again and not the old man he was. He took a sip of his amaretto and looked at the picture in his hand. It was a picture of Sage when she had graduated from college, next to her was his mother and a few other people he didn't recognize. He had missed so much, her first step, first word. How could he be a father to one of his children but not to the other. Solomon was about four years old when Sage was born and he deeply regretted the fact that they never got to meet one another.

Now his two kids were hanging out at clubs together with their spouses and they didn't even know who they were to each other. They had no idea that they were talking to their brother and sister. He wondered if they were able to feel the connection between the two of them, did they know there was something different about the two of them? He swore he was going to fix it.

He sighed as he looked out on the ocean and thought about how Duchess was going to react. He knew she would be mad but she was always mad. She may try to kill him this time though, thank goodness she only knew where her gun was and he instructed the maid to hide it due to the company coming over this evening. Nothing was going to stop him though, nothing was going to stop him from reuniting from his daughter.

 **Ahhh I feel so much better now that my creative juices are flowing again. Christmas shopping is all done, wrapping is pretty much all done and now I can feel my days with Christmas specials, hot chocolate and homework!**


	27. Point of No Return

"You said there was nothing to worry about and now there's something to worry about," Xander whispered yelled to the computer screen. He couldn't win, yet again Xander was down stairs in the kitchen and out of Sage's warm embrace to talk to the scared old man.

"I don't understand what the problem is," Gibbons said, sipping some coffee.

"How is us going to her father's house not something to worry about," Xander said looking over his shoulder when he mentioned the "f" word. Gibbons sighed and rolled his eyes.

"X, what reason do you have to believe that Matias has any motive behind this dinner," Gibbons asked. Xander rubbed his hands down his face and shrugged. OK, the old man had a point, there was no real evidence saying that Matias was going to do anything besides be a good host but Xander couldn't help but feel that there was something going to go very wrong.

"OK, you don't think it's a strange coincidence that Matias invites us to his house just a few days of looking into her life and calling his own mom to find out about her," Xander said.

"And I told you, there was nothing to worry about," Gibbons said sitting straight in his chair now and looking at the computer screen. "You don't get it X, Matias is not going to risk his reputation and all his connections on one illegitimate child he had with a women that hasn't shown her face since that child was born". Xander huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. He hated the way Gibbons talked about Sage, like she was some type of mistake who had no say in her life. Then again this was the man who had made her friends lie and drug her to get her to go on this mission.

"Listen, I don't know what contents of your and Sage's relationship but you need to think of the bigger picture, you and her are this close". Gibbons bring his thumb and forefinger close together in front of the screen."You see how close X, this close to getting the key to the door and walking in and busting all those motherfuckers and getting the weapons and then you and her can do whatever the hell you kids do these days".

"And I guess Sage finding out about daddy will just help me get even further through that door," Xander said sarcastically. Gibbons face turned hard as he put his hand down and pointed at Xander through the screen.

"You're worried about Sage so much, how about this then," Gibbons said bouncing his finger at Xander now. "If I even think that you purposely fuck up tonight...I'll put her in the most maximum, highest security and she'll never see the light of day again and you won't have to worry about her at all if I keep her in solitary confinement the entire time".

Xander stood up from the chair he was in so fast he didn't even care about the loud bang it made as it fell to the floor. He dug his nails into the palms of his hands as he closed them into fist. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he had to bite his lip hard to keep from screaming at Gibbons. Where did this old so called patriotic bastard get the fucking nerve to threaten Sage's freedom? Were these guys were so damn important that Gibbons didn't even realize that Sage may fuck everything up if she found out about Matias? If he even put a hand on her, he was going to kill him, Xander thought.

Suddenly he felt the soft touch of a hand around his own. He opened his eyes that he had kept closed to try to calm down and turned his head to look behind him. Sage's green eyes looked back into his with worry and hint of suspicion as she looked over at Gibbons, sitting calming at the computer screen. She looked at Xander for a few moments before looking solely at Gibbons. She could feel the tension in the room from the two men and one of them wasn't even there .

"What's happening here," she asked quietly. Gibbons laughed and leaned back in his chair as he shrugged.

"Your partner is just upset because I told him that he was going to have to do some kissing up a little longer than expected," he said. Sage looked over at Xander from the corner of her eyes but looked back at the old agent.

"Oh really, I'm sure he didn't like that," Sage said half believing the man's word. What neither Xander or Gibbins didn't know was that Sage had heard some of their conversation. She had been walking down the stairs to see if Xander was in the kitchen but stopped when she suddenly heard her name and the words 'put her in a maximum prison'. She had froze right as she was walking down the step and almost felt the breath leave her body, she wish she could've heard more but Gibbons spoke the rest lowly and then suddenly Sage had heard the bang from the chair slamming against the ground. What the hell is going on? All she knew was that she had to be calm and play it cool for now, if their was something happening that she didn't know about then she didn't want to give away the fact that she had just may have heard some information they didn't want her to know.

"Well the president says he wants to make sure that anyone associated with this matter are all taken in," Gibbons said. "And he means everyone, there's no room for any mistakes or slip ups".

"Well you know we'll do our best," Sage said walking over to the fridge and taking out some juice, she just noticed now how they never had to go shopping but the fridge always seemed full. Weird, she thought to herself. She looked over and noticed that Xander was still standing agitated and glaring at Gibbons on the screen. "Right X".

Xander looked hard at the laptop for a few more seconds before sighed and lowering his shoulders. He picked up the chair that had fallen to the ground and he looked over at Sage. She stared back at him and could see some type of conflict in him. He looked as if he wanted to tell her something but he just didn't know how to and it was killing him inside.

"Yea," he finally said quietly and looked back at the laptop where Gibbons sat quietly. Xander backing down from a fight, there really something wrong going on here. Sage drank her juice as she watched him sit back down in the chair after he sat it up.

"Then I can be assured that there won't be anymore objections from you X," Gibbons asked. Even though he was just in a computer screen, it almost like he was looking right into Xander's eyes. Xander stared back at him with a hard and cold stare, he really hated this old asshole. Xander kept that comment to himself though as he nodded his head to the computer

"None here," he said before turning off the laptop, he couldn't stand even looking at that fuckers face any longer. He sighed and Sage stood next to the fridge just drinking her juice and staring at him. She kept trying to figure out what it could be that those two were trying to hide from her, she had access to all the footage at Solomon's house, she could listen in on the bug Xander had put on Solomon's former right hand. She new everything going on…...right. What would they want to hide from her? She looked back at Xander and noticed how he was drumming his fingers hard against the table and glaring at the ground, what could he be hiding from her?

Sage didn't think that she was going to have to have a getaway plan but she was starting to think that maybe she needed to start making one. There was no way she was going to go to prison, her grandmother would kill her. Speaking of her grandmother, she guessed that would mean that she would have to make arrangements for her as well, she was shuddering at the thought of having to lay that news on the old Columbian. Her grandmother had lived in their house for almost fifty years and even when they city tried to get her to move for a construction project her grandmother just told them if they wanted her property so much then they would just have to move her. She was not going to be happy being told that she had to leave that home because there was the possibility that the government was after her grandchild and possibly going to go after her as well because she was the only family Sage really had.

Xander looked over at Sage and saw that she was deep in thought as she tapped the rim of her glass. He sighed as he looked on at her, he should've just told her in the beginning about Matias. Why didn't he just tell her, now he had them in a even more fucked up situation and now that old freak was using Sage to make sure that he got his way. This was not a good way to try to start a relationship, if there was even going to be one after all this came out and Xander was sure that somehow this was all going to come out and he was going to have a whole can of whoopass poured on him, courtesy of Sage. At least it was a hot can of whoopass, that's what he could think of while she was trying to claw his eyes out.

Xander sighed and got up from his chair and walked over to the still thinking Sage and stood in front of her. She must've not noticed him standing there because she kept tapping the rim of her glass and didn't look up at him. He smiled down at her and raised a hand to cup her chin and make her look up at him, making her jump in her spot before looking at him.

"You ok," he asked her softly. Sage sighed and put her arms around his waist.

"I think I should be the one asking you that, you looked like you were about to break that laptop in half," Sage said. Xander rolled his eyes and chuckled, she didn't know what he really wanted to do to that laptop and the only reason why he stopped himself was because Gibbons wouldn't feel it on the other side of the screen.

"I'll be ok, I just forget the old man can get to me sometimes," Xander said.

"Well don't let him get to you too much or he may try to keep us here for good," Sage said. Xander sighed and rested his head in the crook of Sage's neck and nuzzled his nose against it.

"I don't know, I think I wouldn't mind getting to stay in a place like this you got the beaches, the food, the weather, this place".

"Yea but then you gotta remember we would have to start doing our own grocery shopping". Xander moved his head from her neck and nodded.

"And that's where the dream is killed," he said. Sage leaned up and gave Xander a kiss on the cheek and moved out of his arms and looked towards the clock, it said it was 2p.m. and Sage realized they must've left the club a lot later then she had thought or they had slept in real late.

"What time are we supposed to be meeting Solomon," she asked.

"He said around five in the message and not to be late cause I guess his mom's a pain in the ass about being on time to," Xander said.

"Awesome, come on," Sage said putting her cup on the sink and walking towards the stairs.

"Where are we going," Xander asked, even though he went on to follow her up the stairs. Sage turned to Xander with a bored look on her face and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Well unless you wanna be all covered in sex juices when we get there, I was thinking about taking a shower," Sage said cocking her head towards their room. Xander bit his bottom lip as she smirked at him and continued to their room and bathroom to turn on the shower. Sage threw off her shirt and Xander took off his sweats and he turned on the water. Sage tied up her hair and opened up the shower door, letting the steam hit her in the face as she walked in and closed her eyes as the water ran down her body. Shortly after she felt some cold air come in and she felt arms around her waist.

They were quiet as they showered, they didn't say a word as they lathered and rinsed their bodies under the hot water. Even as they stood their just letting the water hit their faces they didn't say anything,there was so much going through each other their minds. Xander was trying to find a way to make sure nothing that he knew came out tonight and that if it did, trying to find the words to say to Sage that would help explain himself. He hoped she would still want to even be around him if it got to that point. Sage was trying read Xander, see if their was any crack in the look he was trying to keep up. She wondered if she was in danger right now and she didn't even know it, she had done everything that old asshole had wanted why was her freedom at risk?

They stayed quiet as they got out the shower and starting getting dressed. Sage pulled out a red off the shoulder skater dress with a high, low skirt. She put on some four inch black pumps and diamond hoop earrings and tied her hair into two minnie mouse puffs. She had decided to wear smokey purple eyeshadow and dark brown lipstick. She sighed as she tried to reach back and bring up her zipper, she felt like her mind was everywhere. Half of her wanted to get this mission over with but the other half was too worried about what planes that were being made against her.

"I got you," Xander's deep voice said behind her. He gently moved Sage's fingers out of the way and took hold of the zipper on her dress and pulled it all the way. Xander paused once it was zipped all the way and looked over the details of the rose's tattooed on Sage's neck. He looked over each detail of the petals and the red that flood in each one. "You know you never told me what these roses meanty".

"What makes you think they have a meaning," Sage answered almost in a whisper, she could feel his hand trace over one of her roses as the other brushed down the skin on her arm.

"Just a feeling," he answered just as quietly. She could feel his hand rub across her knuckles and wrap around her front to bring her closer. She closed her eyes and sighed as she felt his forehead press against the back of her head, damnit why couldn't he just say if he was planning to screw her over or not?

"In tarot cards the rose is a symbol of balance, each rose symbolizes an obstacle that I overcame that helped bring balance to my life, a dumb ex, school, my parents hurting me you know the regular," Sage said. Xander looked down to the ground and he turned Sage around to face him. Xander was wearing a black suit jacket over a black dress shirt and black looked at eachother eye to eye for the longest time not saying a word, searching for their own answers. Xander finally let out a breath and shocked Sage by bringing her head down on his chest. Sage stayed frozen there and eyes darted around the room, as if she was waiting for something to pop out and grab her. He brought her head back and leaned down to place a soft peck on her lips and looked at her hard.

"What's with the look," Sage asked, not daring to look away from him.

"Nothing…...just be on guard tonight ok, we're going in different territory, got it," he asked. Sage slowly nodded to him. Did this all have to do with the dinner happening tonight, is this why Gibbons and Xander seem so on edge?


	28. Son of A Bitch, Get Me A Drink

Xander tried to think of anything that he could say to Sage to get them to turn around and go back to the house. Something was wrong with the car, weather was looking bad, he forgot to put on underwear but all of his excuses sounded so dumb to him he knew she would think they were to. Calm down X, he thought to himself as they made their way to Matias's house. For once he wanted to listen to the old bastard who told him nothing was going to go wrong but that little voice in the back of his head that he's listen to for years was telling a different story. It kept saying "run while you still can, turn the hell around" and that voice was never wrong. Let it be women, real life danger or even his stunts, that little voice always kept him out of trouble….for the most part.

He looked over at Sage sitting next to him, she was looking out the window and staring at the setting sun across the ocean waters. If it wasn't her freedom at risk he would just drive off with her in the sun set and run away from all this bullshit, Gibbon's, Solomon, Matias, all of it. He knew he couldn't do that though, not with the resources that old man had he would find them in a heartbeat and Sage would be stuff in solitary confinement and who knows that he would do to Xander just to amuse himself. No, he was going to have to go against his better judgement and do what the old fuck wanted and hope everything came out alright, who knows maybe that little voice was wrong this time.

"Xander, do you even hear me talking to you," Sage's voice said next to him. He jumped in his seat and looked over at her, she had a annoyed look on her face and raised an eyebrow at his lost expression. "So I take that as a no"?

"Sorry baby girl, just got a little distracted," he said chuckling. Sage could hear how forced it sounded but decided not to say anything about it.

"Yea I can see that, I've been trying to ask you what Gibbons wanted us to do while were were in their," she asked. Did all this tension maybe have to do with what was inside of Matias's house?

"To close this deal were his only instructions," Xander said making a turn.

"That was it," she asked with a disbelieving tone. "No surveillance, no hacking into his security system, we're not even going to bug the place"? The old man didn't want them to do anything but have dinner and go back home? Xander sighed and shook his head as he looked back to the road.

"Yea that's it," Xander said. Sage twisted her mouth to the side and shook her head.

"Huh, and you don't think that's a little strange, I mean don't you think this would be a perfect time and place to be placing survelieve so we can get more information," Sage asked. Xander sighed and rolled his eyes,of course she wasn't going to make this easy and would find logical questions to ask him. Of course she wouldn't just take his answers like any other female.

"That's what I said but he said he didn't want to risk us getting caught since Matias has some heavy security around his place," Xander said making another turn. Sage clicked her tongue, afraid of them getting caught? He really thought that she was going to believe that? When the hell did that old fart ever care about their wellbeing, all he ever cared about was results.

"Wow, I didn't think the old man cared so much," Sage said sarcastically. Xander couldn't help but laugh as he rested his hands on the wheel and looked at her in the corner of his eye. She was on to them, he wasn't sure how much she knew but he could tell by the fact that she hadn't pointed a gun to his head yet, she didn't know much. He wanted to keep it that way, he could always explain later. All they had to do was get through this night without any mishaps and get on with there original plan and everything would be just fine.

"Well, you know this is important to the government and all, at least that's what he keeps saying," Xander said as the pulled into a long drive way. At the end of it they could see a large mansion with a large fountain spitting out water in front of it,this had to be where Solomon got his expensive taste. There were large male peacocks and their small female mates roaming all over the huge front lawn that looked like it was constantly trimmed, picking up food from the ground. As they got closer they realized the large white fountain was spitting out crystal blue water that sparkled with the lights on the inside of the spouts. As they drove closer to the bottom steps of the front door Xander saw a large group of guards but not like Solomon's. These guys looked professional, wearing crisp and tailored black suits and shiny black dress shoes. Each had a gun that was visible on their waist but Xander could tell that they had holters under their suit jackets as well.

All the men wore dark sunglasses and had their hair groomed and combed to perfection. Oh yea, this was definitely daddy they were dealing with. No more messing with the chumps, they were playing with the big boys now. Sage gulped as they drove pass each man and noticed how big they were and turned to ex.

"I guess Solomon should've taken a note from his dad when it came to security huh," she said.

"That's just what I was about to say," he said looking back and forth between the guards and the road in front of them. At the end of the driveway Xander could see two men patiently waiting, probably to take and park there car. "Listen Sage remember what I said ok, just because Solomon and Aja trust us doesn't mean his old man does, keep up your guard ok"? Sage looked from the guards to over at Xander and noticed the serious look in his eyes. She hated when she felt like she was leaving her life in someone's hands and this sure felt like one of those times. What could she do though, Gibbons was making it almost sound like he was using Sage as collateral for something, but what? Her instincts were telling her to put a gun to the large sexy man's head and threaten to shoot until he told her what was going on but knowing Xander he would probably laugh it off and try to talk her out of it.

Not saying she wouldn't pull the trigger though if she really needed to. With his pleading eyes though, telling her silently to trust him Sage did nothing but bit her bottom lip and nod her head to him. She would go with it for now but she was going to get her answers later, one way or another. She felt Xander's hand on top of hers as one of the men opened her door and extended a hand to help her out. She took it and waited as Xander gave the other man his keys before he came next to her and took her hand. They walked up the stairs and entered the big house where Sage saw a line of servants waiting to greet them at the door. Sage and Xander looked at each other as a maid came in front of them and offered them some champagne while a butler came over and offered to take Xander's jacket.

"You think he's ever been called Alfred," Xander asked quietly in Sage's ear as the butler took Xander's jacket and lead them down a hall. Sage almost choked on her champagne trying to hold in her laugh and nodded her head.

"If he hasn't been I think we should start, I bet they have a bat cave and everything in here," Sage said making her point by looking at over the hall they were walking through as if a secret door would open up the moment they passed.

"Sage, you guys are finally here," Aja's voice rung out in front of them. Sage and Xander looked up and saw it was Aja, wearing a purple bodycon cocktail dress, that was mesh on top so you could see the dark purple bodice that held in her breast and black high heels. She seemed much more comfortable then the last time she knew she was going to be in Duchess's presence. Sage unlinked herself from Xander and ran over to Aja and gave her a big hug, even though this was a mission Sage was taking a liking to Aja. "I was starting to think I would have to listen to Duchess bitch about you by myself all night long," Aja said in a whisper.

"Is she starting already, i wish I could leave such a great impression with everyone I meet," Sage said quietly making Aja giggle. Suddenly Sage saw Xander look over from the women to in front of them and slightly unlatched herself from Aja to see where he was looking. She saw what had taken his attention was the sight of Solomon, Matias, and Duchess walking down the hall towards them. Duchess in a long navy cocktail dress that was short sleeved and decorated with rhinestones on the top part, Matias in dashing cream colored double breasted suit, and Solomon in a purple slim suit with a two notch lapel jacket.

"Mr. and and Mrs. Cage, I am so glad that you were able to make it and accompany us," Matias said with his eyes on Sage the entire time. He walked over the Xander and shook his hand as he put his other on Xander's shoulder. "It is nice to meet one of my new partners out of my sons club setting".

"It's nice to meet you to Mr. Williams, Solomon's told a lot about you," Xander said, Sage notice that he didn't seem completely like his regular energetic self when he spoke to Matias. Matias smiled and looked over at Sage and walked over to her.

"And Sage, _te ves muy encantador esta noche_ (you look very lovely tonight)," he said taking one of her hands and giving it a soft kiss on the back. Sage smiled at the old man and nodded her head.

" _Usted es muy amable señor_ (you are too kind sir), thank you for inviting us," she said. Without letting go of her hand, MAtias looked back over at his wife who was looking away with her nose turned up.

"I am glad that you did not find your first meeting with my wife so distasteful that you decided not to come, _ella no quiere ser tan asno la mayor parte del tiempo_ (she doesn't mean to be an ass most of the time)," Matias said making Sage giggle.

" _Estoy seguro de que ella no está_ (I'm sure she isn't)," Sage said.

"Could we maybe speak english for the rest of those who don't speak a secret language," Duchess said tightly. Matias waved his hand at her and shook his head.

"Spanish is not a secret language, it's not my fault you didn't want to learn," he said. Solomon who was next to Xander now raised an eyebrow and raised his hand up like a child in class wanting to answer a question.

"Well what's my excuse dad," he asked. Matias looked over his shoulder and chuckled.

"You my son were just a hard student, never knew when to sit down and just take a lesson," Matias said. He extended his hand out towards the hallway. "Please follow me, dinner is all ready and set for us".

Xander walked quietly next to Solomon as he watched Sage and Matias interact with each other. They didn't look much alike in the face but those eyes, they were a clear indication of their relation. He noticed how her eyes twinkled as Matias spoke Spanish to her as they all walked down the hallway. Aja would ask what was being said and either Sage or Matias would translate what they had said before.

"Man I wish it was this easy for Aja when she first met my parents," Solomon said getting Xander's attention.

"What do you mean," Xander asked, still not taking his eyes off the group. He noticed how Duchess walked ahead of them and bumped into Sage's shoulder in the process, making Matias comment on her attention with a irritated look on his face.

"Sage is so good with my dad, I mean he was nice to Aja when they first met but not like how him and Sage are right now," Solomon said, pointing between his father and the young woman. "I bet part of the reason is that she speaks Spanish, dads always gotten on me about how disappointed he was that my mom never let him teach me Spanish".

"You think so," Xander asked. If only Solomon knew that it was probably more than that.

"Yea, you know maybe Sage wouldn't mind cooking some of those old Cuban dishes my dad like, my mom was never willing to make them and he said our chefs didn't out enough heart in the dishes," Solomon said. Xander still hadn't taken his eyes off the two as they walked into the large dining room with a long dining table with ten chairs waiting for them to sit in and beautiful white china waiting to be eaten off of on the table. Above the table was a beautiful crystal chandelier with lights sparkling all around them. While they were walking Xander took note to all possible exist they could take if things got bad, a large window behind them, a door to the left of them.

"Hey Xander, are you listening to me man," Solomon asked. Xander shook his head and looked over to the man next to him.

"Yea, sorry guess I'm just trying to make sure your dad doesn't try to steal my wife away," Xander said pointing to the two of them in front of them. Duchess's head snapped in Xander's direction quick and she narrowed her eyes at his comment. Solomon and Xander froze in the middle of their steps and leaned back, trying to avoid Duchess's wrath.

"It was a joke mom, just a joke," Solomon said. Duchess looked between the two men before whipping her head straight and walking over to the table. "Dude, please don't make any jokes like that, my mom looks like she wants to go after Sage with a fork". Xander nodded his head.

"Gotcha," he said. He made his way next to Sage as Matias pulled out her chair and helped her sit down.

"So tell me Mr. Cage how did you and Sage meet," Matias asked as he made his way to his seat next to Duchess. Maids and butlers came from the left and started laying out food and pouring wine and champagne into their glasses.

"I stole her from an old friend," Xander said casually, everyone at the table seem to freeze and look at the couple as they smiled at each other. Sage should've known he was going to stick to that story.

"You...stole her," Duchess asked with a confused look on her face. Xander smiled and took Sage's hand gently in his.

"Yea, you could say that, Sage was with an old friend of mines on a stunt I was trying to do and I couldn't resist her," he said. Sage scoffed and rolled her eyes, she guessed she could go along with it.

"More like he wouldn't leave me alone, the guy I was with was so intimidated by Xander's approaches that he practically gave Xander permission to come in and take me," Sage said. Matias laughed and slapped his hand on the table and pointed to Solomon.

"A man who goes after what he wants, I like that in a man it's just we need with this project we're doing," Matias said.

"I told you dad X is the man for the job, he's here for results," Solomon said raising his glass.

"And I'm sure there is even more determination when you have such a wife by your side," Matias said. Duchess made a choking sound and rolled her eyes as she drank her wine.

"Sage really is great, she's even teaching me how to shoot a gun," Aja said. Butlers came in and laid out three large trays and took off their covers to shows a steaming tray of lobster and corn on the cob, a large tray of shrimp cocktail and salmon on a bed of couscous and green beans on a plate for each of them.

"I also understand that you are also very good with computers Sage," Matias asked as a plate of salmon was laid in front of him. Sage tried not to flinch and Xander looked up from the comment. They never remembered talking to anyone about Sage's computer skills, Sage thought to herself. How did he know that? Xander looked between the two of them and answered quickly so to not look suspicious.

"Yea she actually graduated at the top of her class," Xander said taking a sip of his wine.

"Really, I didn't know that you worked with computers Sage," Aja said clearly surprised.

"Yea well, it's not something that most people who aren't in the field usually want to talk about," Sage said.

"I can understand, what a boring subject to waste your time on," Duchess mumbled under her breath. Sage chewed her bottom lip and tried to keep the nasty comment she wanted to make about at least she had something besides her husbands money to waste.

"Not really mom, I mean if you think about it if Sage wanted to she could be making six figures a year if she's good and what she does," Solomon said digging into the lobster.

"And is she good and what she does," Matias asked looking over at Sage and Xander. Xander chewed slowly and swallowed as he looked over at Matias, what was this old guy getting at Xander thought to himself.

"Yea, she's very good, if it wasn't for this little break we're both taking she'd probably be out there right now working," Xander said looking over at Sage.

"Well Sage, a little vacation is no reason for you to not get some work in," Matias said.

"I'm sure has better things to do then work Matias, what kind of wife spends all her days working anyway," Duchess said smiling sourly over at Sage who just smiled sweetly back at her.

"Besides Mr. Williams, nothings wrong with a little vacation," Aja said. Matias reached over and patted Aja's hand and looked back at Sage.

"Oh of course not but if you have the skills why not be able to use them," he said. Sage and Xander now paused and looked at each other. This conversation was starting to steer in a weird direction. Why was Matias so interested in skills that Sage had, that he shouldn't even know about. Xander kept his breathing steady as he watched Sage look at him for one last time before she smiled and looked over at Matias.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're trying to get at something ," she asked. Duchess now looked over at her husband, Xander and Sage over the rim of her glass, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well I mean Solomon has been telling me so many wonderful things about you two and Xander's good work and how he wants to bring him further into the business and I was just thinking…..what about you as well," Matias said. Sage could hear Duchess's fork clank on her plate as she dropped it and looked across the table to see Aja looking as if she was in the middle of a gasp as she looked at her father in law. This was it, Xander thought to himself. This is what Matias wanted all along, to try to bring Sage in and take her under with him and Solomon and everyone involved. Solomon nervously looked around the table before leaning over to his father.

"Dad…..maybe that isn't the best idea, I mean I already promised X I would keep Sage out of all this," he said quietly. Matias, who still was smiling as he looked over Sage shook his head.

"But I don't see why, she seems more than capable of handling herself," he said. Solomon and Xander's eyes connected and Solomon swallowed the lump in his throat.

"But dad, you know what we are trying to do and….we can't just bring in random stranger into this, it's too much of a risk," Solomon said now leaning in his chair towards his father. Matias sighed and closed his eyes as he shook his head side to side again.

"Sage is not a stranger," he said. Duchess, Aja, Xander and Solomon all looked at him confused now as Sage looked over at Xander. What was he talking about, she thought to herself.

" , what do you mean she isn't a stranger," Aja asked quietly. Yep it was time to go, Xander thought to himself. Fix them a doggy bag and bring the car out to the front because it was time to go. Matias wrung his hands together and and laughed.

"Well she's married to Xander here," he said pointing to the couple. Solomon scoffed and smiled.

"Yea but that doesn't mean she can work on this then, hell then we should be bringing Aja in making phone calls," Solomon said.

"This is utter nonsense," Duchess said. Lady you're telling me,Sage thought looking back over at Xander whose eyes were darting all over the room. She noticed he kept looking at the door that lead out the room to the left of them and kept avoiding her eyes every time they met. Why wouldn't he look her in the eye?

"I would just like to have someone with her expertise working on this with us," Matias said seeming to be getting upset now.

"No offense but I don't think I would want my wife working in the type of stuff we're doing," Xander said speaking up.

"But don't you think she should have a choice about it," Matias pointed out.

"Don't you think this is a different situation," Xander asked.

"I didn't know that you made her choices for her," Matias said now seriously. Xander's face bent in irritation and he laughed sarcastically as he wiped a hand over his face and looked back over at the old man.

"When that choice keeps her the fuck out of trouble, hell yea I do," Xander said sitting on the edge of his seat now. Duchess gasped and Sage put a hand on Xander's arm to try and keep him calm. Why the hell was he getting all riled up, if this is what they needed to do to stay in the old man's good graces then they should do it. Their job was to get as much information as possible on this operation and make sure that Gibbons could get the arrest he wanted. Solomon now turned his father's angry face away from Xander and towards him.

"Dad, maybe we should go to your study and talk about this privately," Solomon said quietly as he gently tried to pull his father away from the table. Matias stumbled a little but shock Solomon's hand off of his arm and stood his ground.

"I don't want to talk about this in private," Matias said looking at everyone around the room. Duchess got up from her seat and put a hand on her husbands arm and gave him a pleading look.

"Please Matias, don't make a scene," she pleaded.

"I'm not making a scene, if all of you would just…...do as I ask," Matias said. He looked back over at Sage with a pleading look and Sage hook her head, not understanding what he wanted from her. What was this all about. Sage jumped when she felt an hand go around her forearm and looked up to see Xander standing next to her stiff as a rock.

"I think maybe we should be leaving," Xander said with much seriousness in his voice. Everyone looked over at them and Solomon raised a hand out towards them.

"Hey wait X, please just wait a minute you don't have to go," he said.

"Dear, maybe it's best if they do go," Duchess said quietly to her son. Matias shook his head and pushed past the two of them so he could look at Sage and Xander clearly.

"Please no….don't go, I must explain myself," Matias said. Oh no, please don't explain yourself Xander thought to himself.

"I think that would be in order," Sage said. Shut up Sage, Xander though. You're just making things worse.

"Let's just go babe," Xander said quickly trying to pull her with him out of the room but Sage wouldn't budge and looked back at Xander with a look that said "what the fuck is wrong with you"? A butler came in to ask if anyone was happy with dinner but quickly turned around when he saw the looks on everyone faces as they stood around the table.

"Matias what is this all about, you're embarrassing me," Duchess shrieked, she looked hysterical and on the verge of tears. Matias walked over to his wine and gulped it all down. He sighed and looked over at Sage with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I should've explained as soon as I found out," Matias said quietly. Sage's face showed the confusion that she was feeling on the inside and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Explain what," she asked. Matias looked away from her and over to Solomon.

"My son, there have been many things I've done in my life that I regret but there are a few that I do not and years ago when I went to the states to visit your grandmother was one of them," Matias said. "But the only thing I regret from that trip was not being able to be the man that I needed to be….to be the father I needed to be".

"Dad, what are you talking about, you were a great father," Solomon said walking over to his father and putting a hand on his shoulder. Matias brushed off his hand and rubbed his face.

"Not to you my son...but to your sister," Matias said. Everyone looked around the room at each other in confusion besides Xander who was stiff as a statue as he absorbed the words that Matias was saying.

"Sister….but Solomon you don't have a sister," Aja said confused. She looked around the room at some of the family photos, trying to figure out where this mysterious sister was. Duchess had tears running down her face now and she shook her head.

"Matias…..you didn't," she seethed. Matias looked over at Sage and nodded his head.

"I did Duchess and I don't regret it," he said . Sage looked around her trying to figure out what Matias was talking….no…..he couldn't mean. Solomon raised his hands in the air and shook them as he looked at both his parents.

"What the fuck is going on, what are you trying to tell me here," Solomon yelled the last part. Matias walked over to Sage slowly and looked her in the eye as he cautiously took one of her hands in his. Sage looked back and forth between Xander,Matias and his hand on top of hers, This couldn't be what she thought it was, was it. Why does it seem like her life just turned into one of those Latino soap operas that her grandma watched all the time? Matias looked in Sage's eyes now and smiled as tears fell down them and he held her hand in between his.

"I wish I had gone this years ago when you were younger," Matias whispered to her. Sage's eyes grew large as saucers and she could hear ringing in her ears as she looked at the old man in front of her. "I'm your father Sage".

 **Awesomes, two weeks off school! Time for video games and hot cocoa for me! Sage knows who her daddy is now (besides Xander tehee) what will she do, how will she react, will they actually get to get through dinner? Who knows, watch out next time on Adrenalize! Lol happy holidays and new years guys.**


	29. My Hero, My Father

"I'm your father Sage". That's what she was sure she heard but with Duchess's loud screaming she could hardly hear herself think. That couldn't be possible though that would mean…..the man who called her grandmother! That meant he was the one who called asking about her back in New York. How did he find out she was even here, how did he even know who she was, where the hell have this guy been for the past twenty four years!?

These questions kept running through her head as Matias held onto her hands, Duchess screamed, Xander shook his head, Solomon covered his mouth with his hand as he looked over at his father and Aja dropped her drink to the floor in shock. Solomon cautiously walked over to his father and Sage, keeping a eye on Sage the entire time as he put a hand on his father's shoulder.

"Dad, this doesn't make any sense, Sage and X just got here, how would you know Sage is…," Solomon drifted off from the word he wanted to say but couldn't seem to bring himself to say it.

"My daughter Solomon and your sister, there is no doubt about it because she looks just like her mother and of course I did my research before tonight," Matias said cheerfully as he smiled at Sage.

"You dirty bastard," Duchess said getting everyone's attention. She was grinding her teeth hard against each other and her knuckles were white as she held a fist so tight that Sage could see the veins pooping from her arms. "When you were in the states for that year, when you said you were _helping_ your fucking mother and _handling business_ …..I knew you were out there getting notches in your belt".

Sage gasped and looked back over at Matias who had had anger in his eyes.

"Duchess our marriage was always based on mutual need not love and you know that but you were right, I was out their to help my mother but…..you're wrong about trying to get notches in my belt," Matias said.

"Then how the hell did _she_ pop up dad, I mean how the fuck can you explain this," Solomon yelled jabbing his hand in Sage's direction. Xander moved forward and blocked Sage's body from Solomon's eyes. Aja walked over and gently put her hand on Solomon's arm.

"Solomon please calm down, maybe we should let your dad explain," she said.

"There is nothing to explain, this whore is obviously here to destroy our peaceful lives," Duchess said point accusingly at Sage. Sage growled and dropped her hands from Matias's and started walking over to Duchess.

"Listen here you old bitch, I don't want anything to do with your fucking crazy lives," she yelled as Xander put an arm around her waist to keep her away from Duchess. "You crazy ass rich people, making my life into a fucking soap opera"! Matias walked in between the two women and held his hands out.

"Sage, Duchess please just let me explain," he pleaded. Xander pulled Sage's body into his and held her tight to him.

"Babe calm down, just calm down," he said in her ear as she struggled against him, still trying to get out his arms.

"No I won't calm down X, this old bastard left me on a doorstep when I was only a few days old, didn't contact me the entire time my grandma took care of me and then twenty four years later he wants to play "let's find the fucking baby"! Sage finally got out of Xander's arms but he held on tight to her wrist to keep her from getting too far. She snapped her head over at Matias and glared down the old man. It felt like her heart was breaking when she looked into those old eyes that looked just like hers. What gives you the right…...after all these years to even say that you want me apart of your life, YOU ABANDONED ME, YOU AND THAT DAMN BITCH EVERYONE CALLS MY MOM"!

There was a moment of silence where everyone stood still and the only thing that could be heard was Sage's staggered breathing.

"It's…..it's not because I wanted to, you have to understand, I was already back here in Jamaica when my mother called me and told me that your mother had disappeared," Matias said. Sage rolled her eyes and waved her arms in the air.

"Yes well if you haven't noticed that's what crackheads do, they're there one minute and the next they're gone," she said. Matias shook his head and wagged his finger in Sage's direction.

"Are you fucking kidding me, you were going to leave my mom for a fucking dope fiend," Solomon yelled out. Aja tried to get him to calm down as he started laughing and raised a hand to lay on the top of his head. Matias marched over to Solomon in a quick pace (as quick as you can be on a cane) and raised a hand so quickly, that no one almost saw the slap that he gave Solomon. Matias raised a finger a wagged it in front of Solomon's face with a displeased look.

"Now you shut your damn mouth boy, if there was one thing Joanne wasn't was a crackhead, she had been clean for years before I met her and she was a beautiful person from the first day I met her," Matias said. He sighed and brought his hand back up to Solomon's face to caress the cheek he had slapped. "You have to all understand, I've never loved Duchess. Our marriage was one of convenience for both of us".

"MATIAS HOW COULD YOU," Duchess screamed out as she tore at her hair. Matias rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know why you're acting so dramatic when you know it is the truth," Matias turned back to his son and then looked over at Sage. "I'm too old to keep pretending anymore, I fell in love and I don't regret it, the only thing I regret is not finding Joanne and bringing you over here with me Sage".

"Then why did you leave me there if you cared so fucking much," Sage asked.

"Because I had too much to lose at the time, Sage you have to understand I was young and foolish and I didn't have the resources to protect you from the enemies I would've made," Matias said.

"So you're telling me this entire time you've kept this love child a secret in New York," Duchess whimpered through her tears. Her makeup was running down her face and her hair was poking out everywhere from where she had tore her hands through it. Matias looked at everyone around the room and nodded his head as he fixed his tie.

"Yes, it was easy since you and my mother hate each other and it seems before Joanne disappeared," Matias's words started to drift in the air and he got quiet and his lips turned into a tight line. He looked over at Sage and his eyes softened as he said her mothers name. "Now I don't know what happened while I was gone Sage because it was only for a few days but she was thrilled to be a mother and she had planned out everything to take care of you and give you a good future…..I don't know why she left you the way she did".

"I knew this was going to end up badly," Xander mummbered. This was worse than he expected, "the old man won't risk all his connections for one illegitimate child". Bullshit, Xander knew Matias didn't give a damn about his connections or they were so tight that this wouldn't affect them. Sage felt her heart rate picking up and chest tighten painfully as she stood there and listened to everything, it was all too much for her. Matias being her father, Duchess screaming, Aja and Solomon's confused stares and a woman named Joanne. She started to feel light headed and reached a hand out to lay it on Xander's arm.

"I can't do this man, it's too much," she said as she turned away and started walking towards the front door. She heard Matias call out for her and heard multiple footsteps following behind her. She rubbed her forehead and tried to get rid of the headache that was starting to form. This was just supposed to a stupid dinner so they could get closer to Solomon and his plans. How the hell did this entire night do a fucking 360 flip on her mind? She couldn't see this coming at all but then again who could? Who would've known that Matias was her father and that this entire night was going to the Maury Show?

At that thought Sage stopped and felt the air leave her body as she could her her sigh echoing in her ears. How could she had been so blind until now? X and GIbbons being so secretive, the threat of her going to jail, X being so nervous about this entire time, it all made fucking sense. Xander had been acting like he didn't want to come here the entire night, he kept warning her to watch her back. Sage almost stumbled over her feet as the realization hit her. Sage turned around just in time to meet Xander's chest and his worried eyes looking down at her as he put his arms around her to bring her close to him.

"Babe, you ok listen we just need to get out of-,". Sage grabbed the collar of Xander's shirt hard and brought his ear down next to her lips, so close the he could feel her lips brush against the shell of his ear as she spoke in it.

"You knew about this didn't you," she asked quietly. She could feel Xander become stiff against her but she kept going with what she had to say "Is this why that old fuck wanted to send me to jail for because I'm Matias's daughter"?

Xander moved back so he could look at Sage in the face and try to explain himself but couldn't find the words. He felt his and her heart break as he watch the tears that refused to fall from her eyes as she looked up at him with rage. She saw now that obviously she didn't need an answer now from the way Xander was reacting. Instead of the usual cool and smooth man she was used to, he looked like a big and sexy blubbering idiot. How could she be so stupid, so trusting and he had been lying in her damn face the entire time?

Xander looked like he was finally going to say something when Sage raised her fist in a flash and thrashed it against his jaw, making him fall to his knees. She didn't want to hear any of his excuses or lies and she didn't think she could handle them right now. She quickly turned around and ran out the door as Solomon, Aja and Matias entered the room and saw Xander on the floor. It was one of those times that she was glad to be a fast runner in heels, she ran out the front door and tried not to kill herself as she ran down the stairs to where the chauffeur was waiting by the car. She didn't even give him time to close the door before she took the keys out of his hand and jumped in the car to start it.

"Sage," she heard her name yelled out and looked over to see Xander running down the stairs to try to get to her. She had never wanted to be proven wrong so much before, to let him explain himself so she could stop hating him like she was now. Sage shook her head and out the key in the ignition and started the car, she couldn't let herself be so weak because of one guy. She looked back one more time at Xander's approaching form before she looked ahead of her and pressed her foot on the gas, hard.

Xander stopped running and yelled out in aggravation as he watched Sage drive off and paced back and forth on the stairs. Everything had just gone to complete shit in a matter of minutes and Sage wouldn't even give him a minute to explain himself. He plopped himself down on the stairs and rested his head between his legs as he rubbed where Sage punched him in the chin. He couldn't get that look she had on her face out of her head and it made him feel even worse about the fact that he was the reason why it was there in the first place.

Man, grandma was going to kill him for sure now. This was not the way a guy was supposed to show a girl that he like her, even he knew didn't raise his head when he heard the clicking of high heels coming behind him or when he felt a hesitant hand place itself on his shoulder.

"X...X honey are you ok," Aja's voice nervously asked. Xander sighed and looked up to see her worried face looking down at him. When he didn't answer her she looked around in front of them and to the side of them. "Where's Sage"?

"She's gone Aja, I said something that just made this situation even more fucked up," he said. Or more like it's what I didn't say that made the situation worse, he thought to himself. He heard even more steps behind them and look to see Solomon with his collar now loosened and Matias next to him. Xander felt a flash of rage go through his body and he was up in a flash, heading in Solomon's direction. Solomon didn't miss the angry look being directed towards him and started walking to meet Xander halfway and stood chest to chest with him. Xander wasn't going to let him get off with trying to lay the blame on them this time. They just came for dinner, not their fault that the old man decided that this was sharing time.

"There anything else you wanna lay on me Solomon," Xander asked looking down at him. Even though they were about the same height, Xander still had a few inches on Solomon. Solomon kept his eyes on Xander's face as he shrugged.

"You know X, I don't even know myself anymore to be honest with you," Solomon said.

 **Happy belated New Years, I hope everyone was safe and had tons of fun with friends and family. This one was kinda hard to write this because their just seem to be so many ways to announce in a dramatic way that hey, I'm your daddy. But I think that I was able to get the message across.**


	30. Don't Worry Baby

Xander sat at the table holding a bag of peas on his jaw where it was turning purple and a deep brown color. He would rather be out looking for Sage or at least back at the house so he could call Gibbons and give him a piece of his mind, but no he wasn't doing either of those things. He was sitting across from Matias and Solomon at Matias's house, at his table, in his dining room. Matias had insisted that Xander stay after Sage stormed off into the night, he felt it was his obligation to take care of his daughters husband while he had sent men to look for Sage.

Xander had told Matias that sending random strangers out to look for her was a bad idea. After the first hour, he had proved them right. Sage must've left the house with a gun or had kept one in the car because the men had come back four of them had been shot in the leg, two in the shoulders and one in the ass. They said that they had found her in a bar, drinking from a bottle of vodka and as soon as they had even mentioned Matias's name she shamelessly took out the piece and started shooting. They said that she didn't even try to duck when they started firing warning shots back at her, she just kept standing there and drinking her vodka as she aimed at them.

Xander sighed and looked over at Matias and just scoffed at his surprised look. Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy, wondering how he could've thought any of this was funny.

"You should've done more research because if you had you would know that she's not going to take big dudes coming to collect her real well," he said. Matias shook his head and rubbed his forehead.

"It is for her own good, I thought that seeing one of us would trigger her," he explained. Xander chuckled and regretted it and cradled his sore jaw before looking back at the men.

"So would that explain why I'm still here and not given a ride home"? Xander had been wondering for a while now why he was still there. He hadn't heard any indication of giving him a ride, no one had asked how he was getting home, he was just dragged back to the dining room with the rest of the men while Duchess was carried away by servant after fainting and Aja had headed home. Yet he was still here.

"Listen X, we have things we need to figure out," Solomon said leaning back in his chair.

"What things- things dude, I need to be out there looking for my wife," Xander said pointing to the outside world. Matias and Solomon looked at each other and then looked back at Xander. It was weird for Xander to be looking at them now, seeing some of Sage's features in both of them.

"Why did Sage punch you ," Matias asked. Is that what the hell is this about, Xander thought to himself as he rolled his eyes and cocked his head to the side and looked at these two men. Even though in Xander's mind since he's now just finding out that they're her dad and brother, it was none of their business but he had no problem with entertaining them for a bit.

"If you haven't noticed my wife isn't the best person to insult when she's already mad, I made the mistake of saying that 'I couldn't believe this fucked up situation'". Solomon and Matias gave each other a confused look and looked back at Xander.

"I don't understand how that got you a lick in the face," Solomon said. Xander sighed and rolled his eyes and then groaned at the soreness of his jaw. He knew he was lying but come on now, these two men had wives, _real_ wives and they didn't know some of the things that could possibly set a woman off in that type of situation?

"Do you two nothing about women at all," when he received nothing but more confused looks, not just from Matias and Solomon but the men who had went to get Sage as well. "When I said that she probably thought I was talking about her all together, Sage has worked all her life to put you abandoning her behind her and show that she has worth so I'm sure she thinks I think she put me in a fucked up situation". Now he just wished that was all that was the problem and that she wasn't mad at him for being a big liar himself. God, how badly he wanted to fix this situation with her, explain how he thought he was protecting her and not trying to hurt her. He could still see those accusing eyes looking back at him asking: why did you lie to me, why did you betray me?

" , I understand she is your wife but you need to watch your words….I did not abandon Sage," Matias said darkly. Xander was really not in the mood to be dealing with some deadbeat dad who was feeling guilty for his actions and now trying to take it out on him.

"Oh yea, keep trying to convince yourself that Matias because that entire story that you gave us spells it out to everyone," Xander stood up in his chair, knocking it over and slamming his hands on the table. "That was abandonment, her mom is not better but you left that a kid with your mom just because you were afraid of losing some connections, that's what a little bitch does".

"Hey watch yourself X," Solomon said getting up himself now and walking over to Xander so they could stand eye to eye. "That proposition can be taken away just a fast as I gave it to you".

Xander chuckled and looked Solomon up and down before taking a step forward and was almost nose to nose with him.

"You think I give a damn about that right now Solomon, you think I'm like one of these bitches that is gonna lay down for you," Xander pointed to the men that Sage had injured and shook his head. "I don't think so man, all I care about is finding my wife and making sure she's good, now you can either get out my way or I can do it for you".

"Boys both of you calm down, we can handle this like gentlemen," Matias said raising his hand up and looking back and forth between his son and Xander. Xander sucked on his teeth and gave Solomon one more look over before moving back and crossing his arms over his chest. "Now Xander, try to understand that I didn't want it to tell Sage and yourself about her true origins like I did ,but I am a old man and I don't know how many years I have left in me and this has been eating at me everyday for the past twenty-four years".

"I know you and a many others would think that I just abandoned her but I had no choice at the time".

"How did you have no choice dad," Solomon asked, not taking his eyes off the table. Xander did not hide his shock as he looked over at Solomon in the next chair. He looked over at Matias and saw the old man biting on the inside of his cheek.

"Don't mean to be rude , but I think the man asked you a question," Xander finally said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. Matias's eyes whipped over to Xander and Xander could've sworn he heard the old man growl at him, but it was so quick he couldn't tell.

You don't have any children, you wouldn't understand," Matias finally said.

""Well then explain it to both of us because he's asking and I'm curious," Solomon lifted his eyes from the tabled and laid them on Matias, he took a pack of cigarettes out his jacket pockets and took one out and lit it. "I may not have any kids dad but I know that I wouldn't of jest left them with their grandma, oh and thanks for letting me meet my grandma "!

Xander couldn't help but chuckle at Solomon's sarcasm. Maybe he could finally get some answers. Matias knocked his hand on the table like it was a door and looked over at the boys.

"There are many things you wouldn't understand, times weren't as peaceful as they are now and no one was above killing a little girl to get to someone, now like I said at the time I didn't know how to keep her safe and Duchess would've left her out to die". Solomon slammed his hand down on the table and yelled at his father

"It's bad enough you had to cheat on the woman, but do you have to go and talk shit about her too"!? Matias staggered up from his chair and leaned over on the table.

"Because it's true, you're mother never mother except her, she was devastated when she found out she was pregnant with _you_ because she was afraid she would lose her looks"!

"What the fuck does this have to do with Sage," Xander yelled out, getting both of their attentions. This was getting them nowhere, Sage was still out there, his jaw hurt like a bitch, and now he had to deal with pop up daddy. Matias lowered his head and ran his hand through his hair, he sat down at the table and looked down at the floor.

"Get a car to drive him home, he's right this isn't getting us anywhere," he looked over at Xander dead in the eye. "What do you suggest we should do"?

"Well since you've gone and sent your dogs on her, who knows where she could be," Xander ran and hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose and he closed his eyes and tried to think. "I doubt she left the country but who knows where she could be off exploring until she cools down".

Xander knew he was going to have to call Gibbons, if he didn't know already. He was so worried about all this happening that he couldn't remember if Sage had put in her contacts or not, so Gibbons may have already seen everything and he was sure Gibbons would have a lot to say about it once Xander was alone.

"Then you think we should just wait and see," Solomon asked.

"That's all we really can do if you think about it," Xander said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage sat on the beach, laying her chin on her knees as she watched the sun start to light up the sky. She didn't know what time it was but she didn't really care. After she left Matias's house she drove around for about an hour, not really knowing where she was going but just driving until she stopped at a bar. The owner was nice and as soon as she saw Sage's red eyes and the tears still falling down her face she offered to sell her a bottle of vodka for half the price. Since there was no one else there besides her and the owner Sage was able to peacefully nurse her bottle, until a group of men came in asking for Sage.

When the owner had asked what they wanted and they had answered that Matias wanted Sage to come back to the house, Sage didn't even give them much time to comprehend that she had taken a gun from the holster on her thigh and was shooting at of them. She told the owner to ghet down under the bar and calmly took her bottle of vodka and started walking pass the bullets blazing past her as she made her way outside to the car. She didn't stop drinking from her bottle as she raised the gun in her hand and started shooting in the men's direction and she didn't stop when she got in the car and drove away until her bullets couldn't reach them anymore. At least they were smart enough to not try and follow her.

Who did Matias think he was, trying to send his goons to try and collect her like she was some disobedient child? What made him think that he even deserved to explain why he left a baby for twenty-four years? He must've lost his mind and Xander along with him, that was probably the hardest thing for Sage to swallow. She couldn't place a word for her feelings for Xander but she knew that they were strong enough to make her feel like someone she knew her whole life had just stabbed her in the back.

She let out a light sob and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. Now here she was with her quarter filled bottle next to her and the ocean in front of her. She almost wanted to jump in it and see how far it would take her out to sea.

"Mind if I take a seat," a man's voice suddenly asked her. She immediately reached for her gun that she had sat beside her and aimed it at the source without even looking. "Is that how you usually greet people"?

Wait a minute, she knew that voice. That annoying, patriotic voice from that old man, scarred man that got her into all this. Sage jumped up from her spot and took the safety off of the gun and aimed it square in his face. Gibbons raised his hands up and genuinely looked surprised to see a gun pointed to his face. Sage kept her aim on him as she reached down and picked up the bottle of vodka from the sand and took a quick swig, just looking at him made her need a drink.

"Give me one damn reason why I shouldn't shoot you in the face right now," she said, still not taking her eyes off of him. Gibbons rolled his eyes and twirled both of his pointer fingers around his head. Five men came from the trees in the surrounding area and were pointing their guns at Sage.

"I give the word and they shoot," he said. Sage laughed and looked at all the men but kept her gun trained in Gibbons. She shrugged her shoulders and took a big gulp of her vodka.

"You know what old man, I am tipsy and right now I'm thinking that my grandma would be better off without me so if you're going to have them shoot me then shoot me," she said before cocking the gun and pointing it back at Gibbons. She could hear clicks around her from all the men cocking their guns and saw they were all pointing back at her. She was too tired emotionally and physically to care if they really did shoot her or not.

"Then maybe me saying that I was wrong will," Gibbons finally said with a much effort. Sage's grip on her gun almost slipped and she had to tighten her grip just to keep it from falling. She looked in the corner of her eye and saw the men around her looking at each other in what looked like shock. She guessed that the director wasn't usually wrong or just didn't admit he was wrong on a regular basis. "I just want to talk Sage, I already saw everything".

"Oh so because your mistakes are thrown right there in your face and now because I know that truth you're sorry, but you weren't sorry when you were threatening to throw me in the slammer were you or when you and Xander were having that little chat," Sage said swinging her gun in front of Gibbons. She could see how nervous it was making the guards and smiled as she watched them flinch everytime she swung the gun in one direction from the next.

"Xander wanted to tell you, I told him not to," Gibbons said.

"Oh trust me, he's gonna get his too when the time comes," she said suddenly very calm and holding the gun still. Gibbons sighed and put his hands down and took a step forward.

"What do you want me to say Sage"?

"I want you to tell me how you got so important that you think you can keep the identity of my father away from me," she asked poking the gun in his direction and then putting it down to her side. Gibbons sighed and looked at the men around him and waved his hand down to the ground. Sage didn't even bother looking from her bottle as she heard the guards put their safety's on and turned to the side to give them some privacy. Sage plopped herself down in the sand and groaned and she took a sip of her vodka. Gibbons kneeled down to his knees and sighed again before sitting beside her.

"I told Xander not to tell you because I wasn't sure how you would react and I never thought Matias would ever say anything about your birth," Gibbons said. Sage scoffed and nodded her head.

"Yea that's what I'm sure everyone thought".

"You don't understand the lengths that this man with to cover up your connections to him, I think if it wasn't for your grandmother adopting you so quickly he would've gotten to your birth records like he had planned".

"You can be mad at me if you want to Sage but I will not apologize for protecting our countries and your interest," Gibbons said.

"And putting me in solitary confinement was going to protect my interest," she asked looking back out to the ocean now. The sun had risen more now and she could see it on the water, she tilted her head back and finished off the rest of her vodka and wiped her mouth on the back of her wrist as she kept looking at the sun. "What do you really want Gibbons because we both know you're not here to give some half ass apology, you're just wasting both of our times and I'm drunk so that says a lot".

Gibbons turned his head to look over at the rising sun and reached into his coat and received a cigarette and lighter and lit it. He took and good long puff and held it for a moment before letting it all out.

"I want you to put on your big girl pants and maybe do some kissing up to daddy, if you really don't care about what happens to that old man let him give you as much information as possible so we can get him for everything," Gibbons said.

"Like going to prison for attempting to sell biological warfare isn't enough," Sage said stomping her foot in the sand.

"What do you want then Sage," she looked over at him and turned so she could have a better look.

"Does it matter what I want," she asked.

"Am I asking," he responded, she laughed and nodded her head.

"Honestly unless it has to do with those weapons or gatherings, I don't want to have to deal with him at all, I know another girl may jump at this chance but I'm twenty-four years old! You can't just drop something like that on me and expect me to be jumping for joy at this. What makes it even better, my daddy isn't a sweet old dentist or cashier no he's a fucking crime boss that gets his own kids on it. You saw he was even trying to get me more in on it,no maybe later we can prison pen pals but right now I can't deal with this".

Gibbons nodded his head and tapped his cigarette over the sand. Sage looked over at him trying to figure out why he was being so quiet and not saying anything. He was just staring at the sun on the water and didn't really have any expression on his face. The guards slightly turned their heads, wondering why it had gotten so quiet and if she had somehow killed Gibbons without them knowing.

"So would that had been the answer I got if I had just told you Matias is your father," he then asked.

"Well after some crying and punching someone, I'm going to be honest I thought it was going to be Duchess".

"I'm sure she's glad that it was Xander instead of her".

"I'm sure, but that doesn't explain what you want me to do about Matias".

"You said what you wanted done about Matias," Gibbons said getting up and dusting off his pants. Sage squinted her eyes and looked up at him as he stood straight and pulled some sunglasses from his pocket and put them on.

"Yea but what do you want for that," she asked, slowly trying to get up in her drunken state. Gibbons raised a hand to help her but she shook her head now and held her arms out like her was trying to curtsy and rocked side to side until she stood straight. Gibbons gave her an annoyed look and shook his finger in her direction.

"Not everything I do is for my gain Sage".

"Oh yea then why would you allow me this"?

"Ha Simple, because there's no reason to me to have a defective agent because she had a mental breakdown over her family issues".

Sage stood there and looked at Gibbons long and hard, so long and hard that the guards started to worry. She was very tired and very hungry and needed and shower and was very stressed. She could take this comment two ways: shoot the old bastard in the face and at most take out three guards and the rest if she was lucky, or be the calm "lady" her grandma taught her to be and find a way to get a bath and meal and tie her loose ends with Xander. Sage closed her eyes and took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds and then let it all out before opening her eyes again and looking over at Gibbons.

"So with all that is there a way I could get a shower and a meal," she asked in a calm manner that made the guards think it was safe enough to take their hands off their guns. Gibbons turned his body to the side and extended it towards the suv parked next to the tox truck that Xander's car was hooked to.

"Right this way". Sage dusted herself off and lifted her dress a little to put her gun back in hulster and picked up the vodka bottles and her shoes. She wished she was driving back home and when she got home she could hug her grandmother and cry on her shoulder,but she was in Jamaica. She said she was never gonna come back to the place and it was off her vacation list for good after all this. All these damn gangsters, and deadbeat dads popping up and lying partners, it all sucked.

 **I'm feeling some serious juices flowing! Reviews and comments please tank youz**


	31. Schmucker Punch

Solomon sat at the table still as he ate the food that was brought to him. He hadn't left his parents house yet and it was evening now. Aja was nice enough to send him a change of clothes and a report of the work going on in the cave with one of his men. Solomon sighed and put his fork down on his plate and laid his forehead in both his hands, why did family have to be such a bother. The only thing that seemed to be going right was this project, the cave was ready, the weapons were in place and the buyers were ready to spend their money.

"Is everything going alright son," Matias voice suddenly asked. Solomon slowly took his face out of his hands and looked wearily at his father as he walked over and sat down across from him. Solomon hadn't spoken to his father much after Xander had left, he was still in too much shock. A sister, a baby sister that he had never even known about and had lived all these years in the states. He knew of course that his father was right, even with her unfortunate circumstances his mother would've rather seen the little baby Sage die on the streets then letting the new born baby in her house. He wasn't even really upset about his father cheating on his mother.

Solomon loved her and respected her but she could do cruel things to everyone around her and that didn't exclude her son. Duchess still hated the idea of him and Aja being married and she punished and embarrassed the girl any moment she could for "not being good enough for her son". No, Solomon was upset about the fact that twenty-four years later he found out, that the grandmother he never got to meet because of his mother's hatred for her was raising this little sister, where all the rest of his relatives that he never got to know lived. Hell, maybe he could say that he was a little jealous of Sage, she got to be surrounded by the family he had always wanted to meet and live her own life and make her own choices that he never really got to make for himself.

"Solomon please talk to me, you haven't spoken to me almost all day," his father said trying to get his attention again. The most they had spoken that day was when they were trying to keep Duchess from jumping out the window, after she woke up from fainting she started sobbing and screaming, saying how all she ever wanted was for Matias to love her. It had taken him, his father and two guards to get her way from the balcony edge and get her back to bed where she fainted again.

"Why didn't you tell me dad…. I know how mom is, I wouldn't of said anything," Solomon said slumping in his chair. Matias sighed and closed his eyes as he walked over to Solomon's side and sat down next to him.

"You would've kept it a secret from your mother," he asked.

"It's not like it would be the first one from her, I always wanted a little sister and now I've met her and she's pretty cool, crazy but cool," Solomon said. Matias chuckled and nodded his head.

"She does seem to have those tendencies doesn't she," he said looking at his son with a smile on his face. Solomon looked over and wondered how he missed that same twinkle in his father's eyes that Sage had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander took another sip of the 4th cup of coffee he had that morning, after he was dropped off he hasn't even tried going to sleep. He had tried calling Gibbons but to his surprise some intern answered and said he was out of the office and didn't say when he was coming back. Somehow that worried Xander even more, usually Gibbons would be right there to tell him how much he fucked up and that he needed to do something to fix, but he was nowhere to be found. Plus, Sage was still out there and even though he wanted to go back out there and look for her he thought that after her morning that maybe he should let her calm down.

He got out of his chair and looked through the window at the sparkling water from the pool in the backyard. At least the agency could do is tell Xander where she was, he knew they knew where she was, if they could track him down they could do the same for her. He leaned against the window and sighed as he thought about her being out there by herself, probably hung over from the bottle of vodka Matias's men had said she was drinking, tired from being out all night and mad.

Xander wasn't too worried about Sage's anger, even though he knew he probably should be. The woman did sock him in the jaw and incontacipate him by herself and there weren't a lot of men, let alone women that could that. He took another sip of his coffee and shook his head as he looked out the window again, not even realizing that he was being watched the entire time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSage's Point of Viewxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If there was one thing that came with Sage's hacking job was being a good thief. She couldn't count how many times she had to break into buildings, crack into security systems, and steal the information that her client wanted and get back out 's a living, and it gave her a lot of experience and gave her an even more impressive resume. Right now though was one of those moments that being a thief came in handy.

After a hot shower and a cream cheese and locks bagel, and a change of fresh clothes, Sage had Gibbons goons drive her back to the house but she told them to just drop her at the front gate. She ignored the strange looks they gave her as she stuffed her gun in the back of her sweat pants and ran up the side of the house. She used her parkour skills to jump up to the ledge and sneak in the bedroom window. The room looked untouched, he must've not came up here yet, which made her wonder if he had taken a shower. She took the gun out of her pants and slowly made her way out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

As far as she knew Xander still didn't know about her and Gibbons little talk. While she was with him he had gotten several messages saying that Xander tried to call, but Gibbons just said to say he was out of the office. It made Sage giggle to think of the big man squirming in his chair worried about her, it almost made her want to change her mind about having to kick his ass. Now even though Xander may have lied to her to try and protect her, he still lied and Sage didn't take kindly to lies. She had told him that and the only reason he was going to keep his head was because she liked him….a lot.

She crept down the stairs and froze when she heard a big sigh, it must be Xander. She peeked around the corner and saw him standing in the kitchen at the patio window. She almost felt bad as she saw his shoulders slump and his hand came around and rubbed his bald head. It was surprising that he didn't know that she was there watching him the entire time, thank goodness he wasn't her business partner, he'd get her killed. She slowly walked into the kitchen with her gun lowered, making sure he didn't suspect her. Only when she was completely behind did she finally raise the gun and take off the safety, making Xander visibly jump.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," he said calmly, he slowly turned to her and she could see the tired look in his eye. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all since she left him at Matias's house."Sage come one, put the gun down, you're not going to shoot me". Sage pressed her finger against the trigger and Xander gasped and closed his eyes, waiting for the bullet to make its mark in his skull but he felt nothing. He opened his eyes one by one, looking down the smoking barrel of the gun and realized that Sage had changed her mind at the last minute and had tiled the gun slightly to the side. Just a few more inches and she would've taken his whole ear off and the look she was giving him was telling him that she wasn't playing around. "Me saying sorry wouldn't make it any better, would it"?

Sage shook her head and cocked the gun and pointed it right between his eyes.

"That time passed, but this is overdue". Now others would call it overkill but when you tell Sage that she can kick your ass when you break a promise to her, she made sure you would never want to break that promise again. Sage raised her leg quickly and kicked Xander straight in the chest and sent him through the glass of the door. She looked at him as he got to his knees and tried to get his bearings. She stepped over the remaining parts of the door that were standing and didn't give Xander time to try to get back up and punched him in his face, knocking him back to the ground. He groaned and she heard him spit out something as she walked in a circle around him, like a animal waiting out prey.

"Sage...can you just let me explain dude," Xander said looking up at her. Sage skipped over to him and kicked out his legs from under him, then shook her head and continued walking.

"You could've explained earlier". Xander let out what sounded like a deep growl and jumped up from the ground and looked down at her.

"I WAS TRYING TO KEEP YOU FUCKING SAFE," he yelled at her, almost making her shift her stance. Nobody ever yelled at her like that before, not even her grandmother, but that was because she had the look of death. She gulped and tired to think of her words carefully, not that she thought the big guy would ever hit her, she still remembered he was bigger than her and had combat skills.

"And you didn't maybe think that I could keep myself safe"?

"No, of course I knew you would think that and that's why I went along with his dumbass plan," Xander said. Sage scoffed and and kept walking, his eyes now on her.

"You just know everything don't you"?

"I know enough to know that you can't handle all this alone, but you think you can". They were standing chest to chest now, him looking down at her while she looked up at him. What nerve did he think he had trying to tell her what he thought he knew? "I told the old man that last night wasn't a good idea, I knew Matias wasn't gonna give up the chance to let him know who he was to you, but he didn't listen, I was trying to keep you from getting hurt".

"Yea, well shit X, what a good fucking job you did, I still got a mean hangover and I'm mad as hell. You didn't accomplish a damn thing except fucking my entire mind up because every girl wants to find out that her fucking dad and brother are criminal lords and that I ended up at my grandma's because I was an inconvenience, look at me X, can't you see the big fucking smile on my face"! Sage was to the point of anger where all she could do was laugh. Xander stood there looking at her, wondering if he should be running for his life now. She almost looked like she wasn't completely there anymore, she suddenly stopped laughing and walked right in front of him and waved a finger in front of his face

"And why the fuck does it matter so much to you anyway huh, you talk a good game X, but I know guys like you and I know your reputations". She straightened her stance and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked Xander up and down. "You don't care about anything except keeping yourself out and about and getting your dick wet once and awhile".

Most of it was said out of anger, and she was hoping that she was wrong, but she wasn't going to admit that to him. As far as she was concerned, he had been treating her like a damn child with all these lies and secrets. She couldn't stand when people made decisions about her life for her, like she didn't have a say at all. Xander blew out through his nose and raised his hands to crandle the back of Sage's head. Sage flinched at the contact making Xander almost pulled away until he saw that she made no movement to pull away. He bent down until she could feel his breath tickling the shell of her ear and she could feel his heartbeat against her chest.

"Yea..you're right, I do care about keeping my ass free and I like to make sure I get it in once and a while, but when I said that I was gonna make you mine I meant that," he pulled her hard against him, making her gasp as she hit his hard chest. "Now I don't know about these other dudes out here but when I say that I fucking mean it, so if I gotta hogtie that fine and throw you over my shoulder all the way to your grandma's, I will".

Sage finally got the courage to look up at the man as said his peace. It was so hard to look this guy in the eyes sometimes, she felt like he was studying her the entire time. As she tried to look back to the ground again he turned her face to his and laid his forehead against hers and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, not letting her escape. "Besides, somebody's gotta watch your fucked up ass".

Sage brought her hand back quickly and slammed it down on his cheek with a opened palm. Xander kept his head turned for a moment, not letting his hold on her go and nodded his head as he turned back to face her.

"Ok, maybe that wasn't the right thing to say," he said. Sage nodded her head, agreeing with him as she glared at him.

"I don't know what you want me to say Sage, I'm not the type of dude to recite poems and shit, if you want me to get done on my knees and pour my heart out to you and tell you how much I want you to stay with me…..it's not happening".

What a jackass, she thought to herself as she swallowed the lump in her throat. How could he hold her like this while he was rejecting her at the same time? He pulled her closer to him till their noses were touching and opened his eyes to look back into hers.

"But your mine Sage and since it's on paper, no one can argue with me," he said shrugging his shoulders. Sage stood there ,stunned as Xander looked down at her like they were having a everyday conversation. What a schmuck, was this supposed to be his type of a confession? She looked at his face now as he stood there with here in his arms and his eyes closed. Is this a confession, she thought to herself. She could feel his hands on her waist trembling and he was now looking at her with a hint of worry in his eye. This was a confession, you had to be fucking joking was all Sage thought as she kept eye contact with the bald man.

She couldn't help but chuckle because count on the first guy to be truthful with her to not even say the fucking words. Could she really say anything though, she'd never say the words to anyone besides her family back home and even that list among them was short. God feelings could really suck sometimes, Sage finally moved after a few still moments and raised her hands to hold both sides of his face in her hands. He must've thought she was going to try to headbut him because she felt his head stiffen and move back from her.

"So jumpy X, you're really that afraid of a punch," she asked jokingly. He smiled back at her with that signature smile and nodded.

"Just one of yours," he said.

"Good because if you lie to me again, that's what it's gonna result in". Sage thought Xander had been punished enough and that was only because Gibbons had explained everything to her before. Besides how much more honesty could she get out of a guy who was twice her size that she had already kicked out a window? Zander gave her a serious look now as he pulled her body on his. He laid his face down between her neck and shoulder and nuzzled her neck as she gave out a shaking breath and held him tighter to her. What do you call this feeling, was it love, was it fear, or could it all be the same. She didn't know but she didn't want to let it go.

"You don't have to worry about that babe, I don't think the old man is gonna try and make me do that again with the way you react.

 **Man this one was a little hard to write. Xander just doesn't seem like the type of lover to tell you "i love you" as a confession and in a way it doesn't seem like Sage is either (that's weird because she's my character, I should know) but it was kinda hard trying to make this more of a a I'll show you I love you in a crazy and deranged type of way, but I hope you like it.**


	32. She Caught Me On the Counter

Xander and Sage crashed into the refrigerator as they let their hands explore each others bodies and mouths press together. Xander only groaned as he felt and orange from on top of the refrigerator fall on top of his head while he worked on trying to get Sage's shirt off. They broke the kiss only for a second so he could snatch it off her head and pick her up to press her back against the kitchen island. Sage whimpered into his mouth as she felt the cold press against her hot back and reached out for the strings on his sweatpants and started uniting them. Sage let her hand slip inside and cupped his ass in her hands as she pressed him against her, what a treat no boxers.

"You know for a guy, you have a pretty nice ass," she mumbled into his mouth. Xander chuckled into the kiss and bite her bottom lip as he started trying shove her sweat pants down her legs.

"And you know for a chick, you talk a lot," he said as he bite and licked his way down her neck into the valley of her breast . Sage's breath hitched as he slide her bra down and nibbled and sucked on both of her nipples and grinded himself harder against her. Sage couldn't control herself as she moaned at she helped him take off her panties and she could feel his girth rub against her. "Fuck, you don't know how much I missed you," he said as he slammed into her. Sage screamed out and held on tight to Xander, making individual nail marks in his shoulders.

"I was only -AH fuck- gone for a few hours," she smiled and rolled her eyes close as he rolled her hips against hers and pulled her closer by her thighs. He lifted himself up on his knees, so he could look down as he pushed hard into her over and over again. Sage shrieked out as he raised her hips from the ground and slowly started to pump into her.

"Not anymore, next time I'll tie you down myself," he turned her on her stomach let his tongue trail from her ass cheek for her right shoulder, where he left a kiss. Sage tilted her head to the side she she could meet his lips and slid her tongue in between them, tasting the coffee he was drinking earlier. She groaned as he lifted her up so she was sitting with her back to his chest and reached a hand around to travel in between her thighs. She hissed between her teeth as she through he head back on his shoulder as his hand moved against her.

"Like...you...could," she said in between heavy breaths as she felt her first orgasim coming on. She bit her lip as she felt Xander slip two fingers in her and starting rubbing her insides. She could hear his hand slapping against her as he rammed one more finger in and thought she would faint from all the pleasure she was getting. She yelled out as he switched his fingers for his thick manhood and kept a pace faster than Sage had ever seen him do.

"I don't think I heard you," he groaned and wrapped his hand around her neck and brought his lips against the shell of her ear "You wanna repeat that"?

Sage couldn't even think of a response and she closed her eyes and her mouth opened in a silent scream. She grinded her hips against his as he kept his fast pace, it felt like her insides were going to explode and by the way Xander's fingers were probably leaving bruises on her brown skin, so was he.

"Oh God, oh God I'm gonna-"

"Sage, X are you guys- OH MY GOD," a voice shrieked as it fell to the floor. Sage yelled out and Xander let out a string of cuss words as he tried to cover Sage's body. They both slowly brought their heads up and looked at the floor to see Aja laying on the ground with her hands over her eyes. Damn, Sage thought to herself, perfect fucking timing Aja. Xander and Sage both looked at eachother and groaned.

"Are you guys…...done yet, do I need to come back," Aja said with her hands still over her eyes. Xander rolled his eyes and roughly reached for his and Sage's pants.

"I think it's a little fucking late Aja," he snapped. Sage gave him a small slap on his bald head and gave him a look saying "chill". It's not like she knew they were at it like rabbits.

"Well I knocked and I called you guys, but no one answered and then…..I um heard a scream," Aja said taking one finger away so she could peak through it. She sighed once she saw Xander's pants were on and Sage was searching for her shirt. She got up from the floor and dusted herself off.

"That would've been me," Sage said putting her top back on as she smiled at the blonde. Aja smiled back at her and did a little skip over to give the chocolate skinned woman a hug.

"I'm glad you're alright, don't you ever do that again we were so worried," she said pointing a finger at her. Sage rolled her eyes and shook her hair out.

"Yea, but how did you know she was bac," Xander asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sage attention was now turned to the new question that was posed: how did Aja know she was here. Aja bit her bottom lip and rolled her eyes.

"Matias still has guys here, they said they saw you pull up awhile ago," Aja said. "Did you really shoot at his guys this morning.

"Yes I did, but what I want to know is why there's dudes posted outside, does Matias think that because we share blood now that suddenly what I do is his concern," Sage asked.

"Pretty much," Aja said, but quickly covered her mouth. Xander and Sage gave each other a quick glance before they both looked back at Aja, why all the secrets all of a sudden?

"What to you mean pretty much," Xander said walking forward and grabbing a shirt he had left hanging on a chair and put it on. Aja's eyes darted across the room and they could hear her mumbling under her breath as she tried to think of an explanation. Sage budged her foot against Xander's to get his attention and tilted her head towards Aja as she raised her hand, telling him to back off. Xander thought for a few seconds and then nodded and stood straight. Sage turned her attention back to the blumbering blonde and walked in front of her with a annoyed look on her face.

"What's going on Aja, don't start holding out on me now". Aja looked up from the floor at her and shook her head.

"I don't know you guys, everything has been weird since you guys left this morning". Sage looked back at Xander before looking back at Aja.

"Weird how"?

"Listen, I like you guys….but you have to promise not to Solomon," Aja said.

"We won't say anything Aja, now what's going on," Xander said. Aja looked over at him and then Sage in her eyes, was that fear Sage saw in her eyes?

"It's almost like Matias is obsessed with her, he said his family was complete and he wanted both his kids working together in the family business and Solomon agrees with him"! Sage's head tilted back a little as she took in the information, what made him even think that was happening? The last thing she wanted was to enslave the world and she definitely didn't want to have "family bonding time" while doing it. Xander walked over to Sage and put an arm around her waist as he looked down at Aja.

"Listen Aja, the business we have is between Solomon, me and his dad, Sage has nothing to do with this". Aja shook her head and ran her hands through her hair.

"Not anymore, even Duchess doesn't get to have a say in this one, I told Solomon that this wasn't a good idea and to leave you out of this".

"Well, you don't have to worry about that because I'm not going to have any part of it," Sage said shrugging her shoulders. She already had one old dude jerking her around and telling what to do, she didn't need another one who just happened to be her dad. Aja looked at the couple and took Sage's hands in hers with a worried expression on her face.

"I don't think it's that simple anymore guy," she said. Xander gently as he could, pushed Aja's hands off of Sage's and stood in between the two women. Aja took a few steps back and gulped as she looked at the tall man.

"What do you mean it's not that simple anymore," Xander asked. Aja sighed and looked at the floor again. "Aja, is my wife in danger"? Sage's head moved to the side of Xander's body, so she could get a good look at Aja.

"I- I don't know it's just…...just," Aja's voice drifted off and Sage came from behind Xander and walked over to Aja. She put her hands on both of the girls shoulders, making her look up and smiled at her.

"Aja, what is it hun," she asked her.

"I don't know it's just this look in his eye, he even said to try my best to not go back over there or even go home for that matter, unless you two came back to his place with me," Aja said, Sage heard her sniffle and she brought a hand up to wipe her eyes.

"So in other words, unless we cooperate you can't go back home," Xander asked. Aja's eyes went wide and she looked over at Xander.

"I..I don't know, when I asked him if that was the case he just said it was just a friendly suggestion….you think I can't go home," she asked, getting frantic now. Sage shook her a little and shushed her before looking back at Xander.

"You, stop freaking people out," she turned back to Aja and pointed a finger at her nose "You, stop freaking out, go to the living room and get something to drink while we change," Sage said before pushing her towards the living room. Xander cocked an eyebrow and walked after them.

"So, you guys are coming back with me," Aja asked. Sage nodded and pointed to the cups in a cupboard.

"Yea, we won't be too long," she said. She looked over at Xander who was staring back at her and cocked her head towards the stairs. He gave a quick nod and followed behind her up the stairs.

"Make sure not to drink too much Aja," Xander yelled as they walked up. They both heard a "yea yea" before Sage could hear the clanking of a glass. "I don't like this Sage," Xander now said quietly as they walked towards the room.

"I know, but what can we do," she said as they got to the room.

"You both can calm down and do what needs to be done," Gibbons voice suddenly said making both of them jump halfway into the air. They looked around the room and noticed his face smiling at the both of them from the tv in front of the bed. Xander rolled his eyes and straightened himself as he walked to the screen.

"I got a bone to pick with you old man," he said pointing at the tv.

"Maybe some other time," Gibbons said.

"So I guess you heard all that shit then, it sounds very messy to me," Sage said standing now.

"Sometimes these things have to get messy," Gibbons said.

"So what aren't you telling us then, cause you have to know something about this," Xander said.

"I know that Matias and Solomon have contacted their buyers and they're ready to show off those weapons," Gibbons said in the screen, leaning forward in his chair.

"They're ahead of what we originally planned," Xander said, Gibbons nodded.

"I guess being reunited with his long lost daughter has got Matias in a jumpy mood, it's going down in two days and he wants you both in on it now".

"Whoa, whoa did you just say two days, hows that even possible," Sage asked, throwing her arms in front of her.

"It is, Solomon told me that the construction on the cave is done, they were just waiting for buyers to pile up," Xander explained.

"It did, after just a hour of him putting it through the black market grapevine, almost every major crime boss in the world answered and a few terrorist groups," Gibbons said.

"And you want us to go along with this," Sage asked.

"What's the point in asking, we already know the answer," Xander said walking towards the closet. Sage looked back over at Gibbons and shook her head.

"This is going way too fast, man," she said.

"Yes, well the government doesn't see it that way, for once I agree that we should have more time to prepare," Gibbons said. Xander poked his head out of the closet and cuffed his ear with his hand.

"Was that the Great Gibbons, saying he agrees with his little tools," he asked with mock shock.

"I do admit, Matias finding out about Sage has made things….complicated," Gibbons said lacing his fingers together. Xander almost fell on the floor and Sage watched in wonder as he held himself up against the door frame and acted like he was going to faint.

"Now he's admitting he's wrong, man I wish I could sing right now," he said. Sage tried to hold in her laugh as she looked at Gibbons raise his brow, he was clearly not amused. He turned his eyes away from Xander and looked back at Sage.

"It seems I won't be able to keep that promise to you Sage". Sage sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she tapped her foot.

"It's cool I guess, we all can't get normal dads who don't run crime families while their in their sixties," she said.

"Just get as much information as you can and Xander," Gibbons calling his name made Xander's head pop back out and he looked boredly at the old man. "Try not to cause any trouble," he said before the screen went blank. Sage turned around and looked as Xander came fully out the closet and walked towards her. He raised a hand and pointed at both of their chest.

"Me and you ok fuck what he has to say, we'll handle this our way". Sage shook her head side to side as she tried to think of a smart way to handle all this.

"No, we have to be smart about this, we can't just go in there guns ablazing," she said turning around and walking towards the closet as she took her shirt off and threw it in a hamper. Xander licked his lips and followed her and leaned against the doorframe and watched as she took her pants off to.

"So what, just go in there and listen to what they have to say," he asked. Sage grabbed for shirt and pair of jeans and walked out the closet to the bathroom.

"What other choice do we have, we're on our own out here and I think from the fact that he has goons watching the place, we don't get one either," she said. Xander took in her point and walked towards the window and looked through a small slit in the curtains and saw that they were still there. He groaned and flicked his wrist , tearing the curtain out of his hand. How many shit shows could they get into in a week?


	33. Uh-Oh with a Dash of Crap

It was a quiet ride on the way back the Matias's house. Aja was now in the back of Xander's car, both Xander and Sage thought it was better to have her drive with them just in case Matias had anymore tricks up his sleeves. They didn't think the old man would do anything to her, but the fact that there was a group of eight standing outside their fully strapped and looking like they were looking for trouble made them think twice.

Sage and Xander exchanged looks the entire drive as they looked at the trucks driving behind and infront of them, trapping them in between. Sage heard Aja sigh in frustration and thrown her phone on her lap and looked back. When Aja noticed that Sage was staring at her she ran her shaking hands through her hair and crossed a leg over another.

"Solomon isn't picking up his phone, he said to call him when we were on the way." she said.

"I think it's a little too late for that Aja, Matias's goons probably already told him we're on the way," Xander said not taking his eyes off the road. Aja threw her hands in the air and huffed

"I don't understand, why is he acting like this"?

"I'm sure I haven't been very helpful to the situation," Sage said looking back outside.

"That's not your fault Sage, Matias should've brought you home along time ago, no matter Duchess said," Aja said and then pointed out "Solomon even said the same thing". This caught Sage's and Xander's attention as Xander made a turn behind one of the trucks into Matias's long driveway.

"Really," Sage asked, not taking her eyes off of the road ahead of them.

"Yea Sage, you two may not know this, but Duchess has never wanted to be a mother, that's why her and Matias only had Solomon," Aja explained.

"Yea but that doesn't mean he wants a sister Aj," Xander said. As they rode in behind the trucks he noticed that there were a lot more guards than the night before. Before there was only two that he could see, but now the entire front lawn was covered with men holding guns. He nudged Sage with his elbow and her head turned to see where his attention was, thank goodness she had the good sense to put her contacts in so Gibbons could see everything around them.

"Yea, but it does mean he has more of a reason to hate Duchess," Aja said. Sage sighed and rubbed her eyes with a her hand as she tried to take everything going on around her at the same time.

"What do you mean Aja, Solomon loves his mom," she said.

"Yea, but he doesn't like her, the only times she's shown interest in him was when she could brag about him or if he made her "look bad" and when our father's decided we were going to get married" Sage felt a hand on her shoulder and looked behind her to see tears in Aja's eyes. "You don't understand how much he wishes he could've stayed with you and your grandmother, how much he wishes you could've met a long time ago, and how much he wants to get to know you now".

Sage sighed as she looked at her "sister-in-law", poor thing didn't even realize that Sage may have to put her "big brother" in jail. She realized it couldn't of been easy having Duchess for a mother and it almost made Sage glad that she only had her grandmother to deal with. Sage turned back in her seat and sat back as she closed her eyes.

"It's not going to be that simple Aja, you can't take back twenty-four years," she said. Aja leaned forward in her seat and placed herself in the middle of Sage and Xander.

"But why, you could be a family now". Xander poked Aja's shoulder to get her attention and pointed to the lawn full of guards who were now all staring at them as they made their way up the drive through.

"You see this shit Aja, this doesn't say family bonding to me". Aja's head jerked back and she looked all around the yard, looking at each guard in what looked like fear.

'I don't understand while all these guys are here unless….," Aja's voice faded and Sage turned in her seat to look back at her.

"Unless what," she asked. Aja slowly looked back at her and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I mean..unless there's a lockdown, but they would've told us and there would be no reason for us to come here," she said. Xander looked over at Sage who had a hard look on her face as she looked through the window in front of her. He looked in the direction she was looking in and saw Solomon and Matias having what looked like a heated conversation on the top of the stairs that lead to the front door. She turned to Sage and cocked her head at the scene silently asking him if he was seeing what she was seeing to. He nodded his head and followed the trucks ahead of them as they packed in front of the house. It seems like everything wasn't perfect in paradise, they both didn't know exactly was going on, but they could definitely tell Solomon was out of the loop and daddy was taking charge now. When Xander finally parked Sage turned in her seat and looked back at the startled Aja and snapped her fingers to get her attention.

"Listen Aja, I'm not going to sugarcoat it for you, it looks like some shit is about to go down," she said.

"About to go down, what do you mean go down, like as in something bad is going to happen? Sage what's going to happen-".

"Aja please shut up and listen, I don't know what's going to happen I'm just warning you," Sage said putting a hand over Aja's mouth to keep her quiet. "Now do you have your gun on you"? Aja looked down at her purse and nervously nodded her head. "Good,now you don't have to bring it out, but keep it on you,ok"? Aja nodded her head, but didn't say a word. Sage sighed as she looked at the scared blonde, poor girl she didn't even know how to really defend herself and Sage had a feeling this wasn't going to be a fully welcomed visit. She looked out the window and saw that Matias was gone now, probably inside the house and Solomon pacing slowly as he ran his hands threw his hair. Sage groaned as she thought about what they were going to have to deal with behind that door and was dreading it.

Sage felt some of the dread melt away when she felt a large and rough hand curl over hers. She looked from the window and looked back at Xander who looked back at her with concern on his face.

"We could turn around right now, fuck some shit up on the way out," he said quietly with a smirk. Sage giggled and pointed outside her window where she saw a group of goons unloading a mini rocket launcher. Xander looked in the same direction and cocked an eyebrow before he sat back in his seat and placed a kiss on Sage's knuckles. "Maybe I shouldn't have shown Solomon some of my old stunt videos, looks like he upped security".

Sage turned rolled her eyes and saw that the men from the truck were finally coming out and walking towards them, with their guns out and ready.

"Too late to regret now big guy, we're not getting out of this," Sage said. Xander nodded and didn't even flinch when a goon tapped on the car window with the barrel of his gun. Xander scoffed and let go of Sage's hand to open the door and stood up a few inches taller than the man.

"Hey asshole, this car is worth more than you, so unless your life insurance can cover my shit, I suggest you don't even look at my car," he said his face getting closer and closer to the man, who was now regretting his actions. The man quickly nodded his head and stepped to the side.

"Sorry , just said he wanted to see you was all," he said not looking Xander in the eye. Xander looked back at Sage and nodded his head towards the house. Sage nodded and tapped on Aja's arm, letting her know it was time to go. When Sage got out and stood next to Xander and took his hand as they looked up the stairs to see Solomon standing there staring down at them with a look Sage couldn't really read.

When Aja got out the car, the look disappeared and he rushed down the stairs to take her into his arms. Aja stood stiff for a few seconds, but quickly wrapped her arms around him and gave out a sob in his chest. Solomon kissed the top of her head and turned to look and Sage and Xander. Sage could see the red in his eyes and noticed that there were bags laying on tops of bags under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept the entire time they had left, his color was a little wrinkled, his hair wasn't combed back and of course the luggage on his face.

"He wants to see you Sage," he said to her. Sage and Xander looked at each other before looking back at Solomon.

"Whom," was all she said. Solomon rolled his eyes and moved himself to where he just had one arm around Aja.

"Our father". Sage rolled her eyes and pulled Xander's hand in hers and started walking up the stairs.

"That's your father, not mine". She heard Solomon give out a growl behind her and turned to see Solomon resting his face in his hand. He took his hand away and shook it in her direction.

"He's your father too Sage, no matter what you think he is our dad, so you might as well get that through your head"! Xander paused on the stairs, almost making Sage fall back because of his strength and sighed. He turned around and looked down at Solomon

"You can't force her to be part of a family that acted like she never existed". Solomon walked away from Aja and walked halfway up the stairs towards Xander.

"This is bigger than just you X, you're part of our family now too and my father wants us to be a family". Xander leaned forward, but was stopped as he felt Sage jerk on his hand.

"You can't make us be apart of this fucked family, if baby girl doesn't want it that way then I don't want it that way and you're just gonna have to get the fuck over it," Xander said.

"And what if _he_ doesn't feel that way," Solomon was now looking between Xander's face and the front door, as if he was afraid it would open any moment. Sage's ears perked up and she took two steps down to be closer to the men, but turned away like she wasn't interested in the conversation, just in case someone was watching.

"What the fuck are you talking about Solomon," she said calmly. Solomon looked over at her, but noticed her posture and turned back to Xander and blew some air out his mouth,

"He's changed, I don't know what's happening, but everything me and Xander have been working on has been crunched down to two days of work," he said. Xander played like he knew nothing and gave a look of shock.

"What the fuck do you mean two days," he hissed through his teeth.

"Don't fucking go down on me, he won't even tell me anything, all he's been asking for is you Sage, that he needs you here, that he needs to talk to you". Sage gave a little stomp with her feet and shook her head side to side.

"I don't need to do anything Solomon, we honestly only came here because Aja said that Matias told her there was no point for her to even go back home if she didn't get us here," she said. Solomon whipped his head back down at the stairs where his wife was standing and ran down them to pull her up the stairs where they were all standing.

"Is that true, did dad say you couldn't come back home if they didn't come back with you," he asked. Aja looked down at the ground and moved a stray hair out of her face.

"He even said there was no point for me to come back here," she said . Solomon sighed and rubbed a hand up and down her arm before he looked back at Sage and Xander.

"He didn't mention that to me….Sage please just talk to him," Solomon begged.

"What is talking to him going to do, your old man sounds like he has a few screw loose," Xander said, stepping more in front of Sage. Solomon almost threw his hands up, but stopped himself midway and looked behind them at the lawn full of guards. He looked back at the group with a hard look and Sage could've sworn his eyes became an even deeper shade of red.

"And you think he's just going to let you leave, just like that without seeing her"? Sage finally looked down at Solomon and raised and eyebrow. She had to admit besides just not wanting to see the man called her father, she also didn't want to know what was going through this old man's mind. Everything just seemed off, from Solomon to the way the clouds kept blocking out the sun and made everything seem dark. She knew she had a job to do though and it seemed like the only way to get it done.

Sage tugged Xander's hand again as she made up her mind and made her way up the rest of the stairs. Solomon and Aja looked at each other before racing up the stairs behind them.

"What are you doing," Aja asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well the old man won't let us leave and obviously he has something he needs to get off his chest, so I'm going to let him say what he has to say and we'll be on our way," she said.

"On you way, but what about everything here, Xander you can't be on board with this," Solomon said putting a hand on Xander's shoulder. Xander twisted his face in annoyance and shrugged Solomon's hand off him.

"You can keep my share dude, I didn't sign up for family drama and I didn't sign up for my wife being harassed by some old dude who can't handle his own responsibilities," he said. He put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door to see Duchess crouched on the floor in front of Matias, between two of Matias's goons that weren't surrounding him. She was crying on the floor and looked like she hadn't seen a comb in days (even though its only been a few hours). Everyone in the room looked up at them and Matias smiled at Sage, as if his wife wasn't disheveled on the floor in front of him.

"Sage, Solomon I;m so glad you two are here, I was just handling some more business," he said looking down at Duchess.

"Dad, what's going on," Solomon said, not taking his eyes off his mother. Matias shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head towards Duchess. Matias waved his hand and smiled as the two men besides Duchess gently helped her up and started walking her out of the room.

"Nothing son, just your mother being her regular dramatic self, but I see that you were able to get Sage and Xander in the house, good". Sage said nothing as she watched them take Duchess away. For a brief second Duchess actually turned and looked into Sage's eyes, as soon as she did tears ran down her face and she let out another loud sob. Xander looked in the corner of his eye and watched the interaction and gripped her hand tighter.

"Now, if the rest of you wouldn't mind I'd like to speak to Sage in private," Matias said pointing towards the dining room. "If you all could just wait here, I have some refreshments waiting for you".

Xander made no signs of moving though as he stood tall next to Sage and didn't let go of her hand.

"Not happening Matias, I don't know what your problem is, but I don't appreciate me and my wife being dragged out our house and having guns pointed at our faces," he said. Matias sighed and put both his hands on his cane as he looked up at Xander.

" , or I guess I should be calling you son-in-law, I understand that nothing makes sense right now, but after I speak to my daughter I will explain everything," Matias said.

"And what if she doesn't want to, she may not want anything to do with you," Xander said. He knew they had a mission to do, but it didn;t mean that he liked the idea of them being alone together. Sage could see how nervous he was about this entire thing, but if they wanted to get home they had to do what they needed to do. Gibbons was expecting it, the world was being fucking threatened by psycho gangsters. There was no time for playing it safe and even though that was always Sage's moto ( hardly followed though) this was the time to be more like the daredevil in the group and just say 'fuck it'.

She put her hand on Xander's arm to get his attention and looked him in the eye as he turned to her.

"X, go take a load off for a minute, I'll be ok," she said softly.

"Sage, dude I don't think-".

"It's cool, I won't be too long, just wait for me ok big guy," she gave Xander's arm a squeeze, but he kept still and didn't flinch as her nails started to dig into his skin. She was trying to tell him to not make any trouble, to trust that she could take care of herself and to play the part. He breathed through his nose and looked back at Matias and then Sage before nodding. He leaned down and gave her peck on her lips before walking away and through the door that Solomon and Aja were waiting.

As soon as the door closed Sage's calm demeanor disappeared as she looked at the old man. Matias tried to smile, but cleared his throat and stretched his arm towards a door opposite of the kitchen.

" _Me gustaría sentarme contigo_ (I would like to sit down with you)," he said. Sage walked past him and started heading towards the door.

"Please don't speak to me in my grandmother's mother tongue, she would say you're being a _besarse como perra_ (kiss as bitch)," she said as she made her way in the room and sat down at one of the chairs at the large, round table. There were no decorations, expect some long stem candles mounted on the wall. It seemed dumb to Sage since there were obviously electrical lights lighting the room now, unless Matias was doing some voodoo in here.

Matias sitting down across from her with a groan took her out her thoughts. He sat back and looked at Sage as she stared back at him with her chin sitting in the palm of her hand and a annoyed look on her face. What was she looking at, she thought in annoyance. She already hated when people stared at her and he was starting to get on her nerves. She opened her mouth to yell something rude when he decided to speak

"I am sorry for how our meeting is going, I didn't expect it to be like this," he said. Sage closed her mouth and sat back in her chair.

"Then why did you do it that way," she really was curious. He couldn't have expected that Duchess was going to be happy about finding out her husband had a secret love child that was suddenly eating at her table.

"I was desperate, I am a old man Sage and I didn't want to die knowing that my daughter had been here in front of me and I didn't say anything would be my second, biggest regret".

"What's your first"?

"Not divorcing Duchess ,so I marry your mother and bring your brother to the states". Sage sat their and blinked at the old man, taking what he said. A loud voice in her head was saying he was a liar and that he could that fancy cane you-know-where. A smaller voice was saying to give him a chance to explain himself because he sounds like he really loved her mom. No, this wasn't the time for this right now, Sage thought to herself.

"What did you want Matias, I don't have time for the sentimentalities," she said crossing her leg over the other. A sad look came on Matias's face and he tried to swallow his disappointment as he looked at his daughter across the table.

"Fine, straight to it then, while I was looking up your background I found out something interesting," he said.

"What, that I don't have an arrest record, grandma doesn't play that juvi shit," Sage said looking off to the side.

"Oh no I'm sure, that's why she's so disappointed in me, but no I found it interesting that you've actually worked with one of my associates who want in on this project". Sage didn't make any moves, but felt her heart rate suddenly spike up. "He wouldn't tell me what you did for him because I guess you have your clients sign a contract saying they can't tell what you did for them, and you can't either".

"So, I have a few clients I've worked with around the globe, is that a crime," Sage asked. Thank God, people were too afraid she would blab if they ever spoke to anyone about her services.

"No, I find myself being proud of my daughters long list of accomplishments, there aren't many people in their twenties that can say they have some of the major crime lords under their thumb because they know something about them". Sage smirked and shrugged her shoulders, even though she did get a kick out of that part of the job.

"What he said next though was what really interested me though". Matias said nothing and stared at Sage for awhile. So long that Sage looked back at the old man, he looked like he was trying to read her and see if she was going to react.

"And what did he say," she finally asked.

"He said that you only came to places like this when money was involved or some information as a trade, he said that if you were in a place like this for so long when a job was involved," Matias leaned forward in his chair and Sage tried to not swallow the lump in her throat so she wouldn't give herself away. "So my question is Sage, who are you working for this time"?


	34. Not Without a Fight

Now a normal person would've shown how worried they were about the question Matias just asked her. A normal person would've started sweating through their clothes, moving around in their chair, or even look for an escape, but Sage wasn't a normal person. True, she definitely was interested in knowing which one of her clients were working with Matias, but she was more glad to know that disclosure of information agreement was going to come in handy one day. This was that day and she was going to try to use it to her atvange to get her and Xander out of this. She just had to keep it cool and play dumb.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair as she looked over at her father, who still had a big smile on his face. Like he had already caught her when she hadn't even given herself up yet.

"I don't know what you're talking about Matias, I'm simply here on vacation with my husband," she said calmly. Matias chuckled and leaned back in his chair as well.

"I think you do _mi hija_ (my daughter), you can hide it all you want, but you're here doing some dirty work for someone," he leaned forward in his chair now and looked deep into Sage's eyes that brought a chill up her spine as she looked back into them. Those weren't the eyes of the sweet old man she had met a while back, they were replaced with cold and hard eyes that felt like they were stabbing deep into her. So, this was the crime boss that Solomon was trying to get on the same level on? "Who are you working for, the Pakistani's, the Japanese maybe, or maybe even the Russian's"?

Sage chuckled and smiled at the old man, if only he really knew who she was working for and how much information that she had given them already. The Bitch in her wanted to let him in on her little secret just to see his face fall and then rise in anger and desperation as he tried to run away, but she couldn't. At least not right now anyway, mayne after he was locked away with many guards and a window between them.

"Like I said _Matias_ I don't know what you're talking about, now if all you're going to do is accuse me of shit that I don't even know about, then me and Xander can leave," she said starting to get up.

"I don't think your husband would mind you staying a while longer," he said making her stop getting up from her chair. What did he mean by that, she thought.

"Well, then you don't know my husband very well because I can tell you right now, he'd probably agree on leaving," she said. Sage didn't feel like anything was wrong, but was starting to get an eerie feeling as Matias's smile never faltered.

"I think you may be right, but I think with a little persuasion he would see things my way," Matias said. Sage's danger radar was going off now as she watched the old man chuckle and he looked innocently up at her from his chair.

"What did you do," she asked quietly, she almost didn't want an answer.

"I did what needs to be done," he said. As if on cue Sage could suddenly started hearing yelling from the other room and Aja scream out. She didn't even look back twice as she bolted out the door and was met with one of Matias's guards. He tried to reach a hand out to grab her, but Sage took that arm and twisted his arm until he was against a wall and punched him so hard that she could her the _pop_ from his head hitting the wall behind him. He fell to the floor with a groan and Sage quickly took the gun in his waistband and walked over to the door that Xander had went through.

When she entered with her gun raised and ready, she was surprised to see Xander on the ground with five big guys around him and holding him down. Two of them had guns with silencers pointing at his head, that kept him from thrashing around. Sage quickly glanced across the room to see Aja and Solomon standing there and watching the scene in shock before realizing she had walked in the room.

"Whoa whoa Sage put the gun down,I don't know what's going on, but it has to be a misunderstanding," Solomon said raising a hand and looking between her and the guards as now one of the guards had raised his gun and was aiming at her. Sage didn't take her eyes or aim off of him as she tried to keep calm and make sure Xander was alright.

"X, you ok," She asked glancing over at him for a second. Xander tensed and tried to turn his head to look over at her, but heard one of the guards take off his safety and decided that maybe it would be safer for him to stay still for now.

"I'm ok babe, listen just get out of here ok," he said, he could maybe distract them and she could make a run for it. Hell, maybe Gibbons was seeing how much shit they were in and was sending back up right this minute…..that's highly doubtful, but it was nice to dream.

"I do not think that is a good piece of advise, ," Matias's voice said behind Sage. Everyone's watched as the old man slowly walked in behind Sage and she quickly turned her aim from one of the guards to straight at his temple. She heard Aja gasp in terror and heard multiple safeties turn off, as she was sure that half of the goons were aiming at her now. She her footsteps and soon Solomon was trying to walk over to them and turned her aim on to him, making him stop midstep.

"Don't even fucking think about it, I will blow your head all over this marble Solomon," she hissed at him, not taking her eyes off Matias.

"Sage..please wait, this is a mistake," he said as if he was out of breath and running his fingers through his hair.

"This is no mistake son, Sage is going to stay here one way or another," Matias said. Sage growled out in frustration and tried to control the adrenaline going through her body right now as she tried to asses the situation. She was literally by herself, in a room with eight people (she only counted Aja because she did prove she knows how to shoot a gun) that could potentially kill her, her other gun was in the car and even then that was not going to be enough for her to get through the yard full of guard who probably knew what was going on.

Then there was Xander, who was stuck on the floor like one of those pinned butterflies with a gun pressed to his head. She wasn't willing to let him die for her, but how were they going to get out?

"Dad, you can't do this, you can't just keep them here against their will. Xander is a partner in this, Sage doesn't have to be involved, please dad before this gets ugly," Solomon begged.

"Solomon, your dad has my man meat on the floor with guns pointed to his head, I think it's a little too late for things to get ugly," Sage said.

"My fucking thoughts exactly," Xander said from the floor.

"It is something I didn't want to do, but you left me no option Sage," Matias said. Sage swallowed the lump in her throat as she kept running options in her head, but couldn't find a solution that wouldn't get both of them killed. There had to be something she could do, even offer Matias that could at least get Xander out of this, so he could contact Gibbons and get some help. Until an idea came to her, it was crazy and probably wouldn't end well, but she had to give it a try.

" _Tómame y déjalo ir_ (take me and let him go), she finally said. Xander's head popped up again as he heard her speak in Spanish, though he couldn't understand what she had said he could tell it had left an effect on Matias since even he looked shocked.

"No Sage, I don't know what you just said, but no," he yelled out as the guns were pressed to his head again.

"Wait wait, what did she say, what's happening," Aja asked as tears were going down her face.

"I think Sage just tried to settle the situation, but sadly I cannot accept that," Matias said. Sage was trembling now, but can't a firm grasp on her gun and kept her aim steady on Matia's forehead.

"He doesn't need to be involved," she said.

"He's been involved and he's going to stay involved," Matias said. Sage didn't know what she could do now, trading herself for Xander was her last resort. She heard the door behind Matias open and she groaned when she saw about ten more men with their guns at the ready, pointing at her. Well wasn't this lovely, she thought to herself as she watched the men line up next to each other and block all of the exist.

"Sage,I promise you I don't know what's going on here, dad what the fuck is this," Solomon hissed from behind Sage. She had two choices now, shoot Matias in the head and make a run from the window (and possibly break a bone or two from the two story fall, plus more if she was able to get Xander out of the predicament he was in), or give up and roll with the punches.

"Sage, don't do it," Xander's voice said again, making everyone turn to him. Sage left out a quivering breath as she watched Xander turn his head on the floor so he could look at her and gave her a small smile. "I know what you're thinking but it's not worth it, take it from the daredevil, another day".

Sage stared down at him for a few minutes before biting her bottom lip and nodding her head. This was was a lose-lose situation, no matter what Sage did and luckily Xander was able to to appease the inner bitch and calm her down before she did anything crazy. She sighed and tossed the gun aside before looking at her father as he sighed and gave her a small smile.

"I'm glad you're seeing it my way," he said as the guards started closing in. Sage chuckled for the first time and raised her index finger in the air, making the guards freeze in their steps and everyone paused to look at Sage as she looked back up from the floor slowly and tilted her head to the side.

"I never said I was going to make it easy for you," Sage said before grabbing one of the guards by the collar and punching him square in the face. Guards were on her in a heartbeat, her fist and feet were flying in every direction as they tried to get a good grip on her. Solomon and Aja were yelling at Matias as he stood there shocked at Sage's outburst and Xander was now wriggling like a fish on the floor against the guards who were now struggling to hold him down.

"Don't you fucking touch her, get your fucking hands off her," he was yelling. At one point he was able to _almost_ able to get off the floor to try to help Sage before he was tackled to the floor again and kicking and punching just like Sage. All the while, none of them realized that Gibbons _was_ watching everything going on through Sage's lense. He tapped his chin as he watched and the assistant next to him was almost shaking in her shoes. She did a jump in the air as he snapped his fingers and turned to look at her.

"Get the president on the phone, we need to move out now," he said as he walked out of the office with her on his tail.

"But sir, we aren't ready for a full operation yet," she said. He turned back to her and pointed a finger in her face and towards the monitor they had been watching.

"Were we watching the same events play out on the scene, I'm not letting my best agent and a valuable asset get killed because you can't adapt and get the job done. Now do I need to get someone else to do your job or are you going to do it," Gibbons said. The assistant quickly shook her head and pressed a hand to the earpiece in her ear and started talking away, giving the orders needed. Gibbons continued back to his office and tried to find the best way to get Sage and Xander out of this mess he had put them in.

 **It's almost over! I'm not gonna say how many more, but it's almost the end for my modern "Bonnie and Clyde"! Kind of sad, but I got a nerd wedding to plan and more stories in my head that I need to release.**


	35. So Tired

Gibbons sat quietly in his dark office as he rubbed his face for the thousandth time. Talk with the president did not go as well as he had hoped it would. Obviously no one saw the magnitude of this situation as it was explained to them. They had said no to going in on the mission to retrieve the biological weapons, arrest all who were involved and save his valuable assets. They were leaving them to the wolves, Gibbons had said but they had said they needed time to prepare.

Prepare for what, the weapons were there now, in a few hours they were going to be under the thumbs of the largest and most dangerous crime bosses in the world. No man power and big guns were going to be their savoirs when it came to weapons that could kill them from the inside. They were idiots saying they needed to make sure they were thinking of the big picture, making sure there wasn't public panic. That's all they ever cared about, making sure the public that had a high chance of dying this time didn't panic. What makes it even worse, Gibbons didn't know how the weapon would kill them, he just knew it was from the inside and that it was airborne. At least they hadn't suggested trying to nuke the secret base the weapon was at. Everyone knew that the weapons had to be disposed of in a certain manner or the entire island of Jamaica might as well be taken off the map.

That didn't mean that Gibbons didn't have a plan. It was hon for God's sake, he always had something up his sleeve and in this profession you had to. It was already bad (and strange) enough that he felt a little quilt for sending Sage to Matias. Luckily, a general in the Marines owed him a favor and also had problem with going against orders for the wellbeing of the country that they both loved. He just hoped they got there in enough tim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxWith Xanderxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander felt like he had been hit by a train. Like he had mixed Hennessy with Hypnotic and followed it with a Red Bull, good times but still felt crappy. He groaned as he struggled to open his eyes and strained them as he was met with bright lights. He sat up from the bed he was on and rubbed his hand over his face. The last thing he remembered was a big botted foot coming straight for his face as he tried to escape his captors grasp to get to Sage. She had been screaming and swinging and kicking left and right.

He had been trying to get to her and growled as he remembered seeing a big ugly guy bring his fist down on her face, knocking her out. But Sage wasn't there with him, he was in a plain room with a side table and one door and barred windows. He quickly got up and ran to the window to find that they had some type of wiring around them. A trip wire, he thought to himself as he turned to face the door. Which meant that going out the obvious way was probably not any easier. He slowly walked to the door and put his hand on the knob and turned it. When he opened the door he was met with a hallway where people in server uniforms and lab coats were running back and forth.

He leaned forward and wasn't too surprised to see two big men standing calmly by the door. They both looked at Xander with curiosity in their eyes. Xander gave them a little wave and nod before disappearing back in the room and closing the door, not much else he could do. His head was pounding too much to cause trouble, he decided and went back to sit on the bed. Where the hell were they, was the old man sending help, where was Sage? All these questions ran through his head as he dug the palms of his hands in his eyes. At least it wasn't that stupid dart Gibbons used on him in the past. The sound of the knob turning made him quickly forget about his pounding head though.

Shit, he thought as he tried to look around the room to use as a weapon, but there was nothing. Before he could think more into it, the door opened and revealed the last person he would've expected, Solomon, who didn't look bad, but not exactly his best. His hair wasn't combed and his eyes had bags in their bags under his eyes. He was wearing a white buttoned down dress shirt and black pants, with a chair in his hand and he didn't look the happiest to see Xander. Surprising since he wasn't the one with bug guys blocking his way to freedom.

"You ok X," he asked Xander quietly. Xander stared at Solomon for a moment before sighing and rubbing his head again.

"Where am I and where the fuck is my wife Solomon," Xander calmly asked. Solomon winced and sat down in a chair.

"Your at the underwater base and Sage is safe….for what I know," Solomon said the last part quietly. Xander quickly forgot his headache and was across the room in a flash, holding Solomon by the collar of his shirt and lifting him off the ground and slamming him against the wall. Solomon gasped out and held on to Xander's wrist as the bald man glared and snarled at him in frustration.

"I'm not playing with you Solomon, where is Sage,"he said close to yelling. Solomon's eyes darted towards the door and he put his finger against his lips, telling Xander to be quiet.

"X, please just hold on for a minutes, give me a minute to explain," he said. Xander slammed him against the wall again.

"There's to explain you piece of shit, your crazy dad has kidnapped my wife and by the time I'm done with him he's going to wish he had let us go home," Xander growled "And then, I'm gonna come after you for bringing me into this crazy shit, when all I wanted was some fun".

Solomon shook his head quickly as he felt Xander's grip tighten.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this X, it wasn't supposed to get like this, I swear"! Xander felt his grip had slowly left Solomon's collar and was now around his neck and slowly squeezing. He was tired of this shit, having nothing but guns pointed at him the entire time, getting shot at constantly, being interrupted with Sage, which could've been their last time together. He wasn't even sure if it was the same day! Solomon slapped Xander's hands as he tried to loosen his grip around his neck and became red in the face.

"I want to help you escape," he finally said weakly. Xander felt his mind snap back to reality and he dropped Solomon roughly to the ground, coughing and heaving.

"You expect me to believe that when we're only here because of you, where is Sage, you better fucking tell me before I throw you like a fucking rag doll," Xander said, kneeling down and pointing an accusing finger at Solomon as he tried to get control of his breath. Solomon quickly raised a hand to stop Xander from making another attack on him.

"My dad...he's gone crazy, he's talking about taking everyone hostage X," he said. Xander shook his head as he scrunched his face up, confused about what Solomon was saying.

"What are you talking about Solomon"?

"He's talking about taking everyone's money who buys the weapons and...he's going to kill them! There is no more working together to get from under the government's thumbs, he wants it all for himself or "us" as he's trying to convince me. He won't even tell me where my mother is and honestly I think she's dead because he thinks she had something to do with Sage's mother disappearing".

Matias was crazier than Xander thought if Solomon was telling the truth and the way Solomon's voice kept cracking as he spoke, he was.

"What about the girls," he asked. Xander saw Solomon's eyes go hard and his body started to tremble as his hands closed into fist.

"After he told me his plan I told him he was crazy, he said he was fine with that but Aja would face the consequences if I tried to stop him…..I haven't seen her since. Then after the guards knocked Sage out, he had her brought here and she's been put in a room that's being guarded like the fucking president"!

"I'm so sorry X, this isn't what I wanted at all".

"Then what do you want man," Xander finally asked. Solomon slowly and cautiously got up from the floor and steadied himself as he wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

"I want to help you get out of this, all of us. Dad thinks Sage is working for someone but that doesn't matter to me, I just want to get Aja as far away from this as possible," he said. Xander looked Solomon up and down, trying to weigh his option when in reality he didn't really have any. Could he really trust this man with his and Sage's life just based off of what he was saying. It wasn't like he didn't have anything to lose, his power, his home, his father. Would he really be willing to give all that up and could Xander really trust him to get them out of there? He could always take the Sage approach to it: trust him for now and kill him at the first sign of trouble but that didn't sit well with Xander and just seemed like more trouble then he needed.

"How do I know this just isn't some type of attempt to please daddy and you aren't going to screw me later," he asked. Solomon's mouth fell somewhat and he scratched his head before sighing and reaching into his pants pockets and taking out a keyring with a single key on it. He took Xander's hand and laid the key in the middle of his opened palm. Xander looked won at the key and then looked back at Solomon, shaking his head with a confused look.

"What this supposed to be," he asked. Solomon nodded towards the object in his hand.

"That's the key to the boat that I have docked at the beach, if you sail west from their, theirs a plane with a pilot waiting and instructed to take the person who arrives there wherever they want," Solomon said.

"What, weren't confident you were going to make it back," Xander chuckled at the end. Solomon sighed and gave a sad smirk to the ground.

"It was for Aja, I wanted her to have a chance, I guess I get everyone caught up in my bullshit," he said shrugging his shoulders. "All I ask if anything is to get Aja out of here, she doesn't deserve this".

"So I hope you know this means I'll leave your ass at the first sign of you turning on me," Xander said in a serious voice. Solomon sighed and nodded his head.

"I wouldn't expect anything different". Xander put the key in his pocket and reached out to slap Solomon hard on the shoulder.

"Great, so you got a plan on how we're gonna get out of here or stand here all day and look pretty," he asked. Solomon pointed to the ceiling and took one of the chairs and started to stand on it. Xander took a step back, trying to see with Solomon was doing when he heard a felt a small wisp of air on his head. Solomon was pushing against the ceiling and Xander was surprised to see the piece of ceiling Solomon had pressed against came off in the shape of a square.

"Dad thought it would be better to have the vents air sealed, makes it harder for prisoner to escape, but he didn't realize that if you pressed on it a certain way it takes the pressure off," Solomon said placing the piece of ceiling quietly on the floor.

"Nice, so how are we going to find the girls this way," Xander asked, not taking his eyes off the hole. Solomon raised up his index finger, telling Xander to wait and took out his phone. He touched the screen and swiped a few times before showing the screen to Xander. It had the entire bases layout, Xander could recognize it from maps he had been shown before, but this was of the entire ventilation system and there were two spots highlighted.

"This is how, luckily the girls were put on the same floor so it won't be too hard, we gotta move quick though because after few more minutes those guards out there are going to be checking on us once they've seen I haven't come out and they'll alert the entire base to our escape," all this Solomon said as he started to push himself into the vent. Xander chuckled and took one more look at the door.

"Sounds like a walk in the park," he said as he followed Solomon in the dark vent. Solomon turned on a small flashlight and started crawling forward. "Are we gonna stop for some fire power though, I don't feel too good about going around here unarmed with all these trigger happy goons".

"There's a bag of guns and ammo about halfway to the girls," Solomon whispered. Xander almost slapped the vent in excitement, but stopped the action remembering that they were in a vent and the people below would hear.

"Damn Solomon, I need you to be my travel coordinator," he whispered back as they crawled forward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxWith Sagexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage groaned as she finally opened her eyes, but quickly followed with a loud yelp as she came face to face with the deadly fish that had put her in the hospital just a week ago. She jumped from the bed she was on and groaned again as she fell to the floor on her side.

"Oh my God Sage, you're finally awake, are you ok! How's your face feel," a frantic voice said to her as she felt someone trying to brush the hair out of her hair. Sage, still not even knowing where she was slapped the hands off of her and pushed back her curly hair from her face and tried to catch her breath. Her eyes darted around the room, it wasn't lit very well, but there was a dim blue light surrounding the room. It had two beds in it and two large vanities, and a closet in the wall where the hell was she. She was about to ask out loud but as she turned her head, her voice was caught in her throat as she saw the lionfish she saw was really there. Not just the lionfish but what looked like a coral reef and other fish they had seen while they had been diving in the underwater cave.

As Sage looked around her surrounding more, she realized that the water was behind a large thing of glass. Like you were at SeaWorld in an aquarium. It was very beautiful to watch the fishes swim in their home, but it still didn't explain where the hell Sage was. She turned back to the voice that had spoken to her and was surprised to see Aja standing there, with tear stained cheeks and a sad smile.

"Aja," Sage asked as she slowly stood up and noticed that the right side of her sore. "What are you doing here, what's going on, where's X"?

"I don't know," Aja said. Sage could hear a sob start to develop in the blondes throat. "Matias brought us all here after you and X were knocked out an after we got here...Solomon said something to him...and then he took me away..and and.. Oh Sage I don't know what's going on anymore"! Aja let out fat tears and Sage groaned as her face stung from frowning and shook her head.

"Did either of them saying anything you may of heard," she asked. Aja sniffed an looked back at Sage and shook her head.

"No, they spoke to quietly and all the work that was going on around us on the base-".

"So we're at the underwater base," Sage quickly asked.

"Yea, Matias said it was essential we come here as quickly as possibly, since the deal is going down in the morning I guess, that's what I heard from a few of the guards," Aja said.

"They leave any hint on what they're going to do with us," Sage asked as she walked over to a bed and sat down on it with another groan. Aja sniffed again and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Sage with a shake of her head.

"I only heard that Matias wants us to stay here". Sage opened her eyes and looked around the room, it looked locked down, like the inside of a safe. No windows, unless you counted the giant aquarium next to them but that was it. She had no idea where Xander was, hopefully he was still alive but something told her Matias would try to keep on her good side by keeping him alive. From the way her eye was feeling, the contact that was given to her was busted and she opened her eye to reach and take it out, before throwing to to the ground. Leaving her with only one good one and she had a feeling that wasn't going to do anything for her right now.

"So there's no way to get out of here then," she finally said. Aja quickly wiped her face and looked over at Sage like she had grown another head.

"Escape a-a-and go where," she stuttered. Sage rolled her eyes and sat up straight to look at the woman.

"Off of Jamaica, out of this base. What the hell were you going to do just stay here," Sage asked, getting irritated now.

"Are you insane, how could the two of us do that," Aja almost shrieked but Sage quickly slapped her palm over her mouth and put her index finger to her lip telling her to be quiet. Who knows who could be listening in right now.

"Fight our way or sneak our way through Aja, I don't know what your agenda is but I just want to find my husband and get away from here ASAP," Sage whispered. A part of Sage wanted to let Aja know who she and Xander really were, but maybe now wasn't the right opened her mouth to say something but the sound of the door opening made them both turn. Shit, Sage thought, they're coming to take us somewhere else. Sage's eyes went of to the chair that was in front of one of the vanities and ran over to pick it up. As the door opened more she raised it over her head to hit a large light skinned man walking through the door, over his head.

He fell to the ground with a thud, but Sage was soon joing him as three more large men ran into the room like a blur and tackled Sage to the ground.

"Sage," Aja yelled from the bed and stood up to try and run over to her.

"Sit back down Aja, everyone knows you aren't one for conflict," Matias's voice said from the doorway. Sage stopped struggling to look over at the old man who had a annoyed look on his face. He shook his head slowly an clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth before looking at Sage. "Now Sage, I'm glad to see that you are feeling better, but that gives you no excuse to be hitting people with chairs. And how is your face feeling"?

"Like shit and maybe I wouldn't hit people with chairs if I wasn't kidnapped in the first place," Sage snapped at him. "Now where the hell is my husband"?

"He is being taken care of I assure you, you have nothing to be worried about," Matias said. Sage smiled and scoffed as she jerked more in the guards grasp.

"Yea like you don't have to worry about being beaten by that stupid cane". Though that wasn't probably the best thing to say since the guards grasp on her became so tight she almost felt like she couldn't breathe.

"I won't take offence to that because I come bearing gifts," Matias said walking over to one of the vanities and sitting in the chair. "I've found out what happened to your mother".

Sage freezed in the middle of her squirming and went stiff. She swallowed the insult she was ready to say and turned to look at him with a furious look. What was him telling her about her mother going to do now, make this all better? When Sage didn't answer Matias thought that was a sign for him to continue with his news.

"It seems Duchess knew about you and her all along, when I went to America and met her the first time Duchess told me that I came back _too_ happy. I had no idea that she had sent someone to track your mother down and and became obsessed with her, heh said I was looking for a trophy wife with something besides connections and looks. _Sigh,_ she said that she could've lived with the other woman in another country but she couldn't live with the fact that I got her pregnant."

Sage could feel herself no matter how hard she tried not to, trembling. She didn't want to hear this, not after all this time when no one could give any answers. Not when she was afraid what she was going to hear.

"She said she couldn't bring herself to harm her as she carried you, but….Joanne wasn't even out the hospital yet before they came for you and her". Sage could hear Matias's voice shaking and it took everything in her to not look up from the floor and see if the emotions were real.

"She said Joanne was asleep and you were in the crib next to her hospital bed….her mother had just walked out to go the bathroom. She took your mother who had just gave birth to you a few hours before and took you, sadly the hospital staff on duty was very easy to bribe so when the police came looking, they didn't have any answers".

"What's your point to this story because I'm getting bored and irritated," Sage growled out, making the men holding her flinch. As strong as Sage was trying to be, she honestly thought she was going to faint. The image of this beautiful black women smiling at her newborn baby ad falling asleep just to wake up to not knowing where she and her baby was was just horrifying to think about. Not even a few hours he said!

"Sage just wai-," Aja tried to say but quickly stopped herself when Sage;s gaze locked on her. After Aja shut up, Sage fixed her glare back onto Matias. "Well"?

Matias sat there and started at Sage for a moment before sighing and running his hands through his salt and pepper colored hair.

"My point is Duchess had you mother strangled and buried in central park, doesn't even know where she said she just found a hole and paid a few men to bury her and not say anything. Then she took you, almost contemplated throwing you down a drain but said she couldn't do it".

A drain! Sage yelled in her head as she kept her gaze on the man who was supposed to be her could feel her eyes start to burn, but she wouldn't let the tears fall.

"But she said she couldn't bring herself to do it…...thank God she did one thing right," he said softly.

"Is that what you really think," Sage said softly now. Everyone in the room's attention went on her as her head hung low and her shoulder started shaking. They all thought it was from crying but were stunned to see her head come up with a big and trembling smile on her face as a few tears fell down her face. "Maybe you should've thought how your _wife_ would've reacted before knocking some innocent woman up and making her suffer for your choices".

"Watch your next words Sage because you don't know what you're talking about," Matias softly warned.

"And maybe you should think over your words before opening your fucking trap, my mother Joanne would be alive and well, if she had never met you, don't you ever think about that? When Duchess should've been taking it out on you, she took it out on a woman who had no idea that you had another life out here in sunny Jamaica. She took me away from the one thing a little girl needs to grow up, I spent years getting picked on by kids for being the doorstep baby that her parents didn't want, while you sat over here living the life with your _real_ family".

Matias stared wide eyed at Sage for a moment before struggling to clear his throat.

"Sage-".

"And where's your old bitch now, I'd love to see her, come on bring her in". Matais's eyes hardened and he stood straighter.

"Duchess is of no concern anymore". Sage chuckled and looked over at Aja with now red eyes from holding in her tears.

"That means she's dead Aj," she said shaking her head. Aja gasped and looked from Sage to Matias with a shaky hand over her mouth.

"N-n-n-n-no Sage, he wouldn't he-"!

"It's true Aja, I couldn't let a woman who could do such things carry my name any longer," Matias said not taking his eyes off Sage. Aja gasped even louder and sat back down on the bed as she stared at Matias in shock.

"Yea because that's what you do right, leave what you're tired of or don't want ruining your reputation or you just get them killed," Sage said sarcastically. "How'd you kill her huh, strangle her , maybe a gun to the head"? Matias's eyes went as wide as saucers and he quickly got up from the chair he was sitting in an fixed his tie.

"I think it's time to leave. Aja A woman will be coming with clothing for you and Sage for the meeting in the morning, please make sure you girls get your rest," he said.

"Oh no, don't run away now! Face your mistakes Matias BECAUSE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT," Sage said screaming the last part. All she could see was red and all she could hear was 'it's all his fault' in her head. How dare he sit there, acting like he was hurt? How dare he show pain when he left her in New York with and aging women to take care of her? How dare he thinks he has nothing to be blamed for when he was the one who left his mother!

Matias stood there gaping like a fish before turning on his cane and hobbling quickly. The men holding her down quickly jumped off her and followed behind him, not realizing Sage was right on their tail.

"Do you ruin every life you touch Matias? My mother, my grandmother, Duchess, me

 _cuánto tiempo antes de que alguien finalmente te devuelva por lo que has hecho_ (how long before someone finally gets you back for what you've done)"! Matias spun back to look at Sage and all she could see was sadness and confusion on his face. He tried to get his words together as he looked all around him and back to Sage, letting her feel a slight of guilt for yelling at him for a moment.

"She did get me back, don't you see," he asked her softly. " _Mi hija, debes saber que esto no es lo que yo quería_ (my daughter you have to know this isn't what I wanted)". He raised a hand up to try and touch Sage's cheek but painfully brought it back when she flinched away from him. "I loved your mother…..I love you, I just want-".

"Maybe you should stop thinking about what you want for once…. _antes de que todos los que dices que amas terminen muertos_ (before everyone you say you love ends up dead)," Sage snapped as more tears fell down her face. She didn't even care anymore about being strong and not wanting him to see her cry. Her poor mother didn't even see it coming but Sage wasn't going to let that happen, to her or anyone else. She wouldn't let this hold her back from getting out of there and moving on and putting him behind bars would be the first thing on her list. Matias closed his mouth and put his hand down, looking at Aja still on the bed in shock and then Sage.

There was nothing left to say, he turned on his heels and whispered something to a guard next to him and Sage didn't even fight against the men who were now gently guiding Sage back fully in the room. She stood there silently as Matias stared back at her. He nodded his head and she watched his slowly disappear as the door closed. When it finally did Sage let herself slump to the floor let her her head fall in her hands. She was so emotionally and physically tired,even as she sobbed into her hands she became exhausted. Why did she have to be born, why can't you pick your parents, why did she have to find all this out now?

Sage didn't even hear herself screaming as she took a break from crying and crumbled onto the floor. Letting out the twenty-four years of unanswered questions, the ones she did and didn't want the answers to, all the pain. She hardly felt the hand attached to Aja;s as she came down on the floor with Sage and held her to her. Sage didn't even fight the touch and held on tight to Aja as she let her feeling pour out. Aja stroked Sage's hair as she let a few tears of her own pour out and rocked her back and forth. All she could hope that her husband and Xander could break out and find them, get them all out of here.

 **Sorry it took a minute, but as we all know adulting can seriously suck up all the creative juices. Specially when people decide it's time to be a butthole.**


	36. Battle Royal Pt 1

**So first I would like to apologize that it took so long to get this out. I've been having a few health issues and it was messing me up to the point that I could hardly concentrate on even staying awake long enough to get a good chapter out. This was supposed to be the last chapter, but honestly there's too much that would go into it so I'm splitting it into two. Thanks for understanding and hope you likey**

"It's dusty in here man,"Xander complained as they kept crawling in the vents. They had been at it for almost thirty minutes now and he was getting sick and tired of it, It was dark and dusty and it was getting hard to hold in his sneezes since the dust kept tickeling his nose. It was straight up bullshit, was what is was.

"Well, I can't change that it is a vent system, and keep it down with those sneezes. They probably have already figured out that we're gone," Solomon said stopping and looking down at his phone for the map. Xander scoffed and looked through a few gaps on the side of one of the vents, if they knew that him and Solomon were gone then they weren't making it very evident.

"I don't think so, everything seems cool as a cucumber down there, he said when he moved his face back and wiped his nose. Solomon looked up from his phone and quietly and quickly crawled over to where Xander was looking and quickly skimmed over the area to see Xander was right. Staff was still walking around like everything is normal, guards were doing their routine change.

"I told dad those guards were idiots, the one time I'm glad to know that I was right," Solomon said turning on his hands and knees and started crawling back in the original direction he was headed. "Come on, the armory is just a little bit away".

Xander turned on his hands and knees, ready to follow Solomon until he swore he heard Sage's name in the air. He quickly stopped in his tracks and looked back through the peepholes in the vent and saw that there were two of Solomon's old goons standing right below the vent, next to a small table that had some snacks on them.

"Man, I'm telling you old boss has that girl guarded like she's Chelsea Clinton," one of them said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Can you believe the way she talked to him though, she's lucky that she's still alive I would've slapped the shit out of her," he said with a chuckle. With all the irritation and stress he was dealing with, Xander would've loved to kick this vent in over their heads and sock the guy in the jaw, but he stayed quiet and listened. Solomon, noticing that Xander was no longer behind him looked around the corner of the tunnel and rolled his eyes as he watched Xander sitting there.

"Hey we don't have ti-"!

Xander brought a finger to his mouth, telling Solomon to be quiet and cocked his head in the direction of the conversation. Solomon sighed and shook his head, but stayed.

"I feel worse for that X guy though," one of the guys said.

"What do you mean," the other asked. Xander heard the first guy snort as he drank from his drink and wiped his mouth before looking at his companion.

"Didn't you hear the old man, he says he's going to kill him after the deal goes down". Solomons eyes wided and Xander felt a deep frown form on his face, worried about what this could mean for Sage.

"Really, but he's cool"!

"Doesn't matter, boss looked into what he does for a living and says he'll be trouble. His ass should be in jail for all this shit pulled up on him. Car theft, blowing up shit, motherfucker even had a run in with the government before"!

It took Xander biting his bottom lip to keep the laugh as Solomon looked over at him in shock. There was no hiding that Xander of course had a past, what did Solomon think that the videos were just for shits and giggles. He was just glad to know that no one knew that he and Sage were working for the government and it was better that way. The quicker they got out of there and no one would find out..well until the last minute.

"I don't get it, if dude is just as bad as us, what's the big deal"?

"Boss says he has a big attitude and won't listen , I mean if this asshole is able to avoid the fucking government what you think he could do to us from the inside"?

Matias did have a good reason to be worried, Xander thought, I really could fuck this whole place up and not even break a sweat.

"Plus he's got that crazy bitch as a wife, I heard she made bombs just out of some liquor bottles and towels man! Boss wants her in, but thinks once hubby is out the way it may knock her down a few notches y'know...almost like taming a horse or some shit like that".

Tame Sage, yea sure like that'll ever happen!

"I don't know man, what if that bitch goes crazy on us, I heard she almost killed a group of big dudes while she wasn't even looking and was drunk...that's some crazy shit".

"Who knows, maybe she'll kill off the old man and be the next big thing….shit that'll be scary".

"Oh shit, we gotta go! It's our turn to watch the little ladies, let's go". With that Solomon and Xander were left there as the men went off towards their wives. Xander was surprised that Matias was willing to use Xander's death to try to control Sage. He had to admit, Sage was already crazy and that seemed to just be her personality. He couldn't bring himself to imagine her as some mindless deadly tool, but he already knew that it probably wouldn't happen. She'd probably just kill everyone that stood in her path.

"I didn't know he was planning all that X," Solomon whispered, catching Xander's attention. By just the shamed look on Solomon's face Xander could tell he was telling the truth.

"We don't have time for talk right now, we gotta get to those weapons and fast," Xander said. Solomon quickly nodded his head and turned on his hands and knees and started crawling in through the vents again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX With Sage XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sage was pacing up and down the room, feeling on the walls, prodding at the floor. Honestly trying to find anyway out of the damn room. Aja sat on the bed, watching Sage bo back and forth down the room. After a good cry and a good hug, Sage decided that it was time to find a way out of the Hell hole they were in. That was easier said than done though, it seemed like Matias had thought of every way to get out and covered it up.

"Sage, maybe you should take a break from….what are you trying to do anyway," Aja asked.

"I'm trying to find a way out of here Aja," Sage said.

"We're in a giant fishbowl, I don't know how that going to happen," Aja muttered as she placed her head in her hands. "Besides aren't you tired, maybe we can talk-"

"Aja this is not the time to be having a segment of or Iyanla Vanzant Aja," Sage snapped at her as she stopped checking the walls for openings.

"Whose Iyanla Vanzant"?

"It doesn't matter who Iyanla Vanzant is! The point is we don't know what's waiting for us on the other side of this door! We don't know what Matias has all planned and I for one don't want to be here to find out! I want to find X, get the fuck out of here and-...wait, do you hear that," she suddenly asked. Aja looked around the room and shook her head, not knowing what Sage was talking about.

"Listen, I thought I heard running". Sage looked at the door that was the only way in and out of the room and looked down towards the opening at the bottom of the door. She quietly leaned down on the floor and saw the lights from under the door going in and out, like people running back and forth, She put her head by the door and tried to see if she could hear anything from the other side.

"They're just gone…..Solomon...Cage…...escape room….coming…...girls….on guard...shoot," was all Sage could make out, but it was enough to bring a smile back on her face. Xander was coming for her and it looked like Solomon was with him! Sage brought her head from the door and walked over to the bed.

"Did you hear anything," Aja whispered anxiously.

"Not much but enough to know that Xander and Solomon are out and about," Sage said.

"So they're safe" Aja assumed and bounced on the bed. Sage shook her head as she turned to look at the blonde with uncertainty. She didn't know how they were going to do it, but they had to get through an entire force of guards that Sage didn't even know the number of. She wouldn't call that safe.

"I don't know about that, but I think we're gonna be out of here soon". At least that was what Sage was hoping in her head. She had no idea how they would be pulling it off and for all she knew they could be escaping and leaving them behind. Sage tried to shove the doubt that was clouding her mind in the back of her mind, no they were coming for them and they were all going to get out of there!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX With Xander XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xander could hear the guards running up and down the hallways underneath them. He heard his and Solomon's names thrown in the air and it gave him a sense of urgency to find Sage and get them out of there, He could see it in Solomon to, the way he picked up speed when he first heard the guards running down the halls or when they heard some guards talking about doubling the guards on the girls room. They were two men on a mission, a possible suicide but a mission nonetheless.

"How much further Solomon,Xander asked, not even stopping as they crawled. Solomon lite up his phone and looked down at the map.

"It should be just right up ahead, just right around this corner," he said.

"We need to make this quick, in and out," Xander said.

"Don't worry I...shit," Solomon suddenly said. Xander didn't hear him even stop and was met with his cheek against Solomon's bum. He quickly scowled and backed up shaking his head. Solomon was just looking down at the gaps in the vent they were kneeling over.

"What's the fucking hold up, we need to move," he whispered angrily.

"We can't go any fucking further," Solomon snapped quietly. He turned to look back at Xander with a solemn look on his face and let out a groan as he let his hands through his hair. "My dad must;ve changed the some things around because there is no more vent leading to the armory, this is it".

Xander scooted himself over to the gaps in the vent and looked down. Below them were two bug guards standing in front of what looked like a large door. There was no one else there and the hallways seemed isolated, but looking was different than actually being and Xander didn't like those odds. He looked back up at Solomon and could tell by the weary and irritated look on his face that he was feeling the same way as him.

"What's the chances of us making it through," he asked quietly.

"That's hard to say because for all we know there's an extra set of guards waiting for us on the inside and considering that my dad keeps changing up shit on me and he knows we've escaped, who knows," Solomon said.

"I don't like those odds but since we're already in deep shit, I say we just go for it," Xander said with a light smile. Solomon stared wide eyed at Xander with his jaw dropping.

"You want us to just drop down on these guys like some fucking bats out of Hell and just hopes it goes ok," Solomon asked. Xander nodded as he looked through the gaps again.

"It sounds fucked up when you say it like that, but it'll probably be a little fun. Besides these guys don't look that tough," Xander said looking over the guards below them,

"It sounds fucked up because it is fucked up, it's a fucking _fucked up_ plan. How are you even wrapping your head around the possibility that this is even gonna work," Solomon yelled at him in a whisper.

"Listen do you have any better ideas daddies boy? We can stay up here arguing with each other like a bunch of teenage girls, ot you can act like you have some balls and go down this damn vent with me a kick some ass like a man," Xander asked pointing below threm. Solomon looked between the vent and Xander before nodding his head and rolling up his sleeve. Xander nodded back and cracked his neck as he looked back down to make sure no one else was coming. It was exciting and Xander was more than thrilled to be able to blow off some steam on these guys.

"You sure about this," Solomon asked. As he put his hands on the the covering of the vent, ready to lift it. Xander crouched down and nodded.

"I do down first and you follow," he said. Solomon gave one more nod before counting to three and lifting the cover. Xander zipped down, feet first out of the vents and took a swing at the man closest to him. He heard a disgusting crack as his fist made contact with the man's nose and heard him groan as he fell to the floor and didn't get back up. Xander quickly turned around just in enough time to see the other guard pull the gun from his belt loop and pull it out to aim at him. Xander's eyes jetted around trying to figure out how he could dodge such a easy shot, when Solomon suddenly flew into the air and onto the guard.

The gun shot off as they fell to the floor and Xander could hear the bullet ricochet off of one of the walls into a unknown area. Solomon sat on the man's stomach and was able to struggle the gun away from him before raising it over his head and slapping him with it. Another sickening crack was heard and the man went limp with a groan of pain. Both Xander and Solomon sighed in relief as Solomon got up off the guard before the blaring sound of alarms sounded over their heads. They whipped their heads in every direction and looked at each other.

"The fuck is that," Xander asked. Solomon quickly started searching the guard he was over, checking his pockets and jackets.

"Someone must've heard the shot and sounded the alarm! We got to move, check his pockets and see if you can find a key, they'll be here soon," Solomon said. It only took them a few seconds before Xander found the key and quickly went to the door behind them to unlock it. Solomon kicked the door open to a room full of every weapon they would need if they were going to war. FMAS, AK-74's, M4 Carbines, the works! It was too bad that they only were two men.

"So I guess we're gonna have to walk right out of here and into some company huh," Xander said as he picked up Moosburg 500 and checked to see it was loaded. Solomon picked up a Desert Eagle and took the safety off and put it in his pants loop. They were men on a mission, grabbing all the guns they could hold and fit on them as quick as they could. Xander could already hear the running footsteps nearing the door and the shouts of men.

"No, we're gonna have to face them head on," Solomon said shaking his head. Xander chuckled as he rolled his neck in a circle and cracked it before rolling his shoulders.

"That's the shit I fucking live for," he said as he went to go look at an assault rifle. As he made his way over he saw that there was a clearing in the middle of the weapons. He walked further towards it and noticed that there was a table in the middle of all of it and on the table were three cases. They all looked like separate parts to a large rifle and there was one case that sat in front of all of them that showed that went together. Could this be what I think it is, he thought to himself as the light from the cases hit his face. He stood over them and noticed the mist that flowed in each container (as the container were clear) and each part of the rifle held a green liquid inside.

If that wasn't enough evidence for him, he was sure the writing in Japanese was the hammer that hit the nail. All this work for something that seemed so small and harmless, if you found heavy assault weapons harmless that is.

"Hey I blocked the door so that should- Holy shit"! Xander turned his head to look at the shocked expression on Solomon's face and that just verified it even more for him that he was right. "I can't believe he didn't listen to me"!

"So I guess this is the weapon," Xander asked. Solomon groaned as he covered his eyes with a hand and leaned against a wall.

"Yea it is….it was supposed to be put in a secure and protected area with it's own guards, but my dad seems to think that two guys are enough to protect a biological weapon". A sudden bang on the door made them both turn their heads towards the door and the realization of their situation hit them. "We need to get ready, that door won't hold them for long".

Xander looked over at the weapon on the table and made up his mind right there and then. He wasn't about to leave this shit hole without something that would keep Gibbons off his back. He grabbed each of the cases and started putting them in the large case. Luckily, there were straps on the back like a back pack. Solomon looked back at Xander and was shocked to see Xander putting the weapon on his back!

X, what are you doing man"! Xander walked past him and went and grabbed two gas mask off of the wall behind Solomon and threw him one. The wheels in his head were turning as he tried to come up with a plan that would get them blasted as they tried to get out of that room.

"If worse comes to worse, we're gonna need some leverage and I'm not going out like a fucking punk," Xander said as he put the case on his back. He walked over to a wall where he saw some gas and flash bombs and put his mask over his head and turned to Solomon.

"Put your mask on and follow my lead," he said. Solomon nodded and looked at the door where the banging was coming from and noticed the large dents that had already been made. It was going to give way at any second and they were running out of options.

"So, I guess you have a plan," he said as he put the mask over his head and got behind a shelf of guns and cocked his gun. Xander put his mask over his head and took of the pins out of both of them and let them roll forward and let the smoke start to feel the room.

"You could say that," Xander said with a smile. He crouched down by one of the shelves and waited. The door was cracked open now and he and Solomon could see both some of the angry faces from the crack. As soon as the cans from the gas bombs hit the door, Xander heard a large _BOOM_ from the doors crashing open and could hear them men start to come forward.


	37. Battle Royal Pt 2

**Just to let you guys know this is a looooooong chapter, so be warned!**

The guards didn't even see it coming. When the first wave came in, they were caught off guard by by the gas that was suddenly surrounding and started coughing and Xander could see tears were running down their eyes. Xander looked over his shoulder at Solomon, who looked back at him and nodded, Xander looked forward and got up enough from his crouched position to take aim at the first pair of legs he could see through the gas.

He heard someone yell out and took another shot and soon the room was full of gun fire, coming from in and out the room. Xander raised his hand and waved it, telling Solomon to follow him and slowly started moving towards the door. Two shocked faces appeared in front of Xander and before they had time to raise their guns, Xander whipped his gun up and whipped it across their faces. One fell with a grunt and before the other could reach for his gun as he kneeled on the floor, Xander kicked out the leg he was kneeling on and his him in the nose with the butt of his gun.

Xander raised his gun and shot at more men he saw coming and could hear the bullets from Solomon's gun whizzing behind him from Solomon's gun. A man charged at Xander and before he could raise a hand to punch him in the face, the man fell to the ground and Xander turned around and saw Solomon pointing the gun where the man just was. Xander nodded his head in thanks and Solomon nodded back before dodging a bullet that came towards his head. Zander could see the smoke was starting to clear up and he grabbed Solomon and dragged them down to hide behind a shelf as more bullets started to fill the air.

"We're not gonna last long like this man," he said trying to get a look around the shelfs corner but whipped his head back in enough time to miss the bullet that came inches within hitting his head.

"Well we're fucking stuck what do you expect-"

Xander put a finger up to his mouth and nodded his head in the direction of the door, where he could hear the remainder of the unknown number of men walking forward. He looked under the shelf the were hiding by and saw multiple pairs of feet scampering in the room, carefully stepping over the dead bodies of their comrades. Xander then remembered that he had the deadliest weapon on his back and took it of and sat it in his lap.

"So what would happen if I this thing was to get shot up," he asked with a small smile on his face. Solomon's eyes widened and he looked from the container in Xander's hand to his face,

"Xander, please don't tell me-"

"I'm just asking Solomon". Solomon swallowed the lump in his throat and leaned back against the shelf and wiped his brow.

"We'd probably be dead in a matter of seconds since the chemicals aren't mixed correctly," he said. This brought a smile to Xander's face to much of Solomon's shock and surprise.

"Ans do those guys know that," he then asked.

"I would fucking hope so, we let everyone know that they'd be dead meat if anything happened to that thing around them," Solomon said

"Great, I have a plan. I want you to walk out there with this and surrender to them".

"I beg you fucking pardon"?

"I want you to go out with this and surrender and we really don't have time to talk about this since they're coming for us".

"We had a deal X"!

"And that deal is still on, don't worry I got you".

"You got me!? Are you insane"?

"As far as we know, daddy doesn't want you dead so they're not going to shoot you. Don't worry I have a plan".

Solomon looked behind him through the crack in the shelf and could see through the clearing smoke that the men were coming closer. He sighed and then looked back at Xander who had a smirk on his face, like he knew he was going to win this fight. Solomon let out a low growl and snatched the case out of Xander's already extended hand. Before standing up, he took the phone out of his pocket and put it in Xander's hand.

"If this doesn't work, you're going to get Sage and Aja out of here, you hear me? Get them out of here and get them on that boat…...and tell Aja that I'm sorry for not being a better husband".

Xander looked seriously at Solomon now and stood up and raised his hand to put a strong grip on his "brother-in-law's" shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"I got you," he said to him. Solomon took one more hard look at him before walking out with his hands up.

"Hey don't shoot, I was a hostage," Xander heard Solomon yell. Xander had to work fast, he took out a few small bombs that he had picked up. V40's small but handy and something he needed right about now. It had enough bang to mess up the guys out there but he had to make sure he threw it far enough to where it wouldn't hit Solomon.

"Solomon sir, we need you to out the case down if that's what I think it is," someone said in a deep Jamaican accent.

"I can't do that man," Solomon said with his hands still in the air. Xander could see through the crack now that the gas was clear, that there were about ten men. The rest that looked like about dead on the ground. All the men standing looked at each other with their guns still aimed at Solomon and then looked back at him.

"Sir, you need to put the vase down" a another voice said. They took a step closer to Solomon and Xander took out one more bombs and silently moved from his position and teo more shelves closer to the door.

"And I told you I can't do that," Solomon said with his hands still raised. Xander kneeled down to the floor and saw that there was enough space to roll the bombs in the two corners that the group had left open. If he just rolled them far enough, he could avoid hitting Solomon. Thank God he was a good bowler.

"Where is he," someone asked Solomon, he said nothing. Xander quickly took the pins off of both of the bombs and as silently and as fast as he could he rolled them from o under the shelves and onto the two corners. They were so focused on Solomon they didn't even notice.

"I'm gonna ask one more time where's- wait what the fuck is-. OH SHIT RU-"

"SOLOMON DUCK"! Xander saw Solomon jump back into the room in enough time to avoid most of the impact of the small bombs, They weren't the deadliest, but close enough they could do some serious damage. Xander ran from his hiding spot and quickly ran to collect the shocked Solomon and brought him to his feet and started running. Alarms were blaring all over now and sprinklers were starting to rain down on them.

"You almost blew me up," Solomon yelled, his ears must've been ringing and it wouldn't surprise Xander.

"Yea we can talk about it later," Xander said.

"What, I can't hear," Solomon said, running on his own now with the weapon still in his hand.

"Just run," Xander yelled as they ran down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxWith Sagexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage and Aja covered their ears as the alarms starting blaring in the room.

"What was that," Aja yelled over the alarm.

"It sounded like an explosion or something," Sage said. Aja let out a sob and started rocking back and forth where she sat,

"Oh my God, we're gonna die," She said. Sage took her hands down from her ears and marched over to Aja, grabbed her by her shoulders and brought her hand back to bring it to Aja's cheek. Aja let out a yelp and held her cheek as she look up at Sage with teary eyes. Sage sighed and brought herself down to Aja's level as she held onto her shoulders.

"Aja, we are not going to die, not today and not in this room," she said shaking the blond with each word. "But if you don't want to die you're going to have to help me get out of here so we can have a fighting chance. Do you understand"?

Aja whimpered a little but quickly sniffed and wiped the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes and brushed her blonde hair out of her face.

"Wh-what do you need me to do," she asked quietly. Sage gave her a small smile and nodded her head towards the door.

"I want you to see if the guards are still out there and if they are I want you to tell them that I passed out and need help".

"What, but Sage-"

"Aja, more doing and less questions please," Sage said rolling her eyes. Aja quickly nodded her head and got up from where she was sitting and brushed herself off and made her way to the door. Sage quickly went over to the desk and took the chair and raised it. Aja looked over her with an unsure look, but opened the door when Sage gave her a nod.

"Oh my God, she's passed out please help," Aja yelled. When the first man came thundering through the door, Sage brought the chair hard down on his back and he fell hard to the ground only leaving her ieht one unbroken chair leg in her hand. Aja screamed as the other guard charged towards Sage. Sage threw the chair leg like a lance at the guards face, hitting in the chin and stopping him from his charge. Before he could recuperate, Sage kicked her leg hard straight into his chest, making him fall back into the door and breaking it off the hinges, he didn't get up off the ground.

"Grab their guns," Sage said lowering to the ground and taking one of the guards guns out of his holster and seeing if is was loaded.

"Wh-what," Aja asked.

"When you kick your captors ass and you don't have a weapon, you take theirs. Work with me Aja, we need to be on the same page.

"Ok, ok take the weapon," Aja said breathlessly as she looked at the mans face as she took his gun.

"And check if it's loaded, always check if it's loaded" Sage felt like she sounded like she was some kindergarten school teacher. Aja nodded her head and with a few whimpers she took the barrel out and showed Sage. Luckily, was just a standard 9MM, nothing too fancy. Sage then walked over to Aja and put her hands on her shoulders and made sure the blonde was looking her in the eye.

"Now listen to me Aja, when we go out there you don't move unless I move. You're going to be my cover, so you're going to be watching my back while I watch our front. Anything that moves you shoot it ok"?

Aja whimpered some more and started trembling under Sage's hands and started shaking her head.

"Sage I can't do it, I'm not like you-"

"You are like me because you want to live and see your husband again, just like I do. Right"? Sage knew Aja was scared, honestly she was a little uncertain herself and that usually never happened. For once, she had no idea how this was going to turn out. Aja then started crying and leaned her head against Sage's shoulder. Sage sighed and put her arms around the girl and patted the top of her head.

"The last thing I said to Solomon was…..that he fucked up everything he touched. Oh Sage what if that's the last thing I ever say to him? What if we don't find them," she asked frantically. Sage pulled Aja's head back from her shoulder and wiped her face.

"I'm not going to let that be the last thing you say to him Aj, but if you want that to happen then you have to do as I say. Can you do that for me"?

Aja nodded her head after a few sniffs and wiped her nose.

"Good now take off your belt. I'm gonna tie us together so we don't separate".

"I move when you move," Aja whispered as she took off her belt and handed it to Sage. Sage took the belt and wrapped one elnd through Aja's belt loop and then tied the other around one of the strings on her sweatpants.

"That's right," Sage gave the belt one more good tug to make sure it was tight enough and took the gun out of Aja's hand and took the safety and handed back to her. "Shoot anything that moves and keep your eyes open".

Aja gulped, but nodded her head and gave a determined look. Sage patted her on the shoulder and then walked forward, making Aja slowly walk backwards following her. Besides the alarm still going off it was quiet. She ducked back inside the doorway when a group holding guns ran past them. When they gone Sage looked down both of the hallways leading to the room and when she saw the coast was clear, she walked her and Aja out of the room, hoping they didn't meet up with more trouble they can handle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxWith Xanderxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander and Solomon ran as fast as they could, trying to ignore the sounds of yelling and the alarms, and shooting at anyone that got in their way. Solomon had been directing them the entire time, hardly taking his eyes off the map on his phone as Xander kept his gun up and senese high. Suddenly they stopped at a door and Solomon's mouth hung open. The door had been ripped of the hinges and there were two men laying on the floor unconscious, Both were badly bruised and there were pieces of a broken chair all over the floor.

"This is where the girls were supposed," Solomon whispered falling to his knees and palming his face in both his hands. Xander growled and stomped over to one of the guards and slapped his face hard, he woke up with a yelp and looked terrified as he looked at Xander.

"Where were the girls you were guarding huh, where the fuck did they go," Xander yelled shaking the guard as he spoke.

"The-e black girl knocked me out….don't know..where," he said drifting off into some unaudiable words Xander couldn't understand. Xander smiled, at a girl Sage he thought to himself. He knew she wasn't going to just wait like some damsel in distress. He looked down at the guard and punched him square in the face, putting him back to sleep. He noticed that the guy didn't have a gun on him, strange for a guard. He went over to the other guard and noticed that he didn't either, Sage and Aja must've taken the guns. Which means they felt they needed to arm themselves. He walked over to Solomon and dragged him to his feet by his shoulder.

"We need to go the girls are on the move," he said as he started walking. Solomon quickly picked up his pace so he was next to Xander and stopped him.

"Wait, how would you know that, what did the guard said," he asked.

"The guy said a black girl knocked him out, wouldn't surprise me if she messed the other guy uo too and wasn't that long ago because bruises are starting to form," Xander said as he started walking again. Solomon stopped him again and Xander groaned in irritation and glared daggers at the other man. Didn't he realize they needed to hurry up and get going?

"How are you not fucking freaking out right now," he almost yelled. Xander snatched his shoulder out of Solomon's grip and pointed down the hallway they were going down.

"They had no guns on them, which probably means that the girls have them and if we haven't passed into them yet and it probably means they haven't been caught yet because everyone is looking for us and the guards were too fucked up to even know where they went, so we need to cut the chit chat and get moving before they realize they are gone".

Xander was running now with Solomon soon behind him. They had made enough distance between them and the guards so he wasn't worried about what was behind them, but he was worried about who may be in front of the girls.

"I'm worried about Aja, she doesn't know how to shoot that well," Solomon said. They stopped and looked around a corner before running again. Hopefully they were going the right way.

"She's with Sage, she's probably in the safest hands right now," Xander said. They had ran about about food half a mile before suddenly a loud bang rang out and Solomon fell to the floor holding onto his now bloody shoulder. Xander fired some shots back, not knowing what he was really aiming at as he dragged Solomon behind a corner to try to give them some cover. He tried to control his breathing as he tried to look around the corner. He looked down at Solomon and moved his hand away to see he had been hit in the shoulder, he would live.

"Oh my God Sage, I shot someone, I shot someone! What if they're dead!? What if I killed him, a voice rang out in hysterics. Wait a minute he recognized that voice

"Aj, pull yourself together, this is not the time to be freaking out. It's either them or us and we don't have time to be worrying about some guard who was probably going to do the same to us," a hushed voice said to the other. Sage! Xander didn't even think twice and stood up from his hiding spot , though he soon realized when the small black women stood as well and pointed her gun straight at his head. Aja, who was connected to Sage by a belt that connected them, slide behind Sage on her side and with shaky hands pointed the gun at Xander.

"Wait wait, it's me, don't fucking shoot," he yelled with his hands out in front of him, When both of the girls realized who it was ,Aja dropped her gun and let out a dramatic sigh as Sage untied the belt on her sweats, not taking her eyes off Xander. Xander stridded over to her in just a few steps and didn't even give Sage time to react as her wrapped his arms around her and pinned her against his chest and swooped down and let their lips connect. Sage didn't waste anytime responding and pulled the large man closer as she let him-

"Hello, I just got shot here and I could use some fucking help X," Solomon's voice rang out, making the two stop and look over at his unamused face. Aja picked her head up and scrambled to her feet and ran over to the corner where Solomon was leaning against and screamed.

"Oh my God, I killed my husband," she said as she threw herself on top of him. She kissed all over his face and cried even more as she saw the blood pouring from his shoulder. "Oh baby I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you".

"You shot me…..you gotta be fucking kidding me, my dad is going crazy and now my wife is shooting me. I need a damn vacation after all this," Solomon said hugging Aja to him and leaning his head on top of hers and she cried in his uninjured shoulder. Sage chuckled a little as she kept her hold on Xander.

"Sorry Solomon, if it makes you feel any better I told her to shoot anything that moved," she said. He rolled his eyes and kissed Aja on the top of her head as she kept whispering 'I'm sorry' into his neck.

"Great work babe," he said making her sobe even more. Sage looked back over at Xander and nodded her head towards Solomon.

"So is this what took you so long, having playtime," she asked. Xander chuckled and leaned down to peck Sage on the lips.

"He's on our side now, has a boat to get us off of this island and a getaway vehicle. We've been playing cat and mouse with his goons for who knows how long just to find you guys," Xander said.

"So that explosion was you," Aja asked. Solomon got up from the ground and groaned.

"Yea, we had to get some stuff before we tried getting to you," Xander said. Sage gave Solomon a hard look and nodded her head at him.

"How do we know that he isn't in on this whole thing and isn't still working for his daddy," she asked. Solomon scoffed and shook his head.

"Hey he's your daddy too so shut up, I just risked my life getting almost blown to hell by your crazy husband and you just had my wife almost blow my head off".

"I told her to shoot anything that moved," Sage argued with a casual shrug.

"It doesn't matter, stop being such a bitch for a few minutes and see I'm on your side"!

"Hey," Xander yelled, stepping in between them and getting both of their attention. "If both of you would shut up you could hear that shit".

Both tilted their heads and eyes widened as they heard the sounds of running footsteps coming their way.

"Shit, they must've heard the shot and Aja screaming," Sage said. Aja whimpered and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Xander quickly handed Sage another gun from the ones he and Solomon collected and Sage shook her head at the blonde.

"It's not your fault Aj, but we can talk about that later….so Solomon are you going to get us the fuck out of here or are we going to stand her all day," She asked. Solomon ripped a piece of his shirt and tied it around the wound on his shoulder and looked down at Sage.

"You trust you big brother," hge asked. She took the second gun off safety and rolled her head across her shoulders.

"Does it look like I have a damn choice," she asked.

"Not fucking much, let's move," Xander said and they were all off running. They sprinted fow the hallways, not looking back as they heard the footsteps get louder and they heard the sound of voices yelling.

"How much further Solomon," Xander asked, it seemed like the further they ran, the less and less places there were to escape.

"Just up ahead, there's an emergency exit that I put in just in case," he said pointing a head of them. When they finally came to a large door that didn't look like the rest the had passed by. It was brown and nicely carved and had a gold knob, as soon as they got close enough Xander didn't even bother trying to use it. He raised his foot and slammed it against the door, breaking it open, thinking they were finally home sweet home…..or so they thought. The thoughts of freedom quickly escaped all of them and their smiles dropped as they looked into the room and was met with what looked like a meeting at a large table and at the head of that table was Matias.

He was surrounded by a large group of men wearing fancy suits and were all looking back at them. They just couldn't get a break, Xander thought to himself as he looked over at Solomon's shocked expression, Aja's scared on and Sage's expressionless one. Matias stood up from his seats and soon at the men at the table had guns pointing at their direction.

"Solomon….how could you," he asked. The thunderous sound of running footsteps was soon behind them and Xander looked over his shoulder to see a group of maybe thirty men running towards them, shit.

"This is what you do, you betray me your own father," Matias yelled taking out his own gun.

"You want to talk about betrayal, how about we talk about how you plan on screwing all these old geezers out of their money and taking the profits for yourself," Solomon yelled across the room. The room was soon full of mummering and and eyes were turning from the group to the old man who didn't seemed phased at all.

"That is not the point I am your father, how could you do this," he asked.

"What is the meaning of this Matias," a Japanese man asked, Matias didn't hesitate to raise his gun and shoot the man in the head, splattering blood on an Italian man's face and making Aja scream in terror.

"I'm tired of playing around with you, you little spoiled shit. I give you everything and you do this to me"? HIs eyes burned onto Sage and Xander moved protectively in front of her.

"Who the fuck says we're playing around with you, it's over Matias, you might as well give up now," he said. Matias chuckled and shook his head.

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut you punk-"

"No why don't you before I decide that we all fucking go down," Xander yelled taking the case of his back and raising it in the air. Matias's face paled for a moment before it was filled with rage as he looked a the case in Xander's hand. Sage's eyes drifted up to Xander's hand and her eyes widened.

"Please don't tell me that's what I think it is," she said.

"It is," Solomon said not tearing his eyes off his father.

"You've been running around with a biological weapon on your fucking back this entire time, have you lost your fucking mind," Sage yelled looking back over at Xander.

"Not as crazy as he is if he thinks he's gonna win this," Xander said. The sound of laughter turned everyone's attention back to Matias as he kept on laughing as he sat down and tapped the table with his gun.

"You think you've won boy, go ahead and do it, or give it to me and I'll do it for you". Sage leaned over to Solomon and asked him

"Solomon, is he being for real"?

"I've never known my dad to ever joke," he said not really sure himself. Well...that was not how the plan was supposed to go, Xander thought as he tried to keep a calm demeanor. This old man was bluffing right? Even the men at the table and the men behind them seemed to not really be sure as they all stood there stunned and silent

"I have nothing to lose, we can all die here together! Take all of Jamaica with us and the rest of the world," Matias said. Xander could see the men at the table start to mummer amongst themselves and a few tired to get up from the table. "NONE OF YOU FUCKING MOVE, YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE GETTING INTO"," he roared around the table. Xander could tell now that the old man wasn't kidding or joking around. There was a look in his eyes that told Xander he wasn't playing around. For whatever reason, he was ready to die and to take everyone with him, He looked over at Sage and by the dark look over her face, she knew it to. This was not what he was planning on, his plan had completely backfired and unless the damn door was going to magically appear they were really in a bind. Sage looked over at Xander from the corner of her eye and for was shocked to see a bit of fear in them, He felt a pang of guilt in his heart, wanting to reach over and grab her to him so he could comfort her, but knew this wasn't the time to be showing any weakness.

"He's insane," someone yelled. Two men got up from the table and pointed their guns at Matias's head, when his guards made to reach for their guns he raised a hand stopping them.

"The deals off Matias, I'd rather the weapon back in the American's, the Japanese or who fuck ever hands before you blow us all the fuck away," a man with a Russian accent said, taking the safety of his gun off. Matias just smiled at looked over at the man.

"You touch me and your entire family is dead. I have men posted at your all houses ready to blow them to hell if anything is to happen to me". All the men at the table gasped and a few gun's fell to their sides. All the while, no one noticed or heard the extra set of footsteps coming up behind everyone. Sage forward in Xander's ear

"X, maybe this is a good time to be running," she said.

"Sage as much as I agree, the door is right behind my dad," Solomon butted in. Xander and Sage looked over at Solomon, wanting him to explain. "The door is sealed airtight like the vents and the only way to open it is with the pin pad that's at the door and you can only get out is with a finger identification".

"Solomon, I'm really not liking these steps you were taking man, so we're stuck here with crazy daddy and pals," Xander said lowering the case and strapping it back on his back carefully.

"Fucking rich people and their damn fancy ass and complicated doors," Sage growled.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time ok," Solomon groaned.

"We can always fight our way out," Aja pipped in softly making Xander, Sage and Solomon look at her. Sage scoffed and chuckled at little as she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb, since that was the only part not on her gun at the moment.

"Aja, I like the enthusiasm but this is one of those times when you gotta ask 'with what army'," Xander said. Suddenly a big bang was heard and everyone looked to the side of the room as one of the door leading out the room burst open with about thirteen people in military uniforms, pointing assault rifles at the table full of the world's biggest crime lords, who stood there shocked. Xander looked behind him and saw about five more seals telling the unsuspecting group outside to get to their knees and put their hands on their head. Not knowing what to do, they followed their orders.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE," the team leader yelled. For a few seconds,no one moved and suddenly bullets were on in the air. Xander grabbed Sage and dived behind a couch that was nearby and Solomon followed with Aja. They all ducked their heads as bullets came whizzing by, Xander looked up and saw the team leader crawl over to them and after taking a few shoots, he looked over and saluted Xander.

"Agent X, Agent Riviera I presume," he said nodding to the both of them Solomon's ears perked up and he looked at the both of them.

"Agent"?

"Freeze? That's what you thought it would work, if it doesn't work in the movies what makes you think it would work for you," Sage yelled at the Navy seal before reaching her gun over and taking a few shots from her gun in frustration.

"Ma'am our mission is to extract you and agr=ent X and retrieve the weapon," he said. Xander took off the case on his back and shoved it in the man's hands.

"Here take it, it's nothing but trouble," he said.

"Wait, hold the fuck you, you guys are working for the fucking government? The American government," Solomon yelled over the bullets.

"Solomon, this not the time. Can we please pay attention to not fucking dying," Sage screamed.

"Don't worry ma'am the situation is under control. We've already taken the base and now that we have the weapon and you two, we just need to acquire Matias Williams," he said.

"Um guys…" Aja said.

"Aja, we're safe, we're being saved so stop worrying," Sage said

"No, but I think Matias is getting away," she said. Everyone's head popped over the couch and saw that indeed he was . He must've just finished putting his print in because the wall opened up and he was walking through as fast as his old less could take him.

"Fucking rich people with their fancy secret doors," Sage yelled and before Xander could stop her she was jumping over the couch, landing on the table and running across it while dodging bullets to run after him.

"Sage no," Xander yelled and was soon after her. He ducked his head as the bullets came whizzing by him and crawled under the table, passing a gangster hidden underneath it and trembling. As soon as he got to the end of the table he jumped up and made his way through the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxWith Sagexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage ran as fast as she could, the hallways and suddenly felt like she was going uphill. It must've been a way to the surface and Matias must've been a Sage could hear the sound of waves crashing against the outsides of the tunnel. For an old man, Matias was pretty fast Sage thought as she finally saw some light at the end of the tunnel but no Matias. When she got to the end, she saw a door she pressed it open and came in contact with cold sea air and the sound of thunderous waves.

She looked around and saw that she was on a massive cliff and she could see that it was night time now. The wind was harsh and it thrashed her long hair all over her face and she constantly had to brush it out of her face as she looked around.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way you know," a voice said behind her. Sage whipped out her gun and pointed in the direction it came from, coming into to view of the man who was her father. He stood there with a sad smile on his face as the wind thrashed through his salt and pepper hair. Sage aim on him didn't falter, noticing that his gun was still in his hand and cautiously stepped forward.

"What did you expect to happen," she asked over the wind. He shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know what I expected," he said. They stood there for a moment, just looking back at each other and not saying a word.

"I have to bring you in," she finally said stepping forward. As soon as she did Matias took something out of his pocket and pointed it towards her. From what she could see it looked like some type of trigger, the type of trigger that was meant to detonate a bomb.

"I'm sorry Sage, but I'm too old to be going to jail. You either let me go or I press this button and random parts of the island are blown up, even I don't know where all the bombs are," he said. The door behind them burst open and Sage looked behind her to see it was Xander, with his gun up and ready. Matias raised the remote in Xander's position but kept his eyes on Sage.

"You alright Sage," Xander asked as he slowly made his way to his side with his aim on Matias.

"No sudden moves X, he's got a remote than could blow this entire island to hell," she said. Xander sighed and nodded his head.

"Didn't think it was gonna be easy," he said. "Give it up Matias, you're not going anywhere".

"And I also have nothing to lose, you will let me go," Matias said.

"And if I decide not to," Sage asked.

"Then you'll just have to kill me," Matias said. Xander's eyes wandered over to Sage as a small smile on her face appeared. Was she actually considering it? The thought did run through her mind, why shouldn't she? She would probably be doing the world a favor if she did, she had first hand experience with just being related to him. She never wanted to have the title of murder though.

"Why should I even give you the pleasure," she asked, her aim not wavering and her smile not falling.

"Because you were right about me….everyone I love is doomed by just knowing me and I am a old man. If I am going out then I want to go out my own way".

A battle raged on inside of Sage as she started to think hard about it. She should do it one side pof her said. Don;t do it, another said. He's the reason you're an orphan, you're grandma didn't raise a killer. You'd be avenging your mother's death, you'd be no better than him if you do it. That last thought echoed in her mind, she didn't want to be like him. She may be a lot of things, a bitch, a hacker, a lover , a criminal but she couldn't be him.

Before Matias could get another word out Sage lowered the aim of her gun and shot him in the leg. The old man fell to the ground with a yell and Xander ran over to pick up the detonator that fell to the ground. Sage approached Matias with her gun still pointed at him. As he tried to reach for his gun she pointed her straight at his face and kicked it away from him. Soon after the door burst open again to some of the Navy Seals, as soon as they saw the three, one was on her radio letting the team leader know the situation.

As they came to collect Matias from the ground and handcuff him, Sage looked him in the eye and walked over till she was face to face to him.

"Why didn't you just kill me," he asked as they put a wrap around his injured leg. Sage shrugged and smiled at him.

"You would've liked that wouldn't you, to take the easy way out," she said nd chuckled. "I'm not going to let you use me to appease your guilt and you don't get to die on your own terms, not on my watch. I'd rather let you rot in jail and think about all the shit you've done like you deserve….get him the fuck out my face". With that they took Matias away, his eyes never leaving Sage's as they dragged him away. She jumped at the touch of a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see the concerned look on his face. He didn't have to say anything and pulled her close to him and buried her head in his chest. She held on tight to him and felt silent tears fall down her face as she got lost in the warmth of his chest and the sound of his strong heartbeat. For the first time in the last few weeks, she felt like she was going to be ok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxA Hour Laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander and Sage sat with hot coffee (coco for Sage) in the medical area that Gibbons team had set up. Luckily there was nothing serious, a few scratches and a piss test for both of them to make sure Matias had put nothing in their systems. Xander sat next to Sage, holding her hand and smiling down at her as her licked the whip cream off her hot chocolate. She looked up at him as she took one more lick at it.

"What you looking me like that for," she asked. He put and arm around her waist and brought them hip to hip.

"I'm thinking me and you need to make a trip, maybe out in Europe," he said. Sage shook her head.

"Hell no, if anything we're going to New York. I have a cannoli place with my name written all over it", she said leaning her head on his shoulders.

"So you're ok with this," he said pointing between the two of them. Dsge lifted her head and placed a deep kiss against Xander mouth. He brought a hand up and caressed her cheek and he she let his tongue open her mouth and trace the inside of it. When she moved back for air she gave him a kiss on his cheek and looked him in the eye.

"I think I was ok with this for a whole mess for a while no," she said. He smiled won at her in return and pressed another kiss to her mouth.

"Alright, alright kids, let's not get all mushy," a voice said. They looked up to see Gibbons walking up with a pep in his step and a smile on his face. "Good work, Matias is behind bars, the weapon is safe and Solomon has agreed to a very nice year long house arrest under the condition of giving us some very detailed information about all the gang leaders related. Assassin jobs, drugs, money washing, everything we need to keep them behind bars for a long long time.

"Why didn't I get Navy Seals when I was in trouble," Xander asked. Sage chuckled and shrugged in on the shoulder.

"Because she's not as annoying, but really you guys did good. The world is safe again".

"Yea until the next psycho," Sage pointed out sipping her coco. Xander and Gibbons both nodded as Gibbons sat down in a chair across from them.

"Yea but with these guys behind bars, that may be a long time from now," he said. Right after a women in a lab coat and glasses came over, she cleared her throat to get all of their attention and they all looked over at her.

"We have good news sire, there were no toxins or foreign chemicals found in either of their samples". She turned to Sage with a ever bigger smile "And I think congratulations are in order for agent Riviera".

"Oh yes, it's always good to be congratulated for not dying a horrible death and putting your father behind bars," Sage said as she took another sip of her coco. The Doctor laughed and shook her head.

"No Agent Riviera, you're expecting". Sage spat out her coco to her side and Gibbons and Xander both looked at each other in shock.

"E-excuse me," Sage said after she wiped the coco off her lips. The shocked doctor nodded and looked down at her chart.

"Yes ma'am from the sample you gave us, it says that you're about almost a month, but we can run some blood test as well".

"I think that would be a good idea," Gibbons said. The doctor nodded her head and walked away. Sage let her gaze move up to Xander who had a big smile on his face and was looking down at her as well.

"Well, ain't that something," he said. Oh God she was never gonna get rid of him now.

The End

 **Yay I finally finished! I was thinking about doing a little mini series as a sequel for this to shoe Sage and Xander trying to get in the grove of realizing they're going to be parents and to see what their relationship looks like out of the whole spy rold, but I'm not sure. Let me know what your thoughts are please because I already have the idea in my head but I don't want to really do it if no one is going to be interested. Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
